La linea delgada entre el amor y el odio
by kaoruluz
Summary: Él se aferra a su pasado y huye de la ciudad dejándolo todo atrás, ella quiere olvidarse de su pasado y realmente saber lo que es vivir. Un encuentro, un matrimonio, para ella la salvación…y para él…[FINAL COMPLETO]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Así es, acá ando con un nuevo fic :P espero que les guste, las actualizaciones de este serán un poquito mas lentas…pero si tengo oportunidad de publicar antes ¡lo haré! …espero contar con su apoyo y ya saben sus comentarios siempre son muy bien recibidos n.n

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**.-Prologo-.**

El viento soplaba como una calida caricia. No pasaban de las 8 de la mañana. El clima era bueno en esa isla escondida de Japón, Claro a esa hora. Porque pasando del mediodía era un infierno hasta el atardecer. Pero aun así ahí estaba. Él quería olvidarse de todo y de todos. Quería pensar, quería saber que haría con su vida. Ayer precisamente llego desde Tokio. Dio un trago al vaso con brandy que traía en su mano. Si, era muy temprano para beber, pero desde que paso aquello fue su única escapatoria para olvidar. Aunque fuera por un momento.

--------FLASH BACK---------

Cerró su laptop mientras masajeaba un poco su frente. Estaba trabajando en un ensayo de arquitectura griega. Aunque fue un tema libre el decidió tomar ese tema. Le llamaba bastante la atención, no por nada estaba en el 5to semestre de Arquitectura. Solo le faltaba 1 año y medio para terminar la carrera. Desvió su mirada un poco y miro un portarretratos que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Lo tomo y lo miro fijamente. Estaba él abrazado a una mujer, que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos eran de un verde profundo, su sonrisa era una de las mas lindas que el había visto. Era muy animada, desde que la conoció encontró una nueva forma de cambiar su monótona vida.

Llevaba dos años saliendo con Sayuri. Y eran dos años maravillosos. Miro el reloj y quedaba media hora antes de que su novia llegara. Así que mejor se levantaba y se alistaba. Ya conocía a Sayuri y sabia que se llevaría un buen regaño por parte de ella si no estaba a tiempo.

En diez minutos el ya estaba bañado, solo traía puesto un pantalón negro. Puso una pequeña toalla sobre su cuello mientras se sentaba a secar sus pies con otra. Puso sus calcetines y cuando iba a tomar su camisa se escucho el teléfono. Suspiro y fue a atenderlo.

-Si, ¿diga?-. Identifico la voz como la de la prima de Sayuri, aunque miro el identificador y no era un número conocido. Tal vez le hablaba desde un público.- ¿Qué pasa? -.

Su rostro se torno pálido mientras escuchaba lo que la otra persona le decía. Colgó el teléfono y como pudo se sentó en el borde de la cama. Negaba con su cabeza mientras su mirada estaba perdida. Respiraba agitado y se levanto rápidamente para terminar de vestirse. Minutos más tarde salía del estacionamiento del edificio a toda velocidad.

------------END FLASH BACK--------------

Se levanto, camino un poco a la orilla del mar…y con toda la fuerza que pudo su brazo arrojo la botella de brandy que traía en su mano.- ¡ ¿Por qué tuviste que llevártela!-. Grito con desesperación, rabia, enojo contenido.- ¡¿Por qué a ella! -.

-¡Hey amigo! … ¿quieres guardar silencio?...aquí hay alguien que quiere dormir sabes-.

Busco de donde venia la voz. Miro un tronco en la arena. Detrás de este sobresalieron unos brazos. Esa persona estaba estirando su cuerpo mientras bostezaba. Quiso acercarse pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas en la arena. Estaba completamente ebrio. Levanto la vista y aunque miraba borroso pudo distinguir la silueta de un joven. Él cual se puso de cuclillas frente a él mientras acomodaba su gorra.

-Hey, ¿te sientes bien?-. Observo fijamente al extraño, pensó que era un turista puesto que jamás lo había visto en la isla.-Como vas a estar bien si estas ahogado en alcohol-.

-E…eso…no te importa-. Hizo un ademán para alejar al chico.-Lárgate-.

-Oye ¿quieres que te lleve a la posada donde trabajo?-. Miro al poco amable joven que tenia en frente. Si lo dejaba ahí seria presa fácil de algún ladrón.-Aprovecha, mira que ando de buenas y no te cobrare nada-.

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, empezó a pensar que el abuso del alcohol ya le estaba pasando la factura.-Niño, ve mejor al…hotel…ve…ahí…al Royal…y di que vengan por mi-. Apenas y si podía pronunciar palabra, sentía la lengua dormida.

-Ahh…eres un riquillo-. Lo miro de pies a cabeza, si era un riquillo debía tener un problema serio al estar en ese estado tan deplorable.- ¿Crees que puedas caminar? -.

-No-. Fue rápido y cortante.

-Mira, si te dejo aquí alguien podría aprovecharse y robarte lo que lleves de valor-.

Sonrió en son de burla.-No me queda nada valioso-.

-Bue como quieras, iré al Royal-. Se levanto mientras saco una goma de mascar de su bolsillo y se la llevo a la boca.-A todo esto, ¿por quien tienen que venir?-.

Levanto la vista pero el sol hizo que la volviera a bajar y solo murmuro.-Aoshi…Shinomori Aoshi-.

-¿Y tú niño?-.

La persona lo miro y se volvió a inclinar frente a él y con descaro revolvió el cabello de Aoshi como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.-Soy Makimachi-. Se levanto y suspiro.-Me voy…suerte amigo-.

----------------------------------CONTINUARA-----------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Como se dieron cuenta este solo es el prologo, en el sumary mas o menos se darán cuenta de que trata esto. Va a ver mucha intriga, sentimientos encontrados…y sip…es mi primer A/M. Ojala tenga buena bienvenida ya que eso es lo que me motiva a escribir n.n.


	2. Destino

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 1 "Destino"**

Al sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana. A pesar de que las cortinas estaban cerradas podía traspasar con fuerza la luz natural que provenía de el. Froto sus ojos un poco con sus manos, quiso abrirlos de una sola vez. Pero grave error, sintió un horrible dolor al hacerlo. Los abrió lentamente. Tenia que levantarse de prisa, pareciera que en su estomago hubiera un explosión. Una vez levantado corrió al baño. Para ser mas precisos a la taza del sanitario.

Una vez que su estomago descanso y pudo volver todo o lo poco que tenia en el estomago, o sea puro alcohol. Se dispuso a lavarse la cara, se miro en el espejo, estaba muy pálido, sus ojos azules aunque no tenían ese brillo como antes podían resaltar ante el pálido color de su piel. Paso su mano por el cabello. Maldijo puesto que no recordaba nada de lo que paso. Lo último que recordaba fue haber comprado una botella de brandy y sentarse en la arena a beber y contemplar el mar. Tenia que hacer algo y pronto o eso acabaría matándolo.

Se dispuso a ducharse. Una vez terminado se vistió, se puso unas gafas negras de sol y salio de su habitación. Se detuvo en el living del hotel.-Eh…disculpe… ¿ayer quien me trajo?-.

El joven encargado del living lo reconoció.-Ah Sr. Shinomori, vino un jovencito a avisar que fuéramos por usted a la playa y así lo hicimos-.

_-¿un jovencito?-._ Una imagen vino a su mente, tenía un recuerdo vago de haberse encontrado con alguien. En fin, ya no tenía importancia.-Gracias-.

Se despidió y salio del hotel, llevaba su laptop consigo. Fue al mar nuevamente. De hecho fue al mismo lugar donde antes había estado. Ahí había algo de sombra, se sentó y abrió la laptop esperando a que se cargara el sistema. Una vez que se cargo pudo ver una foto de él y Sayuri como wallpaper. Era una de sus favoritas.- ¿Cómo estas? -. Se quedo mirando fijamente.-Sabes, creo que debo dejar de beber, me esta causando graves problemas-. Observo la pantalla y pudo ver el reflejo de alguien tras de él y cerro de inmediato la computadora.

Levanto su vista hacia arriba y se encontró con unos ojos azules como el mar observándolo con una sonrisa.- ¡Amigo! -.

Aoshi se sobresalto un poco cuando el joven se sentó a su lado sin ningún miramiento.- ¿Quién eres? -.

Puso una cara de molestia.-Bueno, era de esperarse, ayer estabas bien ebrio-.

Aoshi recordó lo que había dicho el encargado del living. Se asusto cuando escucho exclamar al joven con sorpresa.

- ¡Wow!...eso…eso es…eso es una computadora… ¿cierto? -.

Lo miro con extrañeza.-Eh…si-.

- ¡Ahh que increíble…nunca había visto una de cerca! -. Hizo ademán de tocarla pero Aoshi lo impidió.

-Solo yo puedo hacerlo-.

-Egoísta-.

- ¿Perdón? -.

El joven se levanto y se sacudió la arena.-Que eres un egoísta-. Luego acomodo su gorra y le saco la lengua para después salir corriendo de ahí.

Aoshi no entendió a que venia todo eso.-Que…demonios…-.

El día trascurrió rápido. Aoshi decidió buscar un restauran donde comer, en todo el día no regreso al hotel, quería despejar su mente y quitarse esa idea de beber algo. En su camino miro uno. Tenia con letras grandes en la entrada "Bienvenidos al Aoia". Entro y busco una mesa vacía para luego sentarse. Dejo su laptop sobre la mesa esperando que le atendieran.

- ¿su orden señor? -.

Aoshi miro sorprendido al joven frente a él. Traía unos jeans holgados al igual que su playera (NA: me parece que algunos le dicen remera), y encima un delantal. Su gorra la traía con lo de adelante hacia atrás. No había duda, era ese chico de la playa.

-Ah, él egoísta-.

Aoshi lo miro de mala gana.-Oye mocoso, no te hice nada para que me insultes-.

Lo miro con ironía.-Aha… ¿Qué vas a ordenar? -.

-Nada, me molesta la gente como tu-. Hizo ademán de levantarse de la silla ante la molestia que ese chico le estaba causando.

Justo en el momento llego una persona de mirada rígida. A percepción de Aoshi el chico se puso algo nervioso y pálido.- ¿Pasa algo señor? -.

-No…no es nada tío…él…el señor solo quería cambiarse de mesa, ¿cierto?-.

Aoshi pudo notar la preocupación del chico.-Mmm…si…así es-.

-Entiendo, acompaña al señor a la mesa que desee-. Dijo antes de retirarse y darle una mirada de reproche.

En el camino, Aoshi escogió otra mesa y después ocupo el asiento.- ¿Qué fue eso? -.

-Escucha, no quiero problemas…lamento lo que te dije-.

Aoshi lo miro, parecía preocupado.-Esta bien, además no me importa lo que este pasando, no tiene nada que ver conmigo-.

Después de que tomo la orden de comida de Aoshi se dirigió a la cocina a dejarla. Miro hacia la habitación de administración y su tío le hizo una seña para que fuera. Respiro hondo y entro. Trataba de desplazar el nerviosismo que sentía apretando fuertemente su delantal.

-Tío…yo-.

No pudo decir nada mas, el golpe propiciado por su tío la hizo callar.- ¡Maldita mocosa! … ¡Qué te he dicho de tratar bien a los clientes! -.

- ¡Lo siento tío! …por favor…discúlpame-.

- ¡Así me pagas el darte de tragar! -. Miro con furia el pequeño cuerpo tumbado de su sobrina. Quien se tocaba la mejilla por el punzante dolor que sentía.-Te recuerdo quien manda aquí Misao-.

Iba a decirle otra cosa pero los golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Fue abrir para luego dejar pasar a una joven castaña.- ¿Qué quieres Tsubame? -.

Tsubame miro preocupada a Misao…y luego desvió la mirada hacia su jefe.-Eh…señor Makoto…el señor Sawara lo espera-.

Makoto Shishio, ese era el nombre del tío de Misao. Pero como si no lo fuera. La trataba peor que una esclava. Ella lo odiaba profundamente, pero no podía hacer nada. Varias veces había intentado escaparse, pero ese maldito siempre daba con ella y era peor. Tsubame era una empleada más. Pero era su única amiga ahí. Una vez que Shishio dejo la habitación Tsubame fue corriendo hacia Misao para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- ¿Cómo estas Misao? -.

- ¡Harta! -. Contesto limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que tenia en su labio.-Te juro que haría cualquier cosa por largarme de aquí-.

-Misao, vente conmigo-.

Misao miro a su amiga, en unas semanas se casaría. Gracias a Dios encontró a un joven que la valorara y quisiera. Yahiko se había enamorado de Tsubame y meses mas tarde le propuso matrimonio. Ella estaba feliz porque al menos alguien escaparía de la maldad de ese hombre.

-No Tsubame, mi tío no lo permitiría, además no quiero causarles problemas-.

-Misao tu nunca…-.

-Nada…ya te lo dije…no me iré contigo-.

Tsubame suspiro. Sabía que Misao era muy obstinada. Ambas salieron de la habitación. Lo mejor seria continuar con el trabajo o Shishio volvería a llamarles la atención. Cuando Misao salio miro a Aoshi salir de ahí. Al parecer había terminado de comer. Fue y comenzó a limpiar la mesa donde había estado ese hombre. Lo único que tenia en mente era que algo pasara para que ella pudiera al fin ser libre y realmente vivir una vida propia.

Pasaron dos días después del incidente. Esa noche Misao había terminado molida por tanto trabajo. Decidió dar un paseo por la playa, la noche estaba fresca hacia algo de viento pero no era helado, era más bien calido. Cuando levanto su vista lo miro nuevamente. Sentado en la arena, pareciera como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Se acerco un poco más. Se dio cuenta que nuevamente hablaba a esa foto que tenia en la pantalla. Carraspeo un poco sobresaltándolo mientras se sentaba a un lado de él.

- ¿Es tu novia? -.

Cerro la laptop y sin mirarla le contesto de forma seria.-Si-.

-Es muy linda-.

- ¿Me estas siguiendo o algo por el estilo? -.

- ¿De donde eres? -. Le dijo sin tomarle atención a lo que antes le pregunto él.

-Mira niño, no te conozco y no pienso decirle mis datos a un desconocido-.

Misao rió.-Que paranoico-.

-Primero egoísta y ahora paranoico… ¿algo mas que quieras agregar? -. Le dijo molesto.

-Na…no te lo tomes a mal, es solo…-. Misao suspiro mientras miraba el mar.-es solo que quisiera saber mas de lo que hay fuera de esta isla…-.

Aoshi noto en la mirada del joven un cierto brillo, era como si le emocionara el saber que hay mas allá….- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -.

-Es mi sueño, tener una carrera, una casa, no se…muchas cosas que estando aquí no puedo hacer-.

-No hay nada interesante créeme, corrupción, contaminación, monotonía…-.

Misao lo miro desconcertada. Como alguien que viene de una ciudad y sabe más de lo que hay en el mundo puede quejarse así.-Que ironía…-. Se levanto caminando un poco hacia delante dándole la espalda a Aoshi.-Tal vez…no has experimentado el verdadero sentimiento de querer vivir-. Giró su rostro para mirarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Justo cuando el chico volteo a verlo una leve ráfaga de viento hizo volar la gorra que traía puesta. Una larga trenza se dejo ver. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los de ella… ¿ella? …era…una mujer…su rostro se miraba mejor sin esa gorra. La luz de la Luna se reflejo sobre ese rostro haciendo lucir de un blanco hermoso…y esos ojos…azules profundos como el mar…lo miraban con la misma sorpresa que él a ella.

Misao reacciono y recogió la gorra antes de que el viento se la llevara más lejos. Recogió su trenza y luego la oculto nuevamente bajo la gorra.

-Eres…eres…una mujer-.

-Jamás te dije que no lo fuera. Bueno me tengo que ir…adiós-.

Aoshi no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse. Se fue demasiado rápido. Pocas cosas lo sorprendían. Eso fue una de ellas. Jamás le paso por la mente que ese jovencito…porque realmente lucia como uno…fuera una mujer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao llego a la posada. Entro por la puerta trasera para que nadie la viera. Era ya algo tarde. Cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto. Alguien la tomo del brazo haciéndola caer.

- ¡ ¿Dónde andabas! -.

La luz se encendió dejando ver a su tío totalmente furioso. Aparte estaba ebrio. Se asusto mucho cuando Shishio la tomo nuevamente del brazo para levantarla…le tumbo la gorra con brusquedad y le grito fuertemente mientras le propinaba una cachetada.

- ¡Eres una cualquiera! -.

La aventó contra la cama. Misao comenzó a temblar, nunca antes se había puesto tan violento su tío.- ¡ ¿Así es como me pagas? ¡ -. La tomo de los cabellos para atraerla a él.- ¡Como cuando te dije que le entregaras tu virginidad al señor Sawara te negaste! …Ah…pero eso si acostándote en la playa con cualquier tipo ¿no? -.

Misao ya no pudo contener las lagrimas.- ¡No…tío…yo jamás! -.

- ¡Cállate! -.

Shishio comenzó a sacarse el cinturón…mientras la mirada de Misao se convirtió en una de horror. Un fuerte grito se dejo escuchar desde su garganta al sentir el fuerte golpe del cinto tocar su piel. Y no fue una vez…fueron varias veces…ella trataba de meter las manos para que el golpe fuera menos duro…pero…era inevitable…lloraba…suplicaba…pero no se detenía…

Shishio por el coraje y el alcohol combinados sentía la adrenalina de seguir golpeándola. No pensaba en nada más que hacerla sufrir. Por su parte Misao sabia que si no hacia algo…iba a morir…le estaba dando demasiado duro…reunió fuerzas…y aventó a Shishio lejos de ella para luego salir corriendo como pudo. El cuerpo le dolía, le ardía la piel. Pero tenia que alejarse, tenia que vivir…quería vivir…

Después de algunos minutos de sufrimiento, al andar caminando sin darse cuenta llego a ese lugar…estaba confundida…temblaba…lloraba…pero ahí estaba…frente al hotel Royal…entro al living…era ya algo tarde solo estaba el encargado. Este al verla se preocupo, estaba toda golpeada y fue con ella.

-Aoshi…Shinomoria… Aoshi…-. Apenas si podía hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sus labios temblaban.-Su cuarto…por…por favor-.

El encargado tomo el teléfono para comunicarse a la habitación de Aoshi.-Disculpe señor. Hay una jovencita que quiere verlo…esta aquí en el living…no se ve muy bien señor-. Después colgó y miro a Misao.-El ya viene-.

Comenzaba a sentirse mareada, las imágenes del rostro de Shishio golpeándola con esa saña se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Cuando Aoshi bajo la miro completamente sorprendido. El estado en el que iba era algo que no podía creer. En un momento estaba con ella en la playa y ahora viene en esas circunstancias. Cuando se acerco a ella lo miro…sus labios se movían…pero no lo escuchaba…miro su rostro borroso…después…ya no miro nada…solo oscuridad.

Aoshi la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Se desvaneció por completo, la tomo en brazos con preocupación y se dirigió alarmado al encargado.- ¡Tráeme algún botiquín o lo que sea…rápido! -. Para luego dirigirse con ella en brazos hacia su habitación.

Miro a la joven que traía en brazos, su cuerpo era liviano. En esos momentos se preguntaba que demonios le había pasado. Porque estaba precisamente allí. Acaso era su destino encontrarse una y otra vez con esa mujer…por ahora la prioridad era atender las heridas de ella…y luego…y luego ya vería que sucedería…

------------------------------CONTINUARA--------------------------

Holis! … ¿Cómo tamos? … ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? O.o …fuerte cierto. Que les deparar a estos dos jóvenes…jeje cosas emocionantes e intrigantes como a mi me gustan u

Si, tarde bastante para actualizar, gomen u.u, pero ténganme paciencia, la uni me absorbe. Espero que de verdad les haya agradado este capitulo. También en estos días subiré el de **Mi adorable pecado** n.n

Por cierto aprovechando el comercial :P …alguien sabe como se llama un fanfic que leí hace tiempo pero que ya no lo pude encontrar. La historia es mas o menos así "Misao va en un tren, esta embarazada, conoce a Kaoru quien también esta embarazada y al esposo de esta que es al parecer "Aoshi" …el caso que Misao por cosas del destino se prueba el anillo de bodas de Kaoru y hay un accidente. Resumiendo Misao la confunden con la esposa de "Aoshi"…el cual murió en el accidente, y el bebe de Misao nace bien…pero ahora conoce al gemelo de Aoshi!"… Plis si alguien sabe cual es les agradecería que me lo comunicaran.

Muchas muchas pero muchas gracias a:

**Gabyhiatt:** jeje no era lo que suponías ¿no:P

**Vidavril:** Gracias por eso…espero que esto te este gustando n.n

**Rinko Inukai**: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado…así es tu sospecha era cierta…jeje

**Aspacia the mileto queen:** Espero que te siga gustando n.n

**Naoko L-K:** Pues aca andamos con la actualización, espero te haya gustado…por cierto sigue adelante con tus fics…espero poder dejarte un review para la próxima n.n

**DaniChan-KRK:** Saludos a las kazuko! …jeje ya ves es tu destino…tienes que leerlo…tienes que leerlo… . jaja…mentira si te gusta adelante sino no hay problema, aunque tus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos n.n

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** ¡Mi amigo!...como siempre contando con tu apoyo, así es adivinaste, creo que ya empiezas a conocer mis locuras de cómo llevo mis historias :P nos vemos n.n

**Mina:** Pos aquí esta, solo que lo deje en intriga jeje, espero verte en los próximos comentarios n.n

Y a aquellos que tal vez leyeron pero no pudieron dejar reviews, muchas gracias. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	3. Desicion

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 2 "Decisión"**

Con un poco de algodón húmedo limpiaba la sangre que había en la comisura de sus labios. Cuando el encargado del living le llevo el botiquín, Aoshi le pidió que se fuera y que no dijera nada a nadie. Tomo otro pedazo de algodón y lo humedeció de alcohol, lo paso suavemente por la nariz de la joven. La cual hizo un leve gesto…al parecer comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia…

-Mmm…donde… ¿Dónde…estoy? -. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado, abrió lentamente los ojos y una figura estaba frente a ella. Cuando empezó a distinguir que era la de un hombre se asusto reincorporándose con rapidez y abrazándose a si misma.

-Cálmate…todo esta bien-.

Las imágenes invadieron su mente nuevamente. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Miro alrededor de la habitación para finalmente fijar su mirada en la persona que tenia en frente.

-Yo…yo…no se…lamento-. Balbuceaba palabras que ni ella entendía.

-Esta bien, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones…ahora hay que atender tus heridas-.

Se sintió mas tranquila, sabia que estando ahí no la encontrarían. Aunque también estaba en la habitación de un completo extraño.

-Tu playera…esta algo rota y llena de sangre-.

Misao salio de sus pensamientos y se miro a si misma, su ropa estaba sucia, los golpes que le había dado su tío la habían hecho sangrar manchándole la ropa. Sintió algo caer encima de sus pierna.

-Ponte eso-. Aoshi le arrojo una de sus pijamas.- Ahí en la mesita de al lado tienes un botiquín…limpia las heridas que tengas en tu cuerpo primero yo esperare afuera-.

Asintió mientras lo veía salir. Aun con su cuerpo algo tembloroso comenzó a desvestirse…quedo solo en ropa interior y limpio sus heridas con el antiséptico y algunas gasas que tenia ahí. Finalmente se puso el pijama. Le quedaba bastante grande, pero al menos le serviría para dormir. Un momento… ¿acaso pensaba dormir ahí? …tenia miedo de regresar…le iría peor cuando su tío volviera a verla…tenia que pensar que iba a hacer.

- ¿Ya terminaste? -. Le dijo Aoshi desde tras de la puerta.

-Si, ya puedes pasar-.

Aoshi entro de nuevo a la habitación. Era el momento de la explicación.- ¿Y bien? -.

-Soy…Makimachi Misao-.

-Al menos ya se tu nombre-. Tomo una cómoda silla para acercarla a la cama. Tomo asiento mirándola fijamente.- ¿Qué significa todo esto? -.

Misao apretó fuertemente sus manos.-Yo…es difícil decirlo…yo…mi tío…fue el que lo hizo-.

Aoshi la miraba con atención. Ahora comprendió el porque ella se puso así en el restauran.- ¿Por qué? -.

-No puedo contarle mi vida a un extraño-.

-Pero si puedes involucrarlo ¿no? -.

Misao lo miro furiosa. Que ese hombre no tenía sentimientos acaso. Se levanto de la cama como pudo.-Lamento haberte importunado mejor me voy-. Se dirigió a la puerta pero Aoshi fue más rápido y le impidió el paso poniéndose frente a ella.

-Ok, lo haremos a tu modo…pero regresa a la cama aun no estas bien-. Misao obedeció, la verdad que aun no se sentía muy bien. Por pedido de Aoshi se acomodo y se cubrió con las frazadas.-Duerme yo pediré otra habitación-.

- ¡No! -.

Aoshi la miro desconcertado.- ¿No? -.

-Tengo miedo quedarme sola-. Estaba angustiando, temerosa, insegura. Jamás se había sentido así. Es verdad que antes también había sido golpeada por su tío. Pero ahora era la primera vez que casi la mata a golpes.

Aoshi suspiro. Entendió la angustia por la que pasaba.-Ok…pediré que me traigan algún futon-.

Tomo el teléfono de la mesita de luz para llamar a servicio. Después de unos minutos llego el futon. Lo acomodo, entro al baño a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, pensaba en la dura vida que ha de llevar esa chica. Termino de arreglarse para dormir y luego se acomodo en el futon. Era algo incomodo, estaba acostumbrado a la comodidad de una cama.

Por su parte Misao se sentía tranquila, la cama era muy cómoda, nunca había dormido en una cama así. Tan blandita, por lo regular dormía en un futon ya desgastado o a veces su tío la hacia dormir en la intemperie. Como aquella vez en la que conoció a ese hombre que dormía en el futon al lado suyo. Había pasado la noche ahí. Cuando estaba despertando escucho a alguien gritar y era él. Movió su cabeza un poco, no era momento para pensar en eso. Lo importante era ver que iba a hacer con su tío. Sabía perfectamente que la estaría buscando…y cuando la encontrara no sabia de lo que fuera capaz. Si tan solo tuviera ya los 21 años no estaría pasando por esto. Sus lágrimas cayeron por sus costados. Eran lágrimas silenciosas…de dolor…tristeza…miedo…

-Abuelito Okina-. Murmuro levemente.

La noche transcurrió tranquila. Al menos para uno de ellos. Misao no durmió bien puesto que estaba pensando que hacer. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse. Ella se revolvió un poco en la cama y luego abrió los ojos de repente. Busco a Aoshi pero este ya no estaba. Se levanto quedando sentada en la cama. Fue al baño y se miro en el espejo. Los moretones se empezaron a notar. Estaba pálida y ojerosa. Pero no dormir le había valido de algo…después de mucho pensarlo tenia una idea…lo único era poder llevarla acabo.

Aoshi entro a la habitación, al no ver a Misao en la cama la llamo. Esta le contesto desde el baño diciéndole que enseguida salía. Fue a un pequeño minibar que había y se sirvió un trago de brandy.

-Es muy temprano para que bebas no crees-.

Aoshi bebió sin darle importancia al comentario de su "invitada".- ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar? -.

-No, si no fuera molestia…si tengo…hambre…pero quisiera poder desayunar aquí-. Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Aoshi llamo al servicio para pedir el desayuno. No esperaron mucho, en cuestión de minutos ambos estaban sentados a la mesa desayunando. Aoshi comenzó a comer y ella comía lentamente…de vez en cuando dándole miradas furtivas al ojiazul. Estaba nerviosa, quiera decirlo pero no podía. Era algo demasiado arriesgado.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? -.

Misao lo miro sorprendida. Pero luego pensó que era el momento oportuno.-Yo…si vuelvo con mi tío…se que me ira peor de lo que ya me fue-.

Aoshi limpio un poco sus labios con la servilleta para luego volverla a poner sobre sus piernas. Era increíble que una persona fuera así de mala con un pariente. Aunque no entendía razones puesto que no sabía nada de ella. Pero aun así no justificaba que alguien golpeara a una mujer de ese modo.

- ¿Y que tienes pensado hacer? -. Misao lo miro sin decirle nada.-Mira en el tiempo que me queda puedes seguir resguardándote aquí, pero cuando yo me vaya tienes que pensar en algo-.

Ante la frustración unas lágrimas resbalaron por la mejilla de Misao. Aoshi no se inmuto, pero si le incomodo el verla llorar.-Solo me quedan tres días más aquí-.

- ¡Cásate conmigo! -.

Aoshi se atraganto con el sorbo de brandy que daba a su vaso. Eso si que lo había sorprendido. A tal grado que se estaba ahogando. Misao se sintió abochornada por lo impulsiva que fue. Pero sabía que esa era la única manera. Cuando Aoshi se tranquilizo un poco mas, pero sintiendo la garganta un tanto irritada.

-Por favor, es la única manera de largarme de esta isla-. Decía suplicante, ella jamás se rebajaría a suplicar si no fuera algo tan necesario. Y esto definitivamente lo era.-Si solo me escondo, él tarde o temprano me encontraría…y se que me haría algo peor…si te casas conmigo yo puedo irme de aquí-.

Aoshi no entendía nada de lo que hablaba. Estaba comenzando a pensar que ella necesitaba ayuda psiquiatrica.-Mira niña, no se lo que este pasando con tu familia…pero…date cuenta que eso que pides es una total locura…es irracional-.

Misao jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos. De antemano sabía que así lo tomaría. Pero no se iba a dar por vencida.-Mira…nos casamos…pero luego de que me saques de aquí nos divorciamos…no te pido que estés a mi lado…simplemente te pido que me salves…me salves de vivir aquí…o inclusive de morir…-. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos ante el llanto que comenzaba a desesperarla. Nunca en su vida había estado tan desesperada y asustada.

Aoshi la miraba sin decir nada. Debía estar tan desesperada para hacer algo así. Se sirvió otro vaso de brandy y luego se levanto para ir a una de las sillas del minibar y quedarse ahí pensativo.

-Mi abuelo quien era mi única familia…dejo un testamento…dejándome el Aoia.-Misao suspiro para reprimir un sollozo.-El cual solo es valido…si tengo 21 años de edad…y como el único pariente que tengo es mi tío Makoto Shishio…el se convirtió en mi tutor todo este tiempo…pero siempre me ha tratado como una vil basura.-.

- ¿Y porque solamente casándote puedes salir de aquí? -. Estaba algo abrumado, tal vez esa chica solo quería burlarse de él. Puesto que sabía que tenía dinero, tantas cosas que pasaron por su mente en ese momento.

-Porque mi esposo se convertiría en mi tutor…y así podría sacarme de la isla y yo poder volver luego por lo que me pertenece-.

- ¿Y porque simplemente no te vas? -.

- ¡Crees que es fácil! -. Lo miro molesta.- ¡¿Crees que no lo he intentado! -.

-Si lo has intentado o no, ese no es mi problema…tengo bastante con los míos para también cargar los tuyos-.

Misao reacciono. Él tenia razón, en su desesperación por encontrar una salida estaba queriendo pasar toda la responsabilidad a alguien que no tenia por que hacerlo. A alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Limpio sus lágrimas y se puso de pie. Fue a donde había dejado su ropa y la tomo entre sus manos. Se sentía culpable por la situación.

-Perdóneme por involucrarlo…será mejor que me vaya…solo permítame cambiarme de ropa-.

Entro al baño, tras cerrar la puerta se fue deslizando lentamente mientras comenzaba a llorar. Se abrazo a si misma mientras trataba de apagar su llanto cubriendo su rostro con su ropa. Pero aun así Aoshi pudo escucharla, de un trago se termino el brandy que tenia en el vaso. Eso lo había alterado bastante. Tenia que pensar con la cabeza bien fría.

Pasaron unos minutos y luego Misao salio con la ropa que había llevado la noche anterior. Esa noche que jamás olvidaría. Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Aoshi se extraño puesto que no había llamado servicio al cuarto. Cuando abrió un hombre lleno de ira entro a la habitación sin poder evitarlo Aoshi.

- ¿Dónde esta esa maldita? -.

Cuando la miro Misao por instinto quiso entrar al baño nuevamente, pero Shishio se lo impidió tomándola del brazo, para luego golpearla haciéndola caer al piso. Al ver esto Aoshi corrió a ellos y le impidió a Shishio acercársele nuevamente.

-Sr. Le pido de manera atenta que se vaya de aquí-. Mirando de forma fulminante a Makoto Shishio. Si había algo que no soportaba era el abuso de esa manera a una mujer.

-Si, pero me iré con esta cualquiera-.

Misao estaba atemorizada, Aoshi podía sentir su cuerpo temblar cuando este la abrazo para levantarla. Shisho hizo ademán de acercarse a ella pero Aoshi la puso tras él.

-Será mejor que se vaya-. Lo miro de forma seria.

-Ella es mi sobrina, usted no tiene nada que ver aquí Sr.-. Le dijo con descaro y soberbia.

Los de seguridad llegaron a la habitación de Aoshi, este al verlos miro nuevamente a Shishio.-Se ira por las buenas o por las malas…decida-.

Shishio miro también a los de seguridad. Esto le hizo arder la sangre de coraje pero no quería ningún problema. Hablo dirigiéndose a Misao aunque no podía verla.-Sabes que te ira peor verdad…será mejor que regreses por tu voluntad mocosa…no sabes aun de lo que soy capaz-.

Se dirigió a la puerta para salir, Aoshi les hizo una seña a los de seguridad para que lo escoltaran. Cuando volteo a ver a Misao esta no lloraba. Pero estaba pálida, ida. La dirigió a la cama y la hizo sentarse. Ella lo hacia de forma automática, porque en esos momentos su mente estaba en otra parte. En un lugar donde su tío no podía lastimarla. Pero la tranquila voz de Aoshi la hizo regresar nuevamente a la realidad.

-Deberías denunciarlo-.

-Tu no entiendes…mi tío tiene mucha influencia en esta isla…o porque crees que se me ha hecho tan difícil irme o esconderme de él-. Miro a Aoshi preocupada.-Tienes que irte también tu…mi tío es muy rencoroso…no quisiera que por mi culpa te vaya a pasar algo-.

- ¿Por qué necesariamente tienes que casarte con alguien? -.

Misao suspiro.-Ya no tiene importancia, fui demasiado imprudente con lo que te dije…pero…fue por mi desesperación y miedo-. Lo miro algo apenada.-Incluso olvide que tu ya tenias novia-.

Aoshi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al recordar a Sayuri.-Ella no esta conmigo ya…aunque yo la sigo amando-.

-Yo lo siento…creo que volví a meter la pata ¿cierto? -.

Se volvió a reincorporar de la cama.-Ya me voy, creo que he estado mucho tiempo aquí-.

- ¿Y a donde iras? -.

-No se, adonde mi destino quiera-.

Se dirigió a la puerta para luego salir y cerrarla tras ella. Aoshi se quedo pensativo. Fue al minibar y se sirvió otro trago de brandy que buena falta que le hacia.

Las horas pasaron rápido, ya era más del medio día. El sonido del mar la tranquilizaba. Pero no le hacia olvidar todas sus preocupaciones. En esos momentos le gustaría ser invisible.

-Sabia que estarías aquí-.

Misao se sobresalto, por un momento pensó que era algún sirviente de su tío que venia a llevársela. Pero cuando se levanto miro la alta figura del joven que había conocido hace algunos días. Aoshi Shinomori, se sintió mas aliviada.

-Acepto-.

Sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Realmente había escuchado bien. ¿Realmente ese hombre iba a ayudarla? Sentía que su suerte había cambiado. Ahora tenía una esperanza. Y se iba a aferrar con todas sus fuerzas a ella. Se iba a aferrar como si su vida dependiera de ello de Aoshi.

-------------------------------CONTINUARA------------------------------

Hola! … ¿Qué tal? …muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que me estan apoyando con este nuevo fic, espero que siga siendo de su agrado…la cosa se esta poniendo interesante… ¿Qué pasara con Misao? … ¿Aoshi realmente va a aceptar? O.o eso hay que verlo :P

**Ahora los Agradecimientos que me encantan:**

**Alichan6:** jeje si…ese Shishio si que la mantenía aislada el condenado ¬¬ …espero tu comentario para ver que tal te parece como van las cosas.

**Alexandra Shinomori:** jeje si…me gusta el toque de la comedia de repente :P …espero seguir haciéndolo bien con este fic. Y Muchisisimas gracias por el nombre del fic, te debo una n.n

**Rinko Inukai:** Muchas felicidades!...lamento no poder haber actualizado para tu cumple, pero de verdad espero que te hayas pasado un cumple maravilloso n.n. Y sobre todo muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**Gabyhyatt:** Si, es por eso que me encanta de villano :P, espero que siga gustándote el fic n.n

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Holis! … ¿Cómo estas? Jeje espero ke muy bien…bueno como se entero Shishio…pues una isla pequeña, un hombre influyente…todos los chismes le llegan a el…bien paty chapoy (si eres mexicano you know what i mean :P)…espero verte en el próximo cap! n.n

Y a los que tal vez lo leyeron pero no pudieron dejar comentario gracias. Espero que no se me haya pasado nadie…puesto que unos dias estuvo fallando fanfiction, y los reviews no llegaron…les digo porke yo misma mande algunos a unos fanfics que leí pero al parecer no llegaron :S. En fin gracias a todos n.n


	4. El comienzo

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 3 "El comienzo"**

Aoshi pudo notar el rostro aliviado de Misao. Se notaba que había estado llorando. El mismo no entendía como fue que tomo esa decisión tan impulsiva e irracional.

-Tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas si queremos que esto salga bien-.

Misao asintió. Siguió a Aoshi hasta el hotel. Una vez en la habitación de Aoshi ambos estaba sentados en el lugar donde habían compartido el desayuno esa mañana. Para él era difícil comenzar la conversación así que se levanto dirigiéndose al minibar a servirse un trago.

-No deberías beber tanto-.

-No deberías entrometerte tanto-. Le contesto directo.

Misao suspiro. Regreso de nuevo a su asiento bebiendo un poco del vaso. Finalmente fijo su mirada en la de ella.

-Tenemos solo un día para casarnos-. El ambiente se puso algo tenso cuando menciono esa palabra. Carraspeo un poco y prosiguió.-Pero antes necesito saber más de lo que esta pasando-.

-Te diré todo lo que sepa, haré hasta lo imposible con tal de que me saques de aquí-. Estaba muy segura. Jamás lo había estado tanto en su vida.

-Explícame bien lo que pasa con tu tío y tú-.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que Makoto Shishio se caso con mi tía Omatsu, cuando mi abuelo murió me dejo al cuidado de ella y dejo el testamento de que el Aoia y otros bienes me pertenecían-. Dio un suspiro, la voz se le comenzaba a quebrar siempre que recordaba a su abuelito Okina.-Pero mi tía al año murió por una enfermedad…y siendo mi tío el único pariente quede al cuidado de él. Desde los 12 años ha sido un infierno vivir con él-.

Aoshi termino su brandy.-Y casarte es tu única solución-.

-Si-.

-¿Por qué yo?-.

Misao lo miro. Era razonable que aun desconfiara. Ella era una completa extraña para él.-Porque no eres de aquí, por lo tanto mi tío no tiene influencia sobre ti…y…no te lo voy a negar…pero también es porque tienes poder monetario para hacerlo…para enfrentarte a él-.

-Al menos eres sincera-. Iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-No me interesa tu dinero, solo quiero que me saques de aquí-.

-Bien, ahora estas son mis condiciones…primero me tienes que firmar un acuerdo antes de casarnos que apenas llegando a Tokio nos divorciamos. No tendrás ningún beneficio mió ni nada por el estilo-.

-Cuenta con ello-.

-Segundo, necesito hablar con tu tío personalmente-.

Misao palideció ante esto ultimo.-Pero…pero…-.

-Quédate en el hotel, estaré fuera arreglando las cosas para casarnos mañana mismo y de ahí pasare a hablar con él-.

Aoshi salio dejando a Misao inquieta. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Su tío no era una persona de fiar. Aoshi bajo al living y le dijo algo al encargado para que solo él lo escuchara. El encargado asintió y así Aoshi abandono el hotel.

Horas más tarde Aoshi salía del registro civil de la isla. Se puso sus lentes de sol para luego dirigirse a ese mentado Aoia.-Definitivamente estoy loco-.

No tardo mucho en llegar, era una isla pequeña, la mayoría de los hoteles y restaurantes quedaban cerca. Cuando llego una de las meseras lo hizo pasar. Le dio una mesa mientras Aoshi se sentaba mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué va a ordenar?-.

-Disculpe, quiero hablar con Makoto Shishio-.

La chica se sorprendió un poco, se inclino con educación.-Si, en un momento se lo comunicare señor-. Se retiro rumbo a administración.

Unos segundos después salio Shishio con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando miro a Aoshi su coraje se incremento, pero se tranquilizo por los clientes que ahí había. Aoshi lo invito a sentarse, pensó que si las miradas mataran ya estaría doblemente muerto.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-He venido por las cosas de Misao-.

Ante esto Shishio se levanto de su asiento, lo miro fulminante.-Ven-. Definitivamente eso era algo que no podían tratar enfrente de los clientes. Camino hacia su oficina donde administraba el Aoia.

Aoshi sabia que no seria nada fácil lidiar con ese tipo. Lo siguió al entrar a la oficina miro como este se dejo caer en su silla. Aoshi lo imito sentándose frente a él, claro que de una forma mas tranquila.

-¿A que demonios ha venido eso?-.

-Es fácil, solo he venido por las cosas de Misao-.

-Esa puta no tiene nada aquí-.

Fue el turno de Aoshi para incomodarse, se levanto inclinándose hacia Shishio recargando sus manos sobre el escritorio y diciéndole con molestia.-Le pido de favor que no se refiera de esa forma a la mujer que va a ser mi esposa-. Lo que mas odiaba eran las injusticias y era claro que esa joven era parte de una de ellas.

Shishio sintió la sangre írsele hasta los pies. ¿Había escuchado bien, ese hombre realmente estaba hablando en serio. No, tenia que ser una broma.-Jajaja…por Dios…es lo mas gracioso que escuchado en toda mi vida-.

Aoshi no expreso ninguna emoción, permaneció con su semblante serio frente a Shishio. Este último pudo captar que no se trataba de una broma. De pronto Aoshi noto una sonrisa en el rostro de ese hombre, era seguro que planeaba algo. Viniendo de él, no era nada bueno.

Shishio se recargo en su silla con aire triunfante, le hizo una seña a Aoshi para que volviera a sentarse. Una vez que lo hizo hablo.-Escucha…no andaré con rodeos…hice un mal negocio…eso me trajo perdidas grandes en el Aoia…-.

Aoshi entendió perfectamente por donde iba la conversación.- ¿Cuánto pides? -.

-Cincuenta mil dólares-.

Aoshi sonrió de forma fría. Tratándose de dinero muchos hombres perdían la cabeza. Y eso era cierto, Shishio no supo que cavaba su propia tumba dejando ir a Misao…en unos años ella regresaría por lo que por ley le pertenecía. Y de eso…no se había dado cuenta.-De acuerdo-. Saco su chequera y para regocijo de Shishio puso la cuenta hablada, firmo y le entrego el cheque a Shishio.-Es un trato-.

-¿Tanto te gusto esa niña?-. Pregunto más que nada por curiosidad mientras tomaba el cheque de manos de Aoshi.

-Ese es asunto mió-.

Sonrió con hipocresía, luego grito y segundos después entro una joven de cabellos castaños.-Me llamaba sr. Shishio-.

-Juntas todas las cosas de esa…-. Ahora lo pensó dos veces.-de Misao…ponlas en alguna maleta y se las traes al señor aquí presente-.

Aunque Tsubame no entendía lo que sucedía, hizo lo que Shishio le ordeno. Aoshi seguía en la oficina, era algo estresante mantenerle la mirada a ese sujeto. Realmente le desagradaba profundamente. Si por el fuera ya le hubiera partido la cara por haber golpeado de esa forma a una mujer. Pero tenia que contenerse. Después de unos minutos entro la misma joven con una maleta pequeña en mano.

-Esto es todo lo de la señorita Misao-.

-Bien, entonces me retiro, puesto que no quiero verlo mas…ya esta todo arreglado para que en un rato alguien le traiga unos papeles y los firme…ni Misao ni yo queremos verlo en la boda…-. Shishio sonrió sin ganas. Ese hombre si que lo fastidiaba.

Aoshi salio acompañado de la joven luego de tomar la maleta, se dirigía a la salida.-Eto…-.

El joven alto volteo a ver a la chica que estaba tras él. Recordó que llamo a Misao señorita, supuso que era una amiga de ella.-Misao esta bien…esta hospedada en el hotel Royal-. Sin mas salio de ahí, dejando mas tranquila a la joven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba de un lado a otro, ya era demasiado tiempo desde que Aoshi salio. Los nervios no la dejaban tranquila. Mil y un pensamientos paranoicos se había formado acerca de que su tío podría haber hecho algo contra él. La puerta de la habitación se abrió sobresaltándola.

-Aoshi-.

Aoshi entro y dejo la maleta sobre la cama.-Ahí están tus cosas-. Fue al minibar y se sirvió un trago.

Misao fue hacia la maleta sentándose en la orilla de la cama, la abrió y lo primero que vio fue un pequeño papel. Lo tomo y leyó mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Tú amiga? -.

Ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas. Busco algo más en la maleta y respiro aliviada.-Gracias Tsubame-. Apretó contra su pecho un pequeño portarretrato.

-Ya esta todo arreglado, mañana mismo nos casamos-.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Sabía que no era algo correcto, pero era la única forma de salir de esa situación.-Lamento causarte problemas-.

-Pienso lo mismo…esto se esta volviendo un dolor de cabeza-.

No lo culpaba el sentirse así. Pero esta vez Misao no dudaría. Ya se sentía con un pie fuera de la isla y eso la hacia sentirse segura. Y con un odio y deseos de venganza que jamás imagino tener. Algún día regresaría por lo que le pertenecía.

-Mañana tenemos que estar a las diez en el registro civil, comprenderás que dadas las cosas solo iremos a firmar unos papeles-. Dio el ultimo trago al vaso de brandy y volvió a hablar.- Regresaremos al hotel a ordenar algunas cosas para que partamos al día siguiente-. Ella solo asintió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 9:30. Misao esperaba que Aoshi saliera de ducharse. Esta nerviosa, unas horas más y estaría lejos de aquí. Traía puesto unos pantalones holgados al igual que su playera. Se miraba en el espejo del peinador y se acomodo su cachucha. Por el espejo pudo notar la cara de desconcierto de Aoshi cuando este salía del baño. Se giro a verlo preguntándose a que se debía.

-¿Qué?-.

-No nada, tal pareciera que me voy a casar con un chico-. Dijo mientras abotonaba las mangas de su camisa. La cual era de tela delgada blanca, era bastante fresca. Sus pantalones negros y unas sandalias de piel del mismo color lo hacían ver un hombre muy apuesto.

-Solo iremos a firmar esos papeles ¿no? -.

Terminando de arreglarse.- ¿Lista? -.

Misao asintió y ambos salieron rumbo al registro civil. Una vez ahí esperaron unos minutos al juez. Él cual al llegar y organizar algunas cosas, se dispuso a leer el contrato matrimonial…literalmente era un contrato, en el estaban todas las especificaciones solicitadas por Aoshi y aceptadas por Misao. Una firma ya estaba ahí. La de Makoto Shishio, que al ser el tutor de Misao daba consentimiento de esa boda. Una vez leído el contrato matrimonial el juez lo giro hacia los contrayentes. Le dio un bolígrafo a Misao. Ella lo tomo y dio un suspiro y firmo. Ahora era el turno de Aoshi…este vio por unos segundos ese papel…mientras tenia su puño sobre la línea donde debía ir su firma. Pareciera como si dudara. Esto a Misao la tenía asustada. Que tal si a última hora se arrepentía. Si eso pasaba, simplemente se daría por vencida ante todo y todos. Pero firmo. Ese hombre que ni siquiera la conocía firmo. Ese hombre que era un completo desconocido para ella seria su salvador…seria quien se la llevaría lejos de su sufrimiento…lejos de su pasado.

-Felicidades, de ahora en adelante son marido y mujer ante la ley-.

Pasaron unos minutos mas, Misao esperaba sentada en una de las salas a Aoshi, quien estaba con el juez arreglando unas últimas cosas y esperando los documentos oficiales. Finalmente este salio con los documentos en sus manos. Miro a Misao levantarse e ir con el.

- ¿Lista señora Shinomori? -. Dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Esto no paso desapercibido para ella, pero tenia que soportarlo. Así que no contesto. Se limito a caminar tras él para luego ambos subirse a un taxi de ahí que los llevaría al hotel. Donde arreglarían sus cosas para partir mañana mismo de la isla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba emocionada, la felicidad podía notársele en su rostro. Mientras Aoshi estaba con el joven que ayudaba a subir las maletas al compartimiento del barco que los llevaría a una de las ciudades cercanas de la isla, de la cual tomarían el avión rumbo a Tokio.

-¡Hey mensa!-.

Misao volteo de inmediato a donde se había escuchado la voz de ese chico que ella conocía bastante bien, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a Tsubame y Yahiko a unos metros delante de ella. Corrió hacia ellos abrazándose a ambos al tiempo. Estos le correspondieron mientras Tsubame se unió al llanto de la chica.

Aoshi volteo a verla. Era la primera vez que miraba el llanto de Misao, pero no era un llanto de desesperación. Había alegría en su rostro. Era un llanto diferente. Supuso que ellos eran las únicas personas importantes en esta isla para ella.

-¿Nos escribirás?-. Dijo Tsubame mientras era abrazada por su prometido.

-Claro que si, son lo único importante para mi en esta isla-.

- ¿Te pudiste despedir de ellos? -. Pregunto Yahiko.

-Si, a primera hora fui a despedirme de ellos-. Misao sonrió.-Les deje unas flores hermosas-.

-Misao…es hora de irnos-. Grito Aoshi desde el barco. Era un yate mediano, era cómodo y veloz. Efectivo para llevarlos a la ciudad más próxima de ahí.

Miro por ultima vez a sus amigos y los abrazo fuertemente.-Deséenme suerte…les juro que voy a volver…y todo será diferente-.

Se despidió de ellos y se dirigió al yate donde fue ayudada por Aoshi a subir. Una vez que estaban partiendo Misao se despedía de sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de dos horas de trayecto en el yate por fin llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Hayama (NA: Sepa si existe algo así…pero imagínense ke si :P). Estaban justos de tiempo, en unos cuantos minutos abordarían el avión. Aoshi preparaba los últimos detalles mientras ella esperaba sentada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Su corazón latía fuerte, el sonido que hacían los aviones al despegar era algo emocionante. Ya quería llegar a Tokio. Ya quería comenzar su nueva vida. El anuncio que invitaba a abordar el avión rumbo a Tokio se dejo escuchar. Aoshi se acerco a Misao.

-Ya es hora-.

-Gracias-. Le dijo de forma sincera.

Aoshi asintió y luego ambos se dirigieron a abordar el avión. Cuando salieron a la pista de forma inconciente Misao se tomo de la mano de él. Esto sorprendió al ojiazul, pero luego entendió a que se debía cuando miro el rostro asustado de Misao. Le pareció algo divertido.

- ¿Tu primera vez no? -.

-S…si-. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Ese avión era tan grande. ¿Y si se caía? … ¿y si pasaba algo?. Realmente se había vuelto muy paranoica.

-No pasara nada-.

Camino dejando atrás a Misao quien miraba el avión asombrada. Tomo valor y camino para abordarlo también. Ese seria el primer paso para su nueva vida…

----------------------------CONTINUARA-----------------------------

¿Que tal, espero que todos estén bien, anduve desaparecida por un tiempo jeje, y creo que todavía me tomare algunos días. Estoy en las dos últimas semanas de clases y tengo trabajos finales y exámenes. Ha sido bastante estresante, casi durmiéndome a las 3am haciendo trabajos…ojala y fueran fics ¬¬u …así que no se desesperen. Por ahora actualice este fic. Tratare de actualizar pronto Mi adorable pecado que anda en sus ultimas y ya tengo otra idea por ahí en mente -. Bueno espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

**Gracias a:**

**Gabyhyatt:** Y si, esperemos que las cosas sigan bien para ella

**Blue-azul-acero**: Gracias por tus ánimos espero que te siga gustando n.n

**Vidavril:** Si, me alegra que sigas al pendiente de mis fics n.n

**Nanita-chan:** Jeje, espero y que siga gustándote mira que se vienen sorpresas…

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Sip, espero y que siga gustándote, la verdad que tengo muchas ideas para este fanfic. Aunque este algo retrasada pero la uni me estresa TT

**Rindo-inukai:** Que bueno que te la hayas pasado bien. Y si esto se va a poner interesante aunque me complique la vida para que estos dos se conozcan más jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Y gracias a todos aquellos que tal vez lo leyeron pero no pudieron dejar un comentario. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización n.n


	5. El extraño

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 4 "Él extraño"**

Miraba de reojo por la ventanilla del avión. Estaba asustada. Ha pero la muy valiente le pidió a su ahora esposo el asiento al lado de la ventanilla. Aoshi se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras bebía un poco de brandy. Misao lo observo, pensó que si seguía así ese hombre terminaría siendo un alcohólico. Pero bueno cada quien con sus problemas.

Con gusto pudo distinguir que estaban sobre la ciudad. Ya era algo tarde, las luces le parecían hermosas desde arriba. La voz de la azafata se escucho pidiéndoles a los pasajeros que se preparan para el aterrizaje abrochando sus cinturones de seguridad.

Aoshi le entrego el vaso vació a una de las azafatas que iban pasando. Después se dispuso a sujetarse el cinturón de seguridad. Miro de reojo a su compañera al parecer tenia problemas con eso. Por una extraña razón le pareció gracioso el rostro de Misao. Eran nervios mezclados con susto. Suspiro y le quito las manos del cinturón para abrochárselo el mismo.

-Al bajar no te separes de mí, el aeropuerto es grande y podrías perderte-.

-Si-.

Misao esperaba junto a Aoshi sus maletas. Estaba asombrada por lo grande del lugar. Parecía una niña que recién descubría algo, observaba a la gente entradas en sus propias conversaciones. Uno de los maleteros llevaba las maletas de ambos en uno de los carritos. Misao seguía a Aoshi. Este ni la miraba estaba hablando por el celular. Cuando salieron del aeropuerto pudo respirar el aire de la ciudad. Sus piernas temblaron ante la imponente visión que tenia enfrente. La ciudad de Tokio, la ciudad que muchas veces soñó con pisar.

Un auto lujoso llego frente a ellos. Una persona salia de ahí, al parecer otro trabajador le entrego las llaves a Aoshi después de que acomodaron las maletas en la cajuela. Abrió la puerta del copiloto haciéndole una seña a Misao de que entrara. Esta obedeció mientras Aoshi se dirigió hacia el otro lado para entrar. Una vez ahí colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en el compartimiento que tenía en la palanca de direcciones.

-Te dejare en mi departamento yo tengo algo que hacer ¿de acuerdo? -.

-Si-.

Misao miraba emocionada por la ventanilla del carro. La ciudad era hermosa de noche. Miro al frente para darse cuenta que entraban a el estacionamiento de un gran edificio. Uno de los mas grandes que había visto en su vida. Aoshi estaciono el coche y luego bajo. Misao lo imito mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Aoshi abrió la cajuela sacando las maletas.

-Vamos-.

Entraron al elevador y Aoshi marco el 10 piso. El silencio era incomodo para Misao. Desde el aeropuerto que no mencionaban palabra alguna. Realmente ese hombre era de pocas palabras. Y lo estaba comprobando. Lo mas extraño es que desde que llegaron a la ciudad era como si hubiera cambiado. Llamando quien sabe a donde, su expresión era mas seria de lo normal. Para Misao era como uno de esos personajes importantes de negocios o algo así que había visto en películas.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Aoshi camino un poco y abrió la puerta. Invito a pasar a Misao y esta se quedo impactada por lo lujoso de ese lugar. La habitación era lo triple de grande que en el hotel Royal. Tenia un balcón que le pareció encantador y corrió hacia el. Se encontró con el bochorno de no saber abrir la ventana.

Aoshi quien se dio cuenta solo suspiro.-Jala la manija y dale hacia la izquierda-. Fue a la habitación y dejo las maletas. Después regreso y miro a esa chica realmente emocionada en el balcón.-Misao puedes entrar un momento-.

Misao entro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aoshi le indico donde estaba la cocina, la habitación y el baño de forma rápida.-Por ahora eso es lo importante, tengo que salir después te indico donde esta lo demás. No abras a nadie entendido-.

-Si, pero… ¿A dónde vas tu? -.

-Tengo algo que arreglar, puede que llegue tarde así que no me esperes, bueno se me hace tarde nos vemos-. Sin darle tiempo a la ojiazul de hablar Aoshi salio cerrando la puerta tras él.

Dio un largo suspiro. Regreso a cerrar la ventana del balcón. Fue a la habitación y al ver lo cómoda y espaciosa que era la cama se dejo caer en ella.-No pensé que fuera así de adinerado-. Se dio vuelta para abrazarse a una almohada.-Misao…en la que te has metido-. Sentía miedo…aunque era un gran paso…se sentía sola y asustada ante todo lo nuevo que estaba experimentando…una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás…tenia que ser fuerte…tenia que serlo…se abrazo mas escondiendo su rostro en la almohada en una forma de acallar su llanto…

Abrió sus ojos lentamente…sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida. Busco un reloj y al verlo en la mesita de luz se dio cuenta que pasaba de la una de la madrugada. No había indicios de que Aoshi hubiera regresado. Su estomago comenzó a reclamarle por comida así que se levanto para ir a la cocina y ver que había ahí. Abrió el refrigerador y no había nada…miro en la alacena y había cosas que no se antojaban aparte de que estaba casi vacía.-_Demonios…que pensaba ese hombre que iba a comer… ¿aire? -._

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió asomándose con cuidado hacia el pasillo. Estaba solo, después de todo era ya de madrugada…se aventuro a salir…había de lado de enfrente estaba otra puerta…de forma sigilosa se pego un poco para ver si escuchaba a alguien despierto. Tenia demasiada hambre quería saber si había alguna tienda abierta o algo así…

De repente se puso pálida al sentir unas manos que apresaban las de ellas y se las llevaban hacia atrás lastimándola.- ¡Suélteme! -.

-¡Que buscas! … ¡eres un ladrón cierto! … ¡llamare a seguridad! -.

Entre el forcejeo la gorra de Misao cayo dejando ver su larga trenza. Sus ojos se toparon con otros castaños oscuros. Él chico por la sorpresa debilito el agarre. Cosa que Misao aprovecho para alejarse un poco de él.-Eres…eres una chica-.

-Y tu un idiota, ¡Como se te ocurre tratar a alguien así! -.

El chico se sintió ofendido y dijo con indignación.- ¡Pues más idiota eres tú al estar así actuando de forma sospechosa!-.

Misao recogió molesta su gorra y se la puso de nueva cuenta.-Solo quería preguntar a alguien donde había una tienda o algo así-.

El chico se cruzo de brazos mirándola acusadoramente.-De todos modos no tienes porque estar aquí. Jamás te he visto en el edificio-. La miro de arriba abajo agregando.-Y dudo mucho que seas de aquí-.

Misao se sintió observada de pies a cabeza. Cosa que le irritaba de sobremanera.-Idiota-. Camino hacia la el departamento de Aoshi. Pero para su desgracia la puerta se había cerrado.-_Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi…por favor, por favor que se abra-._ Puso la mano en la perilla, la giro pero…estaba completamente cerrada. Y ella completamente sola sin una llave. De coraje pateo la puerta. Ahora estaba realmente irritada.- ¡Maldito Aoshi porque no me diste una llave! … ¡porque te fuiste! … ¡sabias que no se nada de aquí! … ¡idiota!-.

El castaño frente a ella estaba sorprendido por la actitud de esa chica. Y más al llamar de esa forma a su vecino Aoshi Shinomori. Hombre que se caracterizaba por ser frío y poco amable. Pero lo más interesante que hacia una chica como ella con Shinomori.

-Estas segura que estas con el… no será un truquito tuyo para robarle-.

Misao lo miro fulminante.- ¡Si serás estupido! …mira…-. Respiro profundo…no lograría nada con enfurecerse.-Mira…no tengo las ganas ni el animo para aclarar la situación…solo tengo que esperar a que ese baka regrese…y abra la puerta-. Se puso de espaldas a la puerta y se deslizo por ella quedando sentada.

- ¿Piensas esperarlo ahí? -. Misao no le contesto. El chico sonrió divertido.- ¿Eres algo de Shinomori? -.

_-Si idiota, soy su esposa por unos días-._ No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso. Aunque la idea era tentadora. Esa seria una buena venganza para ese frívolo hombre que la dejo sola sin comida ni dinero ni nada.

Estaba sumida en su pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico se inclino frente a ella.-A una cuadra del edificio hay un supermercado-.

Misao lo miro molesta.-No tengo dinero, no tengo la llave… ¿eres ciego o que? -.

El chico sonrió. Esa niña si que era divertida.-Yo te presto…cuando vuelva Shinomori me lo devuelves y listo-.

Se cruzo de brazos.-No conozco nada de aquí…acabo de llegar de… un lugar y no conozco la ciudad-.

-Wow… ¿no conoces Tokio? -. La miro examinando sus rasgos faciales.-Realmente eres japonesa ¿no? -.

-Claro que si tonto-.

-Soujiro-.

- ¿Eh? -.

-Mi nombre es Seta Soujiro…no tonto-. Le extendió la mano.-Mucho gusto…-.

Misao correspondió el saludo.-Makimachi Misao-.

El estomago de Misao se escucho poniéndola roja. Mientras el chico frente a ella solo sonrió.-Y si te evito el salir del edificio y te invito a que cenes algo… ¿aceptarías? -.

-Eh…yo…-. Misao ya estaba más calmada. Cayo en cuenta que había tratado mal a ese chico desde el principio y se sintió algo incomoda.-No quiero molestar, suficiente fue con insultarte…además…es muy tarde…-.

-No importa, además mi error fue el tratarte así-. Se levanto y le ofreció su mano.-Entonces… ¿aceptas? -.

Fue más el hambre que la vergüenza. Así que tomo la mano de Soujiro y se levanto.-Acepto-.

No tardo mucho en estar degustando un platillo sencillo pero nutritivo preparado por el mismo Soujiro.-Mm…esto…mm…sabe rico-. Decía mientras comía.

Soujiro sonrió, era la primera vez que conocía a una chica como ella. Con mucho carácter pero inocencia a la vez.-Que bueno que te haya gustado, si me lo permites para la próxima preparare algo mejor-.

Misao sonrió mientras bebía algo de refresco. Finalmente termino de cenar quedando muy satisfecha. Ahora miraba con algo de curiosidad y nerviosismo el lugar. Soujiro tomo los platos y los llevo al fregadero en la cocina.-No, yo lo hago-. Misao se levanto tras de el y comenzó a remangar su sudadera.-Yo los lavo-.

-No como crees, deja eso por las mañanas viene una señora a limpiar ella se encargara-.

Misao negó y casi hizo a un lado a un sorprendido Soujiro. Este observaba como Misao comenzó a enjabonar los platos y a lavarlos.-Ni que fuera la gran cosa-.

-Eh…si tienes razón…-. Tomó una franela que estaba ahí y comenzó a secarlos.-Te ayudare-.

Una vez que terminaron, los ojos de Misao comenzaban a cerrarse. El cansancio le estaba pasando la tarifa. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada.

- ¿Por qué no duermes? -. Se dio cuenta del cansancio de ella.-Es probable que Shinomori no llegue…si quieres ve a mi habitación…yo dormiré aquí en el sofá-.

-No no…mira ya eh sido mucha molestia…yo salgo y lo espero allá afuera tu anda a descansar-. Se levanto para irse pero fue detenida del brazo por Soujiro. Volteo a verlo y sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar una con otra.

-En serio…no es molestia…me simpatizaste mucho, de verdad puedes dormirte en mi habitación…puedes cerrar con seguro para que te sientas mas cómoda-. Soujiro la soltó al darse cuenta de lo que hacia y luego le sonrió.

Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron desviar sus miradas. Soujiro fue a abrir encontrándose con la figura de Aoshi.-Disculpe la hora…queria hacerle una pregunta-.

Misao reconoció la voz de Aoshi a lo que fue a la puerta.-Aoshi-.

Soujiro abrió más la puerta y Aoshi pudo ver a Misao ahí. Se desconcertó…se sentía…molesto…incomodo…no sabia porque…pero así se sentía…- ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

Misao cayo en cuenta de la situación.-Lo siento…es que hubo un accidente con la puerta…yo te explico todo luego-.

Soujiro carraspeo un poco. Aoshi lo miro de manera fría y sin más se dio vuelta para regresar al departamento. Misao le agradeció a Soujiro todas sus atenciones.

-Muchas gracias, te debo una…me dio mucho gusto conocerte-. Se inclino de forma respetuosa.

-Pienso lo mismo…espero verte pronto-. Se despidió de ella.

Misao se dirigió hacia el departamento. Entro y cerró la puerta tras ella. No miro a Aoshi así que fue a la habitación y lo encontró recostado en la cama con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿Pasa algo? -.

-Nada-. Se levanto quedando sentado en la orilla de la cama.- ¿Por qué estabas en casa de ese hombre? -.

-Ah eso…es que me quede afuera y tenia hambre…y pues el me invito a comer-.

- ¿Le mencionaste que eras mió? -.

Misao lo miro indignada. Era como si la tachara de oportunista.-Lógico que no…ya tengo sueño quiero dormir-.

-Duérmete…en el sofá, esta libre-.

Misao lo miro casi boquiabierta, acaso ese hombre la dejaría dormir en el sofá…molesta tomo una almohada de la cama y jalo la frazada de la misma…Aoshi al sentir el jaloneo se levanto un poco para que ella terminara de quitarla y luego la miro marchase murmurando quien sabe que cosas…para Aoshi había sido un día difícil…se levanto dirigiéndose al armario y saco otra frazada. Después de acomodar la cama se cambio de ropa por una mas cómoda y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana tenia que arreglar muchas cosas…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz que entraba por el balcón comenzó a llegar a su rostro…se quiso cubrir pero antes de querer hacerlo algo cayo de repente sobre su cuerpo haciéndola levantarse de repente.

-Levántate…tenemos cosas que hacer-. Aoshi le había arrojado la almohada que estaba tirada en el piso.

Misao se tallo los ojos, aun tenia sueño. Por el coraje que tuvo anoche no pudo dormir bien. Miro hacia donde estaba la cocina y ahí pudo ver a Aoshi ya arreglado y tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico. Misao se dijo a si misma que al menos no era una de brandy. Algo cansada se levanto tomando la almohada y la frazada para ir a la habitación.

Busco su maleta y saco algo de ropa para irse a bañar. Minutos más tarde salio de bañarse. Se puso unos pantalones negros holgados y una blusa blanca de igual forma. Fue a la cocina y miro a Aoshi concentrado en observar algo en su computadora. Suspiro y camino hacia él…una parte de ella no quería…era esa parte que aun sentía miedo al cambio…en esos momentos hablarían acerca de lo que pasaría…del divorcio…y de irse y vivir por ella misma…

Aoshi la miro cerrando la laptop…se extraño un poco…Misao no llevaba esa gorra con ella…y además su cabello estaba suelto y húmedo…se miraba diferente…su rostro lucia mas…Misao se sentía observada…no le gustaba sentirse así…

-El lunes asistirás a la universidad-. Aoshi le dio unos folletos.-Esas son las carreras que hay…elige la que te guste-. Bebió lo ultimo de su taza de café.-Necesito tus papeles oficiales para arreglar unas cuantas cosas también-.

Misao no asimilaba nada de lo que Aoshi le decía. En sus manos los folletos con carreras de universidad, el lunes empezar a estudiar…de que trataba todo eso…que no se supone que iban a divorciarse…

-No entiendo-.

-Seguirás siendo mi esposa hasta que yo lo quiera-.

Misao lo miro asombrada. ¿Que se creía decidiendo así por ella?. - ¿De que estas hablando? …quedamos que nos divorciaríamos llegando aquí-.

-Los planes cambiaron…tu me usaste…ahora yo te usare a ti-.

Misao se levanto golpeando la mesa con fuerza.- ¡Me niego! -. Lo miro furiosa.-Esto no cambiaria en nada mi situación…antes era mi tío… ¿ahora tu? …no lo creo-.

-No tienes otra opción, siéntate-. Al ver que no lo hacia la tomo del brazo y la sentó.-Escucha…si no te necesitara no hubiera hecho esto…-.

Misao se cruzo de brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente, movía su pierna de forma ansiosa esperando una explicación.-Habla-. Debía ser una muy buena para que ella aceptara. Venia escapando de los maltratos y hostigamiento de su tío. Para llegar aquí y pasar por algo similar, jamás. Primero muerta antes de que pasara lo mismo.

-------------------------CONTINUARA---------------------------

Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció? …si también entro Soujiro aquí, por si ya se dieron cuenta es otro personaje de RK que me gusta mucho n.n

¿Qué habrá pasado con Aoshi cuando salio? …debió haber sido algo importante para que tomara esa decisión de seguir teniendo como esposa a Misao.

¿Misao aceptar? … ¿ustedes que creen? …si yo fuera ella me quedaría con ese bomboncito como mi esposo :P …jeje pero aun así aun falta ver que va a pasar con estos dos y sus problemas que tendrán…espero seguir contando con su apoyo y que este cap les haya gustado.

**Gracias a:**

**Gabyhyatt:** Pues así parece, aunque Aoshi aun no revela que es o.o

**Blue azul acero:** Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Vidavril:** ¡Gracias por tu siempre apoyo! …espero mantenerte aun motivada a leer mis historias, espero ya verte mas seguido por el msn :P

**Ali chan:** Si pienso lo mismo, además quien no quisiera estar con ese guapísimo de Aoshi n¬n jeje…y de Shishio por el momento andará en las sombras…jeje aun no es tiempo que regrese…

**AoshMi SeshLin:** Pues al parecer no habrá divorcio, esperemos a ver que dice Misao jeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

**Rinko Inukai:** Primero que nada una disculpa porque en una de las contestaciones me cambio tu nick a Rindo, gomen :P y segundo comentarios como los tuyos realmente me inspiran a seguir con las historias. Y sobre todo el compartirlas con ustedes. Esta idea ya tenía tiempo rondándome pero con Mi adorable pecado no me iba a dar abasto, es por eso que ahora que MAP ya esta en las últimas fue que la publique. No creo que sea tan larga pero si tratare de seguir manteniendo el interés de ustedes en ella. Espero que siga gustándote n.n

**Misao de Shinomori:** ¡Ya se! …te imaginas a Shinomori diciendo "es tu primera vez" … me derrito en sus brazos jaja. Bueno espero que este nuevo cambio de la historia te haya gustado…n.n

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Hola, ¿Cómo estas? …pues muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Yo comentándote que ya salí de vacaciones, así que ya fuera estrés como dicen por ahí jeje. Yo también no puedo esperar a que se me ocurra como hacerlos que se lleven en su convivió como esposos jaja. Pero algo se me ocurrirá :P. bueno espero que te este yendo muy bien y nos vemos en el próximo cap ;)


	6. Ilusion

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 5 "Ilusión"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Wow-. Misao observaba embelesada toda la ropa que ahí había. Por donde quiera que mirara había prendas que en su vida soñó con ver.

- ¿Le podemos ayudar señorita? -. Dijo después de dudar si era una jovencita o jovencito.

Una empleada se acerco a la joven. Esta miro a la persona que tenia a su lado.-Aoshi… ¿Qué debo hacer?-.

-Obvio, comprarte ropa-. Le dijo de forma tajante.

-Hum…sabes bien que no se nada de esto-. Dijo molesta.

Aoshi miro a la empleada la cual se sonrojo ante la imponente mirada de él.- ¿Podría ayudarle a escoger algo? -.

-Si, estamos para servirle señor-. Dijo sonriendo mientras se llevaba a Misao rumbo a las prendas juveniles.

Por su parte Aoshi busco un lugar para sentarse. Encontró un sofá donde esperaban algunos clientes y fue a tomar asiento. Por un instante el recuerdo de la noche pasada vino a su mente.

--------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------

-Habla-.

Aoshi suspiro y la miro de forma seria.-Mi padre se entero de que me casé-. Se levanto para buscar otro trago de brandy.-Al parecer me mando investigar…-.

Misao lo miro desconcertada.- ¿Pero porque haría algo así? -.

-Son problemas míos…el caso aquí es que necesito de tu ayuda…necesito que sigas siendo mi esposa-. Le dijo de forma seria mientras regresaba a la silla. Bebió un poco y continuo.-Solamente así podré ocupar el lugar que me corresponde en la empresa…y solo así…podré hacer lo que realmente quiero…-.

-No es suficiente para mí-.

Aoshi golpeo fuertemente la mesa.- ¡ ¿Acaso yo te pregunte razones! -.

Lo miro encarándolo.- ¡Pues si…lo hiciste…y no veo porque no puedas darme las tuyas! -.

Se tranquilizo un poco. Todo ese tema lo inquietaba y ponía de mal humor.-Mi padre es el presidente de la empresa Shinomori…pero mi abuelo me dejo la mitad de las acciones…-.

-Yo…no entiendo nada-.

Trato de explicarme de forma mas clara.-Mi padre siempre ha manejado la empresa…yo no he hecho nada por ella…no me interesa ser un empresario…pero me entere que mi padre al parecer ha hecho manejos ilícitos…y creo que es mas que obvio que no quiero que mi familia…y el deseo de mi abuelo se vayan por la borda-.

- ¿Pero que tengo que ver yo? -.

-Fácil…me voy a postular para presidente de la empresa…para eso necesito tener credibilidad…la cual obtendría teniendo un "matrimonio estable"…y no siendo un simple soltero e inmaduro…como podrían declarar los que estén en mi contra-.

-Pero…acabas de decir que no te interesa ser empresario-.

-Lo se…pero ahora hay una gran diferencia…antes…tenia que hacer lo que mi padre decía…porque me sentía obligado por no participar en la empresa…pero ahora es diferente…la admiración que sentía por mi padre se ha ido…ahora voy a tomar mis propias decisiones…voy a ser el presidente…-.

Misao noto la seriedad que había en sus palabras.-Te das cuenta que no soy la persona mas indicada para que tengas un "matrimonio estable"-.

- ¿de que hablas? -.

Misao se levanto para que él la observara.-Soy solo una chica normal…jamás seré alguien de tu clase…-.

-Eso se puede arreglar…aprenderás lo necesario…-.

Misao suspiro. Pensó en las alternativas que tenia…una irse y dejarlo…pero incluiría irse a la calle y sin saber nada de la ciudad…dos…quedarse con él y ayudarlo como el la ayudo a ella. Definitivamente la dos era la mejor. No solo por su bienestar…sino para de cierta manera devolverle el favor.-Esta bien…acepto-.

----------------------------END FLASH BACK-------------------------

Aoshi miraba su reloj. Ya habían tardado bastante. Miro hacia un lugar en específico que le trajo un recuerdo. Ahí estaba Sayuri…modelándole un lindo vestido. Con su sonrisa inocente y esa vitalidad que amaba en ella. Pero también con dolor recordó el día del accidente…el día en que todo acabo para él…

-Hey…te estoy hablando-. Era la quinta vez que le llamaba.

Aoshi salio de sus recuerdos mirando a Misao con algunas bolsas en la mano.- ¿Lista? -.

-Si…aunque todo estaba carísimo-.

La empleada sonrió levemente. Aoshi solo carraspeo ante la preocupación de Misao.-Aquí tiene su tarjeta señor-. Aoshi tomo la tarjeta de crédito que había dado para cargar el costo a su cuenta.

-Gracias-. Se dispuso a salir mientras Misao iba tras él.

Llegaron al auto y Misao acomodo las bolsas en los asientos traseros. Para después entrar al auto donde Aoshi la esperaba.- ¿Y ahora? -.

Aoshi arranco el auto.-Ahora… ¿tienes hambre? -.

-Si-. Dijo de inmediato. La verdad que con las prisas no había desayunado bien. Primero habían ido a conocer la universidad donde iría. Luego a comprar algunas cosas personales, algunos víveres y finalmente la ropa.

Aoshi la miro de reojo mientras conducía.- ¿Por qué no te vestiste allá? -.

Misao traía un jean desgastado y una playera algo holgada.-Me daba algo de pena…yo jamás he vestido así…como chica-.

- ¿Por qué? -.

Misao suspiro.-Algo pasó…que me hizo no hacerlo-.

Aoshi capto la indirecta. Al parecer no quería hablar del tema.-Vamos primero al departamento ahí te arreglas mientras termino unos asuntos y luego vamos a comer ¿Si?-.

- ¿Y si pedimos algo para comer en el departamento? -. Aun no estaba lista para ir a algún restauran de los que probablemente él frecuentaba.

-Ok-.

Finalmente llegaron, Misao fue a la habitación a dejar las bolsas sobre la cama. Aoshi llego después de ella dejando algunos paquetes.- ¿Qué quieres que pidamos? -.

-Pizza…o tal vez comida china…o japonesa…oh hamburguesas…-.

-¿A eso le llamas comida? -.

-Si, ¿tu no? -.

Aoshi solo la miro.-Soy mas del tipo de "comida nutritiva", en fin-. Tomó el teléfono y marco unos números y salio de la habitación.

Misao comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de las bolsas mirándolas maravillada. Fue al armario y saco algunos ganchos. Aoshi lo había arreglado para darle un espacio a la ropa de Misao. Al igual que le había dado algunos cajones del ropero. Misao finalmente termino de acomodar la ropa y salio de la habitación. Se encontró a Aoshi sentado en el sofá mirando un portarretratos. Iba a ir hacia él pero en eso el timbre se escucho.

-Yo abro-. Se adelanto Misao. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Soujiro ahí.-Hola-.

-Hola…vecina-. Dijo en un tonito de broma.

-Hola vecino-. Misao le siguió la broma.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -.

Soujiro le mostró una taza.-Sabes…tengo unas visitas…y me di cuenta que se me termino el azúcar…podrías prestarme un poco…luego te la regreso-.

Misao sonrió.-Claro que si, adelante-.

-Eh…no creo que sea buena idea-. Murmuro mientras hacia un gesto señalando a Aoshi.

-Entiendo, entonces dame un minuto ¿si? -.

Soujiro asintió mientras Misao fue a la cocina y busco el azúcar. Aunque no sabia donde diablos estaba. No tuvo mas remedio que preguntarle a Aoshi.-Este… ¿me podrías decir donde esta el azúcar? -.

Aoshi se levanto dejando el portarretratos en su lugar. Se dirigió a ella y saco un botecito que estaba aun lado de la cafetera. Después de dárselo se fue a la habitación.

Misao vertió el azúcar hasta llenar la taza. Después fue con Soujiro entregándosela.-Aquí tienes-.

-Gracias…te prometo traértela luego-.

-Así esta bien, no tienes que devolverla-.

-Gracias…espero verte después-. Le dijo luego de despedirse.

Misao sonrió. Cerró la puerta y suspiro. La verdad que era un chico muy atractivo. Y esa sonrisa que tenía le gustaba mucho. Desvió un poco su mirada para ver la figura de Aoshi recargado en la mesada de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

Esto la hizo sonrojarse. De seguro debió haber visto la cara que estaba poniendo cuando pensaba en su vecino. Iba a decir algo pero el timbre volvió a escucharse. Misao giró y abrió nuevamente la puerta. Ahí estaba un chico con unas bolsas.

- ¿Esta el señor Shinomori? -.

Misao iba a contestar cuando sintió la presencia de Aoshi tras ella. Esto hizo que sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.-Si-. El chico le entrego las bolsas y le extendió la nota.-Misao tómala-. Se dirigió a la cocina a dejar las bolsas.

-Ten-. Misao le dio la nota y luego Aoshi saco algo de dinero de su cartera y se lo dio al joven.-Gracias…quédate con el cambio-.

-Gracias señor-.

Cerro la puerta para luego ir a la cocina donde Misao ya estaba revisando las bolsas.-Tengo tanta hambre-.

Misao comenzó a sacar algunas cajas con comida china. Mientras Aoshi buscaba los platos en la alacena. Los coloco en la mesa, después coloco unos vasos y fue al refrigerador a sacar un refresco para verterlo en los dos vasos. Misao por su parte se disponía a servir la comida.

- ¿Te sirvo de todo? -.

-Excepto esa cosa dulce-. Dijo apuntando el pollo con piña mientras tomaba asiento.

Después de unos minutos ambos estaba disfrutando de la comida. Aoshi quedo satisfecho con solo un plato. Misao iba por el tercero.- ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? -.

-Mm…es que…mm…tengo…mucha hambre…mmm-.

Aoshi dejo la servilleta en la mesa.-Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena-.

Misao trago lo que tenia en la boca y bebió algo de refresco.-Pues no me preguntes mientras como-.

Aoshi iba a replicarle sino fuera porque su celular se dejo escuchar. Contesto el teléfono mientras se levantaba e iba a la sala. Cuando termino de comer levanto los platos llevándolos al fregadero.

-Tengo que salir-.

Misao lo miro extendiéndole la mano.-La llave-.

Aoshi suspiro mientras le daba las llaves del departamento.-No salgas-. Misao asintió mientras este salía de ahí.

Después de limpiar la cocina y acomodar los víveres en un lugar donde ella supiera fue a la habitación. Estaba aburriéndose…se dejo caer en la cama…y después escucho un sonidito…se reincorporo para buscar de donde provenía…camino siguiendo el sonido hasta llegar a lo que era una mini oficina…ahí estaba una computadora y también la laptop de Aoshi. Sonrió y fue a ella, comprobando que de ahí venia el sonido…con mucho cuidado levanto la pantalla…y al quitarse el protector de pantalla miro esa foto…Aoshi sonriendo…y una chica muy linda a su lado.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado-. Observo fijamente el rostro expresivo de Aoshi.- ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar tanto? -.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi entro a un bar de la ciudad. Se miraba bastante tranquilo, luces tenues y música agradable. Se dirigió a la barra donde alguien lo saludo.

-Llegas tarde-.

-Tuve que atender algo, Kenshin…necesito tu ayuda-.

El pelirrojo de unos 24 años y ojos violetas lo miro preocupado. Habían sido amigos desde la secundaria. Inclusive iban en la misma universidad solo que Aoshi estudiando arquitectura y Kenshin abogacía. Tenía un año ejerciendo, y ya era considerado uno de los mejores abogados.

-Por lo que me comentaste es algo complicado-. Aoshi pidió un brandy.-Creí que ibas a dejar de beber-.

-No puedo dejarlo…-. Miro el vaso que le sirvieron fijamente.-Tal vez es la forma de dejar de pensar en ella-.

Kenshin puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.-Aoshi…deberías dejarlo…y dejarla…-.

Aoshi lo miro molesto quitando la mano de Kenshin de su hombro.-Venimos a hablar de mi situación no de mi vida personal-.

-Estas casado legalmente aunque todo sea una farsa, así que por demanda legal por parte de la empresa no hay peligro…-. Kenshin bebió el jugo que pidió.-Pero si se enteran que tu matrimonio es una farsa antes de que quedes como presidente de la empresa creo que deberías olvidarte de que llegues a ese puesto-.

-Eso no pasara-. Termino su brandy de un trago.- ¿Y la chica puede ser un peligro? -.

-Tú esposa dirás…-. Aunque recibió una mirada recriminatoria de Aoshi no le importo.-El documento que le hiciste firmar sobre que no tenia derecho a tu dinero etc…-. Miro a su amigo y carraspeo un poco.-Fuiste tan estupido como para no notariarlo-.

Aoshi lo miro sin entender.-No me digas…no-.

-Así es, no es valido…es un papel común…-. Termino el jugo de naranja que bebía.-Tu esposa…tiene todos los derechos como tal-.

Aoshi masajeo una de sus sienes. Eso solo le podría pasar a él. Ese maldito juez de la isla no le dijo que tenia que ser notariado…le dijo que hiciera firmar a Misao un papel donde perdía todos los derechos…pero…nunca le dijo que tenía que notariarlo…-Demonios-.

-Ahora solo queda esperar que tú esposa-.

-No es mi esposa-. Interrumpiendo a Kenshin.

-Legalmente si-. Aoshi desvió la mirada.-Solo esperemos que ella no sea una aprovechada…sino…amigo estas en graves problemas-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba terminándose de bañar. Mañana seria su último día libre. El lunes comenzaba la universidad. Le parecía un sueño el estudiar lo que siempre quiso…administración…de hecho todo lo que estaba viviendo era como un sueño. Estaba casada aunque solo fuera como una farsa, con un hombre realmente atractivo. Salio de la tina enredándose una toalla al cuerpo. Después tomo otra y comenzó a secar su cabello. Salio del baño para entrar a la habitación. Busco en el ropero una de las pijamas que había comprado. Justo cuando la ubico escucho un ruido en la sala. Se quedo quieta por un segundo y volvió a escuchar algo.

Tomó el jarrón que estaba sobre la mesita de luz, y camino de forma sigilosa hacia la sala. Estaba algo oscuro. Ella misma había apagado las luces antes de bañarse. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, contuvo su respiración al ver una sombra en la sala. Al parecer estaba buscando algo. De seguro era un ladrón.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! -.

En un impulso corrió hacia la figura que ahí estaba. Quien apenas y si pudo reaccionar poniendo su brazos recibiendo el golpe del jarrón. El cual resbalo de las manos de ella y cayo al piso rompiéndose. Por un instante Misao pudo notar unos confundidos pero intensos ojos azules. Miro como se acercaban a ella lo que la hizo retroceder.

- ¡No te acerques! -.

- ¡Que demonios te pasa! -.

Quiso sujetarla del brazo pero al no ver nada tropezó con la mesa de centro. Misao no pudo con el peso de él y ambos cayeron al piso.-Ouch-. Misao exclamo al caer, aunque el sujeto que tenia sobre ella había amortiguado la caída. Un momento…sobre ella…abrió los ojos y miro a Aoshi mirándola fijamente. En esa parte entraba un poco de luz natural de la luna por el balcón.

- ¡Estas loca pudiste lastimarme! -. Le dijo molesto.

Misao reacciono al instante.- ¡Tu tienes la culpa por entrar así! …además estaba cerrado-.

-Es mi departamento, lógico que tengo una copia de la llave niña-.

Misao se quiso mover pero algo la detuvo en seco. Sintió la pierna de Aoshi entre las de ella. Su corazón se acelero de nuevo al recordar que solo traía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Aoshi pudo notar la reacción de sorpresa cuando se levanto un poco se dio cuenta del porque. El pecho de Misao subía y bajaba de forma anormal. La respiración aumentaba cada vez más. Su rostro totalmente enrojecido. Era lo que Aoshi podía notar entre la tenue luz. Se miraba hermosa…se miraba…como ella…-Sayuri-…Murmuro suavemente.

Misao se asusto al ver como Aoshi se acercaba más a ella. Como su mano se posaba en su pierna…e iba subiendo poco a poco…pero no podía detenerlo…su voz no salía…su cuerpo no se movía…se sentía asustada…mientras Aoshi estaba cada vez mas cerca de sus labios…

-------------------------------- CONTINUARA -----------------------------

Wow… ¿pero que vas a hacer Aoshi? O.o jeje…se quedo en lo emocionante ¿no? …bueno para los que conocen ya de mis trabajos pues ya saben que me gusta ponerle intriga a la historia :P …aunque a algunos les de el colapso por quedarse en lo mejor jeje.

Bueno quiero agradecerles por el gran apoyo que estoy recibiendo en este fic. Eso hace que me de mas inspiración para seguirlo. Y en especial agradezco a:

**Vidavril:** ¿Qué tal? …espero que todo ok, y si hasta yo me quedaría con ese bomboncito jeje…pero bueno…como podrás ver Misao tampoco pudo perder la oportunidad…veremos que pasa entre estos dos…

**Blue azul acero:** Que bueno que te siga gustando, espero que este avance te haya gustado de igual forma y sobre todo siga con tu apoyo n.n…

**Al Shinomori:** Holis, como ves Aoshi dio una razón…aunque realmente creo que hay un secreto por ahí…los cuales irán surgiendo conforme avance la historia. Y también me gusta mucho esta pareja…por cierto no salio en tu comentario tu correo, espero luego me lo puedas dar el mió es kenyiluz y ya sabes que sigue :P nos vemos…

**Ali chan6:** Hola, jaja comparto tu opinión, que es eso de dejar dormir a una chica en un sofá mientras él duerme en la cama… yo con gusto me escabulliría a su cama o.o jejeje…bueno y si esperemos que Souji pueda hacer interesante la trama :P …nos estamos leyendo…

**Gabyhyatt:** Si, todo un caballero…aunque no dudo que haya interés ahí…jeje…gracias por tus comentarios n.n

**Saori:** Veremos como evoluciona el trama…pero si Soujiro esta ahí es por algo ¿no crees? ;) jeje…me encanta intrigar :P

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Ya te queda menos por salir, espero que te vaya muy bien, y que bueno que te guste la historia, con respecto a meter mas personajes si tengo pensando hacerlo, aunque aun no se bien a quienes. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero verte para el próximo n.n

**Aoshmi Seshlin:** Que bueno que te guste, aquí tienes otra actualización mas y espero que también haya sido de tu agrado, y estoy segura que mas adelante Aoshi sabrá bien lo que tiene por esposa jeje…:) de eso me encargo yo :P

**Pau:** Hola, ¿Qué te pareció el final de este capitulo? …jeje creo que aun les falta algo para que el romance surja…pero encuentros y situaciones divertidas claro que habrá…ya que me encantan :P …espero leerte para la próxima n.n


	7. Emociones

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 6 "Emociones"**

Misao se asusto al ver como Aoshi se acercaba más a ella. Como su mano se posaba en su pierna…e iba subiendo poco a poco…pero no podía detenerlo…su voz no salía…su cuerpo no se movía…se sentía asustada…mientras Aoshi estaba cada vez mas cerca de sus labios…cerro sus ojos fuertemente…sentía que el aire se le iba…

Unos segundos después sintió el peso de Aoshi quitarse de sobre ella. Aoshi se había detenido a tiempo, se levanto como pudo y miro el cuerpo de Misao en el piso, respiraba agitada, se notaba asustada a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados…

-Lo siento…-. Después de decir esto se fue a la habitación…

Misao abrió sus ojos, respiro aliviada. Realmente había sentido pánico al sentirlo hacer eso…el tocar su cuerpo de esa forma…realmente la había asustado…se reincorporo ajustándose mas la toalla que traía enredada en su cuerpo. Y fue a la habitación, donde se encontró a Aoshi en la cama recostado boca abajo escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. Se acerco con cuidado y tomo su pijama para luego ir al baño a cambiarse.

Cuando ella entro al baño, Aoshi levanto su rostro para abrazarse a la almohada y recargar su mejilla en ella. Se estaba recriminando por haberla confundido con ella…por un momento en la oscuridad pensó que Sayuri estaba con él…por un momento…la sintió cerca de él…sin poder evitarlo…una lagrima salio sin que pudiera retenerla…se volteo boca arriba mientras ponía un brazo sobre sus ojos…

-Te extraño tanto…-. Se puso de pie de forma repentina y se dirigió al minibar…era la única forma de aliviar su dolor…

Misao salio ya vestida y miro la habitación…él ya no estaba…suspiro en agradecimiento…la verdad no sabia como enfrentarlo…escucho un ruido proveniente de la sala y supuso que estaba bebiendo…se sentó en la cama cruzando sus brazos. Ahora tenía mas curiosidad por saber que le había pasado a la novia de Aoshi…ya que él todavía la sigue recordando…por eso la confundió con ella…así que tenia que tomar una decisión antes de que eso volviera a suscitarse…

Aoshi bebía de su vaso cuando miro a Misao venir con una almohada y una frazada en sus manos…las dejo en el sofá y luego se dirigió a él, cosa que le extraño…pero eso paso a ser sorpresa cuando Misao le quito casi de la boca el vaso y lo dejo en la barra…

-Tengo sueño…y contigo aquí no podré dormir así que vete a tu habitación-.

Aoshi lo miraba sorprendido…quien se creía esa chiquilla para ordenarle…tomó nuevamente el vaso mirándola molesto. Misao no se inmuto y se lo volvió a quitar pero ahora yendo a la cocina y vaciando el contenido en el fregadero.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees eh? -. Le dijo levantándose de la silla del minibar.

-Tu esposa…falsa…pero soy tu esposa-. Le dijo mirándolo desafiante. Se acerco un poco mas a él quien la miraba desconcertado.-Si realmente quieres que este a tu lado tendrás que seguir mis condiciones también…de ahora en adelante no quiero que sigas bebiendo-.

-No eres nadie para impedírmelo…así seas mi esposa solo por un maldito papel-. Esa chica comenzaba a exasperarlo.

-Entonces divorciémonos-. Le dijo seria mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas. Una posición muy segura de si misma. Al ver el rostro de Aoshi y su silencio…bien dicen por ahí que el que calla otorga, sonrió levemente.-Me alegro que pienses así, no mas alcohol…no te voy a preguntar las razones por las cuales necesitas beber…pero eso no te llevara a nada bueno…así que no quiero que bebas mas en mi presencia-.

Aoshi la miro fulminante…paso de lado de ella para dirigirse a su habitación y prácticamente azotar la puerta. Misao solo suspiro aliviada, no sabia por cuanto tiempo se iba a mantener así de firme. Fue al sofá y lo acomodó para recostarse en el.

Finalmente el día de ir a la universidad había llegado, estaba completamente nerviosa, las clases habían empezado hade dos semanas, así que estaría algo retrasada por lo cual tenia que ponerse al corriente, lo peor de todo…era que tenia que socializar cosa que a veces se le dificultaba. Iba en el auto el cual iba manejando Aoshi, sus manos no dejaban de moverse al estar retorciendo un folleto o lo que quedaba de el, ante el nerviosismo de su portadora.

- ¿Tomaste el dinero que te deje en la mesa? -.

-Si-.

-Espero que desayunes…no quisiste hacerlo en la mañana-. Decía de forma seria mientras mantenía la vista en la carretera.

-Estoy nerviosa-.

-No tienes porque-.

Misao lo miro de reojo, lógico que tenía porque estar así…pero bueno que podía esperarse de él.- ¿Por qué tú entraras hasta en una semana más? -.

-Y porque tengo que arreglar algunas cosas…además a mi ya solo me falta un semestre-.

- ¿Qué estudias? -.

-Arquitectura-.

Misao lo miro extrañada, un hombre como él…que era mas del tipo empresarial…le gustaba la arquitectura…recordó que le había dicho que tuvo que dejar su carrera…-_Me pregunto si tiene que ver con su novia-. _Misao salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió parquearse el auto. Se sintió mas avergonzada cuando las miradas se posaron sobre ellos cuando bajaron del auto. Aoshi la acompañaría a la dirección de su facultad para arreglar los últimos detalles.

Cuando terminaron salieron de la dirección.-Te advertí que no te vistieras así…porque el director te iba a llamar la atención-.

Misao suspiro, llevaba unos jeans holgados y una playera que ahora si era un poco mas a su cuerpo, sus tennis y su gorra, aunque ahora si dejo su trenza al descubierto…pero aun así…no eran adecuados según la perspectiva de ese señor.-Es

Un anticuado-. Decía entre dientes.

- ¿Qué no se supone que te compraste ropa? -.

-Pues… ¡Soujiro!-. Se interrumpió a si misma al ver por el pasillo a su vecino el cual se sorprendió de verla.

-Hola…que sorpresa-. Decía mientras se acercaba a ellos. Una vez ahí…saludo a Misao y saludo de forma respetuosa a Aoshi…quien mantenía una mirada seria y rígida.-Hola…Shinomori-.

-Hola Tenkken…-. Sin mas miro a Misao con esa expresión que lo caracterizaba.-Paso por ti, ya sabes donde esperarme…no te muevas de ahí ¿ok?-. Le aclaro sabia lo impaciente que era esa chica.

-Eh…tal vez yo pueda llevarte…también estoy en administración…nos podemos ir juntos-. Agrego amablemente Soujiro.

-Oh…si me parece bien…-. Dijo entusiasmada.

Esto no paso desapercibido por Aoshi.-Como quieran, nos vemos entonces-. Sin más se retiro dejándolos solos.

-Eh…creo que se molesto-. Dijo Soujiro mientras miraba irse a Aoshi.

-No creo, él es así-. Misao le mostró unas hojas a Soujiro.-Vecino ¿podría decirme donde diablos quedan estos salones…? …esta universidad es inmensa-.

Soujiro sonrió ante el tono bromista de Misao y comenzó a indicarle donde le tocaba tomar las clases. Después decidieron que Soujiro iría a su salón a la última clase de ella para que se fueran juntos a casa. Y así se fueron cada uno a tomar sus clases. Soujiro iba ya iba en el penúltimo semestre de Administración. Y era uno de los más destacados. Así que se puso a disposición de Misao para cualquier duda que ella tuviera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chillido de llanta se dejo escuchar en la carretera. Aoshi había frenado repentinamente, en un descuido casi se pasa el alto y choca contra un auto que le tocaba el pase. Exhalo aliviado, no por él…sino porque el auto con el que iba a estrellarse venia una familia. Si tan solo no hubiera estado pensando en estupideces. Un oficial de policía toco la ventanilla del ojiazul. Este la bajó de inmediato.

-Fue mi culpa oficial…me descuide-.

-Así es amigo, voy a tener que infraccionarlo…sus papeles por favor-.

Aoshi obedeció entregando los papeles correspondientes, el oficial iba a anotar algo y miro de reojo a Aoshi.-Esta vez lo dejare pasar Sr. Shinomori…tenga mas cuidado la próxima ¿de acuerdo?…-.

Aoshi tomo sus documentos, una vez mas su apellido hacia peso en él. Su familia era una de las más reconocidas en Tokio. Tenía varias empresas de importación tecnológica a nivel nacional e internacional. Y la cede era en Tokio. En la cual tenia pensado dirigir Aoshi.-Gracias oficial-. Encendió nuevamente el auto para dirigirse a su destino.

Entro al estacionamiento de la empresa S-Corp. Estuvo un momento dentro del auto, suspiro profundo y bajo para dirigirse a su cita con su padre. Una vez en la administración que era el último piso de 10, observo a la secretaria de su padre que al verlo inmediatamente lo anuncio.

-Puede pasar joven Aoshi-.

-Gracias, Satsuki-. Aoshi le guardaba respeto a la secretaria ya algo madura. Fue secretaria de su abuelo, muy eficiente y leal. Era una persona de confianza la cual conocía desde que era niño.

-Por cierto joven…felicidades por su matrimonio-.

Aoshi solo asintió en agradecimiento, no sabia que el hecho de que se había casado llego hasta los empleados. Abrió las puertas de la oficina de su padre y entro camino hacia el escritorio. Solo podía ver el respaldo de la silla y la cabeza de su padre sobresaliendo un poco.

-Llegas temprano-.

-Me gusta ser puntual-. Dijo de forma despectiva mientras tomaba asiento.

La silla giro dejando ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta y algo, aunque aun bien conservado. Su rostro era aun más rígido que el de Aoshi. Era una mirada fría y calculadora.-Eso es bueno en las personas-.

-Dejémonos de tonterías, ¿para que querías verme? -. Dijo Aoshi mientras se acomodaba en una posición donde su lenguaje no verbal indicaba estar a la defensiva.

-Como siempre directo al grano "hijo"-. Hizo hincapié en esto ultimo.-Tu madre quiere conocer a tu esposa…así que se nos ocurrió dar una fiesta de bienvenida de tu viaje…y porque no…aprovechar…y presentar a tu esposa en sociedad-. Dijo con una sonrisa que no indicaba más que desafío.

Esto a Aoshi no le agrado en lo absoluto, pero no se dejaría que ese hombre se saliera con la suya.-Me parece bien… ¿cuando y a que horas seria? -. Dijo imitando la expresión de su padre.

-En dos semanas…la hora después la consultas con ella…tu madre me pidió que te dijera que no te preocuparas por nada…ella se encargaría de todo-.

-Ok… ¿algo mas que tengas que decirme?-. Lo único que quería era salir de esa oficina para no verlo mas. El solo hecho de estar frente a el lo molestaba.

-No, puedes irte…además estoy muy ocupado-.

Aoshi expreso una leve sonrisa pero llena de sarcasmo.-Olvide que el sr. Saito Hajime es un hombre muy ocupado-.

Esto molesto al hombre frente a Aoshi.-Soy Saito Shinomori no se te olvide-.

-Shinomori…ese apellido solo le pertenece a mi madre…tu te casaste con ella adquiriéndolo…pero…sigues siendo…y siempre serás…Saito Hajime-. Después de esto se levanto de la silla y miro desafiante a su padre.-Espero que estés preparado para la junta próxima…me entregaras la presidencia…te guste o no-. Salio sin darle oportunidad a Saito de decir siquiera algo.

-Imbecil-. Dijo molesto mientras golpeaba con el puño sobre el escritorio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao esperaba a Soujiro mientras abrazaba algunos cuadernos. Su expresión no era de felicidad que digamos. Más bien se le notaba algo de incomodidad en su mirada. Unas chicas pasaron aun lado de ella murmurando algo para luego reírse.

-Hey…Misao-. Misao se giro a ver a Soujiro el cual iba corriendo hacia ella.- ¿Lista? -. Ella solo asintió cosa que le extraño.-Hey… ¿pasa algo? -.

-Estoy bien…solo quiero irme a casa-.

Soujiro no quiso presionarla así que caminaron hacia su auto para luego irse a sus respectivos hogares. Iban en el ascensor y al igual que en el auto ella no había dicho nada en todo el camino.- ¿Estas molesta porque me retrase? -.

Misao volteo a verlo, se sintió mal por como se estaba comportando ante él, quien amablemente se ofreció a llevarla a casa.-No, no es eso…discúlpame…-.

Soujiro negó.-No tienes que disculparte…aunque me gustaría saber que te incomoda-.

Misao apretó sus cuadernos contra su cuerpo y trato de sonreír.-No te preocupes, es solo que fue mi primer día y fue algo estresante-.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos salieron. Ella dio gracias a Dios porque así fuera y que él no le preguntara nada más. Se despidieron en el pasillo y Soujiro se dirigió a su departamento mientras Misao se despedía de él. Una vez que entro el joven castaño Misao suspiro y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo sus cuadernos cayeron al piso por la sorpresa de ver a Aoshi abrazado a una joven. Rápidamente se disculpo mientras juntaba sus cuadernos. La pareja se sorprendió cuando Misao abrió la puerta provocando que rompieran el abrazo.

-Yo…lo siento…-. Decia mirando a Aoshi. Quien ni se inmuto ante el suceso.

Por su parte la otra joven para sorpresa de Misao corrió a ella a abrazarla.-Tu debes ser Misao ¿cierto? -. Decía entusiasmada mientras Misao no entendía nada.

Miro a Aoshi buscando una explicación, a lo que el apuesto joven respondió.-Ella es Kaoru, mi hermana menor-.

Cuando la joven de cabello largo y sujetado en una coleta se separo la miro con una sonrisa dejando ver su mirada azul profundo…sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Aoshi…solo que estos si denotaban alegría y no tenían unos toques de color verde como los de él.-Mu…mucho gusto-.

Misao se notaba nerviosa, no sabia como estaba la situación. Si Aoshi le contó la verdad…o una verdad a medias…así que espero a que la situación se diera.- ¿Y como ha sido tu día cuñadita? -. Kaoru la tomo de las manos para sentarla a su lado en el sofá.-Espero que todo haya salido bien…cuando yo entre por primera vez a la universidad casi me da un colapso…de lo nerviosa que estaba-.

Misao sonrió a duras penas, no porque Kaoru no le haya agradado sino por lo que paso ese día.-Todo esta bien…me fue muy bien-.

-Por cierto, me gustaría que fuéramos de compras…la fiesta para presentarte será muy importante-. Decía aun mas entusiasmada.

Misao no procesaba aun lo que pasaba.- ¿fiesta? … ¿de que hablas? -.

Kaoru miro a su hermano y luego a su cuñada.-Aun no te lo dice mi hermano…en dos semanas se hará una fiesta para presentarte ante los amigos y dar a conocer su matrimonio-.

Misao miro algo disgustada a Aoshi.-No...no me dijo nada-.

Aoshi fue al minibar a prepararse un trago al ver esto Misao dijo de forma sarcástica, claro que Kaoru no se dio cuenta de esto.-Amor…recuerda lo que me prometiste-.

Fue el turno de disgustarse de Aoshi…dejo el vaso y la botella en su lugar, sin decir nada. Kaoru sonrió complacida.-Hermano…que bueno que ya llego alguien que te hiciera dejar ese vicio-. Se levanto tomando sus cosas.-Bueno me tengo que ir, Misao por favor llámame para quedar para ir de compras-. Se despidió de ella y luego fue a con su hermano para hacer lo mismo.-Nos vemos-.

Después de que salio del departamento a Misao se le borro la sonrisa que había puesto.-Me quieres decir que demonios fue todo esto-. Se giró para ver a su "esposo".

Aoshi fue a sentarse al otro sofá quedando frente a ella.-Mi padre esta detrás de esto…no tenemos opción-.

- ¡ ¿no tenemos opción! …Aoshi…todos sabrán de lo nuestro si eso pasa-. Decía angustiada y molesta.-Ya tengo suficiente en la universidad con los rumores para agregar otro más-.

La miro fijamente.- ¿Qué te paso? …desde que entraste tenías una cara de pocos amigos-.

Suspiro disgustada cruzando sus brazos frente a ella.-Simplemente…no encaje…y no quiero hablar mas-.

-Fue por eso que te dije que vistieras con la ropa que compraste-.

Misao se levanto de repente.- ¡Pues lo siento…así soy y sino me aceptas es tu problema!-. Dicho esto se fue a la habitación azotando la puerta al entrar.

Dos horas después Aoshi llamo a la puerta de la habitación.-Misao…llegó la cena-. Volvió a llamar pero no recibió respuesta. Suspiro y se fue a la mesa...probablemente cenaría solo.

Después de unos minutos el estaba comiendo cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, la miró salir con un semblante serio. Escuchaba como buscaba un plato y los cubiertos para ponerlos en la mesa. Una vez ahí sin decirle nada comenzó a servirse ella misma. Él por su parte no dijo nada, no quería que hubiera otra discusión.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru metió la llave en la cerradura para luego entrar a un departamento, era bastante espacioso y muy bien amueblado…ahí fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo y un beso sorpresivo. No tardo en corresponderlos…el beso poco a poco fue intensificándose hasta sentir la lengua del otro en su boca…acariciándose con la suya. Sintió la mano de su acompañante viajar por su muslo levantando la falda que llevaba. El aire hacia falta por lo cual comenzaron a separar sus labios dándose cortos besos.

-Mm…mi amor…no tengo mucho tiempo-. Decía Kaoru tratando de desabotonar la camisa de su amante. Él cual le respondió con intensos besos en su cuello y quitándole la blusa interrumpiendo la acción de Kaoru al hacerla levantar sus brazos.

-Te…mm…amo-. Le decía a la joven entre leves gemidos…la falda de Kaoru resbalo por sus piernas quedando solo en ropa interior frente a él. Luego ella misma se impulso para sujetarse con sus piernas a los costados del joven.

Le agrado la sensación que causo en él cuando se comenzó a frotar contra su cuerpo…lo miraba de forma sensual y traviesa mientras el joven la sujetaba de sus piernas y la besaba nuevamente con pasión, poco a poco iban caminando hacia la habitación…dejando las prendas faltantes por el camino.

Su cuerpo semidesnudo cayó sobre la cama con cuidado…esperando con impaciencia el cuerpo de su amado. Al tenerlo cerca se aferro a él…mientras besaba su cuello.-Te…deseo Kenshin-.

El pelirrojo quito unos mechones del rostro de Kaoru mirándola con ternura y amor.-Te amo-. Prosiguió con las caricias, esa noche haría nuevamente suya a esa mujer que lo tenia loco. A esa mujer que hacia ya desde medio año que la hizo suya por primera vez. A esa mujer que amaba con locura y no le importaba ocultar su amor a todos con tal de estar cerca de ella. No lo importaba hacerle el amor a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo…lo único que le importaba era ella…su Kaoru…la mujer con la que había estado saliendo a escondidas durante 8 meses…un tiempo inolvidable…un tiempo donde ha sido realmente feliz…

----------------------------------CONTINUARA----------------------------

¿Qué tal? …si se que tarde mucho TT … pero fue por trabajo, los que leen mi adorable pecado ya saben que onda con eso. la verdad que pena con ustedes, espero y sigan interesados en este fic, les prometo que actualizare ya a mi ritmo normal n.n

Así que quiero agradecer a:

**Pau, Aoshmi Seshlin, Rinko-chan, blue-azul-acero, Gabyhiatt, Vidavril, Issys, Su, Ali-chan6, Angel nemesis, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Misao de Shinomori, Milk-chan.**

Gracias a todos por seguir apoyándome y espero lo sigan haciendo n.n


	8. Conflictos

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 7 "Conflictos"**

Misao dio un largo suspiro, Aoshi la había llevado nuevamente a la universidad.-Es probable que te encuentres con mi hermana…es algo entusiasta-.

-Si, me di cuenta-.

-Mañana empezare las clases-.

Misao volteó a verlo sorprendida.-Pensé que seria hasta la próxima semana-.

-Cambio de planes… ¿vengo por ti? -. Desvió su vista al volante.-Ah…es verdad Tenkken lo hará-. Dijo esto con cierta despectividad.

-Si, nos vemos-.

Bajó del auto después de despedirse de Aoshi. Caminó rumbo a su salón, aunque en el transcurso podía escuchar murmuros y risitas provenientes de un grupo de personas o de quienes la miraban pasar. Caminaba tratando de tomar seguridad de los libros que tenia en sus brazos. De pronto sintió una mano tras su espalda.

-Ignóralos-. Soujiro caminaba de lado de ella. Provocando que algunos cuantos guardaran silencio. Cuando llegaron al salón de Misao, pudo notar la frustración de ella.-Me hubieras dicho lo que pasaba…y yo tal vez…-.

-Tu nada Souji, se cuidarme sola…nos vemos después-. Entro al salón luego de despedirse de él.

Soujiro simplemente decidió irse. Sabía que Misao era muy obstinada…y por el momento no hablaría con él acerca del tema.

Las clases continuaron normales. Hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo. Misao estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Más bien estaba harta de escuchar las risitas de ese grupo de amigas sentadas en una de las mesas de al lado, ya le estaban haciendo perder la paciencia.

- ¡Cuñada! … ¿me puedo sentar? -. Dijo Kaoru con una amable sonrisa. Misao asintió, así que Kaoru se sentó frente a ella a desayunar.- ¿Cómo estas? -.

-Bien… ¿tu? -.

Kaoru pudo notar la expresión de Misao y sabía que no era muy feliz que digamos.-Me gustaría ser tu amiga-.

Misao la miro después de haberse metido algo de comida a la boca, casi se atora así que bebió algo de refresco.-Mm…jeje…bueno…a mi también me gustaría ser tu amiga-.

Kaoru le extendió la mano.-Entonces… ¿amigas? -.

Misao tomó la mano de Kaoru amistosamente.-Claro que si-.

El fin de semana había llegado. Habían pasado algunas cosas en el transcurso de esos días, Aoshi finalmente entro a clases, pero no se miraba a menudo con Misao ya que las facultades estaban distanciadas. Kaoru y Misao se hicieron mas amigas, siempre andaban juntas en los descansos y en el almuerzo procuraban ir a la misma hora. De vez en cuando Misao invitaba a Soujiro…aunque a Kaoru no le hacia mucha gracia…podía notar el interés que había en él hacia su cuñada…con respecto a Misao no avanzaba mucho con sus relaciones escolares...aunque aprendió a ser mas tolerante…y trataba de ignorar a esas personas…además ahora podía platicar con Kaoru y Soujiro…

Misao estaba como de costumbre esperando a Kaoru para almorzar. Para su mala suerte unas mesas a los lados estaba Akari y sus amigas…las personas mas odiosas que pudo conocer…y peor aun eran de su salón. Estaban como siempre hablando mal de las personas…y sobre todo…hablando mal de ella…

-Oye Akari…deberías comprarte atuendos nuevos…o sea…venir así a la uni…que oso…-. Decía una de las compañeras.

-Si, la verdad no se como tengo el coraje de venir así…parezco una pobretona…Dios…aunque…mi trabajo de mujerzuela…no me da para mas-.

Todas comenzaron a reír. Misao se estaba exasperando…sabia bien que los comentarios iban para ella. Y no solo de hoy…eso ya era desde el inicio.-_Tranquila Misao…tranquila…respira profundo-._

En eso miro a Soujiro llegar…al parecer salio temprano de sus clases…se sentó junto a ella. Y los comentarios nuevamente salieron a flote.

-Me pregunto cuanto le costaría llevársela a la cama-. Murmuro Akari a las demás. Pero Misao pudo escuchar bien.

-Ignóralas-. Dijo Soujiro acomodando sus libros en la mesa. Misao siempre se había controlado, siempre lo miraba y asentía…eso era ya casi una rutina…pero oh sorpresa…cuando miro hacia Misao solo pudo ver el cuerpo de la chica levantarse y dirigirse hacia ellas. Cosa que lo alarmó.

Misao se planto frente a esas escandalosas.-Akari…estoy harta de tus indirectas…si tienes algo que decirme dímelo de frente-. Realmente estaba fastidiada…ya había aguantado demasiado…y ahora le valía un comino el que dirán…

-O sea Misao…de que hablas-. Decía irónica. Misao…uso un poco de su autocontrol…era evidente que esa chica no le diría nada…así que se iba a dar media vuelta para retirarse. Cuando Akari les murmuro.-No cabe duda…es una mujerzuela-.

-BASTA-. Se dio vuelta y agarro de la blusa a una asustada Akari.-Repíteme lo que dijiste estupida-.

Akari se quería soltar de Misao.-Déjame…eres una pobretona y además una salvaje… ¡déjame! -.

Al no ver respuesta Akari saco finalmente las uñas y tomo a Misao de los cabellos. Y así una pelea entre chicas dio inicio, ante el asombro y la curiosidad que comenzó a juntar a varios alumnos en la cafetería quienes hacían mas escándalo y alentando a que siguieran. Soujiro fue inmediatamente a tratar de detener a Misao, pero esta tenia bien aferrada a Akari…se había sabido soltar perfectamente de ella y ahora Misao era quien la traía del cabello…la hizo caer y se puso sobre ella y comenzó a abofetearla…Akari solo podía meter las manos para evitarlo.

-¡Aprende a no burlarte de los demás!-. Decía mientras seguía golpeándola y Soujiro trataba de detenerla.

-¡Misao basta!-. Decía tratando de alejarla de Akari.

Kaoru venia junto a su hermano el cual tuvo horas libres y acepto ir a almorzar con ella. Al llegar pudieron observar el bullicio que había y cuando Aoshi identificó a Misao entre toda esa gente rápidamente se abrió paso. Kaoru le seguía. Solo para ver como su hermano apartaba a Soujiro y tomar de la cintura a Misao para separarla de la chica…Soujiro reacciono cuando Akari se iba a ir hacia ella nuevamente y la sujeto. Ambas estaban de frente pero sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Eres una imbecil…mujerzuela barata! …esto no se quedara así Misao-. Gritaba casi histérica.

-¡No te tengo miedo…y si sigues hablando mal de mi te ira peor!-.

-¡Basta!-. Misao sintió el fuerte agarre de Aoshi, cosa que hizo que lo mirara de repente. Luego este la tomo del brazo y se la llevo lejos de ahí ante la expectativa de todos.

Mientras tanto Akari se soltó de Soujiro.-Suéltame imbecil-.

Se fue acompañada de sus amigas. Iba realmente furiosa. Kaoru y Soujiro se miraron preocupados. Mientras los que observaban comenzaban a irse.

Misao de repente se vio acorralada entre la pared y Aoshi quien no parecía muy contento.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Misao? -. Ella ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo.- ¡Como se te ocurre dar esos espectáculos! -.

Era lo único que le faltaba, que Aoshi fuera a la cafetería precisamente hoy y que la haya visto en esa situación. Él no entendía que simplemente estaba harta, que se había estado conteniendo a ella misma por no saltar a la primera provocación…que hacia todo lo imposible…por no…comportarse de esa manera…pero no más…ella jamás dejaría que alguien la ofendiera de esa forma…no lo volvería a permitir…

Aoshi pasó su mano por su cabello y suspiro.-Ya no estas más en tu isla… ¿Por qué no entiendes eso? -.

Ese comentario le dolió… y la enfado al mismo tiempo…enfrento la mirada de Aoshi molesta.-Yo no voy a permitir que me insulten…así tenga que golpear a quien sea-.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez? -. La miro sorprendido por el comentario.

Misao ya no podía más… ¿Por qué todos tenían que humillarla? …ante la frustración…su carácter…se esfumo…y la debilidad se mostró en su rostro…la debilidad convertida en lágrimas de frustración…

-Lo siento…no quería gritarte-. Masajeo una de sus sienes…tratando de relajarse.

Misao limpio sus lagrimas mientras tenia la mirada hacia el piso. Se tranquilizo ella misma para dejar de llorar. No le gustaba que la vieran así…indefensa…- ¿Quieres ir a casa? -.

Sonaba irónico para Misao… "a casa"… ¿realmente tenia una? …pero acepto. Y paso de largo aun lado de Aoshi.-Voy por mis cosas-.

Cuando estaban en el estacionamiento Kaoru y Soujiro los alcanzaron.-Hermano… ¿se van? -.

-Si, Misao no se siente bien-. Dijo serio mientras miraba de reojo a Soujiro, quien se acerco a la ventanilla del lado donde estaba sentada Misao.

- ¿Estas bien? -. Le pregunto preocupado.

Misao lo miro ya mas tranquila.-Si, gracias Souji…te veo después ¿si? -.

Aoshi se despidió de Kaoru, luego se dirigió al auto para subirse en él. Cuando Soujiro escucho el sonido de arranque del auto se separo de la ventanilla, se despidió con la mano de Misao, ella hizo lo mismo y después Aoshi arranco.

Ambos iban en silencio, Misao iba recargando su brazo en la ventanilla mientras el aire le daba al rostro. Era una forma de relajarse. Cuando estaba en la isla le gustaba ir al mar y estar ahí sentada por horas. Mirándolo…escuchándolo…y sentir el aire fresco en su rostro…

- ¿Tienes hambre? -.

Misao salio de sus pensamientos.-No-.

Aoshi negó levemente con su cabeza mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera.-No has comido bien últimamente-.

-No me da hambre-. Decía seria.

-Tengo una junta importante, así que te dejare en casa y de ahí me iré a la empresa-. Frenó cuando la luz roja se puso.

-Tengo mucha tarea…pero…es en computadora-. Dijo cambiando de tema.

-Puedes usar el estudio excepto…-.

-Tu laptop…ya lo se-. Dijo desganada.-Aoshi…no se usar la computadora…-.

Aoshi la miro.-Es probable que llegue tarde-.

-Entiendo…entonces iré a casa de Souji…él me ofreció su ayuda-. Comenzó a revisar sus libretas.-Se me junto algo de trabajo así que tengo que apurarme-.

-Si claro-. Se sintió incomodo. ¿Por qué?...ni él sabia…cuando hubo luz verde avanzo pero se fue callado todo el resto del camino.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Misao fue directa por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Aoshi entro a la habitación y prepararse para darse un baño. Cuando salio de ducharse llevaba un traje de pantalón y saco negro. No le gustaba usar corbata así que llevaba algo desabotonada la camisa azul marino que llevaba debajo del saco.

Cuando Misao lo miro, no podía dejar de hacerlo…aunque trataba de despistar mientras comía un sándwich que se había preparado. Tenia que reconocer que era muy atractivo…y más vestido así. Lastima que tuviera tan mal carácter.

Aoshi entro al estudio y saco su portafolio. Fue a la mesada de la cocina y tomo las llaves.-Que bueno que estés comiendo algo-.

Misao asintió luego de beber algo de jugo de naranja.-Suerte en la reunión-.

-Gracias-. Camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo. Dudoso regreso hacia la cocina.-Eh…escucha…estuve…pensando…y haré lo posible por venir temprano y ayudarte con tu trabajo-. Misao lo miro algo sorprendida.-Digo…no siempre le pedirás ayuda a Tenkken…así que mejor te muestro como usar la computadora…de una vez…-.

-Eh…ok…como gustes-. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Aoshi carraspeo un poco y se despidió. Misao lo observo salir. Era la primera vez que se portaba amable con ella. Tal vez era porque se sentía culpable de lo sucedido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Espero que Aoshi no haya sido duro con Misao-. Kaoru se abrazaba a Kenshin mientras estaba sentada entre las piernas de él y los brazos del pelirrojo rodeaban la cintura de ella. Ambos estaban desnudos cubiertos solo por las sabanas algo revueltas.

-No lo creo, sabes…me has platicado mucho de la esposa de Aoshi…me gustaría conocerla-. Le dijo sonriendo luego de darle un corto beso en su mejilla.

Kaoru le sonrió.-Sabes, se me hace raro que siendo su mejor amigo no te dijera que se casaría-.

Kenshin se puso algo nervioso. Recordó que Kaoru no sabía la verdad de la relación entre esos dos. Y él le prometió a su amigo no revelar nada.-Tal vez se enamoró de forma repentina en su viaje…y por eso-.

-Si, puede ser-. Quedo complacida con la respuesta de su novio. Se movió un poco.-Amor, tengo que irme le dije a papá que llegaría temprano-.

Kenshin beso el hombro de Kaoru suavemente y luego le murmuro.-No sabes como me encantaría que no tuviéramos que escondernos-.

Kaoru buscó los labios de este para besarlo lentamente…después murmuro de igual forma rozando sus labios contra los del Kenshin.-Sabes que pienso lo mismo…pero por ahora no podemos hacer otra cosa…cuando termine la carrera…todo será diferente-. Le sonrió.

Kenshin amaba esa sonrisa. Cerró sus ojos para acercarse al rostro de la joven y besarla lentamente…como si estuviera examinando…sus labios…probándolos por primera vez. Por su parte a Kaoru le encantaba cuando hacia eso…así que solo se dejaba llevar por la sensación de sentir sus labios siendo presionados…y besados por los de él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi llego a la empresa, se dirigió a la sala de juntas donde su padre y los demás accionista lo esperaban. Cuando entro notó la mirada fría de su padre sobre él. Pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Tomo su lugar y dejo su portafolio sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, estamos todos reunidos ya, antes quiero felicitarlo Shinomori por su unión en matrimonio… -. Dijo un hombre ya de edad madura. Era un accionista de la empresa.

-Gracias sr. Kawamura-. Aoshi abrió su portafolio sacando algunos documentos.-Creo que deberíamos empezar señores-. Se puso de pie mientras miraba fijamente a su padre en el trayecto. Cuando llego al frente se paro a un lado de un escritorio donde estaba un equipo de computo, se dispuso a proyectar la presentación que ya tenia preparada.

-En las carpetas que tienen frente a ustedes se encuentra la información de mi propuesta-.

Los ocho hombres ahí presentes incluyendo a Saito tomaron las carpetas para verlas, mientras escuchaban a Aoshi hablar. Él se notaba muy seguro de si mismo mientras explicaba en que consistía. Tenía la atención de los demás, esto molesto a Saito. Pasaron casi dos horas en lo que el exponía la propuesta y contestaba las dudas que iban surgiendo.

-Todo esto me parece bien…pero… ¿No crees que tu propuesta no coincide con el tiempo que aquí presentas?-. Saito quería intentar por cualquier medio hacerlo quedar mal.

-Todo lo contrario, con esta propuesta no simplemente incrementaremos las ventas en un 20 en un año, sino que también beneficiaremos a nuestros empleados que son parte fundamental de esta empresa-.

Aoshi miro a los presentes y dijo seguro de si mismo.-Esta empresa tiene mucho potencial, mi abuelo que en paz descanse se esforzó mucho por levantarla…por razones…digamos desconocidas ha estado en situaciones criticas…pero es hora de tomar el camino que mi abuelo seguiría…pensar menos en nosotros y mas en las personas a los que vendemos nuestro producto…de esa forma aumentaremos nuestra calidad e índice de ventas-. Se sentó en la silla meciéndose de forma lenta de un lado a otro.-La decisión es de ustedes señores, yo les doy mis herramientas e ideas…ustedes dan el resultado-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba sentada frente al televisor, buscaba algo interesante pero no había nada que llamara su atención. Casi serian las cinco de la tarde y él aun no llegaba. En eso el teléfono se escucho y se levanto para contestarlo.-Si, diga-. Reconoció la voz de Kaoru al otro lado de la línea. Al parecer Kaoru se había quedado preocupada, por eso le llamó.-Todo esta bien Kaoru, tu hermano aun no llega anda en una reunión-. Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.-Kaoru llaman a la puerta, yo le digo a Aoshi que llamaste…bye-. Colgó el teléfono, se asomo por el visor de la puerta y reconoció a su vecino y abrió.

-Hola-.

-Hola-. Misao le sonrió.- ¿Otra tacita de azúcar? -.

Soujiro rió ante el comentario.-Jeje…no…solo quería saber como estabas-.

Abrazándose a si misma mientras se recargaba en la puerta le dijo tranquila.-Estoy bien, aunque algo abochornada por lo que hice-.

-Si, por cierto…tienes buena derecha-. Le dijo en broma y ambos rieron.-Espero nunca recibirla…mira que mas de un diente si me tiras-.

-Jeje…no seas loco…gracias por preocuparte Souji-. Le dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

Soujiro tomo la mano de Misao y la beso para sorpresa de ella.-Es lo menos que puedo hacer…-. La miraba fijamente, realmente era hermosa…sin maquillaje…ni nada como tantas chicas superficiales que había conocido, ella era honesta, sincera…realmente era ella misma…y eso le gustaba…realmente le gustaba…

Misao movió su mano de la de Soujiro, estaba apenada por lo que hizo, nadie había hecho eso con ella.-Yo…-.

-Misao… ¿cual es tu relación con Shinomori? -.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi tenía una mirada triunfal, los accionistas se despidieron de él gustosos, habían sido 6 contra 2. Aoshi por fin había obtenido la presidencia. Aunque Saito lo estaría supervisando. Fue un acuerdo que Aoshi tuvo que aceptar…sabia que debía andarse con cuidado.

-Felicidades…hijo-. Le ofreció su mano.

Aoshi la tomo mirándolo de forma irónica. Esa era la misma mirada que su padre le había dado.-Gracias padre-. Sintió la fuerte presión que hizo Saito sobre su mano, pero no le importo. Dejaron de saludarse.-Saluda a mamá de mi parte-.

-Si, claro-. Saito salio con una expresión de molestia.

Aoshi suspiro, finalmente todo el trabajo había dado fruto. Obtuvo la presidencia. Ahora tenia que trabajar mas duro…por los ideales de su abuelo…su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.-Diga-. Era Kenshin, que le había llamado para saber que tal estaban las cosas. Mientras hablaba con el pelirrojo juntaba sus cosas para guardarlas en su portafolio.-Ok…te veo allá entonces-. Colgó el teléfono, en eso vio entrar a Satsuki la secretaria.

-Felicidades joven-. Le dijo de forma sincera.

-Gracias Satsuki, te encargo que dejan limpia la sala de juntas-.

-Si, despreocúpese-.

-Nos vemos-. Aoshi se despidió de ella y salio rumbo al bar donde Kenshin lo esperaría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao no sabia que contestarle, no podía decirle que era la esposa falsa de Aoshi…-Yo…-.

-Perdóname…creo que no debí preguntarte eso…no es de mi incumbencia…-. Contestó Soujiro al verla tan nerviosa…así que cambio de tema rápidamente.-Y dime… ¿como vas con tu tarea? -.

-Ah…bueno…se que te sonara raro…que en estos tiempos…bueno…alguien…bueno yo-. Misao se sentía tan apenada de decirle que no sabía usar una computadora.

- ¿Pasa algo? -. Le dijo confundido, no captaba lo que ella quería decirle.

-Yo…no se usar la computadora-. Dijo mirando al piso sonrojada.

-Entiendo…yo puedo ayudarte Misao…y lo sabes-. Soujiro hizo que levantara su rostro tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara.-No tienes porque apenarte por algo así…hay muchas personas que no saben…eso no es un problema…-. Le dijo para darle ánimos.- ¿Quieres ayuda? -.

-Te lo agradezco…pero Aoshi me dijo que vendría temprano a ayudarme-.

-Entiendo-. Se quedaron mirando por un momento sin saber que decir.-Eh…creo…que tengo que irme…-. Camino un poco y luego se regreso.-Escucha…eh… ¿mañana estas libre? -. Ahora era él quien se sentía nervioso.

Misao lo miro con algo de desilusión.-No, lo siento…quede de ir con la hermana de Aoshi…de compras, lo siento Souji-.

-Si claro…entiendo…no te preocupes-. Le sonrió.

-Cuando este libre yo te aviso…si quieres claro-.

-Me encantaría-. Se despidió de ella, con algo de esperanza.

Cuando Misao lo vio entrar a su departamento, ella hizo lo mismo cerrando la puerta. Se recargo en ella y suspiró. No podía creer que un chico como él…tan carismático…la pusiera nerviosa…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin y Aoshi se encontraban celebrando el nuevo puesto del último, tenían unas tres horas ahí. Bebieron algunos tragos pero con moderación, mientras hablaban de los planes de Aoshi y también algunas propuestas de Kenshin…que le podían ayudar…

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo esta tu mujer? -. Dijo sonriendo divertido.

Aoshi giro los ojos hacia arriba.-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Misao no es mi mujer-. De repente algo llego a su mente y miro su reloj.-Demonios…ya es tardísimo-. Bebió lo ultimo que quedaba en su vaso.-Kenshin tengo que irme-.

- ¿Qué pasa? -. Le dijo preocupado.

-Quede con Misao de ayudarle con un trabajo-. Decía apurado mientras se ponía su saco. En eso Kenshin comenzó a reír. Cosa que lo desconcertó.- ¿Qué pasa? -.

-jaja…es mucho…-. Kenshin suspiro ante la risa que le dio.-Shinomori…amigo mió…ahora si que pareces un esposo con temor a su esposa por llegar tarde-.

Aoshi lo miro molesto, no solo por el comentario, sino porque pareciera que su amigo tenía razón.-No seas idiota Kenshin…-. Se sentó nuevamente.-Para demostrártelo me quedare aquí festejando-.

-No, no quiero que tengas problemas con Misao…por lo que he escuchado es una chica muy amable-.

-A sí… ¿y de quien lo has escuchado? … que yo recuerde no te he hablado de ella-. Aoshi miro intrigado a su amigo.

-Eh…bueno…la otra vez…por casualidad me encontré a la feita y me contó algo-.

-Te encanta molestar a mi hermana cierto, en fin…entonces me voy-. Se levanto nuevamente del asiento y se dirigió al barman.-Hey…acá mi amigo paga-. Se despidió de Kenshin que lo miraba sorprendido.-Me la debías-.

Kenshin solo rió, era increíble como Aoshi había cambiado un poco en estos días, y auque su amigo no se diera cuenta…Kenshin sabia que esa chica…Misao…tenia mucho que ver…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió la puerta y entro al departamento, camino un poco para encontrar el interruptor de la sala, estaba oscuro solo había la poca luz que entraba por el balcón. Cuando la encendió, miro a Misao sentada en el sofá cruzada de piernas y manos. Por su expresión estaba bastante enojada.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-.

El sarcasmo se hizo presente. Luego se levanto y se fue a encerrarse al otro baño. El que quedaba después del estudio. Aoshi suspiro mientras se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba sobre el sofá. Fue al baño y puso sus manos sobre ambos marcos de la puerta recargándose.

-Misao…escucha…tuve algo que hacer…-. No podía decirle que se fue a celebrar con su amigo, eso empeoraría las cosas.-Hoy…obtuve el puesto de presidente en la empresa-.

- ¡Eso no me importa! … ¡Me prometiste que me ayudarías! -. Gritó desde adentro del baño. Realmente estaba furiosa.

Aoshi se estaba exasperando. Era como tratar con una niña.- ¡Se lo que dije…pero no hay razón para ponerte así! -. Escucho algunos pasos y de repente vio como la puerta se abría.

- ¡Si como no! -. Misao se acerco un poco a él.- ¡Y por eso hueles a alcohol! …me arrepiento de no haberme ido a estudiar con Soujiro ¡solo por tu culpa! -.

Aoshi le iba a replicar sino fuera porque Misao le cerró nuevamente la puerta frente a sus narices.-O sea que vino ¿no? -. Al no escuchar respuesta le tocó fuerte la puerta.- ¡Contéstame! …vino aquí cierto… ¿Lo dejaste entrar? -.

- ¡Eso no te importa! -.

- ¡Claro que si! … ¡Me importa porque esta es mi casa y tu eres mi mujer! -.

Guardaron silencio… ¿Qué había dicho? …ambos se preguntaron lo mismo. Aoshi había hablado de mas…tenían que dejar ese mal habito de hablar cuando están exaltados. Ya que puras estupideces decían o hacían. En eso se escucho el teléfono, bendito sea el teléfono en esos momentos pensó Aoshi, quien se alejo para ir a la sala y contestar.

-Si diga, ah Kaoru… ¿que pasó? -. A veces se quejaba de que su hermana menor era demasiado entusiasta en los asuntos de los demás. Esta vez se lo agradecía.-Si, ahora te la paso-. Exhalo y fue hacia el baño, tocó un poco.-Es Kaoru…quiere hablar contigo-.

Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento luego de que ella tomó el teléfono.-Hola Kaoru…si…no se me olvido lo de mañana-. Misao se fue a la sala a hablar por teléfono, mientras él simplemente se fue a la habitación. No estaba muy seguro de poder encarar a Misao en esos momentos.

-------------------------------CONTINUARA--------------------------------

Pues acá andamos con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, cada vez me emociona escribirlo o.o jeje por cierto ya entre a la uni, pero no se preocupen tratare de actualizar a mi ritmo jeje. Bueno son las 2:30 am me estoy cayendo de sueño XD. espero sus comentarios, sin mas por ahora vamos a los agradecimientos…

Gracias a:

**_Gabyhyatt, Aspacia the Mileto queen, blue-azul-acero, Aoshmi Seshlin, Vidavril, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Angel nemesis, Rinko-chan_** (gracias por tus comentarios n.n)


	9. Confrontacion

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 8 "Confrontación"**

Misao se dejo caer en la silla de la mesa que habían elegido ella y Kaoru en una heladería. Realmente estaba agotada, Kaoru la había traído de un lugar a otro buscando un vestido y accesorios. Jamás se había cansado tanto en su vida.

-Jamás…vuelvo a ir de compras-. Decía con cansancio.

Kaoru sonrió ante el comentario. Realmente Misao era una persona muy agradable y simpática.-Bueno…pero ya tenemos lo que queremos-.

En eso una mesera les llevo lo que habían pedido. Cuando esta se fue Misao le dio un largo sorbo al té helado. Kaoru hizo lo mismo pero con mas discreción. Luego miro a su cuñada.-Por cierto… ¿Cómo están las cosas con mi hermano?-.

Misao desvió la mirada un poco.-Eh…yo…no lo he visto desde anoche-. Bebió un poco más.

Kaoru se sorprendió.- ¿Cómo así?-. Le dijo preocupada.

-No pasa nada, solo tuvimos una pequeña diferencia…él se fue muy temprano hoy, así que no lo mire-.

-Entiendo, Aoshi tiene un carácter muy especial…aunque…él antes no era tan así-. Decía pensativa.

Misao la miro fijamente.-Kaoru… ¿Quién es Sayuri?-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi estaba en la oficina, trataba de ponerse al día con todas y cada una de las áreas de ahí. Quería saber hasta el último detalle. En eso se escucho la voz de Satsuki por el altavoz.-Joven…el joven Himura esta aquí-.

Aoshi presiono un botón en el teléfono.-Hágalo pasar Satsuki-.

Después de unos segundos se abrió la puerta y el joven pelirrojo entro.- ¿Cómo esta señor presidente? -. Dijo en tono bromista.

Aoshi solo suspiro.-Te encanta burlarte de mí cierto, siéntate-.

Kenshin tomo asiento frente a su amigo.-Estas molesto… ¿paso algo?-. Lo conocía muy bien. Y sabía que esa expresión que tenia Aoshi era de enfado.- ¿Paso algo con Misao? -.

-Nada…solo que esa niña es una testaruda-. Decía incrementando su molestia mientras acomodaba unos papeles.-No te hice venir para hablar de ella…toma-. Le entrego la carpeta con dichos papeles.-Podrías revisarlos…es una auditoria que se hizo hace unos meses…pero…no confió mucho en ella-.

Kenshin abrió la carpeta hojeando un poco.-Esta bien…-. Cerró la carpeta y miro a su amigo.-No se si decirte esto pero…ahora en la mañana me tope con la hermana de Sayuri-.

Aoshi lo miro sorprendido…por una razón su cuerpo se tenso…y su corazón latía muy fuerte.- ¿Dónde? -.

-En una cafetería del centro, solo nos saludamos porque ella ya iba de salida-.

-Entiendo…-.

La familia de Sayuri se había ido de Japón luego de la muerte de ella. Fue muy doloroso saber que su hija había muerto trágicamente. Aoshi llevaba una relación amena con la hermana de ella. Le impacto el saber que habían vuelto…y aun mas…que la hermana melliza de su Sayuri volviera…eso significaba que nuevamente vería la misma imagen de Sayuri…pero le dolía…que no fuera ella…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Solo quiero entender un poco más a Aoshi-.

Kaoru suspiro.-Esta bien…aunque después de esto Aoshi me matara, Sayuri era la prometida de mi hermano…ambos se querían mucho…se desvivía por ella…era cuando Aoshi se mostraba alegre…entusiasta…pero…-.

Misao la escuchaba atenta.- ¿Pero? -.

-Una noche…cuando ambos habían quedado para cenar…Aoshi permitio que ella fuera a buscarlo…ella se lo habia pedido porque Aoshi siempre era quien se encargaba de ir a recogerla y cosas asi…el caso fue que ella se accidento y perdio la vida…-.

Misao no lo podía creer. Jamás se imagino que esa chica estuviera muerta. Ella pensó que tal vez se habían separado o algo así. Debió ser muy duro para Aoshi pasar por todo eso. Ahora comprendía el porque su forma de ser…-Eso…es muy triste-.

-Lo se, Aoshi estuvo muy deprimido…pero sabes…ahora estoy muy contenta, porque gracias a ti, mi hermano pudo superarlo…y ahora esta contigo…y te ama…-.

Misao se sintió mal al escucharla. Estaba engañando a todo mundo con su supuesto matrimonio con Aoshi. Ella jamás pensó que las cosas llegaran a tal punto. Solo pudo responder indignada con ella misma.-Si…lo se-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao llego al departamento, llevaba varias bolsas consigo así que apenas y si podía caminar. Dejo unas cuantas en el piso para buscar la llave.

-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?-.

Misao volteo a ver sonriente a la persona que le había hablado.-Pues…la verdad si joven…si fuera tan amable de ayudarme con estas bolsas-.

-Será un placer-.

Después de sonreírle, Soujiro se acerco a ella y le quito las bolsas para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta con facilidad. Una vez que abrió las puertas ambos entraron con algunas bolsas y las dejaron en el sofá.

-Gracias Souji-.

-Eh…disculpen-. Ambos voltearon al darse cuenta que alguien llamaba a la puerta.-Lo siento…la puerta esta abierta así que no pude evitar el asomarme-.

Misao miraba fijamente a la puerta, estaba sorprendida…era ella…pero ¿Cómo era posible? … ¿ella estaba muerta no?. Era la chica de las fotografías…no entendía nada.

-Perdón…pensé que este era el departamento de Shinomori Aoshi-.

Misao tardó en reaccionar, así que Soujiro contestó.-No se equivoco señorita, es este-. La recién llegada se extraño el no ver a Aoshi y si a unos completos extraños.-Te dejo Misao…luego nos vemos-.

Misao salio de la conmoción y asintió. Soujiro salio despidiéndose amablemente. Luego ella reacciono de inmediato.-Eh… ¿gusta tomar asiento? -. Decía mientras quitaba las bolsas con nerviosismo haciéndolas a un lado.

-Gracias, pero solo venia a saludar a Aoshi…pero como no esta…vuelvo después-. La chica de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y suave…esos ojos verdes profundo…la hacían ver con mas elegancia de la que ya portaba.-he… ¿y tu eres? …-. Pregunto esperando la respuesta de Misao.

Esta inmediatamente se acerco y estiro su mano.-Misao Makimachi-.

-Sayaka Kiosato-. Miró a la joven frente a ella luego de saludarla, parecía simpática…aunque…no entendía que hacia en el departamento de él.- ¿Eres la novia de Aoshi? -.

Misao casi palideció, no sabia que decirle…en eso la puerta se abrió y ambas voltearon para ver a un Aoshi completamente sorprendido. Aunque sabia que no era ella…eso no le impedía sentir algo al ver frente a él una persona idéntica a la mujer que amó…la mujer que ocupó sus pensamientos…y su corazón…por tanto tiempo.

-Tenía miedo de venir a verte-. La armoniosa voz de la chica saco de sus pensamientos a Aoshi.-Por mi parecido a mi hermana, no sabia como reaccionarias…pensé que aun estabas dolido…-.

-Simplemente…eso esta en el pasado-. Eso lo decía de dientes para afuera. Él mejor que nadie sabía que aun le dolía. Se acordó de Misao y la busco con la mirada. Ella simplemente miraba con detenimiento a Sayaka.

-Yo…con permiso…los dejo para que hablen-. Como pudo tomo las bolsas y se fue a la habitación-.

Sayaka miro dudosa a Aoshi.-Ella es mi esposa-.

Casi se le cae el bolso que traía en su mano por la sorpresa. Pero supo muy bien guardar la compostura.-Eso si que me sorprende, me parece bien que hayas decidido seguir tu vida-.

-Gracias-. Dejo las llaves en una de las mesitas que estaban a un lado del sofá.-Toma asiento-.

-Eh…no gracias, estoy por irme…solo quise pasar a saludarte-. Se acerco a él y para sorpresa de este lo abrazo y le murmuro suavemente.-Me alegro que seas feliz…nos vemos-. Beso la mejilla de un sorprendido Aoshi. Después la acompaño a la salida.

- ¿Se fue tu visita? -. Misao había llegado a la sala y miraba a Aoshi recargado en la puerta.

Este camino para dirigirse a uno de los sofás y dejarse caer en el.- ¿Cómo te fue de compras? -.

Evidentemente quería cambiar de tema. Pero ella no lo permitiría.-Es igual a la de la foto-. Aoshi la miro fijamente.-Si no supiera que Sayuri esta muerta juraría que es ella-.

Aoshi se levanto como resorte del sofá y fue con Misao para tomarla del brazo.- ¡Quien te dijo eso! -.

Al principio se asusto, luego mostró seriedad y se soltó del agarre de Aoshi.-No importa, lo se y punto-. Lo miro seria.-No se como un hombre como tu puede vivir aferrado a una persona que ya no esta aquí, solo te estas lastimando-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-. Trataba de estar tranquilo. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que discutir con ella? .-Será mejor que ya no digas nada-.

-Es la verdad…date cuenta…Sayuri esta muerta…y no regresara…ni Sayaka ni yo somos Sayuri-. Se sentía frustrada. Ahora sabia bien el porque la confundió aquella noche…aquella noche en la que la acaricio pensando en ella…

-Suficiente-. Desesperado la tomo del brazo y camino con ella hacia la puerta. La abrió y literalmente la saco.- ¡No quiero verte…largo! -.

Misao sintió la puerta cerrarse prácticamente frente a sus narices. Jamás imagino la reacción de Aoshi…sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos…y no sabia porque…sentía dolor…llevo su mano al pecho…ahí era donde dolía…sus lagrimas brotaron, lentamente…recorrían sus mejillas. La visión de la puerta frente a ella era más borrosa por el líquido en sus ojos…

Soujiro salio por la curiosidad de escuchar algunas voces. Cuando se asomo inmediatamente fue hacia ella. No supo porque, pero simplemente la abrazo.- ¿Qué tienes…qué paso? -. Decía preocupado.

Misao limpio sus lagrimas, tenia que tranquilizarse.-Nada… ¿me podrías invitar un té?-.

-Claro que si, vamos-. La llevo con él a su departamento.

Aoshi caminaba en círculos, podía notarse la frustración y enojo que sentía. Por una parte esa niña lo había sacado de sus casillas, pero por otra sabia que actuó de manera impulsiva con ella. No podía hacer nada…simplemente fue al lugar donde podía tranquilizarse…al minibar y así beber hasta olvidarse de todo.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Misao llevaba a sus labios una taza de té, estaba sentada en el sofá y Soujiro estaba a un lado de ella. Había estado tranquilizándola y ahora observaba cada detalle, la forma en que bebía el té, la posición de sus dedos en la taza. Misao dejo la taza sobre la mesa de centro.

-Me confunde la relación que tienes con él-. Misao volteo a verlo.-Realmente quiero saber que relación tienen…-.

Misao no sabia que decirle, tenia que evitarlo.-Souji…estoy cansada…yo…-. Misao no termino de hablar. En un impulso él ya la estaba besando.

--------------------------------CONTINUARA-----------------------------

Se que este capitulo es algo corto, pero les prometo que ya los próximos serán mas largos. Ojala y le siga interesando la trama esto se va a poner mas emocionante ya lo verán. Espero sus comentarios n.n

**Gracias a:**

**_Blue azul acero, Gabyhyatt, Aoshmi Seshlin, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Rinko Inukai._**

Les prometo tener más seguido capítulos y más largos n.n


	10. El secreto

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 9 "El secreto"**

Por una extraña razón no podía apartarlo…en esos momentos el beso de Soujiro se sentía tan bien…que solo se dejo llevar…la besaba con ternura…lentitud…su mano acariciando su mejilla…pero al sentir sus labios entreabrirse fue lo que la trajo a la realidad.

-No-. Dijo apartándolo, estaba sorprendida de ella misma…se reprochaba el como pudo ser tan estupida y hacer algo así…

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los hicieron salir de la situación sorprendiéndolos un poco.

-¡Abre la puerta maldita sea! … ¡se que esta ahí! …-.

- ¿Aoshi? -. Se alarmo y se puso de pie. Miro a Soujiro.-Déjame encargarme de esto-.

-No, es obvio que esta ebrio…podría…-.

Misao lo interrumpió mientras tomaba sus manos.-Déjame encargarme… ¿si?-.

A Soujiro no le quedo más remedio que aceptar. Vio como Misao iba a la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a un Aoshi completamente ebrio y desarreglado. Era increíble hasta donde podía llevar el alcohol a su vecino. Jamás lo había visto en un estado tan deplorable.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Que…regreses…que mas-. Apenas y si podía hablar.

-¿con alguien que no cumple sus promesas?-.

-Si si…yo…hice mal…yo tengo la culpa…yo soy una basura…-.Decía con frustración entre su alto nivel etílico que apenas y si le daba para mantenerse conciente.-por…eso…me disculpo-.

Misao lo miro fijamente. Le daba lastima…si eso…era…lastima…sino que mas seria el que su corazón doliera de verlo así…ella misma se sentía culpable…fuera como fuera. Ese hombre frente a ella la había sacado de esa miserable vida. Y le había dado una oportunidad de estudiar. Si tan solo pudieran llevarse bien…eso haría las cosas mas sencillas…aun con su insoportable carácter y su obsesión por el alcohol no podía dejarlo…así que fue hacia Soujiro.

-Te agradezco mucho tu atención…te prometo aclararte todo a su tiempo…gracias Souji-. Le sonrió sinceramente.

-Pero Misao…-.

Iba tomarla por la mano si no fuera porque Aoshi la atrajo del brazo hacia él.-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella-.

-Aoshi por Dios-. Lo miro asustada pensando que este pudiera hacer algo.-Vamonos-.

Como pudo Misao lo saco del departamento de Soujiro. Mirando por última vez a su dueño y agradeciéndole con un suave murmuro. Soujiro con pesadez cerró la puerta. Su mano estaba en puño…sentía rabia…desesperación…lo había comprendido…él…estaba enamorado…

Ambos entraron al departamento. Misao cerró la puerta tras ella poniendo el seguro. Ayudo a Aoshi sentarse en el sofá.

-Te preparare un café-.

-No quiero-.

-Aunque no quieras lo beberás-. Fue a la cocina y encendió la cafetera. En cuestión de minutos el aroma de café embargo el departamento.

-Me duele la cabeza-. Decía Aoshi con su brazo en la frente y su cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sofá.

-Eso te pasa por beber tanto…-. Se acerco a él con una taza de café bien cargado. Con eso se le bajaría un poco lo mareado.

Tomo la taza sin ganas y comenzó a beberlo…

-Lamento haber sido muy dura contigo-. Pensaba en la situación que habían pasado. Aunque no negaba que lo que dijo fuera cierto, si debió haber sido dicho con más tacto…

-Solo…solo olvidémoslo…-.

-Te preparare un baño-. Fue a la habitación, no era momento para hablar más del tema en el estado que el se encontraba.

Media hora mas tarde Aoshi salía de ducharse, llevaba puesto su pijama, ya estaba mas sobrio…salio secando su cabello con una toalla cuando miro a Misao recostada en la cama. Al parecer se había quedado dormida. Debía estar muy cansada…se sentó en el borde y luego se acomodo a un costado pero dándole la espalda a Misao. Estaba tan cansado también…el baño lo había relajado…a tal grado que apenas cerro los ojos cayo en un profundo sueño…

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a traspasar las cortinas de la habitación. Misao estiro su cuerpo con pesadez…estaba tan cómoda, había dormido tan a gusto. Quiso moverse un poco pero sintió un impedimento rodeando su abdomen. Entreabrió los ojos y miro un brazo a su alrededor…con sorpresa giro su rostro y quedo a escasos centímetros del de él…lo miro con detenimiento…nunca lo había visto de cerca…así que estudio sus facciones…debía admitirlo…era hermoso…su nariz…el contorno de sus ojos…sus labios…curiosamente su mirada permaneció por mas tiempo en ellos…algo la hacia sentir un impulso de besarlos…de tocarlos…pero el sonido del teléfono la alerto y con rapidez se levanto de la cama…golpeo sus mejillas para despertarse mejor y luego tomo el teléfono de la mesita de luz…

-¿diga?-. Escucho la voz de Kaoru al otro lado del auricular…-Si…yo le digo…nos vemos Kaoru-. Colgó el teléfono mientras miro a Aoshi enfadada, este estaba acomodándose mejor. Como era posible que ese grandísimo idiota no le dijera que hoy sábado…iban a visitar a sus padres.

Rápidamente fue al ropero y comenzó a buscar algo de lo que Kaoru le había ayudado a comprar….-_Claro…solo me dice lo que le conviene…pero era obvio que sus padres me iban a querer conocer antes de la fiesta… ¡ahh demonios no se que ponerme!-._

Aoshi se despertó al sentir varias cosas cayendo en la cama y algunas en sus piernas.-Mm… ¿Qué haces?-. Dijo adormilado, sus ojos lastimaban al querer enfocar a Misao. Así que los tallo un poco.- ¿Qué hora es?-.

-Son las 9…y al medio día tenemos que estar en casa de tus padres-. Decía apurada.

Se reincorporo rápidamente.-Demonios lo olvide…ouh…ouh…mi cabeza-. Se volvió a acostar al sentir una punzada. Odiaba las resacas…

-Aoshi…no se que ponerme…-.

La miro de reojo…-¿Compraste ropa no?-.

Cruzo sus brazos y suspiro.-Si…lo que no se es que ponerme…no se que combinar… ¿entiendes?-.

-¿Y yo que voy a saber de moda?-. Sin energías se levanto de la cama y miro las prendas que Misao había puesto sobre ella.-Eso podría estar bien-. Apunto un vestido blanco veraniego…era con escote en V…tenia unos listones para amarrarse tras el cuello. Por lo tanto la espalda quedaba al descubierto…la parte de la falda era en corte asimétrico y en las orillas tenían pequeñas aplicaciones azules.

Misao lo miro sin creérselo.- ¿Piensas que voy a ponerme eso? -.

-Es solo un vestido Misao, además la reunión será en el jardín de la casa…es lo mas indicado a mi opinión-. Se puso las pantuflas.-Bueno yo me duchare primero-. Dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar ropa en su ropero…

Misao no dejaba de ver el vestido…ese atuendo se lo había comprado Kaoru, también le compro unas cosas para ponerse en los pechos…porque según su cuñada un sostén normal se vería horrible. Eso era por lo que le daba vergüenza…era muy revelador al gusto de Misao…

-Iré a preparar algo de desayuno-. Salio dejando a Aoshi solo.

Luego de unos minutos Aoshi salio con un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul…llevaba unas sandalias de piel negras. Además que aun llevaba el pelo húmedo y revuelto…una imagen…muy atractiva para la vista…al menos eso pensó Misao luego de dejar de llevar el bocado del desayuno a su boca después de verlo…

-El baño esta libre-. Dijo asomándose al refrigerador para ver que tomaba.

Y de regreso a la frustración… ¿Cómo demonios se iba a poner algo que jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado usar?. Aoshi saco un envase de cartón con juego de naranja y lo vertió en un vaso. Luego de beberlo casi de un trago, se sentó en la mesa junto a Misao.

-No te preocupes, horita le llame a la encargada de servicio…ella vendrá a ayudarte con eso de tu ropa-.

Respiro mas aliviada.-Esta bien, te deje algo de desayuno puedes comerlo. Me iré a duchar-. Dijo entusiasmada. De cierta forma se sentía feliz de poder vestir algo femenino…y no tener miedo por hacerlo…

Misao secaba su cuerpo cuando escucho la voz de Aoshi tras la puerta.-Misao la señora del servicio esta aquí, ella te ayudara a vestirte-.

-Si, gracias ya salgo-.

Aoshi miro a la señora.-Las dejo-.

-Si señor Shinomori, no tenga cuidado-. Dijo la señora mientras arreglaba el atuendo de Misao.

Fue a la sala, iba a sentarse cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Cuando abrió…su rostro mostró molestia.-Ah…eres tú-.

-Solo quiero saber como esta Misao-. Después de un rato de haberse debatido en preguntar o no. Soujiro finalmente se decidió por plantarse frente a ese departamento. Frente a su vecino.

-Esta bien, en estos momentos se esta duchando…-. Dijo con expresión fría.

Soujiro entendió la indirecta. Pero no le gustaba la idea de irse y no comprobar con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien.- ¿Puedo esperarla? -.

-No-. Rápida y cortante fue la respuesta de Aoshi.-Además vamos a salir-. Aoshi mostró una expresión de orgullo.-Iré a presentarle a mi esposa a mis padres-.

Soujiro lo miro confundido.- ¿Tu esposa? -.

Aoshi fingió sorpresa.- ¿Qué no sabias Tenkken? …Misao es mi mujer…-. Recalcando la última frase.-Mi…esposa-.

- ¿Pasa algo? -.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Misao. Sus bocas se entreabrieron un poco por sorpresa…y sus miradas no podían apartarse de la chica que tenían en frente.

Era sorprendente lo que podía hacer un poco de arreglo. Con ese vestido entallado hasta la cintura, podían notarse mejor las formas femeninas que ella tenia. Sus hombros quedaban al descubierto, sus caderas se notaban mas hasta donde empezaba la falda que era asimétrica y por primera vez Misao dejaba lucir algo de sus piernas. Sus pies se miraban pequeños y delicados, resaltando las sandalias que hacían juego con el vestido. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Y unos cuantos mechones caían por su frente. Esto hacia lucir aun mas sus hermosos ojos. Aunque no llevaba maquillaje su belleza al natural era más que evidente.

Se sentía incomoda al tener la mirada de esos dos sobre ella. De por si ya estaba bastante avergonzada por el atuendo que llevaba. Nunca se había vestido de esa forma y nunca pensó hacerlo. Reacciono al ver una mirada extraña en Soujiro...como si hubiera tristeza en ella...-So...Souji… ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Dijo un tanto nerviosa por la respuesta.

Pero alguien se adelanto a responder.-Vino a preguntar como estabas...-. Aoshi salio de su estupefacción y miro nuevamente a su vecino.-Le dije que mi esposa estaba bien-.

Esto provoco una expresión de sorpresa en Misao, y una de dolor en Soujiro.

-Si, bueno...me retiro...permiso-. Sin más se dio vuelta para irse, escuchando la puerta cerrándose tras él.

Esto molesto un tanto a Misao quien fue hacia Aoshi.-Eres un grosero, no tenias porque tratarlo así... ¿y como pudiste decirle eso?-.

-¿Qué, es la verdad ¿no, eres mi esposa-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Misao le iba a contestar pero en eso salió la señora de servicio. Guardo silencio mientras observaba a Aoshi darle los honorarios, una vez que salio del departamento Misao iba a hablar pero Aoshi gano la palabra.

-Como ya estas lista, vamonos-.

Fue a la cocina y tomo las llaves del porta llavero. Solo escucho la puerta cerrándose de golpe. Sintió coraje...de saber que ella se puso así por el simple hecho de tratar a Tenkken de esa forma. Bueno no por ella, esa mujer podía hacer lo que quisiera. Lo que si no permitiría que se burlara de él ese vecino, si eso era. Suspiro para calmarse y se dirigió a la salida. Después de todo ahora venia lo difícil, soportar a su odioso padre.

Ya en el auto ninguno decía nada, Aoshi mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera. Mientras ella iba cruzada de brazos. Aoshi disminuyo la velocidad al ponerse la luz roja. Ese silencio tenia que romperse...

-Te...te sienta bien ese vestido-. Dijo a duras penas. Aunque esto sorprendió a Misao no dijo nada. No porque no quisiera, simplemente se sentía apenada.-Ves como eres...quiero arreglar la situación y siempre te pones en el papel de niña orgullosa-. Decía ya un poco molesto mientras se ponían en marcha nuevamente.

Misao lo miro de reojo, la molestia podía notarse en su mirada. Ya se le hacia raro que haya dicho algo tan amable, sin mostrar su mal carácter.-Al menos déjame ser sincera ahora...llegando a tu casa mentiré todo lo que quieras poniendo mi sonrisa de "felizmente casada"-. Lo último llevaba algo de ironía.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que le haya dicho la verdad a Soujiro? -. Aunque no lo demostrara estaba interesado en la respuesta.

-Me molesta que no hayas dejado que fuera yo quien se lo dijera-.

- ¿Cuándo? ...cuando tuviera el diario en sus manos y viera en primera plana nuestra foto y el tema "Felizmente casados"-.

Misao no supo que decir, desvió la mirada y cuando miro por la ventana del auto pudo notar como entraban por un camino rodeado de bellos árboles. Al final una enorme mansión, jamás en su vida había visto algo igual. Al menos no personalmente. Al llegar frente a la mansión Aoshi detuvo el auto, seguido bajo y le entrego las llaves a uno de los trabajadores. Misao iba a abrir la puerta pero alguien le gano, vio como su "esposo" tomaba su mano para ayudar a bajarla.

-¿qué haces?-. Dijo confundida.

Aoshi la miro fijamente.-Dijiste que llegando mostrarías tu sonrisa ¿no?...ahora estamos felizmente casados...mi amor-. Dijo con la misma ironía que ella hace unos minutos.

Misao comprendió y aunque le molesto su forma de hablarle, solo le sonrió. Al ir hacia la entrada ambos tomados de la mano, vieron salir a Kaoru emocionada. La chica llevaba un vestido azul cielo de tirantes a los hombros, se ajustaba un poco a su cuerpo y la falda caía por sus ya pronunciadas caderas.

-¡Misao!-. Abrazo entusiasmada a su cuñada.

-¿Así que ya te olvidaste de tu hermano?-.

Kaoru sonrió y luego fue con su hermano para besar su mejilla.-Jamás me olvidaría de mi hermano favorito-.

-Dirás tu único hermano-. Dijo con un tono despreocupado.

Misao pensó al verlos, si tan difícil era que el se comportara así con ella. Tal vez realmente era que Aoshi no la soportaba. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir algo...un dolor...algo que no podía comprender...

-Vamos, papá y mamá esperan-.

Iban a entrar cuando escucharon el sonido de otro auto acercarse, cuando Aoshi volteo pudo distinguir quien era. Cierto pelirrojo bajo del auto entregándole las llaves al trabajador de ahí. Luego se quito los lentes café oscuros que llevaba para lucir esos enigmáticos ojos violetas. Iba también con ropa fresca, llevaba un pantalón color caqui, una camisa café de manga larga, pero la tela era delgada permitiendo mucha ventilación. Y como siempre de despreocupado llevaba unas sandalias de piel del color de la blusa. Subió unos cuantos escalones y saludo a su amigo.

-Llegue a tiempo-. Miro de reojo a Kaoru y luego miro a Misao.-Así que tu eres Misao-. Dijo sonriendo. Era linda, se miraba que era una persona muy sencilla.

Misao se ruborizo un poco, no le gustaba que las personas la miraran vistiendo como ahora.-S...si-. Se sorprendió cuando Kenshin tomo su mano y la beso.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kenshin Himura-.

Aoshi quito la mano de Misao de la de Kenshin, para enlazarla con la de él.-Déjate de payasadas y entremos-.

-Vaya, mi hermanito celoso que novedad-. Decía divertida Kaoru.

Aoshi suspiro.-Quédense diciendo estupideces si es lo que quieren-. Camino trayendo a Misao con él. Quien por cierto se aguanto las ganas de reír.

Kenshin y Kaoru los siguieron, antes de entrar a la casa, justo cuando Kenshin pasó a lado de Kaoru, discretamente rozo sus dedos con los de ella. Esto la sonrojo pero siguió su trayecto.

Misao admiraba la casa cada que pasaba por un pasillo, algunas personas se le quedaban viendo y murmurando. Por alguna razón el ir tomada de la mano de Aoshi la hacia sentir segura. Finalmente llegaron a unas puertas de vitral, y tras ellas Misao observo lo que para ella solo pensaba existían en los cuentos de hadas. Un enorme jardín, con esculturas, una fuente hermosa, las esculturas en su mayoría era de estatuas angelicales. Lo que no gusto, fue que al cruzar los vitrales el silencio de todos los que estaban ahí se hizo presente.

Aoshi se vio sorprendido, Misao lo noto, algo no andaba bien. Miro a una mujer elegante y muy bella acercarse a Aoshi.-Hijo, bienvenido-. Dijo después de besar la mejilla de su hijo. La mujer miro amablemente a Misao.-Tu debes ser Misao ¿verdad?-.

Misao asintió apenada. Iba a contestar pero Aoshi se adelanto.-Mamá, ¿qué hace toda esta gente aquí?-. Murmuro a su madre. Estaba seguro que eso había sido idea Saito. Se suponía que solo estaría la familia. En cambio vino muchas personas de la sociedad...Misao aun no estaba lista para acercarse a ese mundo de arpías como él lo llamaba...

-Vamos hijo, no es una gran idea que todos conozcan a tu esposa ya que eres el presidente de la compañía-. Decía Saito mientras tenia una copa de champagne en la mano. Y en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo. Se dirigió a Misao.-Ahora...Misao...eres parte de nuestra familia...es importante que la conozcas-. Miro a Aoshi.-Vamos hijo...preséntala con todos-. Sonrió y luego dijo en un tono fuerte levantando su copa.-Que siga la fiesta...y que viva el matrimonio Shinomori-.

Todos alzaron su copa y en unísono brindaron a petición de Saito. Kenshin noto la expresión de furia en Aoshi. Se acerco a él.-Tranquilo...solo sigue su juego...-.

Misao por su parte no entendía nada. Aoshi decidió jugar el juego de su padre. Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que habían llegado. Misao estaba aburridísima, todo había sido presentando a quien sabe cuanta gente y diciendo lo mismo. Era tedioso. En esos momentos estaba sentada bebiendo algo de limonada, mientras Aoshi platicaba con algún socio de la empresa. Cosas que no entendía ni quería entender. En esos momentos tenia otra preocupación. Le andaba del baño. Se había estado aguantando pensando que Aoshi se desocuparía pronto. Pero eso se miraba lejano. A Kaoru no la miraba por ningún lado.

Apretó sus piernas, de fortuna el largo mantel cubría perfectamente.-_Demonios...me urge ir-._ Se levanto de la mesa decidida. Miro que Aoshi ni lo noto._-Desgraciado que bien atiendes a tu "esposa"-._ Se estaba poniendo de mal humor. En eso miro a una mesera entrar a la casa, así que la siguió para darle alcance.

Saito miraba molesto a Aoshi, todo se le había echado a perder. Odiaba que Aoshi se llevara también con los accionistas. Mientras a él ni siquiera le habían hablado, más que para saludarlo. Encima tenía que soportar las boberías de su esposa. Estaba apeñuscada a él como si de una sanguijuela se tratara. Miro con interés correr a esa chiquilla y como entraba a la casa. Hizo una señal y enseguida uno de sus leales guardaespaldas se acerco a él. Le murmuro al oído.-Discretamente...dale un susto a esa estupida...mi hijo aprenderá que conmigo no se juega-. El guardaespaldas asintió y se retiro de ahí sigilosamente.

Aoshi miro hacia donde se suponía estaba sentada Misao, se alerto al no verla, cordialmente se disculpo para poder buscarla. No camino mucho cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Cuando se giro se sorprendió al ver a Sayaka ahí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-. Era increíble que aun le afectara ver a la mujer que es idéntica a Sayuri.

-No creí que mi presencia molestara-. Se contrario por la respuesta de Aoshi.

Este entendió y rápidamente se disculpo.-No es eso, discúlpame…solo estaba sorprendido-.

Por su parte Misao salía del cuarto de baño. Volteo a ambos lados, y su ceja se arqueo con nerviosismo.-_Perfecto Misao… ¿Dónde demonios vas para ir al jardín?-._ Comenzó a buscar el camino correcto. Esa Mansión parecía un laberinto.

-¿Anda si?-. Decía con dificultad la voz femenina.

Aquel hombre que luchaba por dejar de acariciar esos muslos que lo enloquecían, comenzaba a tener una guerra interna. Tomarla ahí mismo o separarse.-Mm…nos pueden ver…-. Decía entre besos. La verdad que esa apasionada mujer que tanto amaba se estuviera frotando contra él no le ayudaba en nada.

Kaoru sonrió complacida al ver lo que provocaba en su pelirrojo. Aunque ella también se sentía excitada. La escena era de lo mas erótica. Estaban en el despacho, ella sentada sobre el escritorio y al hombre que ama entre sus piernas. Los tirantes de su vestido estaban a mitad de sus brazos. Sus senos descubiertos eran besados con intensidad por los suaves labios de Kenshin. Sentía fuego en su cuerpo...lo necesitaba...

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciéndolos separarse de inmediato. Kaoru acomodo su vestido al ver con sorpresa quien era.

-Perdón-.

La puerta se cerró tan rápido como se abrió. Misao estaba impactada, ella había escuchado ruido y pensó que alguien ahí podía ayudarla a encontrar el camino al jardín. Jamás imagino el encontrar…no…el descubrir un secreto así…

Kaoru miro asustada a Kenshin, este fue a ella y beso su mejilla mientras la abrazaba.-No te preocupes mi amor, hablare con ella-.

Kaoru negó y se bajo del escritorio para acomodar su vestido.-Yo lo haré-. Cuando fue hacia la puerta Misao ya no estaba, giró su rostro para ver a Kenshin.-Iré a buscarla-. Luego salio cerrando la puerta tras ella. Escucho un golpe en el escritorio, sabia que Kenshin también estaba preocupado como ella...

Estaba avergonzada, arrepentida de no haber llamado a la puerta primero. Reconoció el pasillo por donde iba, no debía estar lejos de la puerta de vitral. Iba a dar vuelta cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de alguien tapando su boca y sujetándola de la cintura, con pánico sintió como iba llevándosela con él…

----------------------------CONTINUARA---------------------------

----------------------------CONTINUARA---------------------------

Hola, se que otra vez tarde pero estoy pasando por un momento difícil emocionalmente u.u y pues eso me ha bloqueado un poco, espero me comprendan y no pierdan interés por la historia, que ante todo tengo el compromiso con ustedes de seguir actualizando y escribiendo. Gracias por sus reviews que me dan mucho ánimo n.n

**Gracias especialmente a: **

**_Rinko Inukai, Alchemist Souma, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, gabyhyatt, Blue Azul Acero, Aoshmi Seshlin, Ali chan6, Barbara Maki, Senfhi, x-Misao-x, Misao89, Misao21, Angel Nemesis._**

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de darme su comentario, en verdad que agradezco a cada uno de ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el próximo estará muy intenso o.o


	11. Pasado

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 10 "Pasado"**

Su respiración era agitada, su ansiedad iba en aumento al no poder zafarse del fuerte agarre del que era presa. Miró asustada cuando aquel desconocido la llevaba a un cuarto oscuro. Aunque opuso resistencia, a los segundos sintió con horror como su mejilla se estampaba contra la fría pared. Con asco sintió el cuerpo de aquel hombre…pegarse con fuerza al suyo. Aquel tipo comenzó a frotarse vilmente contra ella.

-Shh…si gritas…te mato-. Decía con voz ronca.

Las lágrimas de Misao le impedían ver con claridad. Y aunque quisiera gritar no podía, ese hombre tenía presionada su mano sobre su boca. Apenas y si podía respirar. Presa del pánico se quedo paralizada al sentir la otra mano de su atacante subir por debajo de su vestido…acercándose peligrosamente a su ropa interior. Imágenes confusas vinieron a la mente de ella con rapidez, imágenes de ella forcejeando con alguien en las sombras. De alguien ultrajándola…de alguien……violándola.

No pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sus fuerzas se desvanecieron de la misma forma que lo hizo su cuerpo. El atacante tuvo que sostenerla para que no se le cayera al piso. Misao había entrado en shock…

Kaoru salio al jardín, miro hacia todos lados pero no podía divisar a Misao. Solo a Aoshi que estaba con Sayaka, decidió acercarse a ellos.

-Aoshi-.

Aoshi volteo al escuchar el llamado de su hermana. Le extraño verla preocupada.- ¿Pasa algo? -.

Kaoru trato de relajarse un poco.-eh…no…solo estoy buscando a Misao…no la encuentro-.

Por fin la oportunidad de separarse un poco de Sayaka, no es que le cayera mal. Lo que le incomodaba es hablar con la viva imagen de la mujer que amaba y por desgracia estaba muerta.

-Sayaka…si me disculpas iré a buscar a mi esposa-.

-Si, claro…espero charlar contigo después-.

Aoshi asintió y después tomo del brazo a Kaoru para ir rumbo a la casa.-No es necesario que la busques hermano, yo puedo hacerlo-. Decía nerviosa. La sola idea de que Misao le contara algo la asustaba.

Cuando entraron miraron a Kenshin frente a ellos. Kaoru sintió su cuerpo tensionarse.-Buscare a Misao-. Soltó a Kaoru y se dirigió al cuarto de servicio para ir a preguntar por ella.

Aquel hombre miraba hipnotizado el cuerpo de Misao. A esas alturas la joven tenia la mirada perdida, como si de una muñeca se tratase la había colocado en el piso posicionándose sobre ella. Estaba a punto de arrancar el tirante que mantenía puesto el vestido. Apenas y si rozo el pecho de Misao cuando se alarmo al escuchar un ruido. Se levanto sigilosamente y apenas vio la puerta abrirse, con agilidad aventó a la persona para salir corriendo sin que esta pudiera hacer algo.

-¡Hey fíjate!-. Decía el sirviente quien había caído de bruces por el empujón. Cuando miro hacia el cuarto se levanto de inmediato al distinguir la silueta de alguien en el piso.

Aoshi entro al cuarto de servicio, cuando lo vieron todos los sirvientes que estaban ahí se pusieron de pie.-Joven, ¿que hace aquí?-. Dijo el ama de llaves.

-Estoy buscando a mi esposa, ¿la han visto?-.

-Yo, hace rato le indique donde estaba el tocador de damas-.

Iba a preguntar cuanto hacia de eso, cuando llego corriendo un hombre asustado y gritando.- ¡Atacaron a una mujer en el cuarto de limpieza!-.

Kenshin y Kaoru llegaron solo para ver a Aoshi correr tras aquel joven. Aunque no entendían nada fueron tras él. Cuando Aoshi llego a la puerta y encendió la luz, su cuerpo se quedo paralizado. Ahí estaba ella, abrazándose así misma, meciéndose lentamente mientras su mirada estaba perdida.

-¡Aoshi!-.

Reacciono al escuchar la voz de su hermana. De inmediato fue hacia Misao y trato de levantarla. Cuando Misao sintió el agarre comenzó a llorar y golpear para que la soltaran. Pero Aoshi le ganaba en fuerza, así que la tomo de las manos, pero fue contraproducente, solo logro alterarla mas.

-¡No, no! … ¡suéltame!-. Forcejeaba cada vez más.

Kaoru miro a Kenshin preocupada.-Ken…-.

Kenshin miro a los sirvientes que estaban murmurando. Así que decidió actuar.-Todos regresen a sus puestos, ni una palabra de esto a nadie-.

Estos obedecieron de inmediato. De cierto modo le guardaban mucho respeto a Kenshin. Aunque también miedo a la mirada que daba cuando algo no le gustaba. Por su parte Aoshi aun trataba de calmar a Misao, estaba histérica tratando de zafarse.

-Tranquila Misao, soy yo-. Decía casi desesperado. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla.-Soy…yo…todo esta bien-. Pudo sentir el cuerpo de Misao dejar de moverse, su camisa fue presa del agarre de Misao. Quien cerraba sus manos en puño y lloraba desconsolada sobre el pecho de Aoshi.

-Aoshi, llevémosla a una habitación-. Dijo Kaoru acercándose a ellos.

Aoshi levanto a Misao en brazos, aunque el llanto había parado, los suspiros ahogados aun continuaban. Minutos más tarde Aoshi caminaba furioso en círculos en la habitación.

-¡Maldita sea! … ¡como pudo pasar!-.

-Cálmate, no ganaras nada con estar así-. Dijo Kenshin tratando de calmarlo. Aunque también lo comprendía, si algo así le hubiera pasado a Kaoru no descansaría hasta encontrar al culpable y él mismo se encargaría de matarlo.-Mejor piensa en como hacer para ir a atender a los invitados, podrían sospechar-.

-Es lo que menos me importa, solo quiero saber como esta ella-. Miro hacia la puerta del baño. Ahí dentro estaban Kaoru y Misao. Su hermana recomendó que Misao se diera un baño para relajarse.

-Ten en cuenta que seria raro que los festejados no estuvieran…deberías atender eso, yo me quedo con ellas-.

Aoshi suspiro.-Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa me avisas de inmediato-. Salio de la habitación sin muchas ganas de unirse a aquella fiesta tan aburrida.

Una vez ahí su madre fue hacia el.- ¿Y mi nuera? -.

-Le dolía la cabeza, así que le dije que se quedara a descansar un rato-. Tuvo que mentirle a su madre. Pero no era oportuno hablar lo sucedido.

-Sayaka estuvo preguntando por ti-. Miro de reojo a su hijo.-Espero que el regreso de esa jovencita no traiga problemas a tu matrimonio-.

-Mamá-. Replico Aoshi, sabia por donde iba el comentario de ella.

-Esta bien hijo, vamos, algunos invitados se están yendo, hay que ir a despedirlos-.

Aoshi acompaño a su madre, aunque en su mente solo estaba el incidente que paso. Eso no se quedaría así, el culpable tenia que pagar.

Dos horas después Aoshi subió corriendo las escaleras. Finalmente se había librado de la tediosa reunión. Entro a la habitación para ver a Misao recostada en la cama, al menos dormía tranquilamente. Kaoru estaba sentada a un lado de ella mientras Kenshin tomaba un café sentado en un sofá.

-A estado tranquila hermano-. Kaoru le murmuro.-Solo fue el susto…no le hicieron nada-.

Aoshi respiro aliviado. El hecho de que hubiera pasado algo más lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Kenshin se levanto de su asiento dejando la taza en la mesita que tenia a un lado.

-Bueno, será mejor que me retire…cualquier cosa que necesites llámame de acuerdo-. Aoshi asintió.

-Te acompaño a la puerta-. La joven se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Misao. Y cuando paso junto a su hermano tomo su brazo.-Tu también descansa…le diré a mama que ya están durmiendo para que no les molesten-.

-Si-.

Kaoru salio acompañando a Kenshin. Ambos iban en silencio, los acontecimientos de ese día habían sido muy rápidos e improvistos. Kenshin rompió el silencio.-No te preocupes, se el camino de aquí a la salida-.

-Ken-. Lo detuvo antes de que caminara más. Pero las palabras no salieron.

Deseaba tanto ir y abrazarla. Sino fuera porque había sirvientes limpiando.-Buenas noches señorita Kaoru-. Con las ganas y frustración dio media vuelta para salir de la mansión.

Aoshi salio del baño ya con pijama puesta. No era su deseo pasar la noche ahí pero no había otra alternativa. Al menos la cama era espaciosa, levanto las frazadas para meterse en ellas.

-Tengo miedo-.

Lo sobresalto el murmuro de Misao, volteo a verla…en sus ojos había lagrimas…mientras estaba recostada. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa punzada en su pecho, por verla así…dolida…triste.

-A…abrázame-. Decía entre susurros mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su brazo, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. En esos momentos Aoshi era la única persona en la que podía confiar…se acerco más a ella y la acomodo para que su cabeza quedara recostada sobre su brazo. Ella se prendió a él para tener seguridad.-Fu…fue…-. Decía entre sollozos.

-Shh…ya pasó…-. La abrazo con suavidad mientras murmuraba también.-Estoy aquí…te prometo que no volverá a pasar-. Trataba de tranquilizarla, mientras poco a poco ambos iban quedando dormidos, abrazados uno al otro…con solo la leve luz de una lámpara como testigo…

----------------------------

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, la luz del sol ya se hacia notar entre las cortinas. Giró su cuerpo y miro a Misao sentada en el sofá abrazada a sus piernas. Estaba con la mirada fija, pero era seguro que su mente estaba en otra parte.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-.

La voz de Aoshi la saco de sus pensamientos.-Eh…bien…-. Se acomodo para sentarse apropiadamente. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama y una blusa de tirantes, los cuales fueron prestados por Kaoru. Aoshi sintió coraje al ver las marcas en sus brazos.

Se levanto de la cama.-Iré por algo de ropa a mi habitación, ¿quieres que le diga a Kaoru que te preste algo?-.

En eso Misao reacciono, el recuerdo de ayer invadió sus pensamientos. Kaoru y Kenshin en esa situación. Miro a Aoshi preguntándose si el estaba enterado de la relación. Lo mas probable era que no. Unos golpes en la puerta la trajeron a la realidad. Aoshi fue abrir.

-Hola, ¿Cómo esta Misao?-.

-Esta bien-. Abrió mas la puerta dejando ver a Kaoru tras ella.-Iré a buscar ropa a mi habitación. Deje algunos cambios ahí la última vez que vine-.

Salio dejando a ambas chicas mirándose fijamente. Kaoru cerró la puerta. No sabia que decirle.-eh… ¿estas bien?-.

Misao suspiro.-Si, gracias a Dios no me pasó nada-.

Kaoru se sentó en el borde de la cama.- ¿Viste quien fue? -.

Aunque pareciera broma, no recordaba mucho, su mente había bloqueado la mayor parte de lo ocurrido. Así que negó.-No, no vi la cara…no recuerdo mucho…-.

-Lo bueno es que estas bien-. Jugaba con sus manos.-Eh…Misao…se que tal vez no es el momento pero…-.

-No diré nada-. Dijo interrumpiéndola.

Kaoru la miro.-Yo…quisiera contártelo…-.

Tenia la mirada fija en el piso, se sentía avergonzada. Noto unos pequeños pies acercándose, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de ella. Misao se sentó junto a Kaoru.-Debes tener una buena razón…no soy nadie para juzgarte…aunque me parece que no es el lugar para que me cuentes esto…-.

Kaoru entendió, ella tenía razón.-Gracias Misao-.

Misao la miro con sinceridad.-Somos amigas ¿no?-. Apenas y si le sonrió, no tenía muchos ánimos de hacerlo. Pero lo que le había dicho a Kaoru era verdad.

Kaoru se sintió aliviada, no solo porque su secreto estaría a salvo, sino de verla sonreír un poco después de lo que le paso. Realmente era una chica muy fuerte.

Mas tarde ya todos estaban en la mesa disfrutando del desayuno. Misao no quiso bajar. A pesar de que Aoshi le insistió, le dijo que no tenia hambre.

-¿Y como durmió mi nuera?-.

Aoshi volteo a ver a su madre.-Bien…-.

-¿Por qué no se quedan mas tiempo aquí hijo?-. Decía Saito amablemente, aunque Aoshi no se tragaba el cuento.-Además en una semana mas será la fiesta para presentar a tu esposa en sociedad-.

Aoshi miro de reojo a su padre.-No gracias, mañana tenemos que volver a la universidad-.

-No se porque quieres terminar esa carrera, lo tienes todo-. Decía con molestia.

Aoshi lo miro enojado.-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…-.

-Papá, hermano, por favor…-. Decía Kaoru tratando de calmar la situación.

Aoshi se levanto de la mesa repentinamente.-Me retiro, iré por Misao para irnos a casa-. Miro como su madre lo miraba desilusionada mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso de despedida.-Discúlpame mamá, te llamo luego-.

Misao miraba la ventana fijamente, no se sentía con ganas de nada. En eso entro Aoshi. Al parecer no de buen humor.-Nos vamos-. Tomo su billetera que tenia en la mesita de luz al igual que las llaves.

Misao no le tomo importancia y se levanto para ponerse las sandalias. Aun andaba en pijama. Solo que llevaba una sudadera puesta, también prestada por Kaoru. Cuando bajaron los esperaban Kaoru y su madre. Quien se extraño de ver a Misao con esa vestimenta.

-¿Paso algo?-.

-No mamá, es solo que Misao no se siente bien-.

Misao miro a la madre de Aoshi, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, pero era lo menos que quería.-Estoy bien…no se preocupe-.

A la madre de Aoshi se le ilumino la mirada.- ¿No será que pronto seré abuela? -. Dijo con entusiasmo.

Aoshi casi se va de espaldas por la idea descabellada de su madre. Kaoru intercedió para que los dejara ir mejor.-Mamá, dejemos que se vayan están cansados-.

-Esta bien hijo, nos vemos Misao-. Después se acerco a abrazar a la joven.-Me dio mucho gusto conocerte aunque sea un poco, espero que mi hijo te traiga mas seguido-. Acaricio la mejilla de ella.-Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo…estoy segura que te quiere mucho-.

Misao se sonrojo un poco, aunque también se sentía mal por estarle mintiendo. Se miraba una señora agradable. Aoshi tomo la mano de Misao.-Nos tenemos que ir mamá-.

-Si claro, maneja con cuidado-. Le dijo mientras los miraba salir.

En el camino ambos iban serios, Misao tenía la mirada fija en la ventana del auto. En eso el móvil de Aoshi se escucho, lo contesto mientras iba manejando.- ¿Diga, ¿Quién te dio mi teléfono?-. Decía algo sorprendido. Esto provoco un leve interés en Misao que lo miro de reojo.-Entiendo, mira ahora estoy yendo al departamento…-. Escuchó algunas indicaciones.-Esta bien…te veré allá a las 5-. Después termino la llamada.

-¿Quién era?-. Lo dijo tratando de notar desinteresada. Bueno al menos eso intentaba, había estado escuchando atenta la conversación de Aoshi.

-eh…un socio de la compañía-. Se cuestiono a si mismo el porque le había mentido. ¿Por qué no pudo decir directamente que era Sayaka?

Llegaron al departamento y Aoshi se sentó un momento en el sofá. Misao había ido por algo de beber a la cocina. Aunque no tenia ganas de comer, su estomago le reclamaba. Después de unos segundos de pensárselo Aoshi la llamó.

-Misao, ¿puedes venir un momento?-.

La joven se extraño, fue hacia la sala mientras llevaba un vaso con agua. Se sentó en el sofá que quedaba frente a él.- ¿Pasa algo? -.

Aoshi suspiro.-Se que no es fácil, pero… ¿quieres presentar cargos por lo que paso en casa de mis padres?-.

Misao se tenso un poco, algunos recuerdos aun estaban presentes.-No, de todos modos no vi el rostro…no se…solo quiero olvidar eso…-.

Noto la actitud de Misao, así que no quiso insistir, sabia que era aun muy pronto para que pudiera recuperarse de la situación. Se levanto con pesadez.-Voy a tomar un baño-.

-¿Vas a salir?-.

-Si…tengo algo que hacer…mi socio… ¿recuerdas?-. Esto se lo decía mientras se encaminaba a la habitación, ¿la razón? …simplemente no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Mientras Aoshi se bañaba ella estaba sentada en el sofá, tratando de ver algo en la televisión. El teléfono se escucho y se levanto a contestarlo.- ¿Diga? -.

_-Ah…Misao…soy Sayaka… ¿esta tu esposo?-. _

Por alguna razón sintió raro la forma que ella lo pronuncio, pero tal vez eran solo sus ideas.-Esta tomando un baño-.

_-Entiendo, podrías avisarle que no voy a poder asistir a su invitación de tomar un café…se me presento un asunto importante-._

-Claro-. Termino la llamada sin siquiera esperar a que Sayaka se despidiera. Sentía coraje, ¿Por qué le había mentido? …ella no le iba a reclamar ni nada de eso…

-¿Quién era?-. Salio Aoshi secándose el cabello con un lado de la toalla que llevaba alrededor de su cuello.

Misao dejo el teléfono en la base de este. Se giró a verlo.-Tu cita-. Camino rumbo a la habitación pasando de lado de Aoshi, este la detuvo del brazo.

-¿De que hablas?-. Sintió como su toque estremeció a Misao y como ella se quiso zafar.

-Déjame, ¡me mentiste!-. Cuando Aoshi la toco, esa sensación de aquel hombre tocándola también vino a su mente, poniéndola ansiosa.

Se acerco más a ella y la tomo del otro brazo también. Quería explicarle, aunque ni él mismo sabio porque lo había hecho. Tal vez porque no quería otra discusión con ella.- Déjame explicarte -. Pero noto lo nerviosa que estaba, aunque la situación lo ameritaba, le extraño que se pusiera así. Aflojo el agarre, recordó que así se puso ayer cuando fue con ella a tratar de levantarla. Pero… ¿acaso realmente ese bastardo que la ataco le hizo algo? …tenia que saberlo…-¿Te pasó algo cierto?-.

Misao entre su ansiedad y lo que él preguntaba no entendía nada.-¡No se…déjame…solo déjame!-. Decía con dificultad. Sus manos temblaban y por una emoción que no entendía sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar…

-¿Quién te hizo daño Misao?-. Se atrevió a preguntar, se había dado cuenta que por algo reaccionaba así, él ataque de ayer solo fue algo que desencadeno todo.- ¿Quién fue? -.

-¡Nadie!-. Se soltó mientras su llanto se hizo mas fuerte, peleo cuando Aoshi quiso volver a sujetarla.- ¡Déjame! -. Gritaba con fuerza al sentir su cuerpo presionado con el del otro.- ¡Esa sombra!-. Decía a lagrima suelta, para su vista, Aoshi ya no estaba…ahora era la imagen de esa sombra atacándola. El forcejeo se hizo más fuerte.- ¡Basta! … ¡no me toques! … ¡no!-.

Aoshi trataba de controlarla, se había puesto muy violenta, recibía los golpes de Misao en su pecho mientras trataba de sujetarle las manos.-Misao… ¡tranquilízate! …esta bien…no voy a hacerte daño-. Se arrepentía por haberla llevado al límite nuevamente.

-¡No, no!-. Sintió como ese hombre robo todas sus ilusiones, sus sueños, su libertad…su pureza de la forma mas vil que pudo imaginar, sintió dolor…asco…era demasiado…que su mente se bloqueo por completo y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse sin aire…

Aoshi se asusto cuando sintió el cuerpo de Misao desvanecerse entre sus brazos. La sostuvo de inmediato y con pánico la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la cama…era como si se estuviera ahogando…-Demonios…demonios… ¡que hago maldita sea! …-. La recostó y comenzó a golpear sus mejillas levemente.-¡Misao…despierta!-.

El cuerpo de Misao poco a poco se sentía sin aire provocándole algunos movimientos bruscos en el pecho. No otra vez…Aoshi estaba pálido, el mismo no podía reaccionar…-No otra vez…no-. Murmuro con voz quebrada…el recuerdo del ver a Sayuri morir en el hospital volvió por un instante…

Con su mano temblorosa toco su propia mejilla y se sorprendió…estaba húmeda…estaba llorando…un gemido de Misao lo trajo a la realidad…la miro y con decisión y miedo a la vez le rompió la blusa que llevaba…puso sus manos en medio de sus pechos y comenzó a empujar a un ritmo controlado…después dejo su pecho y abrió la boca de Misao y tapo su nariz…unió sus labios a los de ella para darle respiración artificial…lo hizo una vez mas…

-Dios…por favor… ¡vamos Misao!-. Decía con frustración al intentarlo una tercera vez. Su color volvió a su piel al escuchar a Misao dar una inhalación rápida…la acomodo para levantarla un poco y comenzara a respirar mejor…-Respira por favor…-.

Respiraba algo agitada, sus lagrimas rodaron por sus sienes al estar recostada levemente…su mirada estaba desorientada…hasta que logro enfocarla en él…Aoshi al notarla mas calmada no pudo resistirlo la levanto mas para abrazarla con fuerza.-Perdóname…soy un idiota…si algo te hubiera pasado…yo…-.

Misao se aferro a él, ahora su llanto era un sollozo…estaba muy asustada…de verdad que estaba asustada…por fin recordó lo que le había pasado…ahora menos que nunca…podía ver a Aoshi a los ojos…había perdido toda la seguridad…toda la confianza…lo mejor seria regresar…al fin y al cabo ya nada importaba, si eso haría…regresaría al lugar donde no debió salir nunca…

---------------------CONTINUARA---------------------

**Notas de Kaoruluz:**

Gomen u.u se que tarde una eternidad, pero no estoy muy inspirada que digamos, este capitulo me salio a duras penas XD…espero no haberla regado :P …y que haya sido de su agrado, se que muchos hasta la trama se les olvido, lo siento en serio, pero tuve muchos problemas de los cuales ya estoy saliendo. Espero poder normalizar mis actualizaciones como antes, y sobre todo publicar mi otro fic que estoy haciendo, aunque no lo subiré hasta que este segura que podré actualizar como lo hacia antes.

Se que mis justificaciones no es suficiente, pero espero volver a tener el apoyo que antes me brindaban. No me queda mas que agradecer a las personas que dejaron review el capitulo pasado.

**Gracias a:**

_**Rinko Inukai, Vidavril, Gabyhyatt, Ceres, Aoshmi Seshlin, Ali-chan6, Senfhi, Barbara-Maki, Misao-21, Misteria, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule.**_

Gracias a todos ustedes, al releer sus comentarios me animaron más n.n


	12. Situaciones

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 11 "Situaciones"**

Se despertó algo sobresaltada, su corazón latía tan fuerte, que pareciera que saldría de su pecho, toco su frente sudorosa…estaba tan confundida…recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior…

--FLASH BACK—

Después de haber estado abrazados por varios minutos, ella comenzó a separarse poco a poco. Aoshi noto su estado y rápidamente se quito el saco para dárselo. Ella la acepto algo avergonzada. Había mucho que hablar…mucho que contar…

-No es necesario que me lo digas…sino quieres…-.

Ella negó.-Era algo que no recordaba…-. Temblaron sus labios, aun tenia sentimiento.-Mi tío…la primera…vez que estuvo en casi banca rota…me vendió a alguien en la isla…-. Limpio esa lágrima solitaria que rodó por su mejilla.-Yo no sabia…me llevo a una habitación pensando que me diría algo…cuando entramos él salio y cerró con llave…-. Sus manos se apretaban fuertemente…

Aoshi se acomodo en la cama de forma que quedo medio acostado y la atrajo hacia él…para que reposara en su pecho.-En serio Misao, si te lastima puedes dejarlo-.

Dio un largo suspiro.-Yo no entendí nada al principio…cuando me di cuenta ya tenia a alguien sujetándome…me asuste…grite…llore…pero nadie vino en mi ayuda…ese tipo…ese tipo…asqueroso…me…me…-. Su voz estaba entrecortada…no podía hablar…

Aoshi sentía en esos momentos ganas de matar a Makoto Shishio, lo odiaba, tal vez mas que a Saito.-Ese tipo se aprovecho de ti, tu no tienes la culpa…-.

La voz y el abrazo de Aoshi la hicieron sentirse segura…y poco a poco fueron arrullándola…el agotamiento físico que tenia también fue clave para que quedara profundamente dormida…

--END FLASH BACK—

Se levanto para ir al baño, una vez ahí lavo su cara, se miro al espejo y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran nuevamente. Se inclino para lavarse el rostro una y otra vez mientras sus lágrimas y sollozos se perdían entre el agua.

El puño de Aoshi se apretó con fuerza. Estaba recargado en la puerta del baño…escucho el llanto de Misao…se sentía desesperado…no sabia que hacer en una situación así…cuando sintió la perilla abrirse, rápidamente se alejo de la puerta…para simular que acaba de ingresar a la habitación, Misao se sorprendió al verlo de repente…

-Prepare el desayuno-. Dijo caminando hacia el ropero.

-No tenías que hacerlo-. Se notaba algo desanimada.

-No digas nada, solo come ¿si?-. Tomo su saco del ropero. Ya estaba listo para irse a la oficina. Aunque no quería dejarla sola, pero le habían llamado por un compromiso que se presento en la empresa.

Misao dijo de repente.-Me siento tan mal…ahora comprendo que he sido una caprichosa…pensando que todo iba a ser tan fácil…y solo entre a tu vida a complicártela…sin pensar en ti…en tus propios problemas…-. Lo siguiente que diría le causaba un dolor en el pecho, pero así era la dura realidad.-por mi culpa ni siquiera puedes tratar libremente a Sayaka-.

El ultimo comentario lo desubico un poco.-No pienses cosas que no son…aunque Sayaka sea la misma imagen de Sayuri…jamás será ella-.

-Yo menos-. Dijo inconcientemente.

Aoshi la miro fijamente, ella le desvió la mirada, aunque no entendía que significaba el comentario… ¿acaso era que a ella le molestaba que la comparara alguna vez?…o… ¿es que a ella le duele no ser como Sayuri?…

Nuevamente se recostó en la cama, daba indicio de que no se levantaría hasta tarde.-No tengo hambre-. Se cubrió con las frazadas.

-Tienes que comer-.

-Quiero regresar a la isla-. Dijo repentinamente.

Aoshi no creía lo que había dicho.- ¡¿Estas loca?! …regresar con tu tío que solo ha sabido arruinarte la vida… ¿realmente quieres eso?-. Decía con molestia.

-No entiendes…-. Ella podía justificarse…porque…ya no valía la pena seguir aparentando algo que jamás llegaría a ser…

-No, la que no entiende eres tú-. Se puso el saco con molestia.-Me voy…no quiero volver a escuchar esa estupidez de que te vas…jamás lo permitiré-.

¿Tan importante era mantener la apariencia? … ¿Seguir siendo el presidente en su empresa? … ¿y ella que? Misao se reincorporó y lo miro enojada.-¡Solo me estas usando!-.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y le dijo sin verla.-Si eso es lo que piensas allá tu…pero no permitiré que te vayas de mi lado-.

Sin más camino para salir del departamento. Mientras Misao se quedaba aun más confundida y con muchos sentimientos sin expresar…

-------------------

Kenshin se levanto medio adormilado, unos golpes en la puerta habían hecho que su sueño fuera interrumpido. Cuando abrió miro con sorpresa a la joven entusiasta que prácticamente se le colgó al cuello.

-Te extrañe-. Decía sonriente. Sintió como su amado rodeo su cintura con una mano y con la otra cerro la puerta.

-Un día de estos vendrás haciendo que me lastime la columna-. Dijo de broma. Además estaba contento de ver a Kaoru relajada. Ella le había llamado para contarle que el secreto de ambos estaba a salvo.

-Oye-. Dijo simulando molestia.- ¿tan pesada estoy? -.

-Sip…auch-. Esta vez si se gano un golpe por parte de ella, definitivamente no debió haber contestado tan rápido. Beso su mejilla y le murmuro al oído.-Pero conozco un lugar donde no pesas nada-.

Kaoru sonrió mientras disfrutaba de ese abrazo.- ¿si? … ¿y se puede saber donde es eso?-.

Kenshin la sujeto para que se impulsara sobre él y que Kaoru rodeara su cintura con las piernas y le murmuro antes de besarla.-En la cama-.

--------------------------

Era casi mediodía, Misao estaba sentada a la mesa mientras movía la comida que tenia en su plato de un lado a otro. Simplemente no tenia nada de hambre. En eso se escucho el teléfono, por lo que se levanto a contestar.

-¿Diga?-.

_-Soy yo, quiero disculparme…-._Misao se quedo sin habla. Aoshi continuo.-_Me gustaría que saliéramos hoy a comer, no se tal vez un poco de aire fresco te anime mas, ¿te parece?-._

Misao le extraño la forma de actuar de Aoshi.- ¿De cuando acá tan amable? -. Aun estaba a la defensiva, pudo escuchar suspiro de molestia por parte de él…-Ok, ok…acepto…te estaré esperando-.

_-Gracias, nos vemos-._

-Si-. Aunque por dentro, sabía que si seguía haciendo ilusiones…terminaría muy dañada…

Después de terminar de limpiar dio un largo suspiro, tenía algo pendiente que hacer, así que se alisto para salir y dirigirse al departamento de Soujiro. Le debía una explicación…observo la puerta por unos instantes…la verdad que no tenia ni idea de que le iba a decir…se armo de valor y toco el timbre…

-------------------------------

Ambos amantes descansaban en la cama placidamente, había sido un encuentro muy apasionado. Kaoru se encontraba abrazada al cuerpo de Kenshin mientras hacia leves garabatos con su dedo sobre el pecho de este. Kenshin mantenía los ojos cerrados dejándose envolver por el aroma que ella desprendía…

-Amor… ¿que piensas de mi?-. Pregunto interesada mientras dejo las caricias para ver el rostro de Kenshin.

Kenshin abrió los ojos y ladeo su rostro para besarla suavemente antes de contestarle.-Muchas cosas…eres la mujer que siempre soñé encontrar…inteligente…cariñosa, enérgica…sensual…sexy…-. Estos dos últimos adjetivos fueron entre leves besos.

Kaoru sonrió complacida…-Sabes, mamá pensó que Misao estaba embarazada…-. La mirada de Kaoru se entristeció un poco al recordar el porque del estado de animo de Misao.

Aunque Kenshin se desubico por la pregunta se acomodo de lado para quedar frente a ella.-Bueno, al menos Misao ya esta mejor ¿no? …Aoshi se encargara de hacerla sentir cómoda-.

-Si claro-. Se volvió a abrazar a él para descansar un poco.-Aunque seria divertido tener un mini Aoshi en casa-. Dijo en tono burlón.

Kenshin sonrió, después de todo esa idea era algo imposible…al menos eso pensaba…ya que su amigo últimamente había estado cambiando con respecto a Misao…

-Hasta podríamos pensar en un mini Kenshin que le haga compañía-. Agrego Kaoru.

Kenshin la miro con sorpresa, miro su reloj para desconcierto de Kaoru.-Cariño esta es la hora donde dices disparates ¿no?-. Una almohada se estrello en su rostro, como respuesta de su broma.

-Sigues verdad…siempre burlándote… ¿no te gustaría tener un bebe de esta hermosa mujer?-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Kenshin rápidamente movió la almohada para dar vuelta y atraparla contra su cuerpo. Sus brazos rodeándola para inmovilizarla y le murmuro sobre los labios.-Si…me encantaría, pero por ahora no quiero tener uno…prefiero disfrutar a "esta hermosa mujer"-. Uso el mismo tono de Kaoru. Cosa que hizo reír a la peliazul y respondió el beso que su amante ya le estaba regalando…

------------------------------

Misao estaba sentada en el sofá mientras Soujiro preparaba algo de té. Se sentía nerviosa, él no había dicho nada…

-Eh…Souji…-. Sus dedos se entrelazaban con nerviosismo…-te debo una explicación…yo-.

-No tienes que dármela si no quieres-. Dijo al llegar y sentarse a un lado de ella mientras le ofrecía el té. Aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por escucharla…

Misao observaba la taza de té en sus manos. Suspiro y tomo fuerzas para enfrentar la mirada de Soujiro.-Lamento haberte mentido, Aoshi y yo nos casamos porque…-.

-Basta-. Aunque quería ser fuerte no podía, estaba dolido…la quería…y saber que era de otro…le dolía…-Perdón Misao, la verdad prefiero no saberlo…solo olvidémoslo…al menos…somos amigos ¿no?-. Eso era lo único que le quedaba…

Misao lo entendió, en ese caso dejaría las cosas así, después de todo ni siquiera podía contarle la verdad del porque se caso con Aoshi.-Esta bien, espero sigamos siendo amigos entonces-.

-Claro que si-.

Misao dejo de beber el té y lo dejo sobre la mesita.-Tengo que irme-. Se levanto seguida de Soujiro que la acompaño a la puerta.-Gracias por todo Souji-.

-No es nada-. Trato de sonreírle. Cuando ella iba a salir la detuvo.-Una cosa…si veo que Aoshi llega a lastimarte o ponerte un dedo encima…no dudare en alejarte de su lado por mas esposa que seas de él…-.

Misao noto la seriedad en esas palabras.-Gracias Souji, nos vemos-.

------------------------

Aoshi llego al departamento buscando a Misao, dejo su portafolio en el sofá. Fue a la habitación y ahí la miro tratando de sujetarse el cabello en una coleta alta. Llevaba una falda negra con corte asimétrico y una blusa azul de manga larga, la cual estaba entre abierta en el pecho para mostrar una blusa negra abajo. Aoshi no podía dejar de mirarla, aunque estaba de espaldas podía ver el reflejo del espejo. Ella lo miro y se sonrojo un poco, aun no se acostumbraba a vestirse así.

-¿Listo?-. Cuando la joven termino de sujetarse el cabello, fue a la cama y se sentó para ponerse los zapatos que usaría.

-Si claro-. Se acerco a ella y le entrego una caja. Misao no se había percatado que la traía al estar tan ensimismada en peinarse. La tomó.- ¿y esto? -.

-Es un celular, quiero que lo tengas contigo para cualquier cosa-. Salio de la habitación dejando a Misao observando el nuevo artefacto.

Luego de ponerse los zapatos, tomo el celular que había sacado de su caja. Era muy bonito a su parecer, aunque no entendiera muy bien como se usaba. Lo que la tenia aun mas confundida era todo este cambio de Aoshi.

-¿Me podrías explicar porque este cambio?-. Decía mientras observaba a Aoshi llevar su portafolio al estudio. Se detuvo en la puerta cruzada de brazos.

Este volteo a verla.-Solo es un regalo, ¿Por qué siempre estas a la defensiva?-. Esa actitud ya comenzaba a cansarlo.

Se relajo un poco, pero la idea de que tal vez era por lastima que lo hacia, le dolía…era lo que menos necesitaba de él.

-¿Nos vamos?-. Sentencio pasando de lado de ella.

Era como si solo fuera por compromiso, esto le enojo bastante.-No quiero ir, se me quitaron las ganas-.

Aoshi iba a replicar cuando su celular se escucho, Misao aprovecho para irse a la habitación y cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Diga?-. Camino un poco hasta llegar al sofá y dejarse caer.-Si, esta bien…-. Escuchaba lo que la otra persona le decía, aunque su vista estuviera fija en la puerta de la habitación.-te veo allá entonces Sayaka-.

Misao entre cerro sus ojos, le dolió haber escuchado ese nombre. ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo? … unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar.

-Abre por favor-. No recibió respuesta.-Misao estoy hablando en serio, deja de portarte como una niña-. Estaba tranquilo, pero eso no le quitaba la molestia. Seguía el silencio, suspiro y dio vuelta para recargar su espalda sobre la puerta.-Escucha…era Sayaka…quiere que vayamos a comer…-.

¿Por qué le decía eso? … solo la lastimaba mas… ¿era tan insensible acaso?…-¿Y? … ¿Qué esperas? … ¿Qué te felicite?-.

-Ven conmigo-.

La hizo desubicarse un poco por la petición.- ¿para que? …solo incomodare ahí-.

-No seas tonta, ¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero que nos llevemos mejor?-. Algunos segundos después, sintió abrirse la puerta y rápidamente se giró a verla.

-Esta bien, pondré de mi parte-. Había reflexionado lo dicho por él, aunque le pesaba reconocerlo actuaba así por celos. Pero también debía ser conciente que Aoshi no era nada de ella y no tenía porque sentirlo como algo suyo.

-¿Entonces me acompañaras?-. Se complació de verla asentir.

-------------------------------

Kaoru iba llegando a casa, como siempre con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba, o más bien con aquella sonrisa que siempre tenía luego de pasar ratos agradables con su pelirrojo. Kenshin le había enseñado a disfrutar de su sexualidad sin inhibiciones y con mucho amor.

-Señorita, que bueno que llego, su papá la ha estado esperando-. Decía una de las muchachas de servicio.

Kaoru se extraño.- ¿Esta en su despacho? -. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa se dirigió hacia allá. Llamo a la puerta y Saito le dio el paso.-Papá me dije…ron…-. Se puso pálida al ver a una segunda persona ahí.

-Mi amor-. Él joven ahí presente se apresuro a abrazarla y besar sus labios. Ella no lo evito, simplemente porque no podía hacer nada por la sorpresa.

Saito se miraba complacido.- ¿No es agradable que tu prometido allá regresado hija? -.

Kaoru reacciono y aparto al joven.-Yo jamás acepte ese compromiso, lo sabes bien papá…-. Miro fijamente a la persona frente a ella.-Y tú lo sabes perfectamente bien también Enishi-. Sin más salio molesta del despacho.

Enishi volteo a ver a Saito.-Te lo dije, no me acepta aun-.

Este encendió un cigarrillo y sonrió irónico.-Es cuestión de tiempo, ella si o si se casa contigo, de eso me encargo yo-.

Sonrió con seguridad.-Eso espero socio-.

----------------------------

Aoshi y Misao habían llegado al restaurante previsto. Una vez dentro el mesero los guió a la mesa donde esperaba Sayaka, que al ver a Misao se desilusionó un poco pero no lo expreso. Se acomodaron en la mesa luego de saludarla. El mesero procedió darles la carta, Misao la miraba extrañada, de reojo miro a sus dos acompañantes concentrados y pidiendo quien sabe que al mesero…se sentía incomoda…

-¿La dama que va a ordenar?-. Dijo el mesero refiriéndose a Misao que aun no había ordenado.

-Lo mismo que yo-. Agrego Aoshi, el mesero asintió y se retiro amablemente.

-Shinomori, no es justo que elijas por tu esposa-. Dijo en un tono burlón Sayaka. La verdad es que ellos habían mantenido buena relación durante el noviazgo de su hermana y él.

Misao pensaba que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el departamento, de esa forma no se sentiría tan incomoda. Cuando el mesero llevo los platillos, hizo una expresión de desagrado. Se acerco a Aoshi preguntándole...

-¿Que rayos es?-. Le murmuro.

-Es ternera en aderezo italiano-. Noto lo pálida que se puso Misao, le dio algo de gracia.-Si no te gustan no los comas ¿ok?-.

Se reincorporo y miro a Sayaka comiendo tranquilamente, debía reconocerlo, esa chica tenía mucha clase. Misao simplemente retiro el plato excusando que no tenía hambre. Había transcurrido la comida y Misao solo había hablado para contestar preguntas que Sayaka le hacia. Sentía que no tenia tema de conversación. En cambio Aoshi y ella hablaban de lo que hacían antes, aunque se notaba que trataban de omitir a Sayuri.

-Aoshi no comas eso-. Dijo de repente Sayaka, a lo que ambos se le quedaron mirando.-Tiene almendras-.

-Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta-. Le sonrió.

Esto sorprendió a Misao, Aoshi sonriendo no era algo que se viera a menudo. ¿Y que tienen que ver las almendras? ...en un impulso se levanto de la mesa atrayendo las miradas de ambos...-He...yo...tengo que ir al baño-. Sin mas se fue hacia donde ella suponía que estaban...

Sayaka sonrió levemente.- ¿Baño? ...Aoshi... ¿de donde sacaste a tu esposa?-.

Esto pareció molestarlo un poco.-Eso es lo de menos-.

-Lo siento, no te lo tomes a mal, es solo que...bueno...sus modales no son muy refinados que digamos-. Suspiro, ahora que Misao se había ausentado era momento de hablar con él.-Aoshi... ¿ya olvidaste a mi hermana?-.

Esto lo desubico un poco...desvió su mirada...-Eso...no viene al caso...-.

-¿Realmente amas a Misao?-. Prosiguió mientras tomaba la mano de él sobre la mesa.

-...-.

-Tu silencio me da mucho que especular-. Sintió la mano de Aoshi alejarse de la de ella.

-No es el momento, solo...no menciones a Sayuri-. Aunque lo negaba, aun estaba muy presente para él.

Misao había visto cuando lo tomo de la mano, realmente no quería ir al baño...solo quería alejarse un momento...observarlos...y de cierta forma ver como actuaban cuando ella no estaba ahí...suspiro y fue nuevamente hacia ellos...

-Aoshi-. Se puso a un lado de él sin tomar asiento.-No me siento bien, quisiera irme a casa...puedes quedarte yo pediré un taxi-.

Aoshi se levanto de la mesa.-No, como crees…yo te llevo-. Miro a Sayaka.-Lo siento-. Hizo que Misao se sentara y él lo hizo después. Llamo al mesero para pedir la cuenta.-Corre por mi cuenta Sayaka-. Le dijo amablemente.

-Gracias, espero que te mejores Misao-.

-Gracias-.

Estaban fuera del restaurante, Sayaka salio con ellos para irse cada quien a sus respectivos autos, no sin antes despedirse de Aoshi con un acercamiento que daba mucho a los malos entendidos. Misao ya estaba en el auto y solo hizo un gesto de desapruebo al verlos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, se sentía muy ansiosa_...-"porque tuvo que volver"-._...por fin se sentó en el borde de su cama. Tomo su móvil de la mesita de luz y marco el teléfono de Kenshin. Sonó unas tres veces antes de que este contestara.- ¿Amor? -.

Kenshin se extraño por la llamada._- ¿Pasa algo? -._

-Solo quería escuchar tu voz-. Se sentía más segura con él, sentía que todo estaba bien.-Y decirte que te amo-.

_-Tontita, sabes que también te amo...pero... ¿segura que estas bien? -._

-Si, yo...-. Fue interrumpida por Saito quien estaba tocando la puerta.-Tengo que colgar...te amo-.

-_Kao…-._

Colgó sin darle tiempo a Kenshin de despedirse, fue a abrir para dejar pasar a su padre.- ¿Con quien hablabas? -.

-Con...una amiga de la universidad-.

-No me gusto la forma en que trataste a Enishi-. Dijo en tono serio.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-. Se cruzo de brazos molesta.-No me gusta y nunca me gustara-.

-Pues tiene que, al menos se amable con él…además le pedí un capital para la empresa…así que no quiero problemas-.

Kaoru se desconcertó.-Un momento… ¿quieres que sea amable con él por dinero?-. No creía lo que su papá había dicho.- ¿por quien me tomas? -.

-No exageres… ¿crees que no se lo que haces?-. Le dijo tajante.-Agradece que no he dado una buena reprimenda…pero el regreso de Enishi te abrirá los ojos…espero que hagas lo que te dije-. Sin mas salio de la habitación.

Kaoru se dejo caer en la cama, se sentía helada… sorprendida… asustada…su padre sabia… ¿Qué tanto sabia? …era lo que la atormentaba…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez en el departamento Misao fue a cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda. Minutos más tarde salía del baño con un pantalón flojo y una sudadera, llevaba zapato deportivo y su cabello sujetado por completo, al igual que una banda de cabello alrededor de su cabeza. Fue al estudio y se encontró a Aoshi trabajando en su laptop.

-Tengo tarea-.

Aoshi la miro de reojo, se miraba diferente…pero aun así había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención.- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -.

-No, solo tengo que pasar unos apuntes y estudiar hay examen mañana-.

Aoshi se levanto de la silla y tomo su laptop.-Terminare en la sala, cualquier cosa háblame-.

Lo miro salir y después ocupo el lugar donde antes había estado él, encendió la pc y mientras iniciaba el sistema, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Estaba comenzando a sentirse incomodo convivir con él.

Llevaba casi una hora frente a la pc y ya estaba cansada, sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados, sus dedos ni se diga y mas porque solo usaba los índices…eso era tan frustrante…aparte su estomago comenzaba a pedirle alimento…ya que no había comido nada, mas que el postre en el restauran…un sonido de algo romperse la asusto, se levanto a ver que pasaba y miro a Aoshi en la cocina juntando unos trozos de vidrio, de lo que parecía ser un vaso…

-¿Te asuste?-. Le dijo al verla salir de repente.-Se me resbalo-. Hecho los pedazos de vidrio en el cesto de la basura. Pero en el intento uno de ellos rasgo la piel de su dedo.-Diablos-.

Misao al ver el hilillo de sangre en el dedo de Aoshi, fue hacia él, tomo la mano para que el agua del fregadero cayera sobre ella.- ¿Te duele? -.

-Obvio que no, no es profunda…-. Dijo con tranquilidad. Estaba de lado mientras Misao estaba frente a él, de perfil, no podía negarlo, aunque no era muy femenina…era linda…simpática…muy diferente a las mujeres que ha conocido…inclusive muy diferente a Sayuri…por alguna extraña razón dejo que su mano libre viajara hasta hacer que acomodara un poco de cabello tras la oreja de Misao.

-¿Qué haces?-. Lo miro sorprendida.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue mirar a Aoshi entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios…ella…simplemente cerro sus ojos también y no lo evito…sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza… ¿la razón? …Aoshi la estaba besando…

---------------------------------CONTINUARA-----------------------------

¡Hola! …saludos a todos, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, llegamos a más de 100 y todo gracias a ustedes, eso me anima mucho. Bueno aun no estoy al 100 pero ya casi voy llegando - …gracias…espero poder tener de vuelta mi inspiración que tanto me hace falta XD.

¿Y que tal la entrada de Enishi? … ¿Saito sabrá lo de ken y kao? ¿Y Aoshi beso a Misao?... ¿realmente esta pasando? O.o ¡ya lo descubriremos en el próximo Cáp!

También antes de pasar a los reviews me gustaría invitarlos a visitar una página (la verdad no se si se puedan promocionar las paginas aquí, si eso no se hace me dicen para ya no hacerlo mas XD no quisiera ser veteada de fanfiction :P). Es http / animeterno . weipan . net

Es una pagina que apenas esta comenzando, estoy ayudando en una sección, hay reseñas, canciones, postales (me toy encargando de eso :P) y foro para comentar lo que gusten. Ojala puedan entrar y hacerse parte de ella n.n

Bueno basta de los comerciales ahora a lo importante ¡Agradecimientos!

**Alchemist Souma:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que haya entrado dentro de tus gustos, con respecto a la ortografía, hago lo que puedo…aunque se me escapan ciertos horrores ortográficos, solo espero que no se pierda la esencia de lo que quiero escribir por un acento o letra :P.

**Rinko Inukai:** Gracias por tus ánimos amigui n.n y yo se que tu también puedes, aunque te entiendo es algo apretado esto de los últimos semestres de la uni. Y sobre la historia creo que con este capitulo aseguraras que dio un gran giro! Jeje te espero en el prox Cáp. Y gracias por ponerlo en tus favoritos n.n

**Vidavril:** Pues acá andamos, claro que no abandonare la historia, tal vez tarde eso si no lo niego pero terminarlo es mi meta - …espero seguir contando con tu apoyo n.n

**Ali-chan6:** Bueno creo que este Cáp. revelo algo muy traumático para Misao. Pero estoy segura que ella lo va a superar n.n

**Senfhi:** Nop, no era Makoto, para el tengo otros planes, pero se maldito como se atrevió a vender a Misao ¬¬ y sobre todo que le pasara eso TT….si tmb soy una mala por escribirlo u.u gomen pero era inevitable…no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Pero yo se que nuestra protagonista saldrá adelante n.n espero nos sigas acompañando en la historia y ver que sucede con Misao.

**Gabyhyatt:** Bueno si tuvo que ver Shishio pero el no fue como te diste cuenta. Veamos que sucederá. Gracias por tu comentario n.n

**Ceres:** Pues creo que de nuevo deje la intriga :P ¿crees que ya empiece su relación? - espero tu comentario

**AoshMi SeshLin:** Gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho n.n. Y bueno creo que este capitulo tuvo de todo. Ahora tengo que ver como hacer el desenlace :P ¡nos vemos!

**Mia:** ¡Bienvenida! Te agradezco de ante mano tu comentario, y espero que te siga gustando esta historia que esta hecha para ustedes n.n

**Blue:** Aquí esta otra entrega, espero que siga manteniendo tus expectativas y tratare de mejorar para seguir teniendo sus buenos comentarios, así que espero me comentes que te pareció este capitulo n.n

**Barbara-Maki:** Si eso hice contigo en el pasado, me da miedo saber que paso contigo en este . gomen…probablemente te lleve al borde del paro :P jeje lamento que la historia haya dado este cambio tan drástico para Misao, pero fue inevitable…mi mente y dedos actuaron por si solos…ahora tengo que arreglar la situación…jeje gracias por leerme n.n

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** ¡Saludos! Gracias por tenerme esa paciencia…y sobre todo por tu apoyo hacia esta historia. Y sobre las ojeras, ya tengo ojeras sobre ojeras o.ou y tienes razón no favorecen XDD pero todo sea por seguir aprendiendo - y también inventando historias n.n jeje te veo en el prox!

**Angel Nemesis:** Igual yo quiero llegar a ese momento…pero me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poquito -…me da emoción jeje…pero eso si…todo para que cuando llegue el momento caigan redonditos los dos. Espero te siga gustando la historia n.n

**Misao89:** Gracias por tu comentario, aquí esta el otro capi ojala te haya gustado n.n

**MirchuS:** Primero que nada bienvenida, y segundo no te preocupes así fui yo de recién que conocí esta linda pagina que es fanfiction -, pero ya te acostumbraras y al rato estarás escribiendo tus propias historias y claro que las leeré ya veras…

**Blueazulacero:** Que bueno que ya se soluciono todo, y pues acá andamos y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado n.n

**Alexandra Shinomori:** Bueno acá esta el capitulo, bueno siendo un oneshot inspirado en el capitulo no le veo mucho problema. Probablemente donde si pudiera haber cierto impedimento es si es una historia larga, porque pudiera haber ideas similares a las que pudiera haber aquí o vaya a haber y pues tu sabes todos esos rollos no :P. Pero si es oneshot me halagaría mucho leerlo porque esta inspirado en el capitulo pasado. Nos vemos n.n

No me queda mas que agradecerles nuevamente y reiterándoles la invitación a la pagina que les comente. ¡Nos vemos!


	13. Confusiones

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

**Warning:** Este cap contiene algo de lemmon, así que están advertidos para aquellos que no gusten de el.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 12 "Confusiones"**

Estaba embelesada con la sensación, después se sintió confundida al sentir un brusco movimiento sobre su hombro. Abrió sus ojos de repente para encontrarse con los de Aoshi quien la miraba extrañado.

Se dio cuenta de la situación y con rapidez se levanto de la silla tirando sus apuntes y lo que estuviera sobre el escritorio en la acción. Su rostro totalmente rojo.

-¿Estas bien? …-.Pregunto preocupado al verla.

Su respiración era algo agitada, solo murmuro un "si" como respuesta. Se inclino con nerviosismo para juntar las cosas que había tirado. Aoshi hizo lo mismo para ayudarla.

-¿segura que estas bien?-. La miraba algo preocupado, se le notaba muy nerviosa. Iba a tomarla de la mano, se sorprendió cuando esta se alejo y se fue corriendo al baño del pasillo. Aoshi fue tras ella y llamo a la puerta alarmado.- ¡Misao… ¿Qué pasa?! -.

-Estoy bien…solo déjame sola un momento-. Se miraba fijamente al espejo. Estaba avergonzada… ¿Cómo pudo soñar semejante situación? …de recordarlo nuevamente el color carmesí volvía a su rostro. Abrió la llave del agua y comenzó a lavarse la cara.-_Esto no puede seguir así Misao…tienes que detener esto de una vez…o no serás capaz de mirarlo de frente-._Golpeo un poco sus mejillas y murmuro para si misma.-No…puedes amarlo-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao se encontraba comiendo algo en la cafetería. Recordaba lo que había sucedido con Aoshi. Obviamente volvió a dormir ella en el sofá, aunque Aoshi insistía que él le dejaría la cama. Pero como siempre Aoshi dejo que hiciera lo que ella quisiera. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando recordó a Aoshi irse a la habitación murmurando enojado como un niño pequeño.

-Tierra a la Luna-.

Misao se sorprendió al ver a Kaoru sentada frente a ella.-Kaoru…no mire…-.

-Claro que no, estabas sumida en quien sabe que-. Dijo Kaoru luego de sorber algo de zumo.-Tal vez en mi hermano-. Dijo en tono burlón.

Esto sonrojo a la joven.-No digas eso Kaoru-. Desvió su mirada un poco y sin querer se encontró con la de Soujiro que estaba en otra mesa, al verse descubierto se volteo para disimular.

Kaoru se dio cuenta.- ¿Paso algo entre Soujiro y tú?-.

Misao negó nerviosa. En eso miro venir a Aoshi.-Mira viene tu hermano-.

Al momento que Kaoru giro a verlo sintió como él la tomo del brazo.-Ven tenemos que hablar-. Sin mas se alejo de ahí sin siquiera mirar a Misao.

Misao no entendía nada, pero eso no evito que se sintiera mal. Pareciera que ni la noto. Mientras tanto Soujiro desde su mesa la observaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hey que pasa…-. Decía mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a su hermano. Se detuvieron en un lugar más discreto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Yukishiro regreso?-. Decía algo molesto.

-Apenas me entere ayer, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-.

-No se, llamarme que se yo-. Decía mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello con desesperación.-Esto va a crear problemas estoy seguro-.

-Papá le pidió dinero-. Dijo después de un suspiro.

-Lo se, en la junta que hubo me di cuenta, la empresa debía una cantidad de dinero, yo no quería endeudarme mas y di la propuesta que tenia en mente pero no la aceptaron-. Su tono de voz se torno mas duro.-Papá ya tenia listo lo del préstamo y los socios tomaron esa decisión por votación-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-. Tomo el brazo de su hermano que se notaba preocupado.

-Andarme con cuidado, además Kenshin se encarga del aspecto legal…por esa parte estoy tranquilo-. Puso su mano sobre la de Kaoru.-Discúlpame que haya actuado así Kaoru, por cierto…si pasa algo con Yukishiro házmelo saber de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?-.

Kaoru le sonrió y asintió.-Ahora volvamos con tu esposa-.

Aoshi se sorprendió.- ¿Estaba contigo?-.

-Baka, ¿Qué no la viste?-. Dijo molesta con su hermano, cuando se molestaba solía ser tan despistado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao iba saliendo de su salón, no tendría la última hora porque el profesor se había reportado enfermo. Pasaba por un cuadro informativo y un anuncio le llamo la atención. Tomo un papelito de ahí y mientras caminaba lo leía con interés.

-Justo lo que necesitaba-. Se asusto cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo contesto.- ¿Diga? …a…eres tu-. Suspiro…-No, no estoy molesta…-. Hizo un silencio mientras escuchaba lo que Aoshi le decía.

No le dijo que ya había salido de clases, porque estaba segura que entonces iría a con ella. Primero tenia que ir a ese lugar y así le daba tiempo para regresar a la universidad para encontrarse con Aoshi.

-Te espero entonces, nos vemos-. Colgó y se dirigió a la dirección que decía en el papelito.

Habían pasado casi dos horas cuando Misao salía de una cafetería con una sonrisa. Ahora debía apresurarse sino no alcanzaría a Aoshi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru entro a la casa, hizo una expresión de desagrado al ver salir del despacho de su padre a Enishi. Este todo lo contrario venia con una sonrisa, bastante cínica por cierto. Extendió sus brazos diciendo burlón.-Pero si ya esta aquí mi princesa-.

Kaoru lo miro con molestia y paso por de él. Pero este la sujeto del brazo y la abrazo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.- ¡Déjame! -.

-Pero solo te abrazo mi amor-. Decía mientras aprisionaba los brazos de ella bajo los de él.

Kaoru solo dio un suspiro de fastidio.-Ya Enishi, no estoy para tus bromas-.

-¿Quién dijo que era broma?-. Sonrió cuando Kaoru lo miro fijamente, no le dio oportunidad a hablar, simplemente la beso.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida, se había confiado que no haría nada, cuando reacciono trato de sacárselo de encima. En el forcejeo escucharon un carraspeo que los hizo separarse de inmediato. A Kaoru se le fue el color de la piel cuando miro a Kenshin frente a ella.

-Pero si es Himura… ¿Cómo esta el abogado mas cotizado? …-. Tal pareciera que ese cinismo era parte de su personalidad ya.

Kenshin lo miro con una expresión neutral. Pero por dentro los celos lo estaban consumiendo. Si no fuera porque…tenía que guardar el secreto de la relación que tenia con Kaoru, Enishi ya estaría con varios golpes encima. Pero no, tenia que controlarse, así que solo lo miro y paso de largo sin contestarle nada.

Kaoru solo lo seguía con la mirada. Estaba ansiosa, no sabia que pensar, ni siquiera la miro. Sabía perfectamente que estaba furioso. Volvió a la realidad cuando miro a Enishi querer acercarse a ella nuevamente. Tremendo sonido se escucho al impactar su mano contra la mejilla de él.

-Te dije que basta-. Decidida se alejo para subir a su habitación.

Enishi solo sonrió, mientras la miraba alejarse masajeaba la mejilla roja.-Kaoru…te guste o no vas a ser mía-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao iba corriendo, se le había hecho tardísimo…cuando llego, Aoshi estaba recargado en la puerta del auto cruzado de brazos y mirándola de forma recriminatoria. Respiraba algo agitada, a pesar que se vino corriendo no alcanzo llegar a tiempo. Ahora tenia que darle una explicación. Cuando se acerco, Aoshi abrió la puerta del auto y luego camino para ahora ir a la de él. No dijo nada…Misao lo interpreto como que estaba realmente molesto. Se subió al auto y espero que Aoshi hiciera lo mismo.

En el camino al departamento se fueron en silencio, llegaron y seguía igual sin decirle nada. Ella fue a dejar sus cosas a la habitación. Cuando salio y fue a la cocina, finalmente Aoshi hablo desde la sala.

-Te estuve llamando al móvil-.

Misao se asomo por donde estaba la mesada para contestarle.-Es que lo apague…-.

-Ahh…lo apagaste-. Había cierta ironía en esas palabras.- ¿Y se puede saber donde estabas?-.

-Es que tuve que ir a un lugar a…comprar algo-. Decía tratando de hacer otra cosa en la cocina con tal de no mirarlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin iba saliendo del despacho de Saito, no llevaba buena cara que digamos, primero por lo que presencio al llegar, segundo porque Saito le puso trabas para darle los papeles que necesitaba. Pero se salio con la suya y este no tuvo mas remedio que entregárselos. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando ella lo llamó.

-Kenshin-. Lo miro detenerse, iba bajando las escaleras y camino hacia él.-Yo…-.

Kenshin se giró a verla.-Discúlpeme tengo que irme-. Sin más se fue, dejando a Kaoru sorprendida y con la palabra en la boca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi se puso de pie, el timbre se había escuchado y fue a ver quien era. Su rostro se torno serio al abrir la puerta, de por si ya estaba enojado.-Te buscan-. Con molestia fue al sofá tomo las llaves del auto para después mirar a Misao y salio de ahí como endemoniado.

-¿Es mal momento?-. Pregunto con incomodidad Soujiro.

Misao fue hacia él para hacerlo pasar.-No te preocupes-. Lo invito a sentarse.- ¿Te? -.

-No gracias-. Espero a que ella se sentara para luego hacer lo mismo.- ¿Tomaste el empleo?-.

Misao se sorprendió.- ¿Cómo sabes? -.

-Por casualidad te mire salir de ahí, entre por curiosidad y me comento la dueña-. Se adelanto a decir antes que ella le recriminara.-No lo tomes a mal, solo estaba preocupado…te mire triste en la cafetería…así que yo…-.

-Entiendo…-.

-Lo que me confunde, es que siendo la esposa de Shinomori…quieras trabajar…y bueno…no es que tenga algo contra ello…pero ese lugar no es lo mas indicado para tu posición… ¿no?-.

Misao suspiro y se recargo en el sofá poniéndose cómoda.-Lo se…pero tengo una deuda pendiente-. Miro que preguntaría algo más.-Y nop, no te diré-. Sonrió divertida.

Soujiro solo suspiro. Le gustaba mucho la forma de ser de Misao…tal vez por eso se le dificultaba el olvidarla como mujer…y solo pensar en ella como amiga.-…Aoshi y tu… ¿tuvieron una discusión?-. No quería parecer entrometido.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes-. Aunque decía eso, por dentro estaba ansiosa. Aoshi se había ido muy molesto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde había trascurrido rápido, la noche estaba cayendo, un vaso con algo de wiskey en el, era movido en suaves círculos haciendo un poco de ruido al chocar el hielo con el cristal. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto de la alfombra. Había dejado pasar algunos timbres en la puerta, no porque lo hubiera querido, simplemente había estado absorto en sus pensamientos. Se levanto con pesadez, ya estaba algo mareado. No había comido nada por lo que el alcohol le hizo más rápido el efecto. Cuando abrió la puerta sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa.

-Hasta que se diga…a aparecer-.

Kaoru inmediatamente se dio cuenta del estado de su pareja.-Estas ebrio…será mejor que venga otro día-. Dio media vuelta para irse pero él fue más rápido y la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla y sentir la suave espalda de ella pegada a su pecho. Beso su cuello y luego le murmuro.-No te dejare ir-. Sin mas camino un poco cerro la puerta y con algo de desesperación hizo girar a Kaoru presionándola contra la puerta y su propio cuerpo. Esta iba a musitar cuando sus labios se vieron presas por un apasionado beso…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo el vaso con brandy y se lo dejo ir como agua. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba. Según él solo tomaría uno…pero la frustración y coraje que sentía lo hicieron beber mas…sintió una mano femenina viajar por su espalda, lo que hizo voltear y encontrarse con un rostro angelical…un rostro que ojala no hubiera desaparecido de su vida…

-Sabía que estarías aquí-.

Se sentía pésimo…confundido…inseguro…peor aun, no entendía porque demonios se sentía así…pero sabia algo…que ese rostro le daba tranquilidad…llevo su mano sobre la mejilla de la recién llegada….-Sayuri-. Acerco su rostro para besarla…se sentía bien…y mas aun cuando su beso fue correspondido…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El beso era desesperado, mientras lo hacia sus manos acariciaban con fuerza los muslos debajo de la falda de Kaoru. Esta se estaba sintiendo incomoda...era la primera vez que Kenshin era así de rudo…así que trataba de quitarle la mano…

-Mmm…no…así no-. Alcanzo a murmurar aprovechando que sus labios habían sido abandonados para ahora pasar a su cuello. El cual era succionado con fuerza.

Kenshin se sentía muy excitado, probablemente por ese placebo de antes que fue media botella de wiskey para él solo. Le excitaba la manera que Kaoru lo quería detener, pero con sus gemidos le pedía que siguiera…

-Ken…mmm-. Su cuerpo estaba muy ansioso, era cierto que antes habían hecho el amor de formas apasionadas, pero no como hoy…él estaba…demasiado ansioso…-Ke…n!-. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y el placer que le provoco que Kenshin introdujera uno de sus dedos en sus partes intimas…de una forma tan repentina…una forma tan hábil…que ni ella se dio cuenta de cuando había llevado su mano hasta allá…

La respiración agitada de Kaoru con cada caricia lo excitaba mas…esos gemidos que le estaba arrancando…lo hacían desearla aun mas…busco nuevamente los labios de Kaoru…y se sintió feliz cuando ella no se resistió, al contrario…ahora era ella quien con desesperación comenzaba a bajar la cremallera del pantalón…Kenshin hizo que Kaoru subiera una pierna a su costado…de esa forma presionaba mas sus intimidades…Kaoru se abrazaba a él con fuerza…y sin espéraselo arqueo su cuerpo y exclamo prácticamente cuando sintió que Kenshin la penetro sin aviso alguno…era una sensación diferente…tan placentera…sus sentidos estaban tan alterados que se sentía realmente maravilloso…y en un instante ambos cuerpo se movían a un ritmo desesperado…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba recostada en el sofá, ya era tarde y Aoshi un no llegaba.-_Esta con ella…-._ Ese pensamiento la lastimaba…

Sayaka había llamado a Aoshi. No era necesario ser adivino para saber que ella lo buscaría. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar…ella era solo una desconocida que entro a la vida de Aoshi…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrochaba su camisa mientras observaba a Sayaka quien estaba acostada dándole la espalda. La verdad no supo de donde saco tanta fuerza de voluntad para haberse detenido a último momento, a pesar del estado en que estaba. La joven en la cama se había molestado con él. Pero Aoshi jamás se perdonaría el acostarse con la hermana de la mujer que amo tanto…

Sin mas tomo sus cosas y salio del departamento tratando de hacer el mas mínimo ruido. Sayaka se volteo, pero lo único que miro fue la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Los tragos se le habían bajado un poco. Aunque aun andaba algo mareado, pero no tanto como para no poder manejar. Así que rápidamente se monto en el auto y arranco rumbo a su departamento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿No tendrás problemas?-. Decía Kenshin mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su compañera. Se encontraban descansando después de tan agitada noche.

Ella negó y murmuro, se sentía cansada…aparte los protectores brazos de Kenshin no ayudaban para espantar al sueño.-Arregle…eso, le dije a mamá que me quedaría en casa de una amiga-.

Kenshin al escucharla adormilada beso su frente y se acurruco junto a ella para así entrar ambos en un relajante arrullo con sus respiraciones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrió sus ojos rápidamente, pero no se movió. De reojo miro el reloj, pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada. Escucho como dejo las llaves en la mesada y de ahí fue directo al mini bar para servirse un trago. Misao suspiro despacio._-Otra vez esta bebiendo-._

Aoshi estaba sentado, su mirada sobre el vaso que sostenía. Luego su foco de atención se desvió hacia Misao que simulaba estar dormida. Dejo el vaso para ir hacia ella. Cuando Misao sintió las frazadas deslizarse se quedo en shock. Por lo mismo siguió aparentando estar dormida. Luego sintió las manos de Aoshi acomodándola para luego cargarla en brazos. Solo rezaba porque Aoshi no notara ese color rojo que de seguro su cara ya tenia. Sintió como era recostada nuevamente al igual que las frazadas cubrían su cuerpo de nuevo. Por su parte, él tomo el lugar de ella en el sofá…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jugaba con el popote de su bebida. Dio un largo suspiro luego de acordarse de anoche. Aoshi la llevo a la habitación dejándole la cama. Seguro él durmió incomodo en el sofá. En la mañana cuando despertó, ya no se encontraba ahí, al parecer se había ido muy temprano a la empresa. En eso miro venir a Kaoru y levanto su mano para saludarla. La ojiazul rápidamente fue a sentarse.

-Hola, ¿lista para el sábado?-. Decía entusiasmada.

Misao recordó que se daría la fiesta en la mansión Shinomori. Ahora si presentándose oficialmente como la esposa de Aoshi.-Un poco nerviosa, supongo que es normal-.

-Misao, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Si, claro-.

Kaoru no encontraba como formular la pregunta.-Bueno…no lo tomes a mal…solo me preguntaba…si realmente amas a mi hermano-.

Misao la miro un tanto sorprendida. La mirada fija de Kaoru sobre la de ella la ponía nerviosa.-Pe…pero…como me preguntas eso…jeje…pues claro que si…-. Al ver que Kaoru no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta, sonrió tratando de ser sincera.-Amo a tu hermano…-.

Kaoru quedo mas satisfecha.- ¿quieres venirte a mi casa el viernes?-.

-¿Para que?-.

Kaoru suspiro.-Como para que, pues para arreglarnos el sábado, así vamos a un salón, nos ponemos bonitas para los chicos…-.

Misao sonrió al ver la expresión infantil de Kaoru cuando de seguro imaginaba todo lo que harían.-Esta bien…le diré hoy a tu hermano que me iré a quedar a tu casa mañana-. Comenzó a juntar sus cosas.-Bueno te dejo, tengo clase-.

Kaoru asintió y se despidió de ella. Mientras Misao iba rumbo a su salón, un tanto angustiada por lo que Kaoru fuera hacerle con eso del salón y esas cosas. Se detuvo de repente.- ¡_Diablos…olvide que empiezo a trabajar el sábado!-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao se encontraba preparando la comida, aun pensaba como hacerle para safarse del compromiso con Kaoru durante el sábado. Además solo serian un par de horas. Su trabajo empezaba a las 8 y terminaba al medio día. En eso escucho la puerta abrirse y se asomo por la mesada para ver a Aoshi llegar. Se le notaba cansado._-Si tan solo no te hubieras ido con ella…-._

-¿Cómo te fue?-.

Se quito el saco y abrió las mangas de su camisa.-Bien, tomare un baño-. Sin más se fue a la habitación mientras Misao lo observaba.

Después de varios minutos, regreso ya más descansado por el baño, llevaba una remera desmangada y un pantalón cómodo. La toalla la llevaba alrededor de su cuello mientras secaba su cabello por un lado. Miro a Misao comiendo y el sarcasmo no se dejo esperar.-Que linda esposa tengo que hasta me espera para comer juntos-.

Misao detuvo el bocadillo que se iba a llevar a la boca. Lo miro de reojo. La verdad que ella ya iba por su segunda ración.-Si, y yo creo que tengo un maravilloso esposo que llega mas de las 2 de la madrugada-. Le dijo sonriendo. Lógico era igual de sarcástica que él.

-Ahh…o sea que estabas despierta-. No entendía porque encontraba divertida la situación.

Misao se quedo pasmada. No había pensado antes de decir ese comentario. Sintió su cuerpo tensionarse cuando sintió a Aoshi murmurarle al oído.-Así que…te diste cuenta que te lleve a la habitación…-.

Misao se levanto de inmediato mirándolo enojada, pero realmente estaba avergonzada. Sentía sus mejillas arder.-Deja…deja de bromear-. Cruzo sus brazos indignada. Aoshi dio un paso.-No…no te acerques Shinomori…no estoy jugando-.

Esto la empezaba a poner nerviosa. Se quedo quieta cuando estaba frente a ella, prácticamente a centímetros de ella…pero lo que hizo Aoshi fue inclinarse y tomar una manzana del frutero que estaba en la mesada…justamente detrás de Misao.

-Solo…quería esto-. Dio una mordida a la manzana y se retiro rumbo a la oficina.

El corazón de Misao latía a mil. El simple hecho de tenerlo así de cerca generaba en ella muchas sensaciones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En esos momentos Kaoru pensaba que nunca había comido sintiéndose tan enojada en su vida. Solo esperaba no indigestarse. El solo hecho de tener frente a ella a Yukishiro le fastidiaba. Su papá lo había invitado a comer.

-¿Y extrañabas Japón Enishi?-.

-Claro que si señora, y mas a su adorable hija-. Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Kaoru.

Kaoru se levanto.-Lo siento, se me quito el apetito, con permiso-. Después de disculparse fue rumbo a su habitación.

Entro a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama. Giró para alcanzar su celular de le mesita de luz. Miro que tenia un mensaje, el semblante de su rostro cambio notablemente a uno mas alegre al comenzar a leer.-_"Hola preciosa, te amo…te llamó mas tarde n.n"-._

Por su parte el responsable de dicho mensaje se encontraba revisando unos papeles de un cliente cuando su móvil se escucho. Al mirarlo sonrió al ver un mensaje de su novia.-_"Si, si estoy preciosa, también te amo y no me llames…mejor te espero en tu depto chu"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba en una batalla interna de ir o no al despacho, pero tenia que hacerlo, el plan que necesitaba para poder ir a trabajar lo ameritaba. Así que se animo y llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante-.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y miro a Aoshi quien se mantenía atento a unos documentos.-Eh…solo…quería decirte que mañana me iré a quedar con Kaoru-. Miro como Aoshi giro en la silla para verla algo extrañado.

-¿Y eso?-.

-Por la fiesta…tu hermana me pidió que fuéramos al salón y esas cosas-.

-Ya veo-. Volvió a girarse.-Esta bien-.

-Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches-.

Una vez fuera del despacho fue rumbo a la habitación y marco el móvil de Kaoru. No tardo mucho en que le contestara.-Kaoru…oye…sabes no puedo irme a quedar mañana quede de hacer algo con tu hermano. Pero… ¿te parece si nos quedamos de ver en ese salón a la una?-.

_-Bueno si no hay remedio esta bien…anota la dirección-._

Misao escuchaba atenta la dirección mientras anotaba en una libretita que estaba en la mesita de luz.-Listo…nos vemos allá el sábado entonces-. Se despedía de Kaoru y no pudo evitar bromearle.-Por cierto, saludos a Himura-. Sonrió divertida, aunque no pudo ver el rostro de su amiga, sabia que estaba roja.-Nos vemos-. Colgó y se dejo caer en la cama._-Solo espero que ninguno se de cuenta-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-. Misao se sorprendió al ver a Soujiro ahí.- ¿Qué haces acá?-.

Este sonrió.-Soy un cliente…jeje… ¿Cómo te va?-.

Misao asintió.-Bien, digamos que tengo práctica-.

Soujiro sonrió.-Es raro sabes, una chica como tu…creo que no hay necesidad de que trabajes-.

Misao negó.-El que alguien tenga dinero no significa que deba quedarse sin hacer nada, además me gusta sentirme productiva-.

-¡Misao, la mesa ocho!-.

-Bueno tengo que trabajar, nos vemos-.

Soujiro la miro alejarse. Se notaba muy alegre, tal parece que realmente disfrutaba ese trabajo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi se encontraba revisando unos documentos en la oficina. Tenía que apurarse o se le haría tarde para la dichosa fiesta. Si no fuera porque su madre la organizo, ni ganas de plantarse y ver la cara de su padre. En eso su móvil se escucho. Inmediatamente reconoció el número.

-¿Qué pasa Kaoru?-. Suspiro.-Si, aun sigo en la oficina…si si…me desocupare pronto-.

_-¿Y Misao? …me dijo que tenían que hacer algo por eso no pudo venir a quedarse a la casa-._

Aoshi se levanto.- ¿Qué?-. Apretó su mandíbula.-Si…claro…tengo trabajo Kaoru, nos vemos en la reunión-. Sin más colgó, su mirada se concentro en algún punto.-_Donde demonios estas…-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Uff-. Suspiro por cansancio.-Ya había perdido la práctica-. Se dijo a si misma, mientras cambiaba su uniforme de trabajo. Miro el reloj.-Tengo que apurarme, en eso su móvil sonó.- ¿Diga?-. Se sorprendió al escuchar a Aoshi.- ¿Yo? …pues con Kaoru…como te dije, estamos en el salón…-.

-_Comunícame con ella-._

-Eh…no puede…están haciéndole algo…ehh…esta lavando su cabello, no puede contestar…yo tengo que colgar…-.

-_Misao espera…-._

Sabía que le traería problemas, pero aun así colgó dejándolo con palabra en la boca. Su móvil volvió a sonar. Pero esta vez decidió apagarlo.

Pero alguien no estaba nada feliz con lo sucedido, en un impulso arrojo el teléfono hasta donde su fuerza lo permitiera. Estaba furioso. Pero Misao le aclararía todo en la noche y claro que lo hará. De eso se encargaba él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que estabas en Japón…-.

-Señor Makoto, su taxi esta listo-.

Ese hombre de mirada fría solo sonrió…

------------------------------ C O N T I N U A R A ----------------------

**Notas Kaoruluz: **

¡Hola!, ya se me quieren matar, uno porque no fue real el beso y dos por tanto tiempo ¿ne? …bueno ya no me voy a justificar, solo puedo decir que he andado súper ocupada TT compréndame. Esto a casi dos semanas de salir de la uni y bue ya se imaginaran.

En fin, ¿Qué capitulo no, ese Aoshi como que esta medio posesivo no creen XD…y que escenita se montaron kao y ken :P y que me dicen de la llegada de Shishio, que se traerá este entre manos ¬¬, en fin espero sus comentarios n.n

**Agradecimientos a:**

_Al shinomori, Gabyhyatt, Ceres, Rinoa Shinomori, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Barbara-maki, Ali-chan6, Yukiyasha, Vidavril, Angel Nemesis, AoshMi-SeshLin, Alchemist Souma. _

Buenos chicos y chicas les debo las respuestas a sus siempre bienvenidos comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo capi n.n


	14. Asecho

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. 13 "Asecho"**

-Bienvenido señor-.

Aoshi entrego su abrigo al mayordomo encargado de recibir a los invitados. Busco con la mirada a su madre. Al encontrarla fue directamente hacia ella.

-Mamá, ¿Kaoru y Misao están aquí?-.

-Tranquilo hijo, porque tan apurado-. Sonrió, pensó que probablemente su hijo estaba nervioso.-No deben tardar en bajar, tranquilo-. Arreglo un poco el cuello de la camisa de Aoshi. Vestía un smoking que le hacia ver mas guapo.-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti sabes-.

Esto atrajo la atención de Aoshi, su madre parecía seria.-Gracias mamá-.

-Mira, ahí vienen-.

Aoshi estaba listo para ir a con Misao y pedirle una explicación. Pero cuando se giró, su aliento se fue al verla bajar por las escaleras…Misao lucia un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo…una abertura pronunciada al frente dejando ver un poco esas delicadas piernas. El escote era de tres capas…por lo tanto podía verse el nacimiento de sus pechos, pero dándole un toque elegante. El maquillaje la hacia lucir aun más bella. Un toque negro en los ojos, le daban esa profundidad a su mirada azulada. Los labios apenas con un tono rosado…y un brillo que invitaba a ser borrado…su cabello recogido con minuciosidad y adornado con diminutos broches de piedras que resaltaban a la luz. El silencio de los invitados no se dejo esperar…

La mamá de Aoshi sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la espalda a su hijo.-Vamos…ve con ella-.

Aoshi despabilándose un poco camino hacia su esposa. Misao al verlo se puso algo nerviosa. Este le ofreció su brazo el cual Misao tomo para bajar juntos el resto de las escaleras.

En eso Saito con copa en mano se hizo notar.-Gracias a todos por venir, quiero presentar ante ustedes a la esposa de mi hijo, Misao Makimachi…por favor deseémosles todos un feliz matrimonio…salud-.

El deseo de todos los invitados se escucho, seguido de aplausos para la pareja, así como los flash de los reporteros que ahí había. Ambos agradecieron ante la bienvenida.-Gracias por acompañarnos a mi esposa y a mí, ahora por favor disfruten de la velada-.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar melodías clásicas, mientras los invitados comenzaron a amenizar la fiesta. Algunos se acercaron a la pareja a darles sus buenos deseos.

-Buen trabajo señorita Kamiya-.

Kaoru volteo gustosa, conocía muy bien esa voz.-Gracias-.

- ¿Viste la cara de tu hermano? -. Kenshin encontró divertido la cara de Aoshi al ver a Misao. Se notaba que estaba totalmente embelesado.

-Si, fue gracioso verlo así-. Kaoru dio un trago a su bebida.

-Espero que eso no sea alcohol-.

Kaoru sonrió.- ¿Y que si lo fuera? …yo no veo ningún problema en beberlo-.

-Ambos sabemos como se pone con unas cuantas copas señorita…además…-. Bajo el tono de voz de tal manera que solo ella lo pudo escuchar.-Ambos sabemos que estas endemoniadamente hermosa…como para contenerme…-. Kaoru no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿Interrumpo? -.

Ambos miraron con cara de pocos amigos al recién llegado. Enishi se acerco a ellos y sin más paso su brazo por la cintura de Kaoru.-Himura, veo que te llevas bien con mi novia-.

Kenshin lo miraba fulminante. Kaoru aventó el brazo de Enishi y le dijo molesta.-Ya te dije que no somos nada, déjame en paz-.

-Me parece que ni a tu "novia" le agradas Yukishiro-. Dijo finalmente.

Esto le calo a Enishi, quien tenia que defenderse de una u otra forma.-Puede ser, al menos ya tenemos algo en común ¿no crees? …digo…así como te pasó con Tomoe-. Enishi sonrió para si mismo, sabia que había tocado el punto débil de Kenshin.

Kenshin puso una cara de pocos amigos, estuvo apunto de irse encima de él, sino fuera porque Kaoru sujeto su brazo.-Kenshin, vamos con mi hermano ¿si? -.

Kaoru estaba con los nervios de punta, todo estaba listo para que esos dos se agarraran a golpes, así que prefirió interceder antes que su pelirrojo perdiera la paciencia. Kenshin suspiro y solo asintió.

-Kaoru, tú te quedas conmigo-. Sentencio Enishi y estuvo a punto de tomarla del brazo, sino fuera porque alguien mas se le adelanto.

-Kaoru, Himura…pueden venir un momento-. Dijo sonriendo Misao, realmente había visto la tensión que había entre esos tres y había decidido ayudar a su amiga.

Enishi se quedo mirando con mucha molestia como esos tres se alejaban.-Ya me la pagaras Kenshin…-.

Kaoru suspiro.-Te debo una Misao-.

-No es nada, Himura, Aoshi te busca-.

Kenshin asintió ya un poco mas relajado.-Gracias, por cierto que linda esta señorita Makimachi-. Le dijo de forma simpática. Misao se sonrojo un poco. Después de esto Kenshin se despidió de las jóvenes para ir en busca de su amigo.

-Ven, te presentare con algunos conocidos-. Misao asintió para después seguirla.

Mientras tanto Kenshin se encontró con Aoshi en el despacho. Al parecer su amigo no estaba de buen humor. Ya que estaba dando vueltas con una cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Paso algo? -. Pregunto Kenshin antes de sentarse en uno de los sofás.

-Quiero que la investigues, adonde va, que hace y con quien esta-. Dijo seriamente mientras se inclinaba en el escritorio poniendo sus manos sobre el.

Kenshin no entendía nada de lo que hablaba. Lo que si es que parecía muy serio al respecto.- ¿Investigar a quien? -.

-Misao, quien mas-. Dijo de golpe, después se dejo caer en la silla detrás de él.

Kenshin se sorprendió ante lo dicho.- ¿Qué?, ¿paso algo? … ¿Por qué tan de repente? -.

-Me engaño, le dijo a Kaoru que esta mañana estaría con ella y a mi me dijo que estaría con Kaoru, así que no se donde estuvo hasta esta tarde-. Su rostro mostraba molestia.-Además cuando le marque al celular me dijo que estaba con Kaoru, cuando ni siquiera era cierto…pero sabes que es lo peor-. Se levanto nuevamente.- ¡Me apago el celular!-. Aoshi miro con enojo a Kenshin.- ¿De que te ríes? -.

Kenshin no pudo evitarlo, la forma tan inmadura que estaba actuando su amigo.-Nada, nada, es solo…mmm…pienso que estas siendo muy drástico-. Kenshin levanto su mano en señal de "detente".-Antes que digas algo más, siéntate y tranquilízate-.

Aoshi respiro profundo e hizo lo que su amigo le indico…después de unos segundos hablo mas tranquilo.-Es que…piensa Kenshin, Misao no conoce nada de la ciudad… ¿Qué tendría que hacer sola? … ¿y con quien?...maldita sea-.

Kenshin sonrió.- ¿Estas celoso? -.

- ¡Como voy a estar celoso! -. Se volvió a molestar.-Claro que no, es solo…es solo que si alguien ve que hace algo…indebido…que van a decir…la familia…todo eso…-.

- ¿Y de cuando acá te molesta lo que digan los demás? -.

- ¿Estas conmigo o no? -. Sentencio para ya salir de ese tema.

Kenshin suspiro.-Esta bien, pero aun pienso que es algo innecesario-.

----------------

Misao bebía un poco de la copa que Kaoru le había ofrecido, sabía bien, no era algo tan fuerte. Estaba esperándola, ya que fue a acompañar a una señora para llevarla con su madre. Iba a beber nuevamente cuando escucho su nombre. Al voltear se sorprendió de ver a Soujiro ahí.

-Casi no te reconocía-. Sonrió el apuesto joven.

Misao lo miro fijamente, estaba muy apuesto. Era la primera vez que lo miraba tan formal.-No pensé verte aquí-.

-Vine en representación de mi padre, tú sabes estos asuntos de sociedad-. No podía dejar de verla. Se miraba realmente hermosa.

- ¿Interrumpo? -. Ambos voltearon a ver a Aoshi, no traía muy buena cara que digamos.- ¿Me permites un momento a "mi esposa", Tenkken? -.

-Claro, nos vemos Misao-. Se despidió amablemente, aunque sentía envidia hacia Aoshi.

Aoshi la tomo del brazo y camino con ella. Disimulando muy bien la prisa que llevaba. La llevo hasta el despacho para luego cerrar la puerta tras él.- ¿Por qué apagaste el celular? -.

Misao lo miro fijamente.-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer-.

Se acerco a ella para tomarla de los brazos.-Sabes bien la posición en la que estamos, no puedes darte el lujo de andar por ahí…sin mi-.

Lo miro incrédula.- ¿Perdón? … ¿acaso crees que soy tu esclava o algo así? -. Le molesto la forma en la que le sujetaba.-Suéltame-.

- ¿Dónde estabas y con quien? -. Dijo con ese carácter que tanto lo caracteriza.

No sabia que contestar, lo que si sabia es que si le preguntaba con quien, es porque ya sabia que con Kaoru no andaba.-Con Soujiro-. Ni ella misma supo porque lo dijo.

Aoshi la miro sorprendido.-Como te atreves…-.

Misao se soltó del agarre de Aoshi y le dijo encarándolo.-De la misma forma que tú te acostaste con Sayaka-. Antes de que él dijera algo, se fue del despacho dejándolo solo.

La reunión trascurrió amena, Kaoru estaba algo molesta con su hermano. Pasaba más tiempo con los invitados que con Misao. A veces pensaba que ese frió carácter de él, terminaría alejando a su cuñada. Y más cuando estaba con esa tipa. Aunque fuera la hermana gemela de Sayuri, en el fondo no eran nada idénticas. Mejor alejó esos pensamientos y volvió a la charla que mantenían su novio y Misao. Se alegro que esos dos se llevaran bien.

-Kenshin, deja de hacerle bromas a Misao-. Dijo sonriendo, su cuñada ponía una cara muy graciosa cuando estaba molesta, aunque sabia que no era en serio.

Aoshi se acerco a ellos.-Mamá quiere que nos tomemos una fotos para la prensa, vamos-. Sin esperar respuesta ayudo a levantarse de la silla a Misao y se la llevo. Kaoru miro desconcertada a Kenshin y este solo carraspeo.

Una vez ahí todos los invitados, Saito comenzó con el agradecimiento.-Gracias por habernos acompañado en esta velada. En ser testigos de este bello matrimonio…que espero pronto me den algunos nietos-. Los invitados rieron, mientras Aoshi solo escuchaba esas palabras cínicas de su padre.

La presa ahí presente sacaba fotos de los invitados, de la "feliz" pareja. Saito observo a Aoshi desafiante.-Demos un fuerte aplauso…me gustaría que nos ofrecieran una muestra de su amor-.

Los invitados los miraban a la expectativa, también deseaban ver alguna muestra de cariño, puesto que en toda la velada cada quien anduvo por su lado. Misao no sabia que hacer, se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante las miradas de todos. Aoshi por dentro estaba furioso, sabía que su padre solo lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Pero al ver a cierta persona que observaba fijamente a Misao supo que hacer. Sin mas la tomo del cuello y la atrajo hacia el para besarla. Ante la mirada de todos e incluso de ella misma.

Separo un poco sus labios y le murmuro.-Disimula-. Y volvió a besarla.

Misao cerró sus ojos y correspondió al beso. Pero por dentro estaba furiosa y confundida. Mientras Soujiro solo desvió su mirada.

----------------

Misao entro ella una furia a la habitación, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que despidieron a los invitados y la presa también se había ido. Aoshi le siguió cerrando la puerta tras él.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! -. Lo miro enojada.-No me dijiste nada de esto, ¡deja de actuar como si te perteneciera! -.

Aoshi sin inmutarse se quito el saco.- ¿Qué? … ¿tienes miedo de que pueda pensar tu amante? -. Aoshi dijo esto con molestia, recordó como Soujiro la miraba fijamente, de seguro esperando si realmente lo iba a besar…fue por eso que él dio el primer paso…

-Eres un imbecil…estoy harta que me manejes a tu antojo-. Decía con coraje reprimido.-Me siento tan inútil cuando estoy contigo, tan insegura…-. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.- ¿Crees que porque tienes dinero puedes manejar la vida de los demás? -.

Aoshi estaba dolido en su orgullo, si, él sabia que a veces era arrogante, pero era difícil aceptarlo y mas si te lo decían de esa manera, así que hablo antes de pensar.-La de los demás no, la tuya si-.

Misao casi se quedo boquiabierta. –Idiota-. Con coraje busco su pijama que había llevado y salio de la habitación dando un portazo.

- ¿Ya casi llegas a tu casa? -. Sonrió al escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo.-Me siento mas tranquila entonces, espero verte pronto ¿si? -.

_-Si, también yo, te marco después, te amo-._

-También te amo, buenas noches-. Termino la llamada y en ese momento escucho que llamaron a la puerta.-Adelante-. Se sorprendió al ver a Misao.- ¿pasa algo? -.

Trato de disimular muy bien.-No, es solo que me gustaría quedarme aquí, no se…platicar-. Trato de sonreír.

- ¿Mi hermano esta de acuerdo? -. Al mirar asentir a Misao sonrió.-Por mi encantada, así platicamos-. Decía animada, se levanto para junto a Misao irse a quitar los vestidos y maquillaje.

Mientras en otra habitación Aoshi estaba tirando en la cama. Pensaba lo brusco que había sido. Lo que mas le frustraba era el hecho de actuar así, posesivo, orgulloso. Eso no iba con él. ¿Acaso?...se levanto de inmediato al tener esa idea.- ¡No! -. Camino alrededor de la habitación.-Eso jamás, yo amo a Sayuri, y siempre la amare-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta, Aoshi trabajaba en la oficina, desde entonces, Misao lo evitaba, se miraban lo menos posible en casa. En eso entro su secretaria.

-Joven, lo busca el joven Himura-.

-Hágalo pasar-. Dejo aun lado los documentos que tenia, para ver entrar a su amigo con tan ansiada información en las manos.- ¿y bien? -.

-Si, hola también para ti-. Dijo irónico, ya que ni un saludo le dio. Kenshin se sentó en la silla frente a su amigo. Puso el fólder sobre su escritorio.-Leelo-.

Aoshi miro a Kenshin, con seriedad tomo el fólder y lo comenzó a leer, fue cuestión de segundos para mostrarse molesto.- ¡Lo sabia! … ¡esta viéndose con ese tipo! -.

Kenshin suspiro.-Tratándose de Misao eres muy impulsivo, lee todo Aoshi-.

Trato de relajarse y comenzó a leer nuevamente. Dejo el fólder sobre el escritorio mirándolo fijamente.-Que necesidad tiene, le doy todo, no le hace falta nada-.

Kenshin movió los ojos en circulo, a veces Aoshi era tan despistado.-No se te ha ocurrido, que se siente incomoda de esa manera, ambos sabemos las condiciones en que vivía antes-. Se recargo en la silla.-Probablemente Misao necesita sentirse productiva para estar segura-.

- ¿Pero porque no decírmelo? -. Dijo de inmediato.

-Te lo digo, ¿o seguimos siendo amigos? -. Aoshi miro a Kenshin con molestia por su ironía.-Además, tus salidas con Sayaka no son de mucha ayuda ¿no crees? -.

-No he tenido nada con ella, además…eso no tiene que ver-. Desvió su mirada.

-O sea que tu si puedes salir con otra mujer, pero Misao no puede salir con otro hombre-.

- ¡Es diferente! -.

Kenshin se levanto y miro a su amigo.-Creo que deberías aclarar tus sentimientos, o perderás algo valioso amigo-. Se encamino a la puerta dejando a Aoshi pensativo.

Misao guardaba su uniforme, había terminado su turno, estaba contenta porque ese fue día de su primer sueldo. Cuando salio de la cafetería su sonrisa se borro por completo. Frente a ella estaba Aoshi.

-Sube al auto-.

Abrió la puerta esperando a que Misao subiera. No quería causar una discusión frente a la cafetería, así que muy a su pesar subió. Espero a que Aoshi subiera también para luego sentir como el auto arrancaba con poca delicadeza.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Misao iba a irse a la habitación pero Aoshi la sujeto del brazo. La miro de forma seria, pero serena.-Necesito que hablemos-.

-No creo que…-.

Agrego interrumpiéndola.-Yo si creo que hay mucho que aclarar-.

La llevo consigo para que se sentara en el sofá. Y él se sentó sobre la mesa de centro para quedar frente a ella.-He estado pensando mucho las cosas…últimamente he actuado en una forma descortés…no me he detenido mucho a pensar en tus sentimientos…-.

Cuando dijo esto, Misao se sintió un poco nerviosa. ¿A cuáles sentimientos se refiere? …- ¿a que te refieres? -.

-He sido egoísta, no tome en cuenta que venir aquí, era un gran cambio para ti, caí en cuenta que lo que haces es para pagar tu deuda-. Tomo la mano de Misao.-Quédate tranquila, no pienso cobrarte ni un centavo de lo que te ofrezco, el soportar las situaciones en las que te pongo…es mas que suficiente, el mentir que eres mi esposa, el perder tu libertad…-.

Misao deslizo su mano de la de él-Te agradezco que me comprendas, pero yo quiero seguir trabajando-.

Aoshi suspiro.-Esta bien, como tú quieras-. Aoshi se levanto y le ofreció su mano.- ¿Quieres ir a comer? -.

Misao se sentía extraña, su corazón latía fuerte al ver la expresión serena de Aoshi, tomo su mano y asintió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Espero que ya tengas todo listo-. Decía Saito entregando un pequeño sobre a la persona que tenía en frente-.

-Claro que si, con esto es más que suficiente-. Decía mientras contaba la cantidad de dinero ahí puesta-. Volvió a cerrar el sobre. Se levanto para despedirse.-Un placer hacer negocios contigo-.

Saito estrecho la mano que fue ofrecida.-Igualmente Makoto Shishio-. Saito sonrió de forma intrigante mientras observaba a la persona que le ayudaría a recuperar su empresa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi y Misao llegaban al departamento, ella fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras él dejaba su saco en el sofá. En eso el móvil de Aoshi comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Diga? -. Hablaba mientras iba a la cocina por un poco de agua también.-Esta bien, te veo allá entonces-.

A esas alturas Misao sabía bien de quien se trataba. Pero aunque las cosas se hubieran solucionado de cierta forma. Ella no era nadie para impedirle que siguiera viendo a Sayaka.

-Misao voy a salir, probablemente llegue tarde-. Volvió a tomar su saco y salio del departamento.

Misao observo el lugar, rió algo irónica.-Como siempre…sola…-. Camino hacia la sala para dejarse caer en uno de los sofás. Comenzaba a cuestionarse que hacia ahí.-Misao, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? …ya no quiero sentirme así…-.

El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.- ¿Diga?-. Se extraño de que no contestaran.- ¿Quién es?-. Al escuchar solamente respirar colgó de inmediato. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por completo.

_-Tranquila…solo fue…número equivocado…si…eso es…-._ Trato de relajarse, lo mejor seria darse un baño para hacerlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi se encontraba tomando un café en compañía de Sayaka. Ambos platicaban amenamente. Aoshi trataba de desviar la conversación cada que esta se volcaba hacia ellos.

-No te entiendo-.

Observo a Sayaka mientras bebía un poco de su café, después agrego.- ¿Por qué no me entiendes?-.

-Aceptas todas mis invitaciones, tu mismo me invitas a comer o tomar algo, pero cuando tocamos el tema de que somos realmente…simplemente me evitas-. Decía un tanto frustrada.

-Probablemente porque no hay nada-. Noto el semblante de molestia en su acompañante.-Sabes que estoy casado-.

-Eso no te impidió que casi te acostaras conmigo-. Dijo casi reclamando.

-Tú lo has dicho, "casi"…-. Suspiro.-Lamento si te confundí, pero…yo amo y seguiré amando a tu hermana-.

Lo dicho por Aoshi confundió aun mas a Sayaka.- ¿Quieres decir que no amas a tu esposa? -.

Aoshi capto lo dicho y rápidamente trato de solucionarlo.-Claro…lógico que la amo-. No encontraba algo certero que decir.-A lo que me refería…bueno es a que…yo…-. Bebió un poco de su taza tratando de pensar en algo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba cepillando su pelo, ahora ya con pijama y recién bañada se sentía mas tranquila. Había sido un día pesado. El teléfono se escucho y fue a la mesita de luz para contestarlo.- ¿Diga?-.

-_¿Te acuerdas de mí?-._

Por instinto Misao tiro el teléfono mientras sentía su respiración aumentaba de sobremanera. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por si solas y su piel palideció. Nerviosa observo a los lados en la habitación. Estaba aterrorizada…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y bien? -. Lo miraba exigente.- ¿La amas o no? -.

Aoshi miro a Sayaka.-Yo…-. El sonido de su móvil lo sorprendió. Aunque de cierta manera agradeció.- ¿Si?-. Se preocupo al escuchar el tono de voz de Misao.- ¿Qué pasa?-. Se levanto de su asiento apresuradamente.-Voy para allá-. Saco dinero de su billetera y lo dejo en la mesa.-Lo siento, te veo luego-.

-¡Espera!-.

Aoshi ignoro el llamado, en su mente solo estaba Misao.

Fue cuestión de algunos minutos para que el auto se estacionara de manera ruidosa al llevar tanta prisa. Inmediatamente corrió al ascensor para ir a su departamento. Al entrar sintió un calor intenso que lo recorrió por completo, ¿la razón? …ver a Misao en compañía de Soujiro en la sala.

Misao estaba tan angustiada que había llamado a Soujiro luego que marco a Aoshi, este rápidamente fue al departamento y la tranquilizo, le había preparado un té y había permanecido a su lado hasta el momento. Cuando Soujiro miro a Aoshi entrar lo miro de forma recriminatoria. Este simplemente lo miro de forma seria. Se acerco a Misao y se sentó aun lado de ella.- ¿Estas bien? -. Ya estaba mas tranquila, aun así solo asintió.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -.

-Al parecer recibió una llamada de algún enfermo-. Dijo despectivamente Soujiro.

- ¿quieres ir a descansar? -.

-Si, por favor-. Dijo casi susurrando.

La ayudo a levantarse, para después encaminarla a la habitación. Una vez dentro le ayudo a acomodarse en la cama. La arropo y dejo encendida solo la tenue luz de la lámpara.-Descansa, estaré en la sala de acuerdo-. Misao asintió y se acurruco para descansar.

Aoshi salio de la habitación y miro a Soujiro juntando la taza de té.-Déjalo, yo puedo hacerlo-.

-Esta bien, no hay problema-. Dijo después de ponerlo en la mesada.

-Misao esta durmiendo…así que no hay necesidad que sigas esperando-. Trato de ser lo menos grosero para indicarle que su presencia ya no era necesaria. Pero supo que no lo logro.

Soujiro lo miro.-Entiendo, de todos modos mañana vendré para ver como sigue-.

-No tienes necesidad-. Dijo seriamente.-Realmente…te pido que te alejes de ella Tenkken, te recuerdo que es mi esposa-.

Soujiro sonrió.-Pues vaya esposo que tiene, si yo fuera su esposo no la dejaría ni un minuto sola por irme con otra-. Sentencio con molestia.

Esto enfado a Aoshi, pero se contuvo.-Solo…solo aléjate de ella ¿ok? -.

-Si Misao me necesita yo siempre voy a estar para ella, así que no te prometo nada-. Camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir agrego.-Y si sigues actuando de esa forma, me olvidare que es tu esposa y la alejare de tu lado-. Salio sin decir nada más.

Suspiro fastidiado, aflojo el nudo de su corbata para luego sacársela. Se iba quitando el saco mientras caminaba hacia la habitación. Una vez dentro lo dejo en un pequeño sofá. Y se encamino a la cama. Miro a Misao despierta, mirando fijamente la lámpara encendida. Aoshi se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Misao lo miro y luego se acomodo de forma que quedo recargada en la cabecera.

- ¿quieres contarme que paso? -. Le dijo en un tono preocupado.

Misao trataba de aguantarse las ganas de llorar nuevamente.-Era él…la voz de ese hombre…se que era él-. Decía conteniendo el llanto.

-Ven aquí-. Aoshi le ofreció sus brazos a lo que Misao acepto, para ella esos brazos le daban mucha seguridad.- ¿De quien hablas? -.

Misao suspiro…-Del hombre que me ataco en la fiesta, se que era él…-. Se aferro con más fuerza a Aoshi.

- ¿Estas segura, no te confundiste o algo así? -.

Misao se separo un poco.- ¡Claro que no! …no olvidaría esa voz-. Decía un tanto frustrada, tal vez no le creía.

-No pienses que no te creo, solo quiero que estés segura, porque si es así…tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto…y no tomarlo como una simple llamada de algún pervertido-.

-Estoy segura-. El móvil de Misao se escucho alarmándola.

-Tranquila, yo contesto-. Aoshi se levanto para buscar el móvil y contestarlo.- ¿Si?, ah Kaoru eres tú-.

_-Hermano, ¿esta ocupada Misao? -._

-Esta un poco indispuesta Kaoru, ¿te parecería llamarle mañana? -.

_-Si claro, buenas noches-._

-Kaoru, ¿esta todo bien? -. Pregunto, porque noto algo raro en la voz de su hermana menor-.

_-Claro que si hermano, buenas noches…no se desvelen mucho-._

-Tsk…ve a dormir ya-. Musito algo incomodo por la forma en que lo dijo su hermana.

------------------

Kaoru colgó y observo fijamente el teléfono, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla. Desvió su mirada al objeto que tenia en su otra mano. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía tanto con miedo e inseguridad, no era para menos, puesto que la prueba de embarazo había resultado positiva…

------------------- C O N T I N U A R A-----------------

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todos? …yo disfrutando de mis dos primeros días de vacaciones, y como pudieron ver aproveche para subir un capitulo nuevo. Espero seguir así - …aunque probablemente empiece a trabajar estas vacaciones ¬¬ diablos…ni un descanso ahí cuando caiga en cama por estrés agudo …ehem…me explaye xD

¿Y que tal, como vieron este capi? …espero sus comentarios acerca de el okis n.n

Y bueno, yo se que esperaban un primer beso todo meloso y romántico, pero pos soy Kaoruluz y son algo impulsiva XDD…pero estoy segura que ya vendrán otros mejores…a ver que tal se porta esta parejita. Además esa "reconciliación" estoy segura que les dará pie para acercarse mas a esos dos.

Jaja largo, fuera Sayaka XD, ya se es un personaje mió y que mal la trato :P, pero también quien la manda andarse metiendo con un hombre prohibido xD…en fin veremos que pasa con esta chica.

Y que me dicen de Saito y Shishio, ya algunos se las olían que esos dos se iban a unir, pero vienen mas sorpresitas ya verán.

Y por ultimo, Kaoru embarazada o.O esto si que se pone bueno…como lo tomara Kenshin…digo porque los que tienen memoria buena (no como yo :P) recordaran que Kenshin no quería bebes, pobrecita ha de estar toda estresada (como yo XD) por una parte un padre autoritario y por el otro un novio guapo, sexy, hermoso, papito…ehem ¬¬u gomen…a lo que me refiero un novio que la adora pero que le dice que bebes por ahora no TT que feo ¿verdad chicas?

Bueno ya me despido que ahora si me emocione con las notas :P, y no se preocupen que este fic no pasa de 20 capis XDD, por cierto les dejo mi correo para los que quieran agregarme al msn, es kenyiluz arroba jotmail punto com (jaja literalmente ya se, pero sino no sale)

**Agradezco mucho a:**

**Senfhi:** Pues aquí tienes una entrega mas, espero que te haya gustado n.n

**Ali-chan6:** Sip, y muchos problemas…ojala que los puedan superar yo pienso que si :P

**Gabyhyatt:** Sip, se aliaron esos dos, como dice el dicho Dios los hace y ellos se juntan. Ahora vamos a ver que sale de esta alianza entre dos grandes villanos (bueno en la serie Saito no tanto :P)

**Rinoa Shinomori:** Pues todo paranoico como pudiste ver, esos celos jaja ya debería admitirlos ¿no crees?

**Barbara-Maki:** jajaja "perro infeliz del mal" jajaja me mataste con eso chica XDDD, la deuda es de que cuando Misao le dijo a Aoshi que se casaran para que así la sacara de la isla, ella le iba a pagar el dinero que el gastara y etc. Esta en los primeros capis n.n, y pues ahora estamos viendo una faceta descontrolada de Aoshi, eso de tener confusión de sentimientos lo que nos lleva a hacer ¿no?

**O.L.M.R.chan:** Pues aquí tienes un capitulo mas, espero que te haya gustado y me dejes tu comentario n.n

**AoshMi SeshLin:** ¡hola!, como pudiste ver esto tuvo pleitos y problemas por donde quiera :P, y sobre todo celos no mas que el Aoshi no los admite jeje. Y pues una nueva prueba para Ken y Kao. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo n.n

**Blueazulacero:** Aunque no fue tan pronto como quisiera, pero aquí esta tarde pero seguro, espero te guste n.n

**Vidavril:** Aquí lo tienes, espero te haga gustado n.n

**MirchuS:** Pues aquí tamos con una nueva entrega, y también me gusta Enishi, de hecho en mis fanfics siempre aparece, aunque no se queda con Kao, porque Ken es único -

**Al Shinomori:** ¡Amigui! …espero que te este yendo bien en tus vacaciones, por cierto ¡Felicidades Lic.! n.n espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y el besito no fue accidental ¡fue con toda la intención! Jeje nos vemos n.n

**Angel Nemesis:** Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, no te preocupes, que ahora si viene lo bueno entre esta parejita n.n

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Nop, no lo perdono jovencito u.ú, de hecho yo te mande ese castigo que te pusieran a leer las unidades XD jaja, no ya en serio, al contrario gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejarme un comentario cuando andas tan ocupado. Y si también coincido que fue apresurado el otro capi, este en lo personal me gusto, espero me dejes tu coment, aunque probablemente me odies por esa alianza tan peligrosa jeje, en fin espero leerte pronto.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi!


	15. Revelaciones de Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp.14 "Revelación de Navidad"**

-Gracias por acompañarme-.

Misao miro a su cuñada con cara de cansancio, habían estado dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial.

-Bien, solo faltan los regalos de Kenshin y mi hermano-. Aunque recordó que no ha hablado con Kenshin, por miedo a su reacción. Miro a Misao para olvidarse por un momento de eso.- ¿Qué piensas darle a Aoshi? -.

Misao suspiro.-No se, Aoshi es muy especial…además no se sus gustos-.

-Misao…eres su esposa ¿y no sabes sus gustos?-.

Misao se sonrojo.-Eh…bueno…tú sabes como es él-. Iban pasando por un aparador y algo allí llamo su atención.-Wow…que bonitos-. Misao sonrió al ver varios diseños de bolitas con pequeñas ciudades navideñas, incluso traían unas cuantas luces y eran de esas que pareciera que realmente estuviera nevando.

-Tienes razón, están lindas-. Menciono Kaoru, aunque menos emocionada, puesto que no le gustaban mucho esas cosas.-Ven vamos a esa tienda, seguro que encontramos algo para los chicos.

Misao asintió y antes de irse les dio una última mirada a esas figuras. Después, cuando entraron a la tienda que menciono Kaoru, al parecer había mucha variedad de artículos, Kaoru rápidamente se fue a la sección donde había artefactos antiguos. Misao recordó haber escuchado a Kaoru de que a Kenshin le gustaba coleccionar ese tipo de cosas, y más si se trataban de espadas antiguas.

Caminaba por los pasillos mirando los artículos._-Mmm…si fuera Aoshi… ¿Qué me gustaría?-._ Miro un suéter navideño.-_Jaja me pregunto como se vera con esto-. _Sonrió ante la imagen que tuvo. Camino un poco más y miro un paquete que traía una bufanda que hacia juego con unos guantes de piel. A su parecer lucían muy bien. Estaba segura que le gustarían a Aoshi. Miro el precio y se sintió aliviada que si le alcanzaría con lo que había ahorrado de su sueldo.

Después de un rato Misao y Kaoru salían con las manos llenas de bolsas. Afuera las esperaba el chofer que Kaoru mando llamar. Acomodaron las cosas en la cajuela y luego subieron. La temperatura ya estaba muy baja para esa hora. Misao se abrigo bien con su bufanda y se puso sus guantes, observaba fijamente las luces de la ciudad por la ventana. La temporada de navidad realmente le gustaba. La hacia olvidarse de cierto modo de todos los problemas. Hace más de una semana que recibió esas llamadas. Y hace tres días que descubrió a alguien siguiéndola.

Fue por eso que no tuvo más remedio que renunciar a su trabajo a petición de Aoshi. Pero…si le buscaba el lado bueno…Aoshi trataba de pasar más tiempo con ella…

Volteo a ver a su amiga y la noto seria.-Kaoru… ¿ya se lo dijiste?-.

Kaoru negó.-No he encontrado la oportunidad adecuada-. Suspiro.-Tal vez…es el miedo que tengo…que me hace resistirme a decírselo-.

Misao tomo la mano de su amiga.-Yo creo que Himura te ama demasiado…y se que él te va a comprender y apoyar-.

-Gracias Misao-. Dijo sonriendo.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio. Kaoru le ayudo a subir las cosas al departamento, cuando entraron se sorprendió al ver adornos y árbol de navidad.-Wow…no sabia que hubieses decorado-.

Misao sonrió mientras ponía las cosas en el sofá.-Aunque me costo trabajo convencer a tu hermano que pusiéramos algo-.

-Me imagino, él nunca adornaba…no se si sepas…pero por esta temporada fue que murió Sayuri-.

Misao se sorprendió ante lo dicho.-No…lo sabia-. Ahora comprendía porque había notado a Aoshi muy distraído últimamente.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, quede con mamá de preparar los últimos detalles para la cena de mañana-. Dejo las bolsas en el sofá.-Dile a mi hermano que sea puntual jeje-.

Ambas se despidieron, una vez que Kaoru se fue Misao llevo las cosas a la habitación. Tenia que envolver los obsequios que había comprado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias por acompañarme-. Dijo Aoshi a su amigo mientras dejaba unas flores en una lapida. La verdad que no se sentía con suficiente coraje para venir por él mismo.

-Sabes que no es nada-. Miro a su amigo sinceramente.-Te dejare solo un momento-. Se retiro cuando Aoshi asintió.

Después el ojiazul acaricio la lapida suavemente.-Te extraño tanto…sabes…han pasado muchas cosas-. Sonrió, así es…raro en él…pero así lo hizo cuando comenzaba a hablar de lo sucedido…-Se llama Misao…es igual de dinámica que tú…con mucho carácter…me case con ella para ayudarla…y ella termino ayudándome a mi…sin darme cuenta salí poco a poco de ese vicio…con su ayuda-. Soltó una flor del ramo que había dejado para ponerla sobre la lapida.-Sayuri…siempre te voy a amar…como mi recuerdo mas preciado…-.

Después de unos minutos Aoshi y Kenshin salían del cementerio, el pelirrojo quiso amenizar el ambiente.-Me da gusto que la empresa vaya muy bien-.

-Si, a pesar de la deuda, además tu balance en la junta estuvo muy bien detallado-. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro al pelirrojo.-Por cierto, ¿vendrás a la cena en casa?-.

-No lo se aun-. La verdad que su relación con Kaoru estaba algo confusa. De unos días acá ella lo ha estado evitando…incluso a habido veces que no le contestaba las llamadas…-Yo te aviso antes si voy-. Se despidió para ir a su auto.

-…Kenshin…eh…-. Se sentía tonto por no poder decirlo.- ¿Sabes…sabes como que podría comprarle a Misao?-.

Kenshin sonrió para si mismo.-Bueno, por su forma de ser…cosas muy elegantes no creo que le gusten…es una mujer muy sencilla…carismática-. Decía mientras abría la puerta.

-Si, si…no te pedí que me la describieras…solo algo que comprarle-. Dijo con cierta molestia.

Esta vez Kenshin no pudo evitar reír.-Jeje no sabia que fueras tan celoso-.

Aoshi lo miro.-No estoy celoso, ya mejor vete…antes que sigas diciendo cosas sin sentido-. Dijo mientras comenzaba a subirse a su auto también.

Kenshin solo suspiro.-Nos vemos, suerte con el regalo-.

Observo a su amigo arrancar el auto, luego musito con molestia.- ¿Celoso? …solamente a él se le ocurre-. Y arranco también él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado Misao no espero que al atender el llamado a la puerta, fuera a ver a Sayaka frente a ella. Esto la desconcertó un poco, puesto que no sabía como reaccionar frente a la "amante" de Aoshi.

- ¿Qué deseas? -. Pregunto finalmente.

Como si de su propia casa se tratara entro sin permiso alguno.-Seré franca contigo-. Después se giró para ver de frente a Misao quien permaneció frente a la puerta, pero ahora mirando hacia la joven recién llegada.-Déjalo-.

Misao no entendía a que venia eso, o mas bien no quería entender.- ¿A que te refieres? -.

-No te hagas la mustia conmigo, se bien que no estas a mi nivel…Aoshi no te ama ni te amara-.

Finalmente había sacado las uñas, Misao no espero que esas palabras salieran de esa presunta "dama".-Sigo sin entender-. Comenzaba a desesperarse.- ¿Te refieres que Aoshi siempre tendrá presente a tu hermana? -.

Sonrió con malicia.-En cierta parte, él jamás la olvidara…y para serte franca…la que lleva de ganar soy yo…quien mas que su hermana gemela para remplazarla…y no una pobretona como tú-.

Ante esto Misao se sorprendió, ¿Qué sabia Sayaka de ella?.- ¿Qué te ha dicho Aoshi? -. Dijo con molestia, el solo pensar que Aoshi le hubiera contado toda la verdad la enfurecía.

-Nada, no hace falta que me diga algo para saber que no tienes clase…se te nota a simple vista...-.

Misao se cruzo de brazos, de cierta manera para evitar írsele encima.-Esta es mi casa y no te permitiré que vengas a insultarme…así que vete-.

-Escucha bien, jamás…vas a ocupar un verdadero lugar en el corazón de Aoshi…-. Volvió a sonreír.-Él mismo me ha dicho que no te ama-.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho con coraje mezclado, no se aguanto más y tomo a Sayaka del brazo para llevarla por la fuerza a la puerta.-Largo…y no vuelvas-.

-¡Oye suéltame!-. Decía tratando de soltarse.

Una vez que la puso fuera la miro con enojo.-Tal vez Aoshi no olvide el recuerdo de Sayuri…pero quien ahora comparte su cama soy yo-. Y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Prácticamente dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente la cena de Navidad había llegado en la mansión Shinomori, aunque había un ambiente de tensión. Aoshi y Misao casi ni se miraban. Esto para Aoshi era extraño, no recordaba nada que hubiese hecho para que Misao de buenas a primeras no le dirigiera la palabra desde anoche.

Kaoru, estaba nerviosa al tener a Kenshin en el puesto de enfrente del comedor, este había decidido ir para averiguar de una vez por todas que estaba sucediendo. Pero el ver a Enishi a un lado de ella lo puso de mal humor. No dejaba de dar miradas severas al joven. Quien al darse cuenta lo miraba con desafío.

Por si fuera poco, Sayaka había sido invitada también y por lógica no se negó, ya que era la oportunidad para estar cerca de Aoshi. Y así lo hizo, eligió el puesto a un lado de él. Este se sentía extraño al tener a Misao de un lado y a Sayaka del otro.

Saito carraspeo para romper el silencio.-Brindemos por que esta Navidad estamos aquí en familia y con los amigos, sobre todo porque nos traiga cosas buenas a todos-. Diciendo esto ultimo con notable satisfacción. Dicho esto las copas se dejaron escuchar por el brindis.

Más tarde estaban en la recepción, había música clásica pero de temporada, Misao platicaba con su suegra. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa ante las preguntas que hacia. Preguntas como cuando habrá nietos, etc. Aunque mantenía la atención en la conversación, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Aoshi quien había estado platicando con esa mujer casi toda la velada.

Kaoru estaba en el baño, le habían dado nauseas así que estaba refrescando un poco su rostro. Con cuidado de no quitar su maquillaje, o se darían cuenta que se sintió mal. Seco su rostro y luego se puso un poco de brillo labial. Suspiro y cuando iba a salir la perilla de la puerta fue prácticamente arrebatada de su mano, pasó tan rápido que fue cuestión de segundos para que ella y Kenshin terminaran encerrados en el baño.

-Qu… ¿Qué haces?-. Dijo sorprendida. Además de ansiosa…por estar a solas con él.

-Eso debería preguntar yo-. Dijo con tono serio. Luego la tomo de los brazos y la acorralo contra la pared, escucho el leve gemido de Kaoru provocado por el toque de su espalda con la fría pared. Al tenerla nuevamente cerca de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba, que simplemente moriría si no la tenia con él. Pero lo murmurado por ella, simplemente lo dejo helado. Por instinto se alejo sin saber que decir y pensar.

Kaoru tomo ese distanciamiento como un rechazo, sus labios comenzaron a temblar al reprimir el llanto, pero aun así volvió a reafirmar.-Estoy…em…embarazada-.

Kenshin se llevo sus dedos a una de sus sienes masajeándola, pensando que tal vez así procesaría la información mas rápidamente.- ¿Pero…como?…nos estábamos cuidando-.

Kaoru lo miro con molestia.-Sabes bien que hubo veces que no fue así…-.

-Pero…pero…tomabas la pastilla ¿no?-. Decía confundido, era la primera vez que se sentía así en toda su vida. Sin saber que hacer o como tratar el tema.

Pero esto solo enfureció mas a la joven, era como si en ella recayera toda la responsabilidad, así que en un impulso lo aventó para abrirse paso.- ¡Maldito cobarde…no quiero volver a verte nunca mas! -. Dijo ya sin retener el llanto y salio corriendo de ahí.

-¡Kaoru no, espera!-. Al ver la desilusión en los ojos de Kaoru comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, se maldijo a si mismo por haber reaccionado así, aunque salio para seguirla, solo pudo verla subir de prisa las escaleras.-Maldita sea-.

Misao había ido a buscar a Kaoru, pero en vez de eso la miro subir aprisa las escaleras y a Kenshin salir de la casa.- ¡Himura! -. Supuso muy bien lo que había sucedido. Salio también pero Kenshin no contesto a sus llamados, ha si que le grito con molestia.- ¡Kenshin! -.

Esto lo hizo detenerse, escucho los pasos de Misao acercarse mas.-Sabias esto ¿verdad? -.

Misao suspiro.-Si, pero jamás pensé que fueran tan cobarde para dejarla sola-.

Kenshin se volteo rápidamente y la tomo de los brazos.- ¡ ¿Por qué no me lo dijo desde un principio!-.

Misao entendía que se sintiera de esa forma, pero la mansión Shinomori no era el mejor lugar para discutirlo.-Cálmate Himura, necesitan aclarar bien las cosas…estoy segura que tú no la dejaras sola ¿cierto? -. Miro con detenimiento a esos ojos violeta, que si antes daban miradas llenas de seguridad, ahora era todo lo contrario.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -. Observo como Kenshin soltó a Misao al escucharlo, al no obtener respuesta volvió a preguntar con una mirada fría a ambos.-Pregunte que demonios esta pasando aquí-.

-N…nada…solo…Himura se despedía…eso es todo…-. Miro a Kenshin con complicidad.

-Si, es cierto…nos vemos…que sigan pasándola bien-. Sin mas Kenshin camino hacia su auto.

Aoshi camino hasta situarse a un lado de Misao, mientras observaban como Kenshin se iba. Misao frotaba su mano contra su brazo, sabia que Aoshi comenzaría a cuestionarla. Pero el secreto de Kaoru y Kenshin no podía saberse y mucho menos por ahora.

-Despidámonos y volvamos al departamento-. Dijo tajante.

Misao camino tras él para tratar de alcanzarlo.-Espera…no podemos…la reunión…-. Pero este simplemente la ignoro. Misao recordó a Kaoru, cuando entro a la mansión miro a los demás preguntarse que sucedía, de pronto Kaoru desapareció, Kenshin se fue sin despedirse y Aoshi les aviso que se iban.

- ¿Dónde esta Kaoru? -. Preguntaba Enishi mientras bebía algo de su copa.

-Probablemente se fue a dormir porque estaba aburrida de tratarte-. Dijo con molestia Aoshi mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-Aoshi, cariño se cortes-. Dijo su madre extrañada ante la forma de contestar de su hijo. Algo grave debía estar pasando.

-Iré con Kaoru-.

Misao iba a subir pero fue devuelta por el agarre de su brazo por parte de Aoshi.-Tú no vas a ningún lado, nos vamos-.

Esto ya excedía su limite y sin darse cuente se soltó con fuerza y dijo visiblemente molesta.- ¡Voy con Kaoru quieras o no! -. Al darse cuenta que lo hizo frente a todos y específicamente ante esa mujer que sonreía por la situación se arrepintió realmente.

Aoshi la miro molesto, mientras tenían la mirada de todos puesta sobre ellos.

-Vamos, vamos…es Navidad…y tratándose así-. Dijo Saito, aunque por dentro disfrutaba tanto de la situación.

-Lo siento, permiso-. Se disculpo para luego subir las escaleras sin siquiera voltear a ver a Aoshi.

-Huy cuñadito…que controlado te tienen-. Dijo con sarcasmo Enishi.

Aoshi se enfureció mas.-Mira imbecil mejor cállate-.

Enishi rió y Aoshi se le hubiera ido encima sino fuera porque su madre intercedió.

-Ya basta, será mejor que demos por terminada la reunión-. Dijo tomando del brazo a su hijo.-Ven…tengo que hablar contigo-. Ambos caminaron hacia el despacho.

Misao llamo a la puerta.-Kaoru, ábreme por favor-. Unos segundos después, Kaoru le abrió con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Cuando vio a Misao se abrazo a ella.

Se fueron a sentar en el borde de la cama, mientras Kaoru sollozaba.-Lo odio Misao…-.

Trataba de reconfortarla.-No digas eso amiga, sabes bien que no es así…además Kenshin estaba confundido…pero se que el te ama y no te dejara sola…-.

-Pero…es…es…que él-. Apenas y si podía decirle, estaba demasiado sentida con Kenshin.-Misao…es que tengo…tanto miedo-.

-Me imagino, ser papás es algo muy fuerte ¿no? …y mas en la situación que ambos están-. Tomo las manos de Kaoru entre las de ella.-Confía en él, ya que aunque Himura mostrara ser un hombre fuerte y seguro, también esta asustado en estos momentos…lo percibí en él…tiene miedo de perderte…-.

Kaoru limpio sus lagrimas, Misao tenia razón…se había enfocado tanto en ella misma que no pensó en los sentimientos de Kenshin…-Tienes razón…tengo que hablar bien con él…además…-. Sonrió.-Lo que me dijiste me gusto mucho… "ser papás"...me enfoque tanto en la mala situación que no pensé en eso-. Acaricio su vientre.-Voy a tener un hijo de Kenshin-.

Misao sonrió.-Así es amiga-. Suspiro.-Por cierto, tu hermano casi nos descubre hablando del tema a Himura y a mí-. Al mirar la cara de susto de Kaoru rapidamemente agrego.-No te preocupes, no paso nada…salimos bien…aunque Aoshi esta molesto…pero yo me las arreglo en casa-. Se levanto.-Ahora me voy, debe estarme esperando-.

-Si-. La acompaño fuera de la habitación.-Perdona que no te acompañe hasta la puerta, no quiero que mamá me vea así-.

-Esta bien, nos vemos-.

Se despidieron, para luego Misao se dirigiera a las escaleras…antes de bajarlas suspiro profundo…enfrentar a Aoshi no seria nada fácil. Una vez abajo observo a Aoshi despedirse de su mamá. Al parecer Enishi y Sayaka ya se haban ido. Ella inmediatamente hizo lo mismo que Aoshi.

-Señora, gracias por todo y disculpe-. Se inclino en forma de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, me dio gusto que vinieran…por cierto sus regalos están en el auto y gracias por los de ustedes-. Sonrió amablemente.

Misao pensó porque Aoshi no había sacado ese carácter de su mamá, cuando este comenzó a ir hacia fuera Misao lo siguió. Estaban por llegar al departamento. Como siempre no habían dicho nada, pero el ambiente era más pesado que discusiones anteriores.

-Divorciémonos-.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Misao, por un instante sintió algo que recorrió su cuerpo, pero era una sensación totalmente desagradable. Sus labios no se movían aunque ella quisiera, su pecho dolía…sabia que algún día lo harían, pero…era todo tan rápido…y más…porque fue él quien lo estaba pidiendo…

-Digo, de esa forma puedes estar tranquila con Kenshin…o Soujiro…no se a cual de los dos quieras mas-. La forma severa en que decía cada palabra pasaba desapercibida para él, pero no para Misao.

Misao llevo su mano a su frente, estaba tan cansada de eso… porque aunque ella no quisiera a veces se ilusionaba de saber que al menos se interesaba en ella, pero otra veces era todo lo contrario, como cuando estaba con Sayaka.

-De acuerdo, divorciémonos-. Dijo sin emoción alguna.

Aoshi volteo a verla por su rápida respuesta, luego volvió su vista cuando iba entrando al estacionamiento del edificio. Se estaciono no de muy buena gana. Por coincidencia Soujiro iba bajando de su auto también. Y al ver a Misao se acerco a saludarla.

-Vaya…solo esto me faltaba…el amigo incondicional-. El sarcasmo era más que obvio, sin más cerro la puerta del auto con fuerza y se fue al elevador. Realmente estaba de mal humor.

Soujiro miro a Misao sin comprender.-Discúlpalo, no tuvo un buen día-. Luego sonrió.-Feliz Navidad jeje-.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también-. Sonrió, luego ambos se dirigieron al elevador.-En casa tengo tu regalo, después paso a dejarlo…supongo que horita tienes algo que hacer ¿no?-.

Entendió que Soujiro se refería a Aoshi.-Si, yo igual te doy el tuyo mañana…-. Dejo que Soujiro marcara el piso al que se dirigían.

Después de despedirse de él, entro al departamento y se encontró a Aoshi al teléfono. Al parecer era un socio de la empresa, para felicitarlo por la Navidad, al mirar hacia el árbol de Navidad le llamo la atención un regalo, ella no había puesto uno con esa envoltura, así que aprovecho que Aoshi se fue al despacho, lo tomo entre sus manos…

- ¿Para mí? -. Al ver su nombre escrito en el comenzó a abrirlo. Al ver el contenido llevo la mano a su boca, sus labios temblaban mientras sus ojos ve volvían cristalinos…ahí estaba un set completo de aquellas figurillas que había visto en aquel aparador.

Eran muchas emociones mezcladas, primero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había obsequiado algo en Navidad, segundo…Aoshi le pide divorciarse…tercero…estaba confundida por la forma de actuar de Aoshi, a veces…se ilusionaba que actuaba a si por celos…otras solo por el que dirán…froto sus ojos antes que las lagrimas cayeran.

Iba saliendo del despacho cuando la miro ahí sentada, el solo pensar que ella y su mejor amigo fueran algo lo hacia enfurecer, apenas iba a decir algo cuando ella se le adelanto.

-Gracias-. Dijo con cierta emoción.

Aoshi miro a que se refería, aunque quería ser amable algo no lo dejaba.-Dáselas a Kaoru, ella me aconsejo-. Suspiro -Bien, terminemos la conversación de una vez por todas-. La miro ponerse de pie y mirarlo con profunda tristeza.-Preparare las cosas para estar lo mas pronto posible separados-.

La emoción de alegría desapareció como por arte de magia, no le quedaba más que resignarse, limpio sus mejillas y respondió casi silenciosamente.-Como quieras-. Camino para dirigirse a la habitación.

Aoshi se desconcertó un poco, realmente pensó que le echaría en cara las cosas, o que apelaría…o que se negaría…tontamente pensó que así seria…y ahora no sabia que hacer para retractarse…no porque quisiera, si eso era…solo era por la empresa…y su familia…trataba de convencerse que así era…la siguió…

-Claro…como así estarás mas libre para ellos ¿no?-. Le decía mientras miraba como ella buscaba su pijama. Al ver que no le hacia caso fue hacia ella y la tomo del brazo.-Te estoy hablando-.

Misao lo miro furiosa.- ¡Que demonios te pasa! -. Trato de soltarse.- ¿Cuál es tu problema? … ¡tu no eres mi dueño!- Le decía ya gritando. La actitud de Aoshi simplemente la había hecho llegar al límite. Se soltó y tiro con fuerza su pijama sobre la cama para salir de la habitación. No quería permanecer mas junto a él.

Aoshi la siguió algo turbado hasta la sala.-Ven acá, porque no eres sincera y me dices que estas enamorada de ese idiota…seguro es Tenkken verdad-. Ya algo exaltado también.

-¡No lo insultes, al menos él si me comprende!-. Decía ya con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Eso le calo a Aoshi mas de lo que imagino.- ¡Lo sabia, ¿Qué te ofreció? … ¿dinero?, ¿seguridad? … ¿una vida mejor! -.

Misao furiosa tomo uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo arrojo con fuerza.- ¡Eres un estupido! … ¡¿porque me lastimas así?! …-. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y lo miro con dolor y resentimiento.- ¡No…te das cuenta que al que amo es a ti! -.

El golpe del cojín en su hombro fue nada comparado con el golpe de esa confesión. Estaba totalmente atónito…tratando de procesar lo más rápido lo dicho por ella. El timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Misao sollozaba y limpiaba sus lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, aunque fue algo doloroso…sintió liberarse cuando dijo sus sentimientos, aunque eso significara alejarse definitivamente de él. Miro la imagen borrosa de Aoshi por las lagrimas caminar hacia la puerta.

-S…Sayaka… ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Le pareció rara la actitud de Aoshi.- ¿Es un mal momento? -.

Aoshi no sabia que contestar, solo la hizo moverse un poco para poder cerrar la puerta y quedar ambos en el pasillo.

Misao se abrazo a si misma, esa sensación de inseguridad volvía a invadirla, murmuraba apenas perceptiblemente.-No…te vayas…no te vayas…-. Lo decía una y otra vez…era horrible sentirse tan sola. Sentir que no le importaba a nadie. Era una desesperación tan grande…

Fue todo tan rápido, Aoshi entro nuevamente al departamento para ver como Misao corría a la cocina, sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies al ver lo que intentaba hacer y corrió tras ella pero fue tarde, Misao ya había tomado un cuchillo del objeto que los sostenía.

Misao estaba totalmente perturbada, llorando sin parar y empuñando el cuchillo apuntándose a su pecho.- ¡No tiene caso! … ¡yo no debería haber nacido! … solo…solo…estoy sufriendo-. Decía con dificultad al acortársele la voz por el llanto.

Aoshi estaba frente a ella, estaba realmente asustado.-Misao…por favor…deja eso…-. Trataba de acercarse a ella de forma lenta.

Misao miro fijamente al cuchillo entre sus manos, las cuales temblaban notablemente. Aoshi aprovecho esa distracción para acercarse con rapidez y tomar el cuchillo.

-¡No! … ¡déjame!-. Gritaba, mientras sentía uno de los brazos de Aoshi rodearla por la cintura con fuerza y el otro tratando de quitarle el cuchillo.

Daba gracias de ser notablemente más fuerte que ella, así que rápidamente se lo quito de las manos, aunque se cortó la de él, al tomar el objeto por la hoja de filo. Pero no le importo, lo aventó lejos para luego sujetarla contra él.

- ¡Tonta! … ¡Tonta!-. Grito con frustración, sintió el cuerpo de Misao desvanecerse y se deslizo junto a ella hacia le piso, quedando arrodillado tras la joven, abrazándola con fuerza mientras escuchaba su llanto.-Misao…-. Murmuro…

Recargo su mentón en el hombro de la joven. Hacia tanto que no había sentido ese miedo, esas ganas de llorar, era inevitable…una lagrima corrió por su mejilla… como era posible que alguien sufriera de esa forma como lo hacia Misao…después de tantas cosas por las que ha pasado…encima se sentía tan idiota, tan vil…por haber sido parte de ese sufrimiento…

Misao tenía su mirada perdida, Aoshi la acomodo para mirarla de frente, con su mano sana tomo su mejilla y le murmuraba.-Mírame…-. Pero no había respuesta por parte de ella.-Mírame…-. Limpio con su pulgar la lagrima solitaria que caía. Aoshi suspiro…como si con ello se liberara, como si con ello…se diera cuenta de algo…-También te amo-. Finalmente pudo recobrar la mirada de Misao hacia él…

Ambos mirándose fijamente, el silencio los envolvía…con sus labios temblorosos los acerco a los de ella…besándola lentamente…-Te amo-. Tratando de besar cada rincón de esos labios de una forma gentil y suave…

Finalmente ella se abrazo a él con fuerza…como si de eso dependiera su vida…

----------------------------C O N T I N U A R A--------------------------

¡Que tal! …primero que nada espero que se hayan pasado una feliz Navidad, Año nuevo, y feliz día de Reyes (ya se algo tarde, pero igual felicidades:P)

Pues acá una entrega mas, se viene lo turbulento o.o , ya se estuvo algo dramático, pero Misao es una joven que ha pasado por mucho, tiene traumas no resueltos, en Aoshi encontró cierta seguridad y al verse expuesta a perderlo, de igual forma sintió perder su seguridad y surgió esa angustia. Pero yo se que ambos lo superaran esperemos…

Igual, Kenshin y Kao tienen mucho de que hablar y ver como arreglan su situación. Y que decir de ese plan que se traen entre manos Saito y Shishio… y esos dos villanos Sayaka y Enishi… ¡huy huy que pasara:P

¡También informarles que 3 capis mas y finito!, para aquellos que se preguntaban cuando iba acabar la historia jeje, se que muchos quieren saber como terminara todo esto, no se desesperen. Ya deje de trabajar y me tomare una semana de vacaciones, ya que el 15 entro de nuevo a la uni. Pero tratare de aventajar en estos días lo más que pueda. (Olvide decir que justo cuando quería descansar en mi semanita me llega una gripe tremenda ¬¬, pero bue)

Bueno ya no les quito más su tiempo y **Gracias a**:

_**Rinoa Shinomori, Alchemist Souma, Mibbi chan, Senfhi, Gabyhyatt, Angel Nemesis, AoshMi SeshLin, Ali chan6, Yukiyasha, Barbara Maki, MirchuS, Al Shinomori, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule.**_

Gomen por no contestar sus Reviews, pero ando corta de tiempo . 

¡Hasta la próxima!


	16. Tempestad

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Soy muy pobre como para comprarlo TT

_**Cursiva:** "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje ofensivo en este capitulo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp.15 "Tempestad"**

Aoshi ponía el broche de la venda que se había colocado en la mano, en esos momentos Misao salía de darse un baño, secaba su cabello con la toalla mientras se notaba mas tranquila. Al verlo fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-Lo siento-.

Aoshi la miro y negó.-Yo no, esto no es nada comparado con lo que hubiera pasado si no te lo quitaba-.

Recordó que luego se había asustando tanto al ver su ropa manchada de sangre y más cuando supo que era de él. Pero Aoshi la volvió a tranquilizar y le dijo que lo mejor seria darse un baño para que se relajara.

-Deja de pensar en eso-.

Lo miro sonrojada, aun no se acostumbraba…asintió con algo de timidez. Aoshi de igual forma también se sentía raro.

-Es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir-.

Misao se tenso un poco, ahora era diferente…antes había cierta barrera entre ambos…pero ahora…-_Dios, ¿Qué hago? -._

Aoshi buscaba su ropa de dormir, Misao ya estaba lista, solo estaba secando su cabello. Lo miraba de reojo por el espejo del tocador. Aun no se sentía lista para dormir con él en esos nuevos términos. Después de unos minutos Aoshi salio del baño con su pijama puesta. Misao apago la secadora.

-Eh…yo…dormiré en el sofá-. Dijo algo nerviosa.

Aoshi la miro.-Entiendo, en ese caso duerme tu aquí…yo me iré al sofá-.

-No-. Dijo rápidamente.-Esta es tu habitación-. Verlo caminar hacia ella solo aumento su nerviosismo.

Aoshi la tomo de las mejillas.-Escucha, jamás te haría algo que no quieres…te entiendo…esto es muy repentino incluso para mi, así que tu duerme aquí ¿de acuerdo?-. Beso su frente con suavidad.-Descansa-.

Sonrojada lo miro salir de la habitación, su corazón latía muy fuerte, casi podía escucharlo. Era una emoción que no podía explicarse ni ella misma. Volteo a ver el portarretratos que estaba sobre la mesita. Sonrió al ver la imagen de sus padres. El hecho de pensar que las cosas fueran así de bien. Le comenzaba a dar esperanzas que no todo estaba perdido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin acomodaba su corbata, ese día tenía una junta en la empresa de su padrastro. Las odiaba, pero con tal de distraerse le dijo a Hiko Seijuro que iría. Tomo su saco y se dispuso a salir, cuando abrió la puerta se quedo estático al mirarla ahí.

- ¿Estas de salida? …creó que volveré en otro momento…-. Dijo insegura e iba a dar media vuelta para irse.

Kenshin alcanzo a detenerla tomándola de la muñeca.-Espera…-. La miro fijamente.-Hablemos…-.

Kaoru no soporto mas y sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras trataba de limpiarlas con su mano libre…Kenshin se acerco a ella para envolverla en un abrazo protector.

-Lo siento amor…fui un idiota…-. Realmente odiaba verla llorar, si por él fuera, haría hasta lo imposible para que no lo hiciera más. Pero había cosas que ni él podía controlar. Beso la mejilla de Kaoru.-Entremos-. Kaoru asintió y ambos entraron al departamento.

Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, mas por la situación en la que se encontraban. Tenían que tomar decisiones por el bien de su relación y de su futuro hijo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao se reincorporo sorprendida al escuchar su móvil. Miro algo desorientada la habitación, tallo sus ojos y luego lo tomo de la mesita de luz. Estaba más adormilada que nada.

-Mm… ¿diga? -.

-Estuve llamando al departamento, como no contestaste te llame al móvil, ¿todo bien? -.

Se aclaro la garganta.-Es…que estaba dormida-. Le había dado pena, puesto que casi seria mediodía. Escucho esbozar una sonrisa a Aoshi y se sonrojo más.

-Necesitabas descansar…eh…te…-. De un segundo a otro ya se había puesto nervioso.- ¿te…gustaría salir a comer? -.

Misao mordió su labio suavemente por la emoción.-S…si…claro-.

-Bien…entonces…iré por ti al departamento en dos horas, ¿te parece? -. Dijo mas seguro.

-Si, te espero-. Espero que se despidiera de ella para luego colgar. Se levanto de inmediato para arreglarse. No sabia porque pero sentía que ese día seria inolvidable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi miro su móvil, se sentía extrañamente de buen humor. Lo dejo sobre el escritorio para luego ir al archivero y tomar unos papeles. Si quería salir pronto de la empresa tenia que apurarse. Salio de su oficina para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes.

Saito iba hacia la oficina de Aoshi…

-Señor…su hijo no esta en estos momentos-. Dijo la secretaria de Aoshi.

Este la miro de una forma seria. A lo cual ella se intimido.-Lo esperare en su oficina-. Y así fue, entro como si nada, dejando a la secretaria con la palabra en la boca.

Miro a su alrededor, muy pronto esa oficina volvería a ser de él. Fue hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la silla. Si, definitivamente se sentía bien estar en el mando. Miro algunos papeles que tenia Aoshi ahí, una sonrisa se dibujo al ver el artefacto frente a él. Lo tomo para luego abrirlo y hacer unas acciones en el. Por su forma de sonreír nada bueno podría salir de eso. Lo dejo donde mismo y luego se levanto para tomar su propio móvil.

-Cambio de planes, mándame a ese sujeto a la siguiente dirección-. Dijo con un tono malicioso y salio de la oficina.-Después vengo a ver a mi hijo-. La secretaria asintió y este entro al elevador.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao bajaba del taxi, mientras observaba el pequeño departamento al que llegaba. Le pago al conductor y luego decidió entrar. Estaba contenta porque vería nuevamente a Aoshi, se preguntaba en que momento lo había llegado a amar de esa manera.

Aunque se le hizo raro que la citara en ese lugar, acto seguido entro por un pasillo que la llevaba a la puerta principal, una vez ahí llamo a la puerta, al ver que nadie abría…comenzó a incomodarse, algo en su interior…comenzaba a temer…dudo un poco antes de entrar, sobre todo porque la puerta no tenia cerrojo…luego abrió la puerta con determinación…cuando miro alrededor casi llora de la emoción…la habitación estaba decorada con varias velas…y pétalos de rosas rojas por donde quiera…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi iba en su auto, se detuvo ante la señal roja del semáforo. En su mente planeaba a donde mas llevar a Misao. En eso su móvil sonó, contesto pero su mirada fue de confusión. Había llegado un mensaje con una imagen adjunta. Después de verla a los segundos recibió una llamada.

-¿_Te preguntaras que significa la foto no?-._

Aoshi apretó su mandíbula al escuchar la voz de Saito tras el auricular.- ¿Qué quieres, de que va todo esto? -.

-_Ve a la dirección que ahí te puse, ahí descubrirás que hace Misao entrando a ese lugar…por cierto…no tardes…o podrías encontrarla en una situación no muy grata con tu vecino-_. Después de decir esto Saito colgó.

Apretó el volante, la foto no mentía, era ella…Misao entrando a ese lugar…apenas dio señal verde el semáforo arranco con rapidez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba sentada sobre la cama…sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas…después de todo…para ello esta decoración y la invitación…se le hacia demasiado intimo…se sobresalto al escuchar su móvil. Inmediatamente contesto pensando que era él.

-Hola-. Dijo animada.

_-Hola, también me da gusto escucharte-._

La sonrisa de Misao prácticamente se congelo, su piel se torno pálida…y negó incrédula…-No…no… ¡no!-. Rápidamente colgó.

Sus manos temblaban…las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas…quería salir de ahí…pero no sabia que hacer…su cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar la puerta abrirse…no quería ni voltear a ver quien era…

-¿Misao?-.

Reconoció la voz y se dio media vuelta. Pudo notar el rostro de confusión de la otra persona cuando ella se abalanzó contra él para abrazarlo.- ¡Sácame…por favor…sácame de aquí!-. Decía suplicándole.

Soujiro no entendía nada, se asusto al verla en ese estado, casi se desvanecía entre sus brazos…la reincorporo…para ir y sentarla en la cama.-Tranquila… ¿Qué pasa? …-. Decía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de ella.

A Misao le estaba costando respirar…pero al sentir el protector abrazo de Soujiro…comenzó a tranquilizarla…ella misma estaba tratando que así fuera…no quería sufrir nuevamente esas crisis…donde sentía que caía a un abismo…era desagradable…así que…trato de respirar…y exhalar…a un ritmo normal…

-Eso…tranquila…aquí estoy…no te dejare…-.

Fue cuestión de algunos minutos para que se tranquilizara…permanecía abrazada a Soujiro mientras ese mantenía su mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven. Trataba de reconfortarla acariciando suavemente su espalda. Aunque no entendía, de la nada había recibido una nota bajo su puerta, según el de Misao donde quería verlo en este lugar…algo incrédulo decidió venir…pero jamás se imagino que presenciaría esto…

Sintió el cuerpo de la joven tensionarse cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Cuando ambos voltearon, fue Misao quien se levanto de inmediato…luego…Soujiro le siguió…

-Aoshi…-.

Tremendo puñetazo fue estampado en el rostro de Soujiro…

-¡Te dije bien claro que te alejaras de ella imbecil!-. Decía completamente furioso…

-¡Aoshi!-.

Misao fue hacia él, pero esta solo termino en la cama ya que Aoshi la empujo sin querer, cuando fue hacia Soujiro para sujetarlo del cuello, pero la reacción de Soujiro fue mas rápido estampándole un golpe directo a la mandíbula…el ver que empujo así a Misao lo hizo enojar…

-¡Eso quisiera saber!... ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?! -.

-Aoshi, por Dios…no es lo que tú crees…déjame explicarte-. Decía mientras se reincorporaba. Sentía miedo de que él y Soujiro comenzaran una pelea.

Aoshi miro alrededor.- ¿Más explicación que esto? -. La miro con desilusión, para luego salir de ahí, sintiendo una frustración enorme.

Misao lo miro irse, su corazón latía muy rápido…no quería perderlo…no quería perder esa esperanza de vida…ese primer amor…esta vez no dejaría que le quitaran la felicidad de sus manos…ya no…lucharía…así tuviera que hacer lo que sea para que Aoshi le creyera…

Soujiro se acerco a Misao y tomo su mano. Ella lo miro sinceramente.-Yo…realmente te agradezco Souji…pero estoy enamorada de Aoshi…-. Tomo sus cosas y salio…

Soujiro comprendió que no tenia oportunidad, solo la miro con resignación…

Aoshi salía furioso, hacia frió puesto que no tenía mucho que había nevado. Pero a Aoshi ni siquiera le importo haber dejado su abrigo en aquel lugar, al momento que se dejo ir contra ese tipo. Tal vez el frió lo ayudaría a calmar ese calor por la ira que sentía…

_-Ahí viene-._

Cruzaba el pasillo para salir nuevamente a la calle, solo quería subirse a su auto e irse de ahí. Unos rápidos pasos se dejaron escuchar tras él. En el mismo momento que el salio de la puerta principal…sintió unos menudos brazos rodearlo por detrás…

Luego…el sonido de un fuerte impacto…lo paralizo…

Podía notarse el aliento que emanaba de su boca, al aspirar y exhalar rápidamente…todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta para él…mientras se giraba…un auto arranco a toda velocidad…

Soujiro llego alarmado al escuchar el impacto, palideció al ver como Aoshi giraba para atrapar el cuerpo inconsciente de Misao…mientras…el flujo de la sangre no se dejo esperar…y la nieve comenzaba a teñirse de rojo…

Arrodillado…sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte…solo podía murmurar el nombre de ella…-Mi…sao-.

Miedo, dolor…tristeza…no sabia cual emoción experimentaba en el momento…quizás todas…

Soujiro reacciono de inmediato llamando a una ambulancia…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Maldita estupida!-. Gritaba furioso Shishio en el auto.

Jamás se imagino que Misao iría tras Aoshi. Su plan era que con esa situación…Aoshi saliera solo, ahí lo eliminaba…Saito se quedaba a cargo de la empresa, él recibía dinero y se llevaba de regreso a Misao a la isla. Pero su error fue que no pensó que Misao sintiera realmente algo por Aoshi…a tal grado de ir tras él…

-¡Esa perra tenia que salir!-.

-Señor, seria conveniente avisarle al señor Saito-.

-¡Ya lo se idiota!-. Miro furioso al chofer…y de mala gana tomo el móvil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi estaba sentando, paso su mano por su rostro, notándose suma tensión y nerviosismo en el. Había pasado más de una hora y nadie había salido a darle noticias del estado de Misao. Se levanto al ver a Kaoru y Kenshin llegar a apresurados a la sala de espera.

-¿Dónde esta? … ¿Qué paso…como esta? -. Decía Kaoru con angustia.

-Kaoru tranquila, deja que Aoshi nos diga-. Hablo Kenshin al notar la desesperación de Aoshi.

-No se, fue…todo tan repentino…no se…no han venido a decirme nada…-.

Kenshin lo tomo del hombro.-Todo estará bien amigo, ¿hay algo que pueda ayudar…ya viste lo del hospital? -.

Aoshi suspiro.-Tenkken…se esta haciendo cargo de eso-. Aunque le pesara aceptarlo, era algo que tenia que agradecerle, ya que él no tenía cabeza para eso en ese momento. Apenas y acertó a llamar a Kenshin.

- ¿Familiares de la señora Shinomori? -.

Aoshi inmediatamente fue hacia el doctor, seguido por Kenshin y Kaoru.- ¿Cómo esta? … ¿esta bien? -.

-Tranquilo señor, su esposa esta bien, afortunadamente la bala no impacto en ningún punto vital, lo que si es que se complico la operación por el cuadro de anemia que presentaba y la sangre que perdió-.

-Pero… ¿esta bien? -. Quería una afirmación.

-Si, ahora estará en observación…para ver su evolución-.

-Gracias a Dios-. Dijo mas tranquila Kaoru.- ¿podemos verla? -.

-Por el momento no, esta aun en cuidados intensivos en unos minutos la trasladaremos a una habitación, después se les avisara cuando puede recibir visitas, ahora…con su permiso-. El médico se fue dejándolos mas tranquilos.

- ¿Aoshi que pasó? -. Pregunto el pelirrojo.

Este los miro por un momento luego hablo.-Nada…ahora que Misao esta bien no tengo nada que hacer aquí-.

Sin más decidió irse, ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos jóvenes. Kaoru iba a ir tras él, pero Kenshin la detuvo.-Esta bien…déjame ir yo…por favor quédate aquí-.

Kaoru asintió.-Esta bien…-. Sonrió levemente al ser besada por Kenshin en la mejilla. Cuando lo miro irse tras su hermano, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Había cosas que no entendía…por ejemplo porque Misao estaba ahí por un disparo…y peor aun…porque Aoshi había dicho eso…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Si serás imbecil! … ¡todo debía salir bien!-. Gritaba Saito furioso por teléfono.

Por otra parte, Makoto Shishio estaba igual de molesto…pero…como siempre…se fue por la salida fácil.-_Ya no quiero mas problemas…con él dinero que tengo me basta…me regreso a la isla…arréglatelas como puedas-._ Dijo de la forma más cómoda que Saito podía imaginar.

-Hijo de puta… ¿piensas que te iras así de fácil? …si caigo yo…tú te hundes conmigo…solo es cuestión que esa tonta mujer despierte y diga que estuviste involucrado-.

_- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer eh?-._ Decía molesto.-_Además…no hay pruebas de eso…aquí ni siquiera me conocen…arréglatelas como puedas_-.

Saito apretó el teléfono con fuerza.-Mátala-.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en el rostro de Shishio.- _¿Y meterme en más problemas? …no gracias…si realmente quieres que no hable…mátala tú mismo, me harías un gran favor_-. Sin más termino la llamada.

Saito aventó el teléfono hasta donde pudo su fuerza. No cabe duda, para que salgan bien las cosas debía hacerlas él mismo. Y eso haría…esa mujer no será la causa de que pierda su empresa…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No se que decirte-. Kenshin miraba a Aoshi frustrado. La última vez que lo había visto en ese estado fue después de la muerte de Sayuri.

-Si…jugó conmigo…y como un estupido le creí…mientras ella y Soujiro…-. Se notaba el desprecio en esas últimas palabras…

Pero había algo que a Kenshin no le quedaba claro, la forma en que fue herida Misao…estaba seguro que ese disparo era para su amigo.-Aoshi…creo que hay algo que aun no sabemos…piénsalo… ¿porque un disparo? … ¿Por qué tu padre fue el que te advirtió de su cita? … no se…creo que hay algo mas… y creo que la única que puede aclarar esto es ella misma ¿no crees? -. Dejo la taza del café que bebía sobre la mesa.- ¿Por qué no hablas con Tenkken? -.

Aoshi lo miro con molestia.- ¿Qué parte de que es el amante de Misao no entendiste? -.

Kenshin suspiro. No cabe duda que los celos son problemáticos en una relación, él mismo lo sabia por experiencia.-Aoshi… no quiero que me lo tomes a mal… es solo una suposición… ¿pero que tal si todo esto fue un plan de Saito…para que le dejes el lugar libre en la empresa? … ¿Qué tal si esa bala no era para Misao…sino para ti? -.

Aoshi lo miro desconcertado…pero era algo para pensarse… además…que motivo tenia Saito de estar investigando a Misao… ¿coincidencia? …no lo creía…tal vez Kenshin tenia algo de razón…

-Pensaba decirte esto cuando te viera en la empresa, pero viendo las circunstancias…estuve revisando algunos balances…algunos estaban alterados…Saito ha estado robando a la empresa…-.

Aoshi casi tira la taza de café que tenia en su mano.- ¿Qué dijiste? -.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro se acerco a Kaoru que permanecía sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.- ¿Cómo esta? -.

-Bien, el medico dijo que esta estable…-. Kaoru se moría por preguntar que había pasado…pero…le daba vergüenza…

-Tu hermano piensa que entre Misao y yo hay algo-.

Kaoru lo miro con sorpresa.- ¿Qué? -.

Fue todo muy extraño…Misao y yo coincidimos en un departamento…cuando llegue Misao estaba alterada…la ayude a tranquilizarse…justo llega tu hermano…discutimos…Misao va tras él…y luego el disparo… no se que demonios pasó…-.

-Pe…pero… como… ¿se citaron? -.

-Cuando llegue a mi departamento había una nota bajo mi puerta… supuestamente era de Misao…que quería verme en ese lugar…pero honestamente no creo que me la haya enviado ella-.

-Disculpen, ¿familiares de la señora Shinomori?-. Interrumpió una enfermera.

-Si, soy su cuñada-.

-La señorita se encuentra ya en la habitación 208, pueden pasar a verla…solo que esta aun bajo efectos de anestesia-.

Soujiro y Kaoru se miraron mas alegres y de inmediato fueron a verla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí tiene señor Shinomori-.

Aoshi tomo la bolsa que le había dado la enfermera. Kenshin aun no entendía para que la había pedido, en esa bolsa se encontraba todas las pertenencias de Misao.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -.

Aoshi busco en la bolsa de Misao su móvil. Una vez que lo tuvo lo encendió…y busco en el registro de llamadas…no reconoció la ultima que había recibido…luego busco en el registro de mensajes…Kenshin se extraño al ver la expresión de su amigo…

- ¿Aoshi? -. Tomo el móvil que Aoshi le ofrecía para leer el mensaje.- ¿Qué hay con esto? -.

-Yo jamás le envié ese mensaje a Misao-. Ni el mismo entendía que sucedía…regreso al registro y volvió a llamar al ultimo número de la memoria, espero unos segundos y nada.

- ¿Y bien? -.

-Se encuentra fuera del área de servicio-. No entendía nada, pero tenia una ligera idea de donde empezar.-Acompáñame-.

Kenshin asintió, miro la determinación de Aoshi…pero…sabia que algo fuerte estaba por venir…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru tomo la mano de su amiga…tenia puesto el oxigeno…y estaba muy pálida.-Misao…tienes que mejorarte pronto-. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, aunque sabia que estaba estable…se miraba tan débil…

- ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? -. Pregunto Soujiro.

-Fue con Kenshin por un café-. Mintió.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya, no quiero provocar mas problemas… ¿me permites? -.

Kaoru asintió, después de todo el se había portado muy bien…siempre ha estado apoyando a Misao. Miro como se acerco a la joven y beso su frente.

-Mejórate pronto Misao-. Miro a Kaoru.-Con permiso-. Y sin mas salio de la habitación.

Kaoru no sabía nada de lo que sucedió…pero lo que si estaba segura…es que Soujiro realmente amaba a Misao. Y aunque no quería pensarlo…pero si Aoshi seguía así de frió con su amiga…lo mas seguro es que definitivamente la perdería…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche siguiente Kaoru era despertada por Kenshin.

-Kaoru…tienes que descansar…te llevo a casa ¿si? -.

Kaoru lo miraba adormilada, la idea de dejar sola a Misao no le gustaba.-Pero…Misao-.

Kenshin suspiro.-Aoshi le contrato una enfermera, no estará sola…tu también debes descansar…así que anda-.

No le quedo más que aceptar. Además se había quedado toda la noche anterior y regreso al mediodía, el agotamiento comenzaba a sentirse en su cuerpo. Fue hacia Misao para despedirse, la miro profundamente dormida, en la mañana había despertado…pero se quejaba mucho del dolor de la herida y tuvieron que sedarla nuevamente.

-Misao tienes que sanar pronto…-. Acaricio la mano de su amiga. Luego salio con Kenshin fuera de la habitación. Una vez fuera le pregunto por su hermano. - ¿Y donde esta? …hasta hace rato andaba acá-.

-Tuvo que atender algo importante, bueno basta de preguntas, te llevare a tu casa-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaba de la media noche…cuando la puerta de la habitación de Misao se abrió con cautela…la persona entro con sigileza. Se acerco a la cama y la miro de pies a cabeza con cuidado…fue al sofá y tomo un cojín…regreso a la cama con una expresión de malicia…

-Eres tú…o yo-. Puso el objeto en sus manos sobre el rostro de la joven…quien a los segundos de comenzar a sentir que le hacia falta el oxigeno abrió los ojos con sorpresa…y comenzó a forcejear…pero entre mas lo hacia…mas presión hacia su atacante…

- ¡Déjela! -.

Saito se quedo paralizado al escuchar la puerta abrirse ruidosamente. Dejo de hacer presión y lentamente giró. Apretó su mandíbula al ver al joven con la vestimenta policial…y dos más entrar detrás de él. Sabia que el estupido de Aoshi había hecho un cambio de habitaciones…y en la que antes estaba la mocosa…sabia que había vigilancia…jamás imagino que la habitación donde estaba actualmente Misao también estaba asegurada…

-Cof…cof-. Misao respiraba con dificultad, estaba muy agitada y el dolor de su herida era insoportable.

Aoshi entro corriendo a la habitación, estaba asustado. Había hecho los cambios de habitación para protegerla si algo sucedía. Pero subestimo la astucia de Saito. Estaba desesperando, quería ir con ella, pero Saito aun permanecía a su lado. El oficial apuntaba con un arma hacia él.

Demasiado sereno…

Definitivamente algo no iba bien…

Saito sonrió y su mirada la poso en la de Aoshi.

-¡No se mueva! …ponga sus manos sobre la cabeza…-. Decía el oficial quien seguía apuntándole y mirándolo con cautela.

Con un movimiento rápido tomo a Misao consigo, sujetándola prácticamente del cuello con un brazo, una vez seguro de que no dispararían…detrás de él saco un arma. Misao se notaba pálida…su respiración se dificultaba cada vez mas…sus piernas arrodilladas sobre la cama temblaban por el dolor.

Los oficiales se alarmaron y aunque no dejaban de apuntarle…la situación se había desequilibrado.

-Déjala por favor-. Dijo finalmente Aoshi…

-Déjame ir-. Decía con seguridad.

-Haré lo que digas…solo déjala-. Tenia ganas de lanzarse contra él y descargar toda la furia que estaba reprimiendo.

Con algo de brusquedad hizo bajar a la joven de la cama, Misao sintió un escalofrió al tocar sus pies desnudos el frió piso. Trataba de estar tranquila, aunque por dentro moría de miedo y dolor. Su mirada se cruzo con la de Aoshi…y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar…

Saito tenía que pensar bien las cosas, de otra manera esta vez no iba a poder escapar de la justicia. Su última carta era esa mocosa, sabía bien que Aoshi no haría nada que pudiera hacer que ella saliera perjudicada.

-Diles a estos que se larguen…-. Apretó más el agarre de Misao. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

Aoshi miro furioso, Misao comenzaba a sangrar de la herida. Hizo ademán de ir hacia ellos pero Saito disparo en advertencia.

-¡No!-. Grito Misao ya desesperada. El sonido del impacto termino con su autocontrol.

Los oficiales trataron de echar hacia atrás a Aoshi, quien comenzaba a presentar resistencia, no podía quedarse solo viendo.

-Será mejor que deje a la chica, esto solo le causara más problemas…-. Decía uno de los oficiales.

Misao sentía temblar todo su cuerpo. La situación se había vuelto tensa…Saito comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos, obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Misao miro la expresión de Aoshi…le daba a entender que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra su padre…pero si lo hacia podía salir herido…y eso no lo permitiría…aun si fuera ella la perjudicada…

-No te hagas el héroe…o ¿quieres que la mate? -. Dijo con sadismo mientras presiono el arma en la sien de Misao.

Solo podía observar…los oficiales…no les quedo otra que empezar a ceder…

Hasta que Saito sintió un dolor enorme en su brazo y reacciono aventando con fuerza a Misao haciéndola chocar contra la pared…en cuestión de segundos Aoshi se lanzo contra él, seguido por los oficiales y fue entonces que un disparo retumbo en la habitación…

------------------------------CONTINUARA----------------------------

**Notas Kaoruluz:**

Sip, lo se después de un mes de no actualizar u.u, gomen…pero toy bien ocupada, además este es mi ultimo semestre de la carrera, así que ya se imaginaran. Bueno pero acá esta este capitulo que espero les haya gustado.

**Gracias a:**

**Gabyhyatt:** Mi mente maquiavélica no creo que llegue a tanto jeje, igual aun queda ver que pasa con esta villana que tmb me cae mal ¬¬

**Ceres:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, bueno actualmente estoy saludable pero con trabajo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo n.n

**Alchemist Souma:** Solo espero que estas situaciones se te hayan hecho igual de interesantes y que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado.

**Barbara Maki:** o.ou ahora no quisiera saber que vas a agarrar (seguramente una sierra eléctrica)…gomen por no actualizar pronto, pero pos esto de estudiar no es fácil jeje. Espero te haya gustado el capi

**Silvia-chan:** Pues aquí andamos, espero que también haya sido de tu agrado y te hayas emocionado igual.

**Ali-chan6:** si estamos en las mismas, después de todo te encariñas con la historia, pero pues como dicen por ahí todo tiene un comienzo y un fin, solo espero darle uno bueno jeje.

**Alexandra Shinomori:** Si me imagino eso de las Sayakas abundan :P, espero que te haya gustado aunque pues aun tienen algunas cosas que aclarar esta parejita.

**Mibbi-chan:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero este tmb, por cierto no salio tu msn, deberías ponérmelo literalmente "….arroba jotmail" jaja solamente así :P

**Novelle:** Lo bueno que volviste a dar con el y acá esta un nuevo capi, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**MirchuS:** Jaja gracias por el honorífico y que bueno que te guste la historia, espero verte por acá hasta el final.

**Rinoa Shinomori:** A lo mejor y no falta tanto para eso, ya que necesitamos darle un fin a esos bajos deseos que tiene la Sayaza con Aoshi…jeje ya veremos como

**Angel Némesis:** Tienes razón, no había pensando en el parecido…me gusta XD

**Vidavril:** Espero que te haya gustado y sigas teniendo tu valioso comentario y estudiar XD

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Que mala estoy siendo con todos no? …bueno si, de hecho he estado blokeada…mis ideas se van!...solo espero no cajetearla al final XDD

**Al Shinomori:** Amigui!...primero que nada gracias por todo, y como te habrás dado cuenta lo que te dije en el Chat puede verse como sigo haciéndolos sufrir…prometo que no lo haré mas…ehhh…bueno solo un poquito mas :P…jeje a ver como termina todo esto, nos vemos!

**AoshMi SeshLin:** Así es, todo se complico…esperemos que salgan bien librados de esta o.o, he notado que todos odian a Sayaka XD

Bueno sin mas por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capi!


	17. Aceptacion

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Pero en mi sueños es mió -

_**Cursiva:** "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp.16 "Aceptación"**

Saito sintió un dolor enorme en su brazo y reacciono aventando con fuerza a Misao haciéndola chocar contra la pared…en cuestión de segundos Aoshi se lanzo contra él, seguido por los oficiales y fue entonces que un disparo retumbo en la habitación…

Al segundo otro mas…

En instantes Saito estuvo en el suelo con un tremendo dolor por la herida que recibió en el hombro. Mientras un oficial estaba prácticamente sobre el tratando de esposarlo.

-¡Suéltenme!-. Gritaba desesperado.

Aoshi miro al oficial que había salido herido cuando lo aventó recibiendo el impacto en su lugar, pero luego miro hacia Misao y corrió cuando la escucho quejarse. A los pocos segundos entro el medico y algunas enfermeras, para atender a los heridos.

-Rápido, póngala en la cama-.

Aoshi tomo en brazos a Misao que estaba inconsciente, la poso en la cama mientras el médico le colocaba la mascarilla de oxigeno. Saito era levantado por dos oficiales mientras le daba una mirada de odio a Aoshi.

Aoshi lo miro de igual forma.- ¡De mi cuenta corre que te pudras en la cárcel! -.

-¡Enfermera, que preparen la sala de operación!-. Mientras tomaba el pulso de Misao.

Aoshi dejo de prestar atención a Saito quien era llevado por los oficiales con dificultad, luego tomo la mano libre de ella con preocupación.-Tonta… -. Fue sorpresa y ventaja para ellos cuando Misao había mordido con fuerza el brazo de Saito.

Entraron corriendo los enfermeros con una camilla, alejaron a Aoshi de ella para subirla. Después él siguió el paso de los enfermeros y el médico. Pero antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones fue detenido por la enfermera.

-Señor…no puede pasar-.

-¡Pero es mi esposa!-.

-Lo siento, pero es área restringida-. Después entro al quirófano.

No le quedo más remedio que esperar.- ¡Maldita sea!-. Se maldecía a si mismo, por haber sido tan estupido y haberse confiado. Debió considerar mas la clase de hombre que era Saito…nunca pensó que ese hombre hubiera estado al tanto de la trampa que pretendía ponerle. No solo eso, por su culpa Misao estaba en esas condiciones…

-¿Sr. Shinomori?-.

Aoshi giró cuando el oficial lo llamó.- ¿Si? -.

-En estos momentos al detenido lo están atendiendo por la herida que sufrió, después de que se establezca lo llevaremos a la comisaría por los cargos que se le acusan-. Miro a Aoshi, se notaba la ansiedad que había en él.-Se que necesita estar al lado de su esposa, pero es necesario que se presente para tomar su declaración-.

Suspiro…-Entiendo…mire…solo déjeme esperarme a saber de su estado…-.

El oficial asintió.-Esta bien, algunos oficiales estarán a cargo, cuando lo decida vaya con ellos para que lo escolten a la comisaría-.

-Si, gracias oficial-.

Aoshi lo miró retirarse, estaba preocupado, las cosas se habían complicado de tal manera que ahora si no sabia que hacer. Por una parte el estado de Misao, por la otra como demonios les explicaría la situación a su madre y Kaoru.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kenshin, quien después de dejar a Kaoru a su casa inmediatamente se regreso al hospital. Al llegar el comandante le había explicado la situación y rápidamente fue hacia donde Aoshi.

-¿Cómo esta?-.

-No se, aun no salen a decirme nada-. Decía mientras se recargaba en la silla.

Kenshin podía notar la preocupación de Aoshi. Solo quedaba esperar, no había de otra. Minutos después el médico salio de la sala de operaciones. Aoshi inmediatamente fue hacia él.

-¡ ¿Qué paso! ¿Esta bien?-.

-Tranquilo señor Shinomori, su esposa esta fuera de peligro, pudimos detener la hemorragia, la herida se abrió nuevamente así que tuvimos que intervenir quirúrgicamente-. El médico prosiguió al verlo mas tranquilo.-En una hora estará en su habitación, ahora si me disculpa-.

-Si claro-. Dio un suspiro, por lo menos ya sabia que Misao estaba bien.-Kenshin quédate aquí, llámame si pasa algo…tengo que ir a la comisaría-.

-Si, claro-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran casi las 5 de la madrugada cuando Aoshi salía de la comisaría después de haber dado su declaración, había bastantes cargos por los cuales tendría que responder Saito. Y él se aseguraría que los pagara todos. Masajeo un poco el área entre sus ojos, estaba realmente agotado. Saco su móvil del bolsillo de su saco y marco a Kenshin.

-¿Cómo esta?-.

_-Bien, hace rato la trajeron a la habitación…esta durmiendo por el efecto de la anestesia aun-._

-Voy para allá para que puedas irte a descansar-.

_-Estoy bien, porque mejor no vas a tu departamento, te das un baño para que te despejes…ya vienes mas relajado a verla… ¿te parece?-._

-Gracias Kenshin-. Sin mas termino la llamada, la verdad estaba exhausto, tanto física como emocionalmente. Todos los sucesos habían sido tan rápidos…como si hubiera estado en un remolino…arranco el auto rumbo al departamento…

Horas mas tarde era Kaoru quien llegaba al hospital, eran como las 8 de la mañana. Busco la habitación de Misao y al llegar vio a Kenshin sentado en el sofá de la habitación, pero al parecer estaba algo adormilado. Fue hacia él para sentarse a su lado. Este al sentir la presencia se despertó para mirar los ojos llorosos de Kaoru.

-Lo siento amor-. La atrajo hacia él para abrazarla. A esas alturas Kaoru ya se había enterado de lo sucedido.

-N…no…entiendo-. Decía sollozando.- ¿Qué paso? …porque Aoshi tiene a papá en la cárcel…no entiendo-. Las lágrimas de Kaoru resbalaban ya por sus mejillas. Sentía la mano de Kenshin acariciando su espalda.

-Kaoru…hay muchas cosas que tu hermano tiene que explicarte…pero solo él puede hacerlo-. La separo un poco de él para verla…limpio sus mejillas con sus dedos.-Solo te pido que no te angusties…recuerda que tienes que estar tranquila por el bebe-.

Kaoru dio un suspiro y asintió.-Es que estoy desesperada…no quiero que mi padre este ahí-. Limpio una de sus lagrimas.-Mamá esta peor…esta angustiada…-.

-Yo hablare con ella-.

Kenshin y Kaoru voltearon a ver a Aoshi que recién llegaba. Ella inmediatamente se levanto para plantarse frente a su hermano.

- ¡Que demonios te pasa! -. Prácticamente lo tomo de la camisa.- ¡¿Por qué le estas haciendo esto a papá?!-. Recriminaba.

Aoshi la tomo de las manos para calmarla.-Escucha…tengo que explicarles muchas cosas a mamá y a ti…-.

-¡Pues que sea ya! …mamá esta muy mal hermano…-. Le decía dolida…

-Aoshi, será mejor que aclares esto con tu familia…-. Intervino Kenshin.

-Buenos días-.

Soujiro se sintió incomodo al notar la tensión que ahí había. Carraspeo un poco.-Solo…vine a ver como estaba Misao-.

Aoshi lo miro de mala gana.-Mi esposa esta bien-.

-Aoshi…creo que seria bueno que fueras a tu casa y hablaras con tu mamá y Kaoru-. Aoshi miro a Kenshin, sabia bien que se iba a molestar…pero este aun así prosiguió.-Soujiro podría quedarse un momento a cargo de Misao-.

-Por mi encantado-.

Aoshi casi fulmino a Kenshin con la mirada, ¿en que demonios pensaba? … ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Misao con ese tipo? …Pero sabia que no tenia alternativa…así que tomo de la mano a Kaoru y cuando paso de lado de Soujiro casi le advirtió en voz baja…

-No te acerques mas a ella… ¿entendiste?-. Sin más se alejo saliendo con Kaoru de prisa.

Kenshin suspiro.-Ten, este es mi teléfono por cualquier cosa-.

Soujiro asintió, una vez que Kenshin salio de la habitación este fue hacia Misao…estaba mas pálida que la ultima vez…acaricio su mano suavemente.-Tienes que recuperarte…extraño tu entusiasmo…-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tienes que sacarme de aquí-. Decía Saito desesperado.

Frente a él estaba Enishi Yukishiro, la única persona en la que pensó para que lo sacara de ese infierno. Enishi se recargo en la silla, mientras miraba a su ex socio esposado…sentado frente a él, vistiendo ese uniforme tan deplorable…

Sonrió.-Si yo te saco de aquí…tú tienes que obligar a Kaoru a casarse conmigo apenas estés fuera-.

-Acepto-. Ni siquiera lo pensó por un segundo.

-Bien, comenzare a mover a mis abogados…pero te advierto que no será fácil por los cargos que se te acusan-. Se levanto y sin siquiera mirarlo de nuevo salio de ese lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuki la madre de Aoshi lloraba desconsolada, mientras Kaoru la abrazaba, aun estaba impactada por todo lo que Aoshi les había contado. Jamás pensó que su padre seria capaz de tanto…

Aoshi las miraba, apretaba su puño con fuerza…ese hombre había hecho mucho daño…miro como su madre se ponía de pie alejando un poco a Kaoru…

-Esta bien hija…solo necesito descansar…-. Limpio sus lágrimas y miro a su hijo.-Tú ve con tu esposa…necesita de ti…-. Sin mas camino rumbo a las escaleras para ir a su habitación…

Kaoru miro el recorrido de su madre con tristeza.- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? -. Murmuro, miro nuevamente a su hermano.-Porque nuestro padre…-.

-Él no es mi padre-. Interrumpió Aoshi mirándola fijamente.-Y lo sabes-.

-Aoshi…-.

-Me regreso al hospital, cualquier cosa márcame al móvil-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Misao comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos…aunque sentía sus parpados muy pesados…su costado derecho dolía mucho…giró un poco su rostro y miro a Soujiro dormido sentado en el sofá.

-Souji-. Dijo con algo de debilidad.

Este se movió un poco y luego enfoco a Misao quien lo miraba. Rápidamente se acerco a ella.- ¿Cómo estas?-. Pregunto alarmado.

-Estoy…bien-.

-¿Quieres que llame al medico?-.

Negó.-Estoy bien… ¿Qué paso?-.

Soujiro no podía explicarle, puesto que ni el mismo entendía lo que sucedía. Lo único que sabia es que en el diario matutino decía que Saito Shinomori había sido aprensado por un disturbio en el hospital.-No se…-.

-¿Y Aoshi?-.

Soujiro desvió la mirada.-Él…supongo que no ha de tardar en llegar…tuvo que solucionar algo-. Volvió a fijar la mirada en ella.-Él cree que tuvimos algo que ver-.

Misao suspiro levemente.-Lo se…aunque no recuerdo mucho…pero si puedo recordar lo que paso en ese lugar…-. De repente su rostro palideció.-También…quien esta detrás de eso…-.

Soujiro apretó su mano como apoyo.-Tú tranquila…ahora solo piensa en recuperarte-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru bebía un poco de té para tranquilizarse. Cuando escucho a una de las empleadas domesticas llamar a su puerta.

-Señorita Kaoru, tiene visita-.

Kaoru se extraño, así que fue a abrir la puerta.- ¿Quién es Kairi?-.

-El joven Enishi, dice que es importante-. Kaoru suspiro con molestia, ahora que demonios quería ese hombre.-Dice que es sobre el señor Saito-.

Kaoru miro a la joven frente a ella y sin más se dirigió a encontrarse con Enishi en el despacho donde la estaba esperando. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, se cruzo de brazos con molestia.- ¿Qué quieres? -.

Enishi sonrió, si había algo que amaba en las mujeres era esa actitud de superioridad.-Vine a proponerte algo-.

-Si antes no me interesaban tus propuestas, ahora mucho menos…así que vete-.

Enishi la miro y camino hacia ella, noto la actitud de defensividad inmediatamente en Kaoru, así que se detuvo a una distancia considerable.-Si aceptas ser mi mujer…hago que tu padre salga de la cárcel-.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante lo dicho por Enishi. Esto la desequilibro un poco, su actitud autoritaria había sido cambiada a una titubeante. A Enishi le favorecía, así que se acerco mas a ella intimidándola.- ¿Qué dices princesa?-.

Era cierto que le dolía ver a su padre en esa situación…pero…también debía aceptar con mucho dolor, que su padre había cometido cosas imperdonables…donde varía gente salió lastimada…no solo física sino emocionalmente…y aunque esto doliera…reconocía que debía ser castigado como correspondía…

-Me encantaría que mi padre estuviera libre…pero el cometió delitos que debe pagar…así que tu propuesta esta demás…ahora vete-. Dijo seriamente apuntando con su mano hacia la puerta.

Enishi la miro.-Que mal…porque tu padre ya decidió que tú serias mía si lo saco de ahí…quieras o no-. Sin mas la tomo de su mano para atraerla por la fuerza hacia el y acorralarla entre sus brazos.-Serás mía-. Prácticamente la forzó inclinándola sobre el escritorio. Kaoru no podía forcejear mucho, sus brazos habían sido totalmente bloqueados por el…ni gritar podía al estar sus labios presionados por tal violencia contra los de Enishi.

Enishi iba a poner su mano en la blusa de Kaoru cuando sintió que alguien lo tomo de la espalda y cayo de bruces en el suelo con un ardor en su mejilla. La limpio y noto la sangre que quedo en su mano. Luego miro furioso al causante…

Kaoru se reincorporo, esa angustia que había sentido había sido la peor en su vida…así que inconcientemente se puso detrás de Kenshin…tal vez así fue mejor…porque si en esos momentos hubiera mirado la expresión del pelirrojo hasta ella misma hubiera sentido temor…

-Maldito imbecil…deja de meterte en cosas que no te importan-. Musito con molestia Enishi mientras se reincorporaba.

Pero ni tiempo le dio a Enishi de reaccionar cuando Kenshin ya lo tenia aprensado entre la pared y su agarre del cuello, sentía como ese fuerte agarre le estaba dificultando el respirar.-El imbecil aquí eres tú…es la ultima vez que te digo que la dejes en paz…la próxima vez no saldrás bien librado cabron-.

Enishi se estaba poniendo rojo, mientras Kaoru no atinaba que hacer, jamás había visto a Kenshin de esa forma. Se estaba asustando de que no lo soltara a pesar que Enishi daba signos de estarse ahogando.

-¡Kenshin!-. Grito desesperada.

Este reacciono y miro a Enishi para luego soltarlo.-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella-. Le volvió a recalcar. Enishi se tocaba el cuello mientras no paraba de toser. Finalmente se inclino a él y lo agarro del pelo para decirle al oído.-Serás el primero en saberlo…pero Kaoru es mi esposa…y si te atreves a volver a acercarte a ella…esto no será lo único que te pase… ¿entendiste?-. Luego lo soltó con brusquedad.

Enishi se reincorporo con dificultad y los miro con odio…sin mas que hacer ahí salio hecho una furia. Kaoru se acerco a Kenshin para abrazarse a el, quien también la abrazo para reconfortarla.- ¿Estas bien? -. Ella solo asintió.

-¿Y si trata de hacerte algo?-. Lo miro preocupada.

Este negó con seguridad.-No te preocupes, he averiguado algunas cosas de ese tipo y mas le conviene mantenerse al margen…así que no te preocupes mas por eso ¿si?-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lamento interrumpir su charla tan amena, pero necesito hablar con Misao-.

Esas palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo, Soujiro solo miro a Misao con una expresión de "ni modo", a lo que ella solo suspiro. Se despidió de ella y luego se dispuso a salir, no sin antes mencionarle a Aoshi…

-Aun esta débil, no la agites demasiado-.

Este lo miro con molestia.- ¿Acaso te crees medico para decirme eso? -.

A Soujiro no le hacían falta ganas para responderle. Pero se contuvo por Misao. Era increíble como un hombre tan sensato como pensaba que era Aoshi podía volverse el más irracional a causa de los celos. Así que solo suspiro y salio de la habitación.

Tomo una silla y la puso cerca de la cama de Misao, luego se sentó mirándola fijamente. Ella mantenía la mirada en el techo. Pero se sentía observada por el…cosa que la incomodaba…

-¿Cómo estas?-.

-Bien-.

-Ese disparo no era para ti-.

Eso llamo la atención de Misao que hizo girar su rostro para verlo-¿Entonces?-.

-Era para mi, todo fue un plan de Saito…actualmente esta preso-.

Misao lo miraba desconcertada.-Pero…como…tu padre-.

-Simple, el no es mi padre biológico…el es mi padrastro…a los 5 años murió mi verdadero padre…-.

Misao se quedo pensativa por un rato, hizo conciencia que después de todo ella no conocía realmente a Aoshi…sabia algunas cosas de él…pero no todo…realmente eran como dos extraños…

- ¿Lo amas? -. No pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta…

Misao lo miro…- ¿Cómo murió tu padre? -.

-No me cambies el tema-.

-Tu eres el que lo esta cambiando…si jamás lo mencionaste es porque realmente te sigue doliendo-.

-Basta, dejemos esto…solo…-. Se levanto desesperado de la silla…-Solo recupérate-. Sin mas salio de la habitación.

Misao volvió su vista al techo, pero estaba vez su visión era borrosa por las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después Misao había sido dada de alta, ya le habían quitado los puntos de las heridas provocadas por la bala. El medico solo le dio algunas pomadas para una mejor cicatrización y algunos analgésicos por si había dolor. Kenshin y Kaoru la llevaban al departamento. Misao miraba con melancolía por la ventada del auto. Esto no había pasado desapercibido por ellos. Pero no mencionaron nada…Kaoru estaba molesta con su hermano…puesto que sin razón alguna desde hacia una semana dejo de ir al hospital…pero le llamaba todos los días a ella para preguntar por Misao…

Finalmente llegaron al departamento, Kenshin abrió la puerta para luego dejarlas pasar. Una vez dentro Kaoru ayudo a Misao a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Dónde dejo tu maleta?-.

-En la habitación por favor-.

Kenshin asintió y se dirigió hacia allá. Una vez solas Kaoru miro con preocupación a Misao, se notaba realmente dolida…no entendía porque Aoshi se había alejado tanto de ella…

-Misao, ¿mi hermano te fue infiel?-.

Esta pregunta desubico a la ojiazul.- ¿Cómo? -.

-Es que su relación, tu sabes a lo que me refiero…además antes mi hermano se miraba mucho con esa tipa…y bueno no se…-.

Misao bajo la mirada…no se acordaba que su amiga no estaba enterada de las condiciones en que se caso con Aoshi…volvió a mirarla.-No…-. No termino la frase cuando voltearon hacia la puerta. Aoshi había llegado.

Kenshin salio de la habitación y lo miro.-Hey-. Ambos se saludaron, Kenshin sabia bien que su amigo iba a hablar con Misao.-Eh…Kaoru ¿te llevo a tu casa?-.

Entendió muy bien, así que asintió.-Nos vemos, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿si?-. Se despidió de Misao, luego camino hacia la puerta, no sin antes golpear a su hermano en el brazo levemente.-Pórtate bien-.

Aoshi no dijo nada. Miro como ambos salían cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Observo a Misao quien tenia fija su mirada en la mesa de centro. Así que opto por ir a la habitación, esto extraño a Misao así que se asomo…y rápidamente volvió su mirada al ver que venia saliendo. Escucho el sonido de un objeto posarse en el suelo. Así que volteo a verlo y su corazón se oprimió…

Aoshi coloco su maleta aun lado de él…luego extendió unas llaves a Misao.-Creo que después de lo que paso no nos sentiremos cómodos compartiendo el lugar-. Observo la mirada estática de Misao…apretó su mandíbula y continuo.-Te dejo el departamento…por la manutención no te preocupes…yo seguiré pagando...no te faltara nada…-.

Misao se levanto como pudo, su costado aun dolía un poco, pero nada era comparado con el dolor que sentía en su pecho.-Gracias…pero no es necesario…-.

-Claro que lo es… no pienso dejarte desamparada ni nada de eso-. Se apresuro a decir.

-Lo se, créeme que he comprobado lo caritativo que puedes llegar a ser-. Le sonrió sinceramente.-Esta bien acepto tu ayuda una vez más-. Para Misao…ese era el final de la relación con Aoshi…

Aoshi le entrego las llaves…sin imaginar lo que se aproximaba…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuki no creía lo que su hija y su acompañante le estaban diciendo…ese día había estado lleno de impactos para ella…primero se entera que Saito fue encontrado culpable de todos los cargos, dándole 80 años de prisión. Y ahora que será abuela…y no solo eso…que su hija…esta casada…

Froto su frente para tranquilizarse…-Yo…realmente no se que pensar…-. Comenzó a llorar.- ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi hija? … ¿tan mala madre fui? -.

Kaoru comenzó a llorar también y se acerco a su madre para abrazarla…-No mamá, no…tu eres la mejor mamá del mundo…es solo…es solo que tenia miedo de papá…que me separara de Kenshin…pero luego comprendí que…solo yo podía decidir…a quien amar…y yo lo elegí a él mamá-.

Asuki suspiro y limpio sus lagrimas, luego miro a Kenshin…-No me queda mas que decirte…bienvenido a la familia-. Extendió sus manos a su nuevo yerno.

Kenshin respetuosamente abrazo a su suegra. Estaba tranquilo de que lo haya aceptado.-No se preocupe, yo cuidare a Kaoru como no se imagina…-.

-Lo se…-. Luego volvió con su hija y acaricio su vientre y dijo mas alegre.- ¿Y cuanto tienes hija? …no puedo creerlo seré abuela…jeje y pensar que te adelantaste a tu hermano…por cierto… ¿él ya lo sabe? -.

Kaoru y Kenshin se vieron, luego Kaoru respondió.-No mamá, pero se lo diremos pronto-.

- ¿Decirme que? -.

Miraron a Aoshi con una maleta en la mano.- ¿Y esa maleta hijo? -.

Aoshi saludo a su madre.-Me quedare unos días aquí-.

Asuki sonrió.- ¿Y Misao? -.

-Ella…ella se quedara en el departamento-.

Ni Kaoru ni Asuki entendían la situación, Kenshin se daba una idea…

-¿Pelearon?-. Pregunto su madre preocupada…

-Algo así mamá…solo nos estamos dando tiempo-.

Tres días pasaron rápidamente, Kaoru decidió irse a quedar con Misao, después de todo aun necesitaba algo de atención. Ambas habían platicado de muchas cosas…entre ellas el como Kenshin y Kaoru habían decidió casarse por el civil…Misao lamento no haber presenciado ese evento…pero Kaoru se encargo de hacerse algunas fotos y se las mostró…

-Aun no se como decírselo a Aoshi…mamá me ha dicho que ella no dirá nada, pero que debemos decírselo pronto-. Sonrió.-Además…pronto me iré a vivir con Kenshin…el compro una casa…cuando te recuperes mas, quiero llevarte a verla-. Decía realmente emocionada.

Misao sonrió, estaba muy feliz por ella.-Me encantaría…aunque…con el tiempo pueden ocurrir muchas cosas-.

- ¿A que te refieres? -. Pregunto intrigada.

-No es nada…y…dime ¿como va el bebe? -.

-Muy bien, hace poco me hice el chequeo mensual, la ginecóloga me dijo que va muy bien…esta muy sano-. Kaoru hablaba con mucha emoción mientras se tocaba el vientre. En ese momento el móvil de Kaoru sonó.- ¿Diga? -.

_- ¿Dónde esta Kenshin? -._

Kaoru se extraño.- ¿Qué pasa hermano? -.

-¡Donde demonios esta Kenshin!-.

Kaoru se levanto en seco, el tono de Aoshi era realmente furioso.- ¿Para que lo quieres? -. Decía nerviosa. Misao solo se quedaba a la expectativa…

_-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese imbecil te embarazo?!-._

- ¿Quién…quien te lo dijo? -. Decía notablemente angustiada…a lo que Misao se levanto para apoyarla…

_- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Enishi entonces? …-._

-Hermano…esta no es la manera de hablarlo…déjame explicarte…estoy con Misao…déjame explicarte…por favor -. Kaoru estaba al borde de las lagrimas…tenia un presentimiento que la angustiaba de sobremanera…y el hecho de que Aoshi terminara la llamada sin mas aumento esa angustia…

- ¿Era Aoshi? -. Pregunto Misao tratando de sentar a Kaoru…quien estaba muy nerviosa…

-Lo sabe…lo sabe…y esta buscando a Kenshin…-. Miro angustiada a Misao y la tomo de los brazos.- ¡Que voy a hacer! …Misao si lo encuentra seguro que lo mata… tengo que explicarle-.

-Tranquila Kaoru…tu no tienes que darle explicaciones ni a Aoshi ni a nadie…es tu vida…créeme nadie mejor que yo para decirte que solo uno puede tomar sus decisiones…y no tener miedo de los demás…yo lo entendí muy tarde…pero Kaoru no cometas el mismo error que yo…Kenshin y tu se aman…y eso ni Aoshi ni nadie lo va a evitar…-.

Kaoru se sintió mas tranquila al escucharla…era verdad…solo ella podía tomar las decisiones en su vida…solo ella elegía a quien amar…tomo nuevamente su móvil y marco el teléfono de Kenshin.

_- ¿Qué pasa amor?…acabo de salir de una reunión y encendí el móvil, tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Aoshi… ¿pasa algo? -._

-Ken…él lo sabe-. Suspiro.-Aoshi sabe que estoy embarazada… aunque no se que mas sepa-.

_-Entiendo… ¿Dónde estas?-._

-Con Misao-.

_-Voy para allá-._

Kaoru se apresuro a decirle.-No mi amor, el viene para acá…no quiero que pase algo malo-.

_-Un día teníamos que contárselo…y si lo vamos a hacer debemos hacerlo los dos…voy para allá, te amo-._

-También te amo-. Después de despedirse dejo el móvil en el sofá.

Misao estaba en la cocina preparando un té, que luego le llevo a Kaoru.-Bebe esto, te hará bien-.

-Gracias…-.

Diez minutos después el insistente llamado de la puerta alerto a Kaoru.-Tranquila…iré a abrir-. Misao fue a la puerta y la abrió. Finalmente entro un furioso Aoshi y tomo del brazo a Kaoru.

-¡¿Explícame porque te metiste con él?!-.

Kaoru lo miro asustada.-Por…-. Respiro agitada pero no se echaría para atrás.- ¡Porque lo amo! -.

Aoshi la soltó dejándola sentarse con brusquedad en el sofá…camino un poco alejándose de ella dando vueltas como león enjaulado…mientras frotaba el área entre sus ojos…Misao fue rápidamente hacia su amiga…

-¡Tu también lo sabias verdad!-. Dijo acusadoramente hacia Misao…pero solo obtuvo la mirada fría de ella…

Se levanto para encararlo.-No se que vienes a reclamar, Kaoru es mayor de edad y puede hacer su vida como ella quiera-.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, tú no eres nadie para meterte en asuntos de MI familia…-. Realmente el coraje no le permitía analizar lo que decía…

-Lo se, pero ante todo Kaoru es mi amiga…y ella no se merece que la trates así-.

Aoshi se acerco mas a ella y acusándola literalmente con su dedo.-Tú, tu tuviste la culpa…así como tú te metiste con ese imbecil…mi hermana sigue tus…-. El fuerte golpe dado por Misao a la mejilla de Aoshi no le permitió terminar la frase…este solamente se quedo con el rostro ladeado…

- ¡Que demonios te pasa! …-. Miro el rostro furioso de Aoshi y la intención de reclamar, pero ella se adelanto.-No te das cuenta que te estas convirtiendo en la persona que mas odias-.

Esto fue como un balde de agua fría para él…las palabras de Misao lo destantearon por completo…inclusive retrocedió en sus pasos…

-Ellos se aman…su amor es real… quién eres tu para impedirlo por Dios-. Misao se sentía dolida también…-Déjalos ser…-.

Kaoru se levanto y miro a su hermano, le dolía verlo así…-Aoshi…yo amo a Kenshin como no tienes idea…te juro que si hubiera podido decírtelo antes te lo hubiera dicho…pero tenia miedo…que me alejaran de él…-. Camino hacia Aoshi y tomo las mejillas de él entre sus manos…pudo notar su rostro dolido…-Realmente lo amo…y realmente te amo a ti también hermano…no quiero perderlos a ninguno por favor…entiéndeme…Kenshin es mi esposo-.

Aoshi separo las manos de Kaoru, estaba realmente afectado…tanto que cuando Kenshin entro al departamento este no tuvo ánimos para nada…simplemente camino algo desorientado pasando de lado al pelirrojo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya bien entrada la noche, cuando Aoshi bebía su ya innumerable vaso de licor, puesto que había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había bebido…el barman ya no sabia si seguirle sirviendo…

-Amigo…debería irse a descansar-…

-No…amigo…solo…pensaría…en todos mis problemas…no…-. Decía Aoshi ya con dificultad por los efectos del alcohol…

-Sabía que estarías aquí-. Aoshi volteo a ver a Kenshin sentarse en la barra junto a él.-Un ron por favor-.

Aoshi bebió lo último de su trago.-Y…dime cuñado… ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? -. Dijo con algo de sarcasmo…

-Si, tienes razón…debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo…-.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? -. Dijo interrumpiéndolo y girándose en el banco para mirarlo de frente, apenas y si podía mantenerse sentado…

-No tengo excusas…solo vine a decirte una cosa, amo a Kaoru como no te imaginas…te quiero mucho, eres como mi hermano…pero ni tu harás que me separare de ella ni de mi hijo-.

Aoshi expreso una leve sonrisa.-No te preocupes…se mejor que nadie que eres fiel…y que cumples tu palabra…-. Suspiro…-Cierta personita me hizo ver que…no tenía que meterme…-. Luego paso su brazo sobre el cuello de Kenshin y le murmuro.-Pero sabes amigo…esa persona no la quiero cerca… ¿sabes porque? -.

Kenshin lo miro, ante todo se sentía mal de verlo así…Aoshi sufría por ella.- ¿Por qué? -.

-Porque esa persona me hace sentirme débil…y Aoshi Shinomori no puede darse ese lujo…así que…lo mejor es que no la tenga cerca ¿verdad?-.

Kenshin se levanto para que Aoshi se apoyara en el, luego dejo dinero que cubría la cuenta.-Ven…tienes que descansar-.

-No, no…déjame…quiero seguir bebiendo…-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Lista? -.

Misao asintió, observo a Soujiro salir con dos maletas mientras ella observaba por ultima vez ese departamento…donde pasaron tanto cosas buenas como malas…pero eran parte de ella…sonrió…y finalmente dejo un sobre que estregaba en su pecho sobre la mesa de centro…

-Gracias por todo Aoshi…hasta nunca…-.

Unas lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla…luego de abandonar el lugar…

-----------------------------C O N T I N U A R A---------------------------

¡Hola! Si ya se…casi después de un año :P, bueno es que la verdad que no tenía nada de inspiración y no quise poner algo que estropeara la historia…espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Siendo sincera a mí me gusto como quedo o.o

Al final se pudo aceptar la relación de Kenshin y Kaoru, ¿y quien los viera no, se casaron sin decir nada a nadie…probablemente en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo escriba un poco sobre esa boda…ya veré…

Que pena por Saito… pero cada quien cosecha lo que siembra, ese es el caso de él, aunque aun falta saber que pasara con ciertos personajes de la historia también.

¿Y que pasa con Misao y Soujiro? Interesante ¿ne? O.o

Muchos se preguntaran ¿y ahora que? …pues no se pierdan el final que estará lleno de sorpresas jeje.

**Gracias por todo su apoyo a:**

_**Gabyhyatt, Kaoru-Neko, Novelle, Barbara-Maki, Crisnel, Ali-chan6, Vidavril, Mibbi-Chan, Stela, Silvia-chan, AoshMi SeshLin, Rindo Inukai, Alchemist Souma, Angel Nemesis, MirchuS, Dark-anime, Misao de Shinomori, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule.**_

Muchísimas gracias, les debo las contestaciones, pero en el final contesto sus reviews n.n

Ja ne!


	18. Final parte I

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Pero en mi sueños es mió -

_**Cursiva:** "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. Final**

"**Cruzando la línea entre el amor y el odio" parte I**

Aoshi restregaba sus ojos luego de sentir como la luz lastimaba. Su cabeza pareciera que le estallaría, había olvidado los síntomas de una buena resaca. En eso su amigo pelirrojo entro a la habitación con un café bien cargado.

-Ten, como no sabia donde irte a dejar te traje a mi casa-.

Aoshi tomo el café y bebió un sorbo.-Gracias…-.

En eso llamaron a la puerta insistentemente.- ¿Quién será a esta hora? -. Se extraño Kenshin, luego fue a abrir…se sorprendió al ver a Kaoru entrar apresurada.-Amor… ¿Qué pasa?-.

Kaoru lo miro preocupada.-Mi hermano, ¿esta aquí?-.

-Si, si, tranquila…-.

En eso Aoshi salía de la habitación algo desaliñado.- ¿Qué tienes? -.

Kaoru lo miro casi a punto de llorar.-Misao…-.

Al escuchar el nombre de la chica, rápidamente se olvido de la resaca yendo hacia su hermana.- ¿Qué tiene, se sintió mal? -.

Kaoru negó….-Se fue…-.

Tanto Kenshin como Aoshi no entendían….- ¿Cómo que se fue? -.

Kaoru extendió un sobre a su hermano.-Fui a verla y sus cosas no estaban…solo esto…-.

Inmediatamente Aoshi lo tomo y lo abrió para ver su contenido, en el sobre había una carpeta con documentos y dos cartas…una dirigida a él y la otra a Kaoru…Aoshi le entrego a su hermana la que le pertenecía…y sin decir nada se fue a la habitación de Kenshin para encerrarse…

- ¿Crees que este bien? -.

Kenshin abrazo a su esposa.-Si, démosle algo de privacidad…-. Luego sintió a Kaoru apartarse para enterarse del contenido de la carta…

Mientras en la habitación Aoshi estaba sentado en el borde de la cama…saco los documentos y primero leyó la carta…

"_Quiero agradecerte primero que nada por toda tu ayuda, pero es tiempo que empiece a ver por mi misma…y enfrentar mis miedos…se que no fue la mejor manera, pero para mi era la única, sobre mi deuda contigo te juro que te voy a pagar hasta el ultimo centavo…la única deuda que no podré pagarte son los momentos felices que pasamos…para mi esas memorias son mi tesoro. Gracias por todo Aoshi. Adiós…"_

Miro fijamente el papel que era sostenido por su mano…sus ojos recorrían la lectura sin entender…no…eso no podía estar pasando…ella…no…ella no se pudo ir así como si nada…tenia…tenia que hacer algo, se levanto de repente haciendo caer el sobre. Se detuvo a verlo…y lo levanto para luego sacar los otros papeles…sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa…sin mas…su cuerpo se dejo caer con pesadez sentándose nuevamente…

------Una semana después------

Entro con cansancio al departamento mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata. Había sido un día muy pesado en la empresa. Pero valía la pena, la empresa volvía a recobrar su curso…pronto saldría de la deuda que tenia. Fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, para luego ir a la sala y dejarse caer en su cómodo sillón. Acomodo su espalda y suspiro. Sus ojos se fijaron en ese sobre ya arrugado, tal vez de tanto que lo tomaba para leer el contenido del mismo.

El sonido del teléfono se escucho haciendo eco en el solitario departamento, Aoshi no tuvo mas que estirar la mano para tomar el inalámbrico que tenia a un lado sobre la mesita de luz.- ¿Diga? -.

-_Hola, ¿estas ocupado? -. _

Escucho la animosa voz el auricular, suspiro…la verdad no tenia nada de ganas de salir esa noche. Desde hacia tres días que iba saliendo a tomar un café o cenar con Sayaka…tal vez una forma de evitación…quien sabe…solo era una manera de sentirse bien y no caer en lo que también le pudo haber dado seguridad…el alcohol…

-Acabo de llegar…-.

_- ¿Entonces, te apetece salir? -._

Noto el cambio de animo en la voz, paso su mano por el rostro para luego terminar masajeando el área entre sus ojos.-La verdad estoy cansado, dejémoslo para después-.

_- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? -._

Esto lo desubico un tanto, Sayaka le estaba pidiendo pasar la noche con él…

-Yo…-.

_-Al menos déjame calmar tu sufrimiento…date cuenta que te amo-._

"**_¡No…te das cuenta que al que amo es a ti!"_**

Una sonrisa irónica se asomo por sus labios, recordó esas parecidas palabras salir de la boca de aquella joven, de aquella desconocida con la que se caso, de aquella mujer que guardaba muchos secretos…de aquella mujer que hubiera estado dispuesto a buscar…sino fuera porque se había ido con ese hombre…el simple hecho de pensarlo lo enfurecía…

-Lo siento Sayaka, pero no estoy de humor…después hablamos-.

Colgó sin esperar la respuesta de la chica. Lo mas seguro que mas de una maldición si le dirigió. Miro el sobre que estaba encima de la mesa de centro, se inclino para tomarlo y sacar su contenido…lo había visto varias veces, pero aun le causaba ese sentimiento de vació…a pesar de saber que Misao se había ido con Soujiro…simplemente no podía firmar el papel del divorcio que ella había dejado…se cuestionaba a si mismo…solo una firma y ya no habría nada que lo atara a esa mujer…

-¡Porque demonios no puedo!-. Dijo exasperado aventándolo lejos de él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A primera hora del día, Misao estaba arreglando algunas cosas. Cuando Tsubame se acerco a ella.

-Misao, ¿estas segura que va a funcionar?-. Decía preocupada.

-Claro, el jefe de policía dijo que de ser ciertas las pruebas seria suficiente para llevarlo a la cárcel, además se comunico a Tokio para tener una investigación de la relación que tenia Shishio con Saito-. Decía segura.

Misao había regresado a la isla, por el momento estaba quedándose en la casa de Tsubame y Yahiko. Había comprado accesorios para disfrazarse y que no la reconocieran. Ambas jóvenes voltearon al ver que la puerta se abría, Yahiko había llegado, en esos momentos se encontraban en la jefatura de la isla.

-Al parecer ya están puestos los cargos hacia Shishio…están a punto de ir a arrestarlo-.

Misao sintió algo extraño en su estomago, emoción tal vez…de que por fin ese hombre pagaría por todo el sufrimiento que le ocasiono.-Quiero estar presente-. Sin más tomo sus cosas pero Yahiko la detuvo.

-Puede ser peligroso, espera que lo traigan a la comisaría-.

-No Yahiko, he esperado años…ya no más-. Le dijo segura de si misma, sonrió cuando Yahiko entendió lo que sentía en esos momentos y la dejo ir.

-Esta bien, pero iré contigo-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shishio estaba como fiera enjaulada, estaba escondido en la bodega, apenas y si le dio tiempo de ocultarse al escuchar el rumor de uno de sus aliados que la policía iba en su búsqueda, escucho unos murmullos y se levanto para asomarse por la ventana, lo que vio no le agrado nada…había agentes de policía y al parecer estaban haciendo varios movimientos. Su mirada se fijo en aquella joven…sus ojos se llenaron de rabia…

-Hija de puta…no…a mi no me atraparan…primero muerto que ir a la cárcel-. Decía ya fuera de si, la furia le recorría por completo. Se asomo por la otra ventana y miro el Aoiya vació…entre el coraje y los nervios su mente estaba maquinando que hacer…

-¡Es que es imposible que no lo encuentren Yahiko!-. Decía desesperada, no había llegado tan lejos para que ese tipo escapara, de repente sus ojos se abrieron.-Eso es…se donde esta-. Y sin pensarlo corrió hacia aquel lugar que pensaba…Yahiko sorprendido la siguió…

-¡Misao detente! … ¡es peligroso maldita sea!-.

-¡Hey, ustedes!-. Les siguió uno de los agentes.

Misao entro corriendo a la oficina de Shishio, luego sin mas y ante la mirada estupefacta de Yahiko abrió una puerta pequeña en el piso.-Lo sabia, este pasillo…mi abuelo una vez me dijo que había algo así…y conecta a varias partes del Aoiya-. Miro a Yahiko…-Tiene que estar aquí-.

El agente ahí presente bajo, pasaron unos segundos y volvió a subir.-Necesito ayuda, hay 4 pasillos-.

De inmediato llegaron algunos agentes. Y comenzaron a bajar, Misao observaba con detenimiento, sentía que los nervios la consumían, no era posible que a este paso Shishio hubiera escapado.

-Tranquila Misao, lo atraparan-. Dijo Yahiko para tranquilizarla.

Misao volteo para asentir cuando miro con miedo como su amigo caía al suelo inconciente, iba a voltear pero fue sujetada fuertemente, sintió el frió metal apuntando su sien y esa mano repugnante cubrir su boca, su respiración se acelero al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre en su oído…

-Desgraciada…creíste que seria fácil…conozco el Aoiya como la palma de mi mano-. Tenía coraje hacia ella así que no dudo en presionar mas el arma, escucho con gusto el gemido de dolor que le provoco a Misao.-Escúchame bien…si el Aoiya no es mió…no será para nadie…-.

Misao sintió como era llevada a la fuerza, ese tipo estaba completamente loco, la llevaba al restaurante…una vez ahí la amordazo con fuerza. Misao lo miraba completamente asustada…entonces Shishio la aventó para que cayera al suelo. Misao al tener las manos atadas no alcanzo a meterlas para amortiguar la caída, así que se golpeo, pero donde mas le dolió fue en el área de su herida que apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar.

-Jajaja…eso perra, tenme miedo…-. Se acerco a ella y la tomo del cabello para que lo viera.-Si me van a atrapar…al menos acabare contigo y este maldito lugar…disfrutaba ver las lagrimas que salían de esos ojos que tanto odiaba…

Misao estaba en pánico total, lo que mas le preocupa era ese olor que había ahí…iba a voltear a ver que planeaba cuando este se adelanto y se le acerco por detrás…-Te iras conmigo al infierno…-.

Misao comprendió todo, ese tipo estaba demente…iba a incendiar el Aoiya…escucho un ruido y luego con temor observo como una llamarada iniciaba dentro de ahí…

Yahiko despertó con dificultad…toco su nuca y cuando miro su mano, sus dedos estaban con algo de sangre. Como pudo se levanto…no miro a Misao por ningún lado. En esos momentos los agentes iban subiendo mientras escuchaba el ruido que se estaba generando afuera.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-. Dijo uno de los agentes ayudándolo.

Este no supo que decir, estaba algo desorientado, peor no tanto como para no entender lo que dijo otro de los agentes que llego corriendo asomándose en la puerta.

-¡Hay un incendio, Makoto tiene un rehén en el restaurante!-.

Yahiko quiso ir hacia allá pero los agentes se lo impidieron, rápidamente todos salieron, observaron el humo que comenzaba a salir del Aoiya.

-¡Misao!-. Gritaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer.

Los oficiales se sentían atados de pies y manos, estaban buscando alguna ubicación para poder atrapar a Shishio y sacar a Misao. Pero ese demente se las había ingeniado para cerrar bien el lugar.

Misao sentía que comenzaba a sofocarse, Shishio reía histérico, mientras oficiales trataban de abrir a la fuerza la puerta, pero no tenían éxito. Dio un disparo al aire y grito.- ¡Dejen de molestar desgraciados, o juro que la mato horita mismo! -. Decía con furia mientras clavaba su maligna mirada sobre Misao.

Los empujes en la puerta cesaron. Misao no paraba de llorar, pero lo peor aun no pasaba, Shishio la atrajo con fuerza hacia el levantándola un poco y rompió la blusa de Misao dejando ver su sostén. Esto paralizo a Misao.

Shishio la miraba de forma lasciva.-Te voy a hacer mía antes de morir, jaja para que sepas lo que es un hombre-.

Misao negaba, sentía tanto asco al sentir los besos de ese hombre sobre su pecho. Pero primero muerta a que Shishio la tocara, así que reunió coraje y se comenzó a resistir moviéndose y pataleando lo que podía. Esto le dificulto a Shishio seguir, pero comenzaba a amancillarla.

-¡Deja de moverte!-.

El fuego se estaba propagando con rapidez, el humo comenzaba a marear a Misao. Shishio de igual forma comenzaba a sofocarse. Unos maderos que estaban sobre el techo sucumbieron ante el calor que provocaban las llamas. Esto alerto a ambos.

Afuera la gente grito al escuchar cuando parte de la construcción cayo y las llamas comenzaron a hacerse visibles.

-Comandante, el cuerpo de bomberos no tardara en llegar-. Reporto uno de los agentes.

-Lo que me preocupa son los dos que están ahí-. Dijo seriamente.-¡Traigan lo que sea pero abriremos esa maldita puerta!-.

Yahiko abrazaba con fuerza a su esposa, quien había ido al escuchar lo que ahí se estaba suscitando, Tsubame estaba en un mar de lágrimas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi iba saliendo del departamento, sus llaves casi caen de sus manos al ver a Soujiro llegar con una maleta en su mano. Este se le quedo mirando. Inconscientemente miro alrededor por si ella venia.

-No esta conmigo si eso es lo que pensabas-. Dijo Soujiro al notar la búsqueda en los ojos de Aoshi.

-Pe…pero…-. No entendía que demonios pasaba.

-Misao me contó todo, el trato que hicieron…pero aun así no acepto mi ayuda-. Dejo su maleta en el piso una vez que estuvo frente a su puerta.-La deje en el aeropuerto y yo me fui a Londres-. Miro a Aoshi, quien estaba sin palabras.-Realmente es una mujer valiosa, no se como pudiste perderla de una forma tan idiota-. Sin más Soujiro decidió entrar a su departamento.

Aoshi ni siquiera pudo replicar al comentario, él tenia toda la razón…no atinaba que hacer ni decir…opto por entrar nuevamente al departamento, se recargo en la puerta y se fue deslizando por ella hasta quedar sentado en el piso…simplemente no lo creía…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shishio arranco sin miramientos la cinta que cubría los labios de Misao, la tenia prácticamente acorralada contra su cuerpo, el mareo provocado por el humo había hecho que Misao cediera…solo podía sentir el asco en su cuerpo, los besos que daba Shishio a su cuello ardían…quemaban…cerro con fuerza sus ojos…y ahí estaba él…una imagen que jamás pensó tener ese momento, Aoshi la observaba…las lagrimas brotaron con mas fuerzas…no…no quería que sucediera…no…

Así que en un impulso de supervivencia le mordió el labio a Shishio quien se alejo gritando por el dolor, Misao se levanto rápidamente y corrió al área de la cocina. Shishio disparo pero esta logro esquivarlo, disparo nuevamente pero Misao estaba ya tras la mesada de la cocina.

-¡Maldita!-. Grito furioso, sentía como la sangre brotaba de su labio. Volteo a la puerta al escuchar que nuevamente comenzaba a tratar de abrirla.

Misao por su parte encontró un cuchillo y comenzó a tratar de desatarse, nerviosa y mareada, pero no…ella no iba a morir ahí después de todo por lo que había pasado…al menos no moriría sin hacer algo…

Shishio comenzaba a marearse, el calor que hacia no le ayudaba en nada, comenzaba a sentir el vértigo y respiraba ya con dificultad. Misao tomo un trapo y lo mojo en una cubeta que había ahí. Después se lo puso sobre la nariz y boca.

-¡Sal!-.

-¡El único que va a morir aquí eres tú!-. Gritaba Misao, otro disparo hizo que se agachara nuevamente. Volteo a los lados y encontró una escoba. En esos momentos cualquier cosa le servia. Así que en cuclillas camino hacia ella y la tomo.

Conforme Shishio se iba acercando, ella iba yendo hacia la otra salida de la cocina, espero a que este entrara para salir por completo, gateo hasta quedar tras la mesada. Shishio se mareo y se detuvo de la misma para no caer. Pero no espero que Misao se levantara quedando frente a él y le estampara con el palo de la escoba un golpe certero al rostro que lo hizo caer.

Corrió hacia la puerta para tratar de abrirla, el metal caliente quemaba sus manos pero eso no le importo.- ¡Sáquenme! -. Gritaba desesperada.

-¡Tranquila señorita, hágase a un lado!-.

Misao pudo escuchar varios golpes escucharse en la puerta, estaba en una esquina abrazada así misma, la puerta comenzaba a ceder, pero al voltear la sangre se le fue a los pies al ver a Shishio de pie nuevamente. Tenia sangre en el rostro…y su mirada…parecía la del mismo demonio…el arma de Shishio apunto hacia ella…

Cerrando sus ojos…todo paso muy rápido, en esa oscuridad que mantenía escucho un golpe sordo y después varios disparos, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta que no estaba herida, pero miro a Shishio tirado en el piso sangrando…

-¡Rápido, sácala!-. Grito un agente.

Misao ya no entendía nada, estaba totalmente desorientada, inclusive las voces se oían a lo lejos y totalmente distorsionadas…solo miro a un agente acercarse a ella y después todo fue oscuridad…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao suspiro miraba fijamente lo que quedaba del Aoiya, habían pasado tres días desde el incidente, Shishio había muerto por complicaciones respiratorias y las heridas. Ella estuvo inconciente un día por haber inhalado el humo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-. Decía Yahiko mientras removía algunas maderas.

-Empezar de nuevo-. Dijo seria.

Yahiko sonrió, Misao había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez.-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea-.

Misao fijo su mirada en ese lugar donde paso vivió una infancia feliz, donde sufrió mucho también, pero donde seguro estaba su futuro...lo lograría…volvería a levantar al Aoiya así como su abuelo y padres hubiera querido…

Mientras tanto, en Tokio Kaoru comentaba preocupada a Kenshin sobre lo que había pasado con Aoshi.-Él debería ir por ella…yo se que la ama, independientemente de cómo se conocieron…yo se que la ama Kenshin-.

Kenshin la abrazo.-Si amor, pero no somos nadie para decidir por los demás, solo Aoshi puede decidir que hacer-. La miro y luego beso sus labios.-Dejemos que sea él quien lo decida-.

Aoshi estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de su departamento, frente a él, en la mesa de centro estaba nuevamente ese documento, la única diferencia ahora era que su mano portaba un bolígrafo. El cual dudaba en tocar o no el papel. Finalmente decidió y plasmo la firma que lo separaba finalmente de Misao Makimachi.

------Un año después------

Misao observaba el sobre que tenia en sus manos…-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?-. Murmuro para si misma. Aoshi le había regresado intacta la cantidad de dinero que le había enviado…

-Misao, llego el pedido-. Entro Yahiko dándole unas hojas para que su amiga las firmara.

Misao los tomo y las firmo, la verdad le tomo tiempo para que el Aoiya se levantara nuevamente, pero una vez que lo hizo le entusiasmo el poder estar al frente y seguir con la meta de su abuelo. Ser el mejor restaurante de la isla…y así lo estaba logrando…los turistas salían encantados con el trato y sobre todo los alimentos que ahí se servían. La sencillez de Misao ayudaba mucho, inclusive a veces ella misma ayudaba a servir los alimentos. Estaba relacionada con todas las actividades y su relación con los empleados era mejor aun.

Yahiko la noto pensativa.- ¿Pasa algo? -.

Ella negó.-No, Yahiko…iré a Tokio-. Sabia que su amigo se sorprendería.-Estaré bien, así que Tsubame y tú quedaran a cargo mientras no estoy-.

-Misao…-.

-No, no es por él…es por Kaoru…me invito al bautizo de su hijo…además la ultima vez que la vi, le prometí que iría a visitarla para el bautizo-.

Así es, Kaoru y Kenshin habían ido a la isla sin que Aoshi se enterara claro esta, pusieron de pretexto que se irían de luna de miel. Para Misao fue muy agradable el pasar algunos días con su amiga y Kenshin, con el cual había hecho una buena amistad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, tenía en sus piernas la laptop donde estaba dando algunos detalles a su tesis, en unas semanas más y la presentaría. Finalmente se graduaría como Licenciada en administración de empresas. Había estado ayudando a su hermano con algunas cosas de la empresa, en la cual se había desempeñado muy bien. Y Kenshin cada vez tomando más fama en su trabajo de abogado.

De reojo miraba a su hijo de 6 meses que estaba a un lado en un corralito recostado y jugando con su sonajero. Kaoru nunca se arrepentiría de haberse casado con Kenshin, le había dado un hijo maravilloso, amor...todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear. El timbre la saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo hacia la puerta cuando Tsubaki, la empleada de servicio fue a abrir. Sonrió al ver a su hermano ahí.

Mientras ella dejaba de lado la laptop para saludarlo, su hermano apenas entro fue al corralito y tomo en brazos a su sobrino. Kaoru sonrió, la verdad que Aoshi se había enfocado en Kenji como su tablita de salvación, aunque varias veces se llevo algunos regaños de ella por consentirlo demasiado. Miro a su hermano ir hacia ella con el bebe en brazos para luego besar su mejilla.

-Hola Kaoru, ¿y Kenshin?-.

-Tuvo un caso que atender, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-.

-No, nuestra madre me pidió que te dijera si puedo llevarme a este pequeño-. Decía mientras jugaba con Kenji.

Kaoru suspiro, entre su hermano y su mamá harían de su hijo un niño muy mimado.-Esta bien, pero dile a mamá que iré por él en la tarde, iré por sus cosas-. Kaoru se dirigió a las escaleras para ir por la pañalera de su hijo.

-¿Cómo has estado eh? … ¿te has portado bien? -. Decía Aoshi quien se había sentado para poder poner de pie a su sobrino sobre sus piernas y sostenerlo por debajo de sus bracitos. Unos sobres aun lado de él llamaron su atención, al parecer Kaoru los había leído y ahí los había dejado. No les hubiera dado mayor importancia, de no ser que reconoció un carácter en especial en uno de los sobres. Inmediatamente sentó a Kenji para poder ver el sobre.

Salio de su sorpresa cuando Kaoru llego y dejo la pañalera en el sofá, esta lo miro algo confundida.- ¿Pasa algo? -. Al mirar el sobre en la mano de su hermano cayó en cuenta.

-¿Te has estado comunicando con Misao?-.

Kaoru suspiro, luego procedió a sentarse también.-Si, Kenshin y yo hemos mantenido el contacto con ella-.

-Entiendo-. De cierta manera él sabia que no tenía porque juzgar, cada quien hacia lo que mejor le plazca, pero aun así se sentía molesto porque no se lo dijeron.

-Aoshi, hay algo…mm…Misao…vendrá al bautizo de Kenji-.

-Que-. Dijo sorprendido, pero fue conciente de la otra emoción que sintió en su cuerpo…una que no había sentido hace mucho…

-Yo la invite…y bueno…ella…mm…me acaba de llegar su carta…donde me confirma que viene…-.

Aoshi no sabia que contestar, volvería a ver a Misao después de tanto…de cierta manera le impacto la noticia…

----------------------------C O N T I N U A R A--------------------------

**NOTAS Kaoruluz:**

Bastante tiempo ¿ne? …ya saben la universidad absorbe, mas en mi ultimo semestre a unos meses de graduarme y a un mes de mi examen profesional.

Pero aquí traigo la primera parte del final, se preguntaran porque lo hice así, bueno dos razones, primera por tiempo y segunda porque quedaría demasiado largo el capitulo. La segunda parte y ultima la subo en esta semana.

**Ahora agradecimientos a:**

**Gabyhyatt:** Sip, opino lo mismo, dejar ir así a la mujer que se quiere…pero lo esta pagando ese orgulloso jeje…

**Ali-chan6:** n.ñ espero que esa angustia no haya pasado a algo grave, jeje aka esta la primera parte del final, espero tus comentarios ke lo ke viene va a estar muy bueno -

**Alexandra Shinomori:** Si, pero como vez…aun faltan bastantes cosas, veremos como se resuelve esta historia

**Yukiyasha:** Con razón tengo tantas cartas de demanda u.u…jeje mentira, espero ke estés bien y ke bueno ke te tenga entretenida esta historia. Espero saber que te pareció esta primera parte…y ver ke pasa con el reencuentro de esos dos…

**Angel Nemesis:** Pues si, pero en un triangulo amoroso siempre sale alguien perdiendo u.u, pero toy segura que Souji por ser así como es lograra ser feliz. Espero tu comentario n.n

**Dark-anime:** Muchísimas gracias por tus porras jeje, y pues ya murió alguien :P, le toco al Shishio…pero es ke se paso de malo esta vez…

**Barbara-maki:** Nooooo….le kita el bate …uff a tiempo…o.o no kiero llevar muertes en mi conciencia (aparte de la de Shishio :P)…jeje espero que esta primera parte te haya gustado…ese Aoshi aprenderá su lección jeje

**Stela:** pues aka andamos, espero no te hayas aburrido de esperar y darme tu comentario jeje nos vemos n.n

**Vidavril:** Supongo que ahora fueron siglos jeje n.ñ, y bueno como lo dije arriba fue mas ke nada tiempo y espacio jeje…pero el ke sigue es la parte final. Nos vemos n.n

**Misao 89:** Pues aquí tienes esta parte del final, espero te haya gustado y al rato viene mas -

**MirchuS:** Bueno se ke habrá sorpresitas por ahí, jeje y como veras se kedaron como el perro sin el hueso ni la torta jaja pero mas adelante kien sabe jeje nos estamos leyendo n.n

**Crisnel:** Pues aki ta jeje no me retes TT jeje espero saber ke te pareció n.n

**Rinko Inukai:** quien mejor ke tú para entenderme todo el trabajo del último semestre jeje…espero saber ke te pareció este capitulo n.n saludos y ke estés bien n.n

**AoshMi SeshLin:** Y ni en la recta final dejan de sobrar los problemas jeje, pero vamos en busca de soluciones espero poder hacer ke este embrollo salga bien. Nos vemos pronto n.n

**Alchemist Souma:** Tú lo has dicho y no solo lo permitió dio pie a, pero bue estoy segura que luego se arrepentirá…mira nomás como se puso al saber que la volvería a ver, ojala se ponga las pilas

**Mireya Humbolt:** Bienvenida!...que bueno ke te haya gustado, y estando en la recta final ojala comentes que te pareció n.n

Bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles y esperarlos en la última parte del final. Nos vemos n.n


	19. Final parte II

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Pero en mi sueños es mió -

_**Cursiva:**__ "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio.**

**Cáp. Final**

"**Cruzando la línea entre el amor y el odio" parte II**

Finalmente el día del bautizo había llegado. Aoshi estaba sentado en el borde de su cama. Jugaba con la corbata entre sus manos…la verdad desde que supo que ella vendría, se había puesto muy ansioso…no tenia atención en el trabajo a veces, o como ahora…que se ponía a pensar que hará cuando la vea… ¿Qué decirle? … ¿Cómo actuar? …esas eran unas de tantas preguntas que se hacia. Lo mejor seria terminar de arreglarse o lo único que haría seria llegar tarde al bautizo de su sobrino.

Kenshin se encargaba de ver que todo fuera bien, aunque era una fiesta privada, solo con familiares y amigos cercanos. Quería que el bautizo de su hijo saliera perfecto. En eso miro a su linda esposa ir hacia él, beso sus labios suavemente en forma de saludo.

-Todo esta bien amor, no te preocupes-. Kaoru le sonrió. Kenshin solía ser muy perfeccionista a veces.

-Si, me tranquilizare-. La abrazo.-Y dime, ¿Dónde esta nuestro hijo? -.

Sonrió.-Con Misao-.

Kenshin se sorprendió.- ¿Ya llego? -. Kaoru asintió y lo tomo del brazo para ir con ella.

Ayer que fueron por Misao al aeropuerto solo la miraron un rato en lo que se saludaban y la dejaron para que se estableciera en el hotel donde se hospedaría. Aunque Kenshin y Kaoru ofrecieron su casa Misao se había negado.

-Hey Himura-. Saludo Misao alegre. Llevaba un vestido azul pastel sencillo pero lucia muy bien en el. Y sobre todo el carisma que siempre la acompañaba. En sus brazos llevaba a Kenji quien vestía su trajecito blanco.

Todos los invitados estaban atentos a la ceremonia, Aoshi de vez en cuando se distraía mirando hacia donde estaba ella. Aunque aun no cruzaban palabra, la ansiedad iba en aumento.

- ¿Te pasa algo? -.

-No es nada Sayaka-. En mala hora se le ocurrió invitar a Sayaka para que lo acompañara, si hubiera sabido antes que Misao asistiría jamás lo hubiera hecho…su ex-esposa…y su "amante" por así decirlo juntas…los aplausos de las personas presentes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al parecer la ceremonia había finalizado.

Minutos mas tarde los invitados disfrutaban de una agradable velada. Aunque tenía a Sayaka a un lado, Aoshi no había parado de buscar a Misao con la mirada. A esas alturas Sayaka se había percatado de la presencia de esa mujer. Cosa que la tenía bastante molesta.

-Si vas a estar así mejor me largo-.

Aoshi repuso a mirarla.-Eh…no… ¿de que hablas? -.

-De que en todo este tiempo no me has puesto nada de atención todo por esa idiota-. Estaba realmente furiosa. Que no repuso en sus palabras.

Por otra parte Misao se sentía algo apenada. La madre de Aoshi se había acercado a ella a saludarla, al parecer no sabia lo que realmente paso entre ellos. La idea que tenía era que hubo conflictos entre ella y Aoshi y de ahí el divorcio. Por una parte eso la tranquilizaba, no quería dar razones de nada.

Aparte se había dado cuenta que al parecer Aoshi había comenzado una relación con Sayaka. No era para menos, de hecho ella ya presentía que eso llegaría a pasar. Aun así…sentía algo extraño…

- ¿Por qué no hablas con él? -.

Misao miro con sorpresa a la madre de Aoshi.-Eh… ¿con quien? -.

Asuki sonrió.-De mi hijo, quien mas-.

Misao carraspeo un poco.-No creo que eso sea conveniente señora Shinomori-.

-Vamos, te dije que me llames por mi nombre-. Le dijo tomándola de las manos.-Además…si te soy sincera esa mujer que esta con él no me gusta para nada, es todo lo contrario a la dulce de Sayuri-.

La reunión termino con éxito, en esos momentos Kaoru estaba recostando a su bebe en la cunita. Mientras Kenshin estaba a un lado de ella y fue él quien lo arropo. Luego la miro y tomándola de las mejillas le murmuro.-Te amo, gracias por hacerme tan feliz-. Ante la sonrisa de su esposa la beso lentamente, sintiendo con gusto la respuesta de ella sobre sus labios.

Mientras en la sala había algo de tensión, estaban Aoshi, Sayaka, Asuki…y Misao…esta ultima podía sentir las miradas fulminantes de la que antes consideraba como su rival. Así que mejor no quiso esperar a que bajaran sus amigos.

-Bueno, yo me voy…es algo tarde y con lo del viaje estoy algo cansada-. Dijo luego de ponerse de pie.

- ¿En que te iras hija? -. Dijo de forma maternal Asuki.

-Pediré un taxi, no se preocupe-.

-Eso no, Aoshi nos llevara-. Sonrió.

En eso iban bajando Kenshin y Kaoru y solo atinaron a mirarse sorprendidos.

-No-. Rápidamente se negó Misao. Por primera vez en toda la reunión lo miro directo a los ojos.-Estoy segura que Aoshi tiene que llevar a su novia y a usted a sus casas…yo estoy bien con un taxi-.

-Por mi no hay problema-. Aunque Sayaka volteara a verlo sorprendida no le importo.

-Para mi si, no me sentiría cómoda-.

Kenshin carraspeo un poco, la situación comenzaba a ponerse incomoda.-Misao…puedes quedarte acá, hay habitaciones libres-.

-Tengo una idea, yo me quedare aquí sino te incomoda hija y Misao y Sayaka se van con Aoshi-. Dijo gustosa Asuki.

Eso era aun peor, iba a negarse nuevamente pero su ex-suegra ya tenía su bolso y abrigo para dárselo.-No acepto excusas, váyanse o se hará mas tarde, espero verte mañana hija-.

Ante la situación nadie pudo replicar mas nada, así que Misao termino en el auto, en el asiento de atrás soportando el silencio terrible que ahí había. Mientras Sayaka sabía marcar bien su territorio. Desde que entraron al auto llevaba tomada la mano de Aoshi, solo la soltaba cuando este tenía que hacer un cambio en las velocidades.

Para la sorpresa de Sayaka, Aoshi primero fue a dejarla a ella. Misao miraba por la ventanilla del auto, al parecer la chica le estaba reclamando algo a él. Después miro como ella lo besaba, así que prefirió dejar de ver mientras frotaba una de sus sienes. Lo bueno que pasando mañana volvería a la isla. Mañana tenía planeado pasar más tiempo con Kaoru para platicar mejor con ella y planeaba también visitar a un buen amigo. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Puedes pasarte al asiento delantero? -.

Misao lo miro desubicada.-Aquí estoy bien, gracias-.

-Por favor-. La miro insistente, pero muy serio.

Misao bufo inaudiblemente, luego salio del auto para pasarse al asiento delantero. La verdad que no le hacia gracia ocupar el lugar donde estuvo Sayaka.

Una vez Aoshi dentro arranco el auto.- ¿El hotel es el Century? -.

-Si-.

- ¿Por qué ahí? -.

Misao sabia a que se refería.-Porque hasta ahí llegaba mi presupuesto-. Dijo tajante.

-Si me hubieras dicho yo te arregabla en…-.

Se apresuro a interrumpirlo.-En nada, no tienes obligación, además sabes que me gusta valerme por mi misma-.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que él volviera a hablar.-Kaoru me contó lo que pasaste al llegar a la isla, ojala hubiera estado ahí-. Realmente se sentía molesto pero con él mismo, por haber sido orgulloso y no ceder.

-Entonces también te contó que con mucho esfuerzo levante el restaurante de mi familia y aunque no me da los lujos a los que te refieres, para mi es mas que suficiente-.

Aoshi noto algo de molestia en sus palabras. Comprendió que Misao confundió sus palabras.-Perdón-. Se estaciono, apenas apago el auto bajo apresurado para seguirla, ya que Misao no espero a que él abriera la puerta para que ella saliera.-Espera-.

Misao se detuvo antes de entrar al vestíbulo de ese hotel, que si bien era sencillo pero se notaba muy agradable. Volteo y lo miro.- ¿Y Ahora que? -. Se cruzo de brazos.-Ah si, ya se…gracias señor Shinomori-. La ironía estuvo mas que presente.

Aoshi suspiro.-Ya te pedí disculpas por mi comentario, no lo dije con esa intención de hacerte menos o lo que te hayas imaginando… ¿Por qué estas tan molesta? -.

Misao iba a contestar, pero ¿realmente tenia algo que decir? …ni ella misma sabia porque estaba tan molesta…llevo su mano a su sien, esto comenzaba a afectarla.-Sabes…dejemos esto, yo viene al bautizo de Kenji y no quiero saber nada mas…ahora en serio gracias por traerme, pero no volvamos a vernos ¿si? -. Misao iba a darse media vuelta para irse.

-Me temo que eso no será posible-.

Esto llamo la atención de ella y se volvió a mirarlo nuevamente.- ¿De que hablas? -.

Aoshi la miro totalmente serio.-Legalmente sigues siendo mi esposa-.

Misao sintió la sangre írsele a los pies, las palabras no salían de su boca a pesar que esta se movía, lo miraba totalmente sorprendida. Por un momento sintió que sus piernas no la sostendrían, Aoshi al notarlo inmediatamente fue hacia ella para tratar de sostenerla, pero esta aventó sus manos.- ¡Déjame!...-. Lo miro furiosa.- ¿Cómo pudiste? -.

-Déjame explicarte-. Quiso tomarla del brazo, pero una fuerte cachetada se estampo contra su mejilla.

-¡Hasta donde puede llegar tu egoísmo Aoshi Shinomori!-. Sin más entro al hotel a toda prisa. Lagrimas comenzaban a cubrir su rostro, justo cuando había pensado que ya no tenia mas para derramar…se había equivocado…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba sentada frente al tocador, estaba trenzando su cabello...mientras Kenshin acomodaba la cama.

- ¿Crees que estén bien? -. Pregunto algo preocupada.

Kenshin suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama.-No se, Kaoru…tengo que decirte algo-. Kaoru se giro en su asiento para ver a su esposo.-Aoshi y Misao siguen casados legalmente-.

Kaoru se puso de pie rápidamente.- ¿Qué? -. Miraba a Kenshin incrédula.

-Aoshi…bueno...él firmo los papeles de divorcio…pero…así como los firmo en el momento que me los iba a entregar los rompió-.

Kaoru no entendía nada.-Pero…pero eso es un delito…romper documentos legales…además ¿Cómo pudiste solaparle eso a mi hermano Kenshin? -. Decía algo frustrada.

Kenshin paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos frontales.-Lo se, lo se…pero antes que mi cuñado, el es mi amigo, entiende amor-.

-No Kenshin, entiende tu, si…es mi hermano y todo lo que tu quieras…pero él no puede hacer eso…Misao se ha esforzado mucho para salir adelante…mi hermano tuvo su oportunidad, el muy estupido no lo aprovecho…así que no venga con esas idioteces a Misao-.

Kenshin entendía la molestia de su mujer.- ¿Qué quieres que haga Kaoru? -.

-Nada, ya hicieron suficiente mi hermano y tu-. Comenzó a ponerse su bata.

- ¿A dónde vas? -.

-A ver al niño-. Dijo tajante y salio de la habitación.

El pelirrojo golpeo una de sus piernas.-Hasta tú la llevaste Himura-. Se levanto para ir a solucionar el desacuerdo con su esposa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Misao bebía té junto a Soujiro.-Es que…como pudo-… Seguía incrédula ante las palabras de Aoshi.

El mismo Soujiro no entendía, se supone que Aoshi quería separarse de ella, lo único que tenía que hacer era firmar los papeles y proceder.-En parte es culpa mía, no le dije a mi abogado que siguiera tu caso, que se cerciorará que realmente había procedido tu divorcio-.

Misao negó.-No, era mi responsabilidad mantenerme al tanto…es solo…que me confunde que Aoshi no haya procedido…él-.

Soujiro la miro.-Misao, dime algo… ¿amas aun a Aoshi? -.

Misao lo miro… ¿Qué contestar? … Aoshi había sido una de las personas que la han lastimado más. El timbre se escucho sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras Soujiro fue a atender.

-Amor-. La recién llegada saludo con un beso en los labios a Soujiro. Luego se extraño al ver a una mujer ahí.

-Pasa-. Se acercaron a la sala.-Misao ella es Umasu-. Luego miro a su novia.-Umasu ella es mi amiga Misao, ¿recuerdas? -.

Umasu sonrió y extendió su mano amablemente.-Si, Soujiro me ha hablado mucho de ti, gusto en conocerte-.

-Igualmente-. Dijo sonriente, al menos una noticia buena, por fin conoció a la chica que enamoro a Soujiro, era linda…y se notaba que era muy simpática, lo mejor seria irse, se sentía mas relajada después de desahogarse con su amigo.-Bueno, yo me despido-. Dijo tomando su bolso del sofá.

-Pero Misao-.

-Estaré bien, me ayudo mucho hablar contigo, además tengo que hacer otras cosas antes de irme-. Sonrió un tanto forzada.

Soujiro se acerco a ella y la abrazo.-Cuídate mucho, sabes que cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti solo dímelo-. Se alejo para luego sonreírle.

Misao asintió.-Gracias-. Luego se dirigió a Umasu y tomo sus manos.-Cuídalo mucho, es una gran persona-.

-Lo se, no te preocupes-. Sonrió sinceramente.

Luego de despedirse Misao salio del departamento. Misao dio un suspiro mientras estaba recargada en la puerta y hecho un vistazo hacia donde una vez sintió que tenía un hogar, luego decidió irse de ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traían.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerro su móvil terminando la llamada mientras lanzo un suspiro…

- ¿Cómo puedes aguantarla? -.

Aoshi observo a su amigo y cuñado.-Ni yo se…con eso que piensa que tenemos algo esta insoportable…y mas ahora con esto que Misao regreso, esta demasiado paranoica…según ella viene para acá-.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Qué piensas sobre Misao? -. Lo miro fijamente….-Digo…ya que me lleve una buena regañada por parte de tu hermana…al menos dime que piensas hacer-.

Aoshi se meció levemente en su silla…ni él mismo sabia que pasaba con él.-No se…es mas…ni siquiera se si pueda tener alguna oportunidad…después de todo este tiempo…-.

Voltearon de repente cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse de golpe.-Señorita, no puede pasar-. Decía angustiada la secretaria.

Misao puso sus manos en sus caderas y miro desafiante a Aoshi.-Soy la esposa de Aoshi Shinomori, así que no me diga que no puedo entrar a su oficina-.

Los otros tres no se creían lo que Misao había dicho, la secretaria miro a su jefe a la expectativa…Aoshi hizo un gesto y ella entendió que lo mejor era salir de ahí.

Aoshi miro a su amigo.- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? -.

Misao se adelanto.-Por mi no hay problema, es mas…ahora que esta Himura aquí mejor…-. Se acerco al escritorio y se recargo con sus manos sobre el y miro a Aoshi.-Quiero…No, mejor dicho…te exijo el divorcio-.

Kenshin carraspeo.-Creo que mejor me voy, necesitan aclarar muchas cosas-. Sin más los dejo solos cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Siéntate-.

-No viene a perder mi tiempo contigo, solo a decirte eso…-. Estaba tan enfadada con él…

- ¿Y si me niego? -. Sabia de antemano que se enfadaría…sabia que estaba mal, pero a veces le gustaba el verla así…desafiante…

Misao se cruzo de brazos mirándolo molesta.- ¿Crees que es un juego o algo así? … ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? -.

Ahora fue el turno de ellos para sorprenderse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Lo sabia, ella regreso por ti verdad!-. Gritaba casi histérica Sayaka mientras se acercaba furiosa hacia Misao.

Aoshi se levanto de su asiento para encargarse de ella, sus ojos se abrieron al tiempo que un ruido sordo se escucho. Sayaka sin más ni menos había golpeado a Misao, quien esta solo la miraba sorprendida y con su mano en la mejilla.

- ¡Maldita regalada! -. Le iba a dar otra si no fue porque su rostro se ladeo primero por el golpe recibido.- ¡Desgraciada! -. Se le iba a ir encima pero los brazos de Aoshi la sujetaron con fuerza.

- ¡Sayaka tranquilízate! -. Aoshi se sorprendió por la forma que estaba actuando.

- ¡Que no entiendes que esta perra solo quiere tu dinero! -. Trataba de zafarse de él…solo verla ahí…frente a ella…le hacia arder…

Misao la miro furiosa, iba a contestarle sino fuera porque Aoshi intercedió primero.- ¡Te prohíbo que la insultes! …y ahora mismo te vas de aquí…no estoy para soportarte estas escenitas…-. La sujeto de un brazo y prácticamente la llevaba a rastras…una vez en la puerta la miro fijamente.-Vete…y será mejor que no hagas mas escándalos…-.

-Pero…pero Aoshi… ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?-. Decía angustiada…

-Porque Misao sigue siendo mi esposa y yo jamás te pedí nada…tú sola sacaste tus conclusiones…-.

Esto cayó como un balde de agua helada para Sayaka, miro hacia Misao y su odio hacia ella aumento cuando Misao le hizo una señal burlona de "adiós", sabiendo perfectamente que no tenía más opción que irse y miro con rencor a Aoshi.- ¡Eres un estupido! -. Sin más se soltó del agarre de Aoshi y se fue furiosa.

Este solo suspiro y cerro la puerta después, luego se giro hacia Misao.-Siento esto-.

-Es tu novia, tiene el derecho de ponerse así-.

-No es mi novia-. Miro el sarcasmo en el rostro de Misao.-Bueno…reconozco que estuve con ella pero no era nada formal…además…-. No sabía ni que estaba diciendo…

-No me expliques, no lo necesito…entonces ¿me das el divorcio o no? -.

-No desistirás de eso verdad-.

Misao negó.-Y lo sabes-.

- ¿Me amas? -.

Misao no supo que decir, esa pregunta no se la esperaba.- ¿El divorcio si o no? -. Trato de desviar el tema.

Aoshi la miro fijamente, ahora la tenia frente a él…estaban solos…así que haría hasta lo imposible por arreglar las cosas.-Pídeme lo que quieras…pero por favor…regresa conmigo-.

Misao lo miro perpleja, luego masajeo con sus dedos el inicio de su nariz…mientras buscaba la silla donde estuvo sentado Kenshin, para poder sentarse en ella. Aoshi en silencio se acerco tras ella.-Yo si te amo, yo no he podido olvidarte en este tiempo…y siempre estuve al pendiente de ti-.

Esto la confundió un poco y se giro a verlo…no dejaba de sorprenderla…miro como Aoshi se arrodillaba frente a ella y tomaba su mano.-Puedes preguntarle a Yahiko cuando quieras-.

Por instinto quito su mano de la de él, ¿Qué tenia que ver Yahiko? … ¿Cómo lo conocía? …- ¿De que hablas? -. No entendía porque sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y su voz a quebrarse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue tomar a su hijo en brazos para saludarlo. Kenji sonreía mientras jugaba con sus manitas. En eso miro que Kaoru venia con el biberón del niño.

-Hola amor-.

-Hola-.

Kenshin le entrego al niño, por lo que veía aun seguía molesta.-Sabes, vengo de la oficina de tu hermano… Misao fue a verlo-.

Kaoru se extraño, aunque no le sorprendía…después de lo que le hicieron, no había ido a visitarla, porque la misma Misao le dijo que vendría a su casa. Suspiro…-Lo mas seguro que se quiere separar de él-.

-Amor, Aoshi no es el malo de la película-.

Contesto rápidamente.- ¿Y Misao si? -.

-Claro que no, nadie lo es…tu no sabes por lo que Aoshi ha pasado…además…él siempre ha estado al pendiente de ella…-.

Kaoru lo miro fijamente.-Kenshin, ¿Qué más ocultan? -.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-En esos momentos…fui a buscarte…por cierto…no fui muy bien recibido por tu amigo Yahiko…-. Recordó cuando un fuerte golpe se estampo en su mandíbula cortesía de cierto moreno.-Pero bueno…le conté todo lo que paso…y a su vez él a mi…fui a visitarte a la clínica…-.

Misao no dejaba de llorar…no lo creía…- ¿Por qué? - …

-Después le dije que no te comentara nada al respecto…pero que me mantuviera al tanto de lo que te pasara, se que no soy del agrado de tu amigo…pero aun así me informaba…-. Desvió su mirada…para luego volverla a posar en ella.-Me dio mucho gusto cuando pudiste salir adelante por ti misma…pero también sentí que ya no me necesitabas…mi orgullo me hizo desistir a no buscarte de nuevo…porque sabia que te podías valer por ti misma…y no tenia una excusa para hacerlo-.

Los labios de Misao temblaban por el llanto…y pudo encararlo.- ¿Ni…por amor? -. Decía luchando por no romper en llanto.

Aoshi bajo la mirada…-Tenia miedo…de tu rechazo…prefería quedarme así…que ver que me rechazaras…-.

Los ojos de Misao se abrieron mas…provocando que sus lágrimas corrieran…pero no fue lo dicho por él…sino el sentir las lágrimas de Aoshi…caer sobre sus piernas…

-Tengo…miedo…miedo de perderte de nuevo-. Contenía el sentimiento que tenia, el orgullo de Aoshi Shinomori en esos momentos estaba hecho trizas…

Misao no sabia que hacer…la situación la confundía…y decidió que esta vez no le haría caso a su razón…pero si a su corazón…por lo que atrajo a Aoshi abrazándolo hacia ella. Mientras él se aferro a su cintura con fuerza…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru recostaba a su hijo en su cuna luego de haber quedado dormido. Kenshin estaba recargado en la puerta observándola.

-Solo espero que Misao lo perdone-. Dijo luego de salir de la habitación. La verdad que era increíble todo lo que les ha pasado a esos dos.

-Yo también-. Kenshin alcanzo a su esposa para tomarla de la mano a lo que ella se giro a verlo.- ¿Y tu a mi? -. La verdad que no soportaba un minuto más estar distanciado de Kaoru.

-Hay Kenshin Himura, es que haces cada cosa…-. Luego lo abrazo con fuerza, reconocía que lo extrañaba mucho.-Pero también eres un buen amigo…así como esposo y padre-. Miro sonriente como se iluminaba el rostro de su esposo…iba a decir otra cosa sino fuera porque los labios de él prácticamente sellaron los de ella…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La situación era más relajada, habían salido a un café cercano para platicar…en ningún momento Aoshi soltó la mano de Misao, jugaba con ella…la acariciaba…y mas le gustaba ver la reacción tímida de ella…

- ¿Ya te dije que te amo? -.

Misao sonrió, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.-Si…-. Dijo con timidez.

Aoshi respingo un poco, esperaba mas que esa respuesta….- ¿Y tu a mi? -.

Misao suspiro, conocía la terquedad de Aoshi y no descansaría hasta que ella lo dijera.-Si, también te amo…-. Con pena, pero lo dijo…Dios…se sentía tan bien decirlo…

Aoshi acaricio la mejilla de ella…la sonrisa que le dio solo lo invito mas a inclinarse poco a poco para acortar la distancia que los separaba…aunque algo indeciso…no quería asustarla…cuando sus labios estaban casi rozándose maldijo el timbre de su móvil…definitivamente mataría al que estaba llamando…

- ¿Diga? …a eres tu-. Observo a Misao…y le murmuro que era Kenshin…se extraño cuando ella le pidió el móvil a lo que se lo dio.

-Sabes…deberías ser periodista en vez de abogado-.

_.- ¿Misao? -._

Aoshi sonrió, le hubiera gustado ver la cara de su cuñado al escucharla…

Misao sonrió al escuchar como Kaoru le quitaba el teléfono a Kenshin cuando este menciono su nombre.-Si, esta todo bien…deja le pregunto-. Miro a Aoshi.-Kaoru quiere saber si podemos ir a su casa-.

-Claro-.

-Si, nos vemos allá…gracias-.

Aoshi llamo al mesero y pago la cuenta, para luego dirigirse al estacionamiento una vez ahí, abrió la puerta del auto para que Misao entrara, pero antes la tomo del brazo y la atrajo a él…Misao se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Aoshi sobre los de ella de repente...Aoshi…simplemente le fascinaba…así que correspondió… …luego sintió como esos labios calidos…se iban separando…su rostro estaba rojo…puesto que Aoshi mantuvo su frente junto a la de ella…sentía que sus piernas le fallarían si Aoshi seguía mirándola con esa intensidad…

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? -.

Lo miro sorprendida.- ¿Cómo? -.

Tomo sus mejillas mientras beso suavemente sus labios…luego le murmuro.-Casémonos como se debe…-.

Misao entendió…nuevamente una lagrima corrió por su mejilla…pero esta vez…era por la alegría que estaba sintiendo…

------ Un mes después ---------

Misao entro rápidamente al baño y lavo repentinamente su rostro…luego levanto su mirada viendo su angustia en el espejo.-_Misao por Dios, ¡ya supéralo!-._ Respiro hondo y luego exhalo.

- ¿Estas bien? -.

Volteo hacia la puerta, sabia que tras ella estaba Aoshi también preocupado. Pero no era tan fácil, cuando Aoshi intento tener relaciones con ella por primera vez, ella se asusto mucho, ambos platicaron y Misao decidió ir a terapia para superar ese abuso del que había sido victima…

Todo estaba pasando muy bien, la situación se había presentado por si sola…estaban viendo una película romántica…cuando comenzaron a acariciarse…pero ya estando en la cama Misao lo detuvo de golpe y salio corriendo al baño.

-Amor, lo siento…si hice algo mal-.

Sonrió.- _¿Mal? …al contrario todo lo haces muy bien…me apoyas…vas conmigo a la terapia cuando te necesito…-._ Se miro nuevamente al espejo y murmuro…-Basta de tener miedo…-. Dio un largo suspiro, luego salio del baño mientras Aoshi la miraba preocupado.

- ¿Estas bien? -. No sabia que hacer, si abrazarla o esperar a que ella reaccionara…opto por lo segundo…

-Lo siento-. Paso de lado de Aoshi para ir y meterse en la cama…se sentía tan avergonzada…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao y Kaoru bebían un te en una cafetería. Habían terminado de comprar algunos detalles para la boda religiosa de Aoshi y Misao. Kaoru desde hacia rato la había visto muy seria.

- ¿Pasa algo Misao? -.

Misao dejo de beber su té y negó.-No, no es nada-.

-Vamos, te conozco muy bien…y se que te pasa algo-. Insistió.

Miro a Kaoru, sabia que no podía ocultarle nada a su amiga.-Es que…siento algo de pena…-. Se armo de valor y pregunto.-… ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez con Kenshin? -.

Kaoru casi escupe el té que bebía, al escuchar la pregunta de Misao se sonrojo un poco y luego carraspeo.-Bueno…jeje…como decirlo-.

-Perdona Kaoru, no debí preguntarte eso-. Decía apenada.

Tomo las manos de Misao y sonrió.-Solo no me lo esperaba, Misao… ¿tienes miedo de Aoshi? -.

-Claro que no, lo amo-. Sus labios comenzaban a temblar.-No se…a veces…siento ansiedad-.

-Misao, apuesto mi vida para afirmar que mi hermano te adora, y se que el no volvería a hacer algo para lastimarte…ahora bien…el tener ese tipo de intimidad con la persona amada…no es solo entregar tu cuerpo-.

-Si, lo se…-.

-Hacer el amor va mas allá de lo físico, es cuando por fin puedes sentirte unida a la persona que amas, conocerlo en lo mas intimo de su ser Misao-.

-Tienes razón Kaoru, si siempre estoy con miedo…lo único que haré es lastimarme y lastimar a Aoshi, así que tengo que poner lo mejor de mi parte…mas que nada porque lo amo y realmente quiero estar con él-.

-Solo haz lo que creas conveniente amiga-. Sonrió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi entro al departamento, sonrió al ver a Misao dormida en el sofá, al ver la televisión encendida fue hacia ella, dejo sus cosas en la mesa de centro para luego tomar el control remoto y apagarla. Se inclino hacia ella quitando algunos mechones de su frente…

-Dormilona…sino te vas a la cama tomaras un resfriado-. Murmuraba suavemente mientras observaba a Misao moverse levemente.

Misao se reincorporo un poco y sonrió.- ¿Tienes hambre? -. Decía adormilada.

-No, comí algo fuera-. Cuando Misao quedo sentada este beso su frente y luego se sentó a su lado.- ¿Cómo te fue de compras? -.

-Bien, termine de comprar los detalles que faltaban y luego me quede platicando con tu hermana-. Misao jugo con sus dedos…comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.-Aoshi…eh… ¿puedo decirte algo? -.

-Claro, mientras no sea que no te quieres casar conmigo-. Dijo en tono burlón. Pero al ver la mirada fija de Misao se preocupo…- ¿No es eso verdad? -.

-No exactamente-…

Diablos, eso lo hizo dudar aun mas.- ¿Misao que pasa, ¿Qué quieres decir con "no exactamente"? -.

-Estuve pensando…y no quiero una boda así-. Dijo nerviosa, pero si iba a empezar a ser sincera y no tener miedos, debía comenzar diciendo lo que no le gusta.-Quiero algo más sencillo…-.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? -.

-Porque…si queremos que esto realmente funcione…debemos decir lo que realmente nos gusta…y lo que no…-. Eso fue algo que le quedo muy claro y trabajo en su terapia…estaba decidía a tomar las rindas de su vida nuevamente…

-Entiendo-. La miro mas tranquilo.-Se hará como tu quieras Misao, hablare con mi madre que es la que ha hecho todo un alboroto-.

- ¿Y tú que quieres Aoshi? -. También quería saber su opinión, no solo que le diera gusto.

Aoshi suspiro y la abrazo con fuerza.-No me importa como sea la boda, lo que me importa…es que me quiero casar de la forma correcta contigo…-. Se separo un poco de ella para tomarla por las mejillas.-Te amo y eso a mi me basta-.

Sonrió.-También te amo Aoshi-.

Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos al ver que Aoshi se acercaba a ella para besarla. Sentir los labios de Aoshi…era su gloria…los besos que le daba…le provocaban muchas sensaciones…pero la parte que mas disfrutaba…era justo la que estaba sucediendo…cuando él comenzaba a separar sus labios para buscar un beso mas intimo…

La atrajo mas a su cuerpo y sintió complacido que Misao se aferro mas a él, los labios de Misao eran fascinantes…ni gruesos ni delgados…solo…fascinantes…sonrió levemente mientras la besaba, ¿la razón? … Misao había hecho lo que tanto le gustaba…el acariciar de una forma única con su suave mano la parte situada entre su cuello y nuca…

Ella simplemente estaba sumergida en la sensación de ese beso…sus ojos se abrieron de repente al sentir la mano de Aoshi sobre su seno…

-Perdón…-. Se apresuro a disculparse… cuando Misao reacciono poniéndose de pie…frente a él…

Observo la mirada de Aoshi…la cual cambio a sorpresa cuando ella comenzó a desatar el nudo de su bata…para dejarla caer…quedando solo en el camisón de dormir…que si bien no era sexy…si mostraba bien los atributos que tenia…

-…Misao…-. Murmuro atónito, era la primera vez que tenia una vista así de ella…junto toda su fuerza de voluntad para desviar su mirada.-No lo hagas Misao…-.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para sorprenderse…se suponía que el la desea ¿no? …-Tu…no… ¿no te gusto? -. Murmuraba inquieta.

Volvió la mirada hacia ella.-No es eso, pero…no quiero…que reacciones mal…no me gusta verte angustiada…-. Dijo un tanto desesperado.-Pero entiéndeme…soy hombre también…y es lógico que te desee como mujer…aun así…no quiero lastimarte…-.

Misao respiro mas aliviada, entendió las palabras de Aoshi…pero esta vez…ella estaba decidida…se acerco a él para tomar sus mejillas y mirarlo.-Te amo…-. Se inclino hacia el para besar varias veces sus labios…y por ultimo dejarlos unidos con suavidad…

No sabia como reaccionar…ahora era él el confundido…la iniciativa de Misao lo había desubicado bastante…pero…se sentía bien…de hecho le gustaba…decidió responder…pero estar atento a cualquier señal de desagrado que Misao pudiera dar…sin mas se levanto para luego tomarla en vilo…y dirigirse a la habitación de ambos…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru cubría a Kenji con las frazadas en su cuna, luego beso suavemente su mejilla.-Buenas noches cariño-.

En esos momentos Kenshin iba entrando a la habitación de su hijo ya con sus pijamas puestas.- ¿Cómo estuvo el diablillo hoy? -.

Sonrió.-Bien, ¿Quién dijo que nuestro hijo era travieso eh? -. Respondió el suave beso que le ofreció su esposo. Luego enlazo su mano con la de él para salir de la habitación rumbo a la de ellos, una vez ahí…Kaoru no sabia como preguntarle, pero bueno…tenia que ser directa…-Kenshin… ¿mi hermano te ha contado si tiene problemas con Misao? -.

Kenshin la miro extrañado mientras desacomodaba las frazadas de la cama.-No amor, ¿pasa algo? -.

-Nop-. Sonrió.-No te preocupes-. Entro en la cama y se acurruco a un lado de él.-jajaja… ¿Qué haces? -. Repentinamente tenia a Kenshin sobre ella besando su cuello, se removía un poco al sentir cosquillas…-jaja…Ken…mm- …Pero las cosquillas inmediatamente…cambiaron a provocaciones…

Kenshin la miro divertido.- ¿Quieres que me detenga? … ¿mm? …-. Aunque sabía la respuesta de su esposa, aun así le gustaba provocarla de esa manera y por la forma que Kaoru reaccionaba, sabia que también a ella le gustaba.

Por su parte rodeo el cuello de su amado esposo con sus brazos y le dijo de igual manera.- ¿Acaso dije algo yo? -. Sin más respondió a ese beso que poco apoco iba dejando ser tierno…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mirada de Aoshi era intensa, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse…por las caricias que el le estaba dando…

-Mírame-.

No había dejado de murmurarle suavemente desde que comenzó a acariciarla…eso la relajaba, incluso la vergüenza que sintió cuando Aoshi miro su cuerpo desnudo…y ella el de él fue desapareciendo… además de que el perderse en esa mirada profunda…la hacia sentir algo inexplicable…el haberse abandonado a lo que su cuerpo sentía…junto con su corazón…era lo mejor que había hecho…mas aun porque era con el hombre que amaba…que la cuidaba…que la hacia sentir tan bien…

-Aoshi…-.

Estaba casi al límite, era la primera vez que llegaba así de lejos…con ella, la besaba con devoción…de vez en cuando solo acariciaba sus labios…y otras veces…la besaba con pasión…su mano fue sintiendo la suave piel de la pierna flexionada de Misao, desde su tobillo hasta dejarla en la rodilla de ella…

Sintió como de forma lenta…Aoshi iba haciendo con su mano que ella separara mas sus piernas…sabia de antemano…lo que seguía…pero por una razón…no tenia miedo…todo lo contrario…deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que pasara…quería sentirse parte de él…tomo la mejillas de Aoshi entre sus manos y acaricio sus labios contra los de él…

-Te amo-.

-Lo se…y también te amo mi amor-.

Se arqueo un poco hacia arriba al sentir un dolor intenso en su parte media…pero a la vez su cuerpo se sentía extraño…como si ardiera…su respiración era entrecortada…poco a poco fue relajando sus piernas las cuales había tensado con fuerza…mientras sentía los besos de Aoshi en el nacimiento de sus senos…

Sabia que iba a doler…aunque hizo lo posible porque no fuera tanto…cuando estuvo dentro sintió algo que jamás había sentido…se sentía realmente increíble…compartir esa intimidad con Misao…se quedo quieto por unos minutos para dejar que se acostumbrara…podía observar el rostro extasiado de Misao…y su respiración entrecortada…por lo que decidió dar suaves besos en su pecho…

- ¿Estas bien?...-.

-Si…-.

Ambos murmuraban con la respiración aun mas agitada…el placer que se comenzaba a sentir…iba en aumento…sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y Misao se abrazo a él…mientras sentía como su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de Aoshi…por un momento pensó…que toda esa felicidad…era solo un sueño…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinco meses después…

-Por fin llegamos-.

Kaoru bajo exhausta con Kenji tomado de la manita, volteo hacia atrás y observo divertida al notar como su esposo batallaba con algunas maletas mientras bajaba del barco.

- ¡Kaoru! -.

Sonrió al ver a una feliz Misao saludarlos y aun lado a su hermano. Misao había tenido la gran idea de tomarse todos unas vacaciones y que mejor que en la isla donde Misao creció, Kenshin y ella habían aceptado gustosos, además un cambio de ambiente les haría bien a todos. Para esto Misao y Aoshi se habían ido unos días antes a la isla.

Horas mas tarde estaban en casa de Misao disfrutando de la comida del Aoia, estaban encantados con el sabor. Tanto Kenshin como Aoshi iban por su segunda porción.

-Espero que haya suficiente para estos dos…-. Bromeo Kaoru, la verdad que no había visto a Kenshin disfrutar tanto al comer…

-Jeje no te preocupes-. Misao volteo y se levanto de prisa al ver a su amigos llegar.-Tsubame…Yahiko…pasen-. Dijo sonriente….-Kaoru, Kenshin…ellos son mis amigos Yahiko y su esposa Tsubame-.

-Hola, mucho gusto-. Saludo a los recién llegados.

-Hola-. Saludo sonriente.

Después de que tomaron asiento Misao se sentó al lado de Aoshi nuevamente. Observo la escena…todos platicando amenamente…sonriendo…finalmente tenia todo lo que quería, amor…amigos…tranquilidad…

Si…lo tenía todo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estas feliz? -.

-Si…mucho-.

Acomodo algo de su cabello tras su oreja, el suave viento se sentía calido y acogedor unido al sonido de las olas. Pero lo mejor era caminar por la orilla de la playa, con un bello atardecer y al lado del hombre del cual estaba enamorada. Se sorprendió cuando la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, sonrió divertida cuando Aoshi la hizo caminar hacia atrás…

-Jaja…amor me vas a tumbar-.

-Claro que no…-. Se detuvo y la miro fijamente…sus manos se adaptaban muy bien a la espalda de ella.- ¿Crees en la reencarnación? -.

Misao se desconcertó por completo.- ¿Cómo? -.

-Que si crees en la reencarnación-. Volvió a preguntar luego de sorprenderla con un corto beso.

Misa seguía sin entender…- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -.

-Porque pienso que si existiera…en otra vida…pasada te ame tanto tanto…que jure volverme a reencontrar contigo…y aquí estoy…cumpliendo mi promesa…-.

Misao mordió levemente su labio…le dio sentimiento las palabras de Aoshi…y solo pudo abrazarse a él…escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Él se inclino para besar su mejilla y envolverla en un suave abrazo…

-Te amo Misao…-.

Se separo lentamente de él para luego permitirle besar sus labios…segundo después le murmuro sobre ellos…-Será mejor que volvamos…los chicos deben estar esperándonos…-.

Aoshi hizo lo mismo.-Si…-. Le dio un corto beso para luego ir por la manta que habían llevado para sentarse. Una vez que la levanto observo el perfil de su esposa observando el mar…mientras los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban en ella…

Misao se giro a verlo.-Oye…-.

- ¿Si? -.

Sonrió…- ¿Crees que en la vida pasada…también te di un hijo? -.

- ¿Nani? -. El rostro de Aoshi no cabía de la sorpresa…

Si, definitivamente Misao Makimachi…lo tenía todo…

---------------------------------FIN------------------------------------

**Terminado el 14 de Mayo del 2007.**

**Notas de Kaoruluz:**

Hola!!!!!!!!! Ya se hace mucho ¿no? . 

Pero la verdad que tuve un mes demasiado pesado, de hecho el viernes presente mi examen profesional, 300 preguntas mas una encuesta, un examen de 8 hrs!! Eso es bastante para mi cerebrito XD. Bueno ya no los aburro más con explicaciones.

Aquí esta la ultima entrega de La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio. Un fic que si bien tarde…me gusto bastante…espero que a ustedes también…

No me queda más que agradecerles sinceramente el que me hayan tenido paciencia…

**Gracias a:**

**Mireya Humbolt:** Pues ya ves que se acobardo al final, jaja lo bueno que lo rompió sino a que problemon…jeje espero que te haya gustado este desenlace…y que todo salio bien para esta linda parejita. Gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**Vidavril:** Bueno, no fue pronto pero al menos ya estamos acá, espero tu comentario bueno o malo jeje a lo mejor y tendré que comprarme un traje anti-tomates XD…

**Gabyhyatt:** Ese orgullo que no nos deja ser plenamente, pero bueno al menos remedio las cosas, y bueno esa escena entre ellos trate de hacerla lo mas cuidada…siento que iba mas con la historia de esa forma que un lemon completo…espero tu comentario n.n

**Ali-chan6:** Pues aquí lo tienes, espero no te hayas desilusionado jeje…y sobre un epilogo…bueno depende de la respuesta de las personas que como tu, se mantuvieron al pendiente de la historia jeje gracias n.n

**Rindo Inukai:** ¡Hola!...no tuviste que esperar toda una semana, espero que haya sido de tu agrado este final, espero tu comentario y después nos vemos en tus fics…y a lo mejor en un futuro mió Gracias n.n

**Barbara Maki:** o.o Casi siento la katana en el cuelo jajaja, disculpa la espera, y como dicen por ahí ojala que haya valido la pena y te haya gustado el final. Gracias n.n

**Senfhi:** Aquí la tienes, ojala que sea lo que hayas estado esperando sino ahí me lo comentas XD…ya compre mi traje anti-tomates XD

**Dark anime:** Saludos, pues acá andamos de nuevo ya con la ultima entrega, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y me halagas con lo de súper escritora XD ah…y digamos que en unos cuando días seré Lic. en psicología jeje… ¿lo parece? Jajaja…nos vemos n.n

**AoshMi SeshLin:** Si, pero…al fin derroto a ese orgullo!!...jaja hasta que hizo algo bueno…ojala te haya gustado el final y pues como viste…se vio un Aoshi mas flexible y algo espontáneo… ¿Quién lo diría no?...jeje

**Mibbi chan:** Gracias, pues acá esta la ultima parte del final, ojala haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**MirchuS:** Gomen por el tiempo, pero ya no te hago esperar mas y acá lo tienes, de verdad espero que te haya gustado n.n

**Crisnel:** Bueno…pero todo tiene un inicio y un final, lamentablemente este es el final u.u…pero alégrate…quedaron juntitos que es lo que todos esperaban n.n

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Arigatou, y así como te gusto el capi pasado (mira ke te me tas poniendo muy exigente XD es broma)…espero que el final también haya sido de tu agrado y que esa absorción de cerebro que tuve con semejante examen no lo haya arruinado jaja…nos vemos n.n

**Silvia-chan:** Gracias por tu apoyo, hasta yo me siento triste de que esto acabe, pero bueno…ojala que este arduo trabajo te haya gustado n.n

**Angel Nemesis:** Pues ya estamos acá, ahora ¿tomatazo o felicitación? …me pregunto que me darás XD…jaja gracias por seguir hasta el último momento n.n

**¡Gracias chicos y chicas!**

Nos estamos viendo en una próxima historia.


End file.
